Truly, Deeply, Madly
by Sass and Sex
Summary: The love story of Minerva McGonagall and Albus Dumbledore, from first meeting to the end of Harry Potter's years at Hogwarts.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Boy Who Lived

November 1st, 1981

All day long, a gray tabby cat sat on a the corner of Privet Drive in a small suburb in Surry. All day long, the cat watched the occupants of Number 4, the Dursleys. If one didn't know better, one would think the cat had a look of disdain in its emerald green eyes. But of course, cats could do no such thing. The cat remained on its street corner from early in the day to very late at night, when all the residents of Privet Drive had gone to sleep.

Out of the darkness came a spectacular looking man. He had a long silver beard with hair to match. His purple robes swished around his tall frame as he walked down the street. His blue eyes twinkled behind half-moon glasses in the glow of the streetlamps. The man stopped and looked directly at the cat.

"Fancy seeing you here, Professor McGonagall," he smiled.

The cat twitched its tail before transforming itself to a middle-aged woman with black hair pulled back into a tight bun. Her green eyes gazed at the man behind square-rimmed glasses.

"How did you know it was me?" she asked, not bothering to return his smile.

"My dear professor, I have never known any other cat to sit so stiffly."

She scoffed at his observation and walked with him toward Number 4. "Is it true, Albus? What they're saying?"

"Yes, Minerva. It is true. Voldemort is gone."

She shuddered at the mention of the name. "And the Potters? James and Lily? Are they…"

"I'm afraid so. They were killed. I'm very sorry, my dear. I know how fond you were of them. But tiny Harry survived," he told her, placing a comforting arm around her shoulders.

Silent tears made their way down Minerva McGonagall's pale cheeks. "What is to become of the boy? You don't really intend to leave him here do you?" Albus nodded. "But you can't! I've watched them all day and they're the worst sort of muggles imaginable. He would be much better off…"

"Away from the fame that he now unfortunately has," he interrupted. "He is safer to be here. They are the only family he has, Minerva."

At this, a new wave of tears filled her eyes. She opened her mouth to respond when the roar of an engine came from the sky.

"Ah that will be Hagid. He's bringing Harry."

Minerva raised her eyebrows, doubting Hagrid's abilities, but said nothing as a giant flying motorbike landed in the street beside them.

A giant man with bushy dark hair and beard stepped off the bike, holding a tiny bundle in his oversized hand. "Pr'fessor Dumbledore, sir. Pr'fessor McGonagall," he nodded in greeting at them. "Here he is, sir, safe and sound. Fell asleep as we was makin' our way over Bristol."

Hagrid handed the baby to Albus. Minerva stood by and looked down at his tiny sleeping face. She brushed his black hair out of his face with her slender fingers. A cut shaped like a lightening bolt was etched into his small forehead. Reluctantly, she allowed Albus to place the baby on the doorstep of Number 4. He attached a letter addressed to Mr. and Mrs. Dursley to Harry's blanket.

Hagrid sniffed back tears. "Well I'd better get this bike back to Sirius Black. Good night, Pr'fessors."

"Thank you Hagrid," Albus said as Hagrid restarted the bike and flew off into the night.

Minerva had not taken her eyes off of the baby. "Albus, are you sure it has to be this way? Couldn't we…"

"No, Minerva. He needs to be with family. When he is old enough, he will be told. We shall see him again, never you fear."

"Albus, I have something I need to tell you. But not here." With that, she disappeared on the spot with a tiny 'pop.'

Albus furrowed his brow in confusion. He needed to follow her but first he had to take care of Harry. He rang the doorbell and just as Vernon Dursley opened the door, Albus disappeared just as Minerva had.

His voice echoed on the breeze, "Good luck, Harry Potter. The Boy Who Lived."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: The dates in this story are not compliant to anything JK Rowling has implied, but they are important for my purposes. Hope this doesn't confuse anyone.

Chapter 2: First Impressions

September 1st, 1941

"Welcome to our new students, and welcome back to those returning. Just a few announcements before we feast: our caretaker Mr. Pringle has a revised list of banned items on the door of his office, as well as on the announcement board in each common room. The Forbidden Forest continues to be, of course, forbidden to all students. And I'm happy to share that we have a new addition to our staff this year. Albus Dumbledore, famed for discovering the 12 uses of dragon's blood in 1932, will arrive later tonight and take over as Transfiguration professor and Head of Gryffindor House for Professor Prewitt, who is currently enjoying his retirement with his extended family. I'm sure we are all excited and proud to have Professor Dumbledore join our school. And now, let us enjoy our dinner."

A young girl, her emerald eyes trained on the headmaster during his speech, turned to her plate as hoards of food appeared in front of her. She ate in silence, contemplating the idea of a new professor and Head of House. Obviously she knew him by name. Not only had his discoveries regarding dragon's blood been made famous all over the wizarding world, but his name was found in a smattering of school records from two decades before for all of his academic awards. _He __must __not __be __very __old,_ she thought, pushing her square-rimmed glasses back up her nose, _at __least __compared __to __the __rest __of __the __professors._ She wished she had time to go to the library before bed to find out more about him. Normally she wouldn't be so worried about a new professor, but Transfiguration was her favorite subject, and she took her instruction in it very seriously. In addition, Professor Dumbledore would be her Head of House, and if she didn't like him, she knew her stubbornness would create conflict with him in her future.

Finishing her meal, she pushed her raven-colored braid behind her back and followed the rest of her House up to Gryffindor Tower. She walked straight up to the third year girls' dormitory. Upon reaching her bed, she pulled out her trunk, running her pale fingers over the peeling green and gold letters, reading "Minerva M. McGonagall." She smiled, remembering seeing them brand new on her eleventh birthday. As she pulled out her Transfiguration book, she finally decided to meet her new professor with an open mind. After all, with all of his awards, he must know what he's doing.

The next morning at breakfast, she received her course schedule from Headmaster Dippet himself. She looked at him questioningly, and he told the Gryffindor table that Professor Dumbledore had just arrived at school and was preparing for his class. Minerva took her schedule and examined it while remarking to herself that Professor Dumbledore's apparent lack of organization did not bode well for his teaching abilities. She sighed as she noticed that Transfiguration was her first class of the day. She finished eating and rushed back upstairs to collect her materials.

Minerva arrived early to an empty classroom. Actually, the classroom was far from empty. Devoid of people would have been a more apt expression. She took a seat in front, next to the professor's desk. She gazed around, noticing the small shiny, whirring objects covering most of the surfaces, the colorful mobiles hanging from the ceiling, and the glorious Transfiguration diagrams tacked to the walls. Deciding she'd have plenty of opportunity to examine all of the curiosities, Minerva pulled out her parchment, quill, wand, and books. She opened one of the texts to where she had left off the night before as her fellow third years filed into the room. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a purple-clad figure coming out of the office door behind the desk. She hastily put her book away and looked up. She was rather surprised at what she found.

Albus Dumbledore stood tall and proud, but not at all haughty or intimidating. His auburn hair fell around his ears and a matching beard covered the lower half of his face, coming down about two inches below his chin (or at least where Minerva assumed his chin to be). A kind smile graced his well-formed lips. His nose was on the long side and slightly crooked. Half-moon glasses rested in front of the bluest eyes she had ever seen. Like two precious sapphires, they twinkled as he gazed over the room of students.

Minerva realized she was gaping at him and closed her mouth as he began to speak in a powerful but kind voice.

"For those of you who couldn't guess, I am Albus Dumbledore, your new Transfiguration professor. And for the Gryffindors in the room, I am also your new Head of House, a Professor Dippet no doubt told you. Now, I know Professor Prewitt had you all doing basic animal transfigurations in your second year. Beetles into buttons and the like?" The students nodded. "Well, we'll start today with something a bit more challenging, just so I can judge your skill level. I shall demonstrate the lesson, and then I'll walk amongst you while you practice."

He demonstrated the proper method of turning a hedgehog into a pincushion. "Don't be discouraged if you cannot achieve the desired result. I understand that it is more advanced than what you're used to." Professor Dumbledore began to move around the room, asking each of the Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs their names as he observed their failed attempts at creating pincushions. He made his way around the room and finally back to the front where Minerva sat, engrossed in her book. The hedgehog was curled up in the open box it was given to her in.

"Too difficult Miss…"

"McGonagall, sir. Minerva McGonagall. And no, the spell was not too difficult." She put her book down as she spoke.

"Miss McGonagall, I do believe that is a sixth year Transfiguration textbook, not the one assigned for this class."

"Yes, sir. My sister gives me her books when she's through with them. I've already read this one once over the summer, so I'm just reviewing the passages I had trouble with. I of course have the third year text if you would prefer I read that, although I have already read it four times."

Dumbledore smiled curiously at the seeming genius of this young lady. "Well Miss McGonagall, if today's lesson did not give you any difficulty, why is there a hedgehog and not a pincushion sitting on your desk?"

"Well I figured that you could reuse the hedgehog for future classes if I changed it back when I was finished."

Dumbledore was dumbfounded, but continued to simply smile at her. "You mean to say that you are able to change a small mammal to an inanimate object and then back again in your third year?" Minerva nodded. "Could you demonstrate please?"

Minerva waved her wand at the small creature and muttered the spell. A purple pincushion appeared in its place.

"There aren't any pins," Dumbledore commented. Pins were usually a sign that the student had not been able to transfigure the entire animal. A common mistake for a young witch or wizard.

"Would you like some, sir?" Minerva waved her wand once more and six silver pins appeared in the pincushion. Dumbledore's eyes widened.

"Is there something wrong, sir? Should it be a different color? I just assumed you'd like purple based on your robes." She muttered another spell and the purple turned to scarlet and gold stripes. "Gryffindor colors," Minerva smiled and her eyes shined at her own phenomenal work.

Dumbledore slowly blinked at the pincushion and then at Minerva. A thirteen year old witch who could do a perfect complex animal transfiguration, with the control to choose the color at her whim and conjure pins, all without needing to say the spell clearly, something young students desperately need in their wand work.

"Would you like the hedgehog back now, sir?" The professor simply nodded, still deep in thought about the girl's skill thus far. Changing an animal to an inanimate object was one thing, but turning an inanimate object to a living animal in all its complexity was another all together. Surely she hadn't mastered this feat as well?  
>The next thing he knew, the hedgehog was crawling around his little box, as good as new. Dumbledore stared at it for a moment as Minerva watched him expectantly, hoping she had not showed off too much. She was sure she would like this man, and she prayed she hadn't made a bad impression on him.<p>

Dumbledore cleared his throat and shook himself. "Did you vanish the pins before or after transfiguring the cushion?"

"Neither, sir. I just integrated them into the spell to be transfigured to his original quills."

"That is incredibly advanced magic for a witch your age."

"Thank you, sir."

"You may continue to read any Transfiguration book you choose, Miss McGonagall," he told her as he walked to his own desk. Minerva quickly resumed her reading on human transformations. He gazed at her for a moment, wondering how she had learned so much, and how aware she was of her own immense skill. She seemed perfectly humble and polite. Hopefully she would keep these traits in her future.

As the hour drew to a close, Dumbledore assigned a short essay to the class and dismissed them. Minerva packed her book bag after writing down her assignment. She walked up to her teacher's desk.

"Professor Dumbledore?"

He looked up from the note he was writing and smiled at her. "Yes, Miss McGonagall?"

"In some of my readings, I've come across the concept of animagi. I'm rather curious to learn more about it, and I was wondering if you possibly knew of any texts I could look at."

"That is wildly complex magic, Miss McGonagall. Far more advanced than anything taught at Hogwarts. But based on what I've seen you accomplish here, I'm sure you would be able to understand. If you can wait a moment, I'll retrieve a few books from my private collection for you."  
>After thanking her new professor profusely, Minerva left class with three more books in her bag and a big, beautiful smile on her face.<p>

Albus Dumbledore watched her go and chuckled at her enthusiasm. _Oh __Merlin,_ he thought, _I __wasn__'__t __expecting __anyone __like __that. __She__'__ll __be __a __handful, __I__'__m __sure._

As Albus prepared for his next class, he smiled, knowing that Minerva McGonagall would most likely end up being the student of whom he would be most proud.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Here's some holiday cheer for you all. Enjoy!

Chapter 3: A Christmas Cat

December 23rd, 1941

Albus Dumbledore sat in his office and watched the snow fall outside the window beside his desk. The fire crackled happily in the hearth. He sighed and looked back at the pile of sixth year essays on his desk. Usually he liked to relax with friends during the days leading up to Christmas, but now that he had a steady job teaching the next generation of witches and wizards, he was constantly busy preparing for classes, grading essays, and managing Gryffindor House. Without a doubt, he did love his new position. At thirty-six, he was one of the youngest professors at the school, but teaching suited him. It challenged his magnificent talents in very new ways, and his patience and compassion were exercised daily. Every time a student mastered a new spell, a spark of joy was lit in Dumbledore's soul.

His best student by far was Miss McGonagall. The child was a marvel. Her skill never ceased to surprise him. The third year curriculum was vastly below her, but Albus hadn't yet devised a way to properly challenge her, beyond lending her more and more books. She seemed to devour their lessons immediately, returning them to him within a week, always endlessly thanking him for his generosity. The only books she had not yet returned, he realized, were the three he on animagi he had given her after their first class. He wasn't worried though. She probably wanted to reread them for better understanding.

He returned to his grading when he heard a scratching at his door, followed by an odd cry. He opened the door and saw a small silver blur streak into his office. A small tabby cat ran all around the room, finally returning to paw at the hem of Albus' robes. The little cat seemed rather nervous.

"Where did you come from, little one?" He picked up the squirming feline and examined it. The cat stopped moving and stared into Albus' bright blue eyes. The deep emerald green eyes of the cat were wide with fear. Albus' eyes narrowed as he tried to place where he had seen that very specific color of green. The charcoal markings around the eyes were strange…almost like square-rimmed glasses…

All of a sudden, the little cat jumped from his grasp and out the door. A few seconds later, it returned and stood in the doorway, staring back at him.

"You want me to follow?" Albus chuckled. The cat walked away and flicked its tail at him. Albus followed as the cat padded through the castle. It stopped in its tracks and looked back at him as they reached the portrait of the Fat Lady, the entrance to Gryffindor Tower.

Up until this point, Albus was amused by the little animal and certainly curious about its origins. Now he was worried. Why would an enchanted cat lead him to the dormitories of his House? He said the password and followed the grey cat inside. Once inside, the animal became anxious once again, running about until it finally jumped on top of a table by the fireplace. The cat rested upon an open book and looked up with the same frightened eyes. Albus moved to pick up the cat, praying the open book was not one of the ones he had lent to Minerva on her first day. He was even more dismayed that not only was it one of those books, but the very volume that described in depth the process of being an animagus.

Albus sank into one of the fluffy red armchairs with a groan. Minerva sat on the arm of the chair as Albus closed his eyes, deep in thought. A moment later, he opened them and stood up.

"Miss McGonagall?" The cat looked up at him and nodded. Albus sighed. "I take it you've transformed yourself and cannot change back, is that right?" She nodded again. "I can change you back; have no fear about that," he told her and her body relaxed a bit. "However," she tensed up again. "I must warn you that the spell required isn't meant for an animagus without full control of her transformations. It might be painful and possibly drain your magic to the point of unconsciousness; I do not know how it will affect you."

Minerva nodded, jumped off the chair and rubbed her tiny head against Albus' ankles, showing her trust in him. Albus gave her a sad smile. "Miss McGonagall, I'm afraid I must examine you to be sure that you have indeed done a complete transformation. If not, the spell could do more harm than good."

She leapt back onto the table so he could see her better. He gently moved his large hands along her head, back, legs and tail, checking everywhere for evidence of human physiology. When he was satisfied that she was indeed completely feline, he carried her over to an open area of the floor and backed away. Raising his wand, he asked if she was ready. She nodded one final time and closed her eyes in preparation for whatever was to come. Albus took a deep breath, praying he wouldn't hurt her.

He performed the spell. Minerva cried out and jerked a bit as the magic forced her back to her human form. When the change was complete, she crumpled to the floor, completely limp. Albus rushed to her side, took her delicate body in his arms and carried her out of the tower.

When they reached the hospital wing, Albus shouted for the matron. Madam Byrne rushed out to find a very bewildered Professor Dumbledore with a young female student in his arms. Albus placed her gently on one of the beds as he explained what happened. Madam Byrne performed a few diagnostic spells on Minerva as Albus watched, brow furrowed with concern. Finally the matron spoke, "She'll be fine, Professor Dumbledore. You did indeed drain her magic, and it will take awhile for her to regain it, but no there is no permanent damage."

"Thank you so much, Madam Byrne. When will she wake up? How long will her recovery be?"

"There is unfortunately no way to tell. She could be fine in a few days or a few weeks. She's very young, and immature magic takes longer to recover, but she must be very powerful to have achieved a full animagus transformation, which should cut her recovery time down. We shall just have to wait and see. She'll be alright, Professor. It's late. You should get some rest."

"Please let me know the moment she wakes up."

"Of course. Goodnight, Albus."

"Goodnight. And thank you again."

Albus slept very poorly the next two nights. The idea that a student was in the hospital, unconscious, because of a book _he_ gave her weighed very heavily on his mind. His foolishness had put her at risk. He should have predicted this would happen, a girl with her abilities. As a young man, he might have done the same thing. There was so much of Minerva that was like him: her curiosity, her intense desire to learn all that she could. But their differences were what confused him about her; she was quiet but not shy, polite and friendly, but somehow private and distant. She was a very interesting girl, especially for someone so young. He hoped she would be able to recover quickly.

Early Christmas morning, Albus was awoken by shouts coming from the fireplace in his sitting room. He threw on his dressing gown to meet Madam Byrne's face in the green flames.

"She's waking up."

Albus heard no more as he rushed out of his room to the hospital wing. When he arrived, Madam Byrne was bustling about near Minerva's bed. She moved away to get Albus a chair as he approached.

Minerva's eyelids fluttered open and were met by Professor Dumbledore's bright smile and sapphire eyes. She blinked a few times and remembered the horror of her transformation. She gasped at the realization that she was most likely about to be expelled.

"It's alright, Miss McGonagall. You're in the hospital wing. Do you remember what's happened?" he asked her soothingly.

"Yes, sir. How long have I been here?" Minerva began to fidget in her embarrassment.

"Nearly two days. Merry Christmas, by the way," Albus smiled brightly at her.

"Merry Christmas, Professor Dumbledore." Minerva was relieved when Madam Byrne returned to Minerva's side at that moment. Professor Dumbledore's obvious concern for her well-being made her feel both elated and a bit uncomfortable. No one, other than her parents perhaps, ever looked at her the way he did now: worried and proud at the same time.

Minerva now noticed the pile of wrapped gifts on a table by her bed. She smiled and Professor Dumbledore followed her gaze. Albus smiled. Every child, even bright Minerva, loved Christmas. When Madam Byrne moved away again, he handed Minerva one of her presents.

"I have many things I wish to discuss with you, Miss McGonagall, but right now it is Christmas morning and you deserve to open your gifts."

Minerva took the package from him with one of her rare full smiles on her face. She announced the sender of each gift as he gave them to her one at a time and proceeded to methodically remove the wrapping. Albus chuckled as he thought of how he liked to childishly rip the paper of the gifts in his excitement for his own gifts.

"What about your gifts, Professor? I shouldn't be the only one with all the fun," Minerva said after all of her gifts were unwrapped and sitting on the side table.

"Mine are waiting for me in my rooms, and I sincerely doubt that any of them will be as nice as yours," Albus replied, looking at the gifts she had received: a sweater and a tin of ginger newts from her mother, brand new Transfiguration books from her aunt and uncle, a beautiful new chess set from her father, and a book about makeup charms from her sister. Minerva scoffed at the last one, prompting Albus' curiosity.

"You sister is Helen McGonagall, am I correct?"

"Yes, sir. She's a seventh year in Gryffindor. Blonde, pretty, and outgoing. Nothing like me, as she likes to point out," Minerva replied, rolling her eyes.

Choosing to ignore Minerva's self-deprecation, Albus questioned her further. "She went home for the holidays, and yet you remained at school?"  
>"Yes, sir. She will be moving to London after she graduates, so she wanted to see the family for the holidays. And I wanted to stay here to…well…" Minerva trailed off.<p>

"Work on becoming an animagus, yes I've recently become aware to this fact, Miss McGonagall, which brings us to the topic that certainly needs to be discussed…"

Minerva interrupted him, "Professor Dumbledore, I want you to know that when I asked for those books from you at the beginning of term, I was genuinely just curious about the subject. But when I read what was involved in becoming an animagus, it seemed like an interesting challenge. I didn't lie to you to get those books, I swear it…"

This time it was Albus' turn to interrupt, "I did not think that you had attempted to manipulate me, Miss McGonagall."

"I'm so sorry I've caused you all this trouble." Minerva hung her head in shame at her risky actions.

"Your safety and well-being is no trouble, Miss McGonagall. But I must impress upon you the seriousness of the situation. Animagus transformation isn't usually attempted by anyone younger than their mid-twenties, at least. And even then, it is always done with a mentor. You have incredible magical power, Miss McGonagall, so I am not too shocked that you could become an animagus at such a young age. But it was very, very foolish to attempt it on your own. If you had gotten stuck in the midst of a transformation or changed only part of your body, there would have been no one to undo your mistakes. You could have ended up much worse than you are now, with a mere magic drain. Which is why if you wish to continue your efforts on becoming an animagus, I must ask you to promise that you will not do so unless under my direct supervision," Albus explained.

"You mean…you mean that you'll help me, Professor?" Minerva asked tentatively.

"Yes, of course. As your teacher, it is my duty to facilitate your learning. Did you think that I would refuse to aid you?"

Minerva blushed a bit and fidgeted with the edge of the blanket on the bed. "Well, I thought that if I asked you, you would tell me that I'm too young and I wouldn't be able to do it. I just wanted to try, sir," Minerva responded quietly.

"Miss McGonagall, there is never any harm in asking for help. And while others may disagree, I find it good to try to push oneself to be the best that one can be, which, for you, is quite a lot. From my experiences with you, there is a rather high probability that you will succeed in all of your endeavors."

Minerva smiled. Tears came to her green eyes, but she held them back. Never had anyone, save for her father, given such high praise for her talents.

Seeing her slight embarrassment at his words, Dumbledore changed the subject, "Now then, Miss McGonagall, based on your father's lovely Christmas gift to you, I'd say you play chess. And you being as you are, I'd also hazard a guess that you are quite good. I flatter myself to say that I am a superb chess player. I'd be honored if you would join me in a game."

She readily agreed, and he conjured up a chess board to float perfectly between them, him on in his chair and her in the hospital bed. They played six games in total, stopping only to enjoy some of the Christmas feast that Madam Byrne brought them from the Great Hall. Their skills were very well matched. All games were very close, with Albus and Minerva each winning three games. Albus smiled merrily at Minerva's intense concentration over each and every move. His approach was much more light-hearted, making jokes and conversing with the enchanted pieces. At the end of the last game, which Albus narrowly won, he bade her goodnight, promising to return for another game the next day, seeing as they needed a tiebreaker.

Minerva closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep, smiling at the thought that this had been one of the most enjoyable Christmases she had ever had.

Far away in his rooms, Albus couldn't help but think along the same lines as he too gave in to slumber.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I am very aware that my dates do not correspond to what is in JKR's books, but this timeline works better for my plot. So please just go with it. Hope you like it!

Chapter 4: Terror and Triumph

April 5th, 1944

Minerva sat in the library, nose intently in a textbook. She tried very hard to study the theory of cheering charms, but she had much more on her mind. Things at Hogwarts were not as they should be. Strange things were happening. Muggle-born students were being attacked by some mysterious assailant. Three were petrified in the hospital wing, and Minerva feared that the next victim wouldn't be so lucky. She put her book down and furrowed her brow at the thought. As a pureblood, she knew she had nothing to worry about, but this fact did not ease her mind. She knew that if Hogwarts were not safe for students, the school governors would close it and _that_ would be a tragedy for generations to come.

Hogwarts was also lacking more than security at the moment as well. Professor Dumbledore was periodically missing over the last year. For Minerva, it was the loss of her mentor and friend. Two years before, once leaving the hospital wing after Christmas, she began to receive private lessons from Dumbledore every week. They would spend two hours on Sunday afternoons practicing her animagus transformations, having intellectual discussions about the latest articles in Transfiguration Today, and playing chess. Under his watchful eye, she achieved full control of her animagus powers.

She took the Hogwarts Express to London at the end of that year, meeting her father who took her directly to the Ministry of Magic to register her animagus form with the authorities. A small smile reached her lips when she recalled her father's words to her that day.

"Minerva Morrigan McGonagall, you were named for two legendary goddesses: one of wisdom and one of war. With every new power you gain, I want you to remember your namesakes. Always have the strength to be your best, and the wisdom to know how to do so. You're a mighty Gryffindor, and I know you'll do the right thing when your times of trials are upon you."

These became the words that Minerva would live her life by, and the lessons she would impart on all who knew her.

Her train of thought was interrupted by the elderly librarian, Madam Andrews, who sweetly told her it was time to go, as she needed to close the library. Minerva grudgingly packed her bag and returned to her reflections on her way back to Gryffindor Tower.

Professor Dumbledore was gone again. Their weekly meetings had been lessened to simply whenever he was at school on a Sunday. But their lack of frequency did not diminish her enthusiasm for them. He was the only teacher she had ever known who had taken her education just as seriously as she did. He asked her opinions on issues, and he challenged them, forcing her to delve deeper into the problems and therefore her own ideas. He was able to teach her magic that she had only dreamed of attempting on her own. Over the past two years, her utter fascination with the man had only increased, as had her affection for him. She found that the best part of her day was the twinkle in his eyes as he smiled at her, which he did quite often. He was the only person she had ever met who could praise her endlessly, yet still challenge her intellect and abilities to their fullest extent. She regarded him like a father and a best friend, as well as a teacher.

Her musings were once again broken, this time by the last person she ever wanted to see.

"Ah, good evening, Minerva. I didn't expect to see you. You aren't on duty tonight," he said. His dark wavy locks shined in the dim light of the castle, his eyes bright as he regarded her.

"No, Riddle. I do not have prefect duty tonight, and I'm fairly certain you don't either," she responded sharply. Her eyes flashed in annoyance at the Slytherin prefect, her lips tightening into a thin line of disdain.

"I'm just on my way back from an evening with Professor Slughorn up in the Astronomy Tower. His company is really quite enjoyable, as is that of the students he invites. You should accompany me sometime. I know the professor would love it," he told her, his voice dripping with charm.

"I have no desire to be collected like a rare butterfly by anyone, and even if I did want to spend the little free time I have with Professor Slughorn, I most certainly would not go with you, Riddle," Minerva shot back. She never did have much patience for false sincerity, and her tolerance waned even more this late at night. Her lips became thinner by the second.

"Please, call me Tom," he told her. He flashed what he surely thought was his winning smile.

"I do not wish to be that friendly with you. I suggest you go down to the dungeons and not spend any more time lurking near the girl's lavatory."

He laughed softly. "Indeed, Minerva. In case I don't see you in the next few days, Happy Easter."

Minerva did not return his sentiment and instead simply turned sharply to continue her journey back to her dormitory.

After the holidays, Professor Dumbledore's attendance in classes was so sparse that they were given a substitute from the Ministry. To say that Professor Tofty was less than adequate was a bit of an understatement. He was a Charms master, and unqualified to teach Transfiguration beyond second year. Minerva's fellow fifth years became worried about their OWLs, and asked Minerva to tutor them. Casual lessons with two or three students turned into scheduled sessions once a week with twenty to thirty students of all ages and from all Houses. Teaching came very naturally to Minerva. While she was often distant with her classmates, she had a hidden compassion and patience that came out in her tutoring sessions.

But between tutoring, studying for her own OWLs and her prefect duties, Minerva was running herself ragged. One evening during her evening rounds, she nearly fell over from exhaustion. She went into the nearest classroom to take a cat nap.

The next thing she knew, long fingers were scratching her behind the ears. She purred contentedly and sleepily opened her eyes. They were met by her favorite blue sparkle. Suddenly she remembered her nap and the fact that she was supposed to be on prefect duty. She jumped off the desk she was lying on, transforming back to her human form mid-leap.

Dumbledore raised his eyebrows. "Very impressive, Miss McGonagall. I can see you've been practicing."

She looked back at him, shocked at her inappropriate behavior. Being caught literally sleeping on the job by the teacher whose opinion meant most was utterly mortifying. "I'm so sorry, sir! I was doing my rounds and I just got so tired and…"

Albus held his hand up to silence her. "There is no need to apologize, Miss McGonagall. You are a sixteen year old student doing more work than most professors at this school."

"Not more than you, sir."

"Nevertheless, you are entitled to a little rest. Even if it is on my desk," he added with a smile.

"Oh Professor Dumbledore, I didn't even realize I was in your classroom! I'm so sorry! I should go back to my rounds, sir," Minerva said as a blush crept up her pale cheeks.

"Your rounds are over Miss McGonagall. It is well after midnight. If you are to go anywhere, it is back up to Gryffindor Tower to sleep. You are obviously in need of some well-deserved rest, what with all the studying I know you're doing, along with tutoring your classmates. I daresay you could take over my classes and no one would know I was missing."

Minerva smiled. "No one could replace you, sir. You have been greatly missed. And I can finally see why a wizard with your immense skill would want to teach. Its both challenging and rewarding."

"You enjoy teaching?"

"Yes, sir. I now do two three-hour sessions each week."

"No wonder you're so exhausted, Miss McGonagall!" Dumbledore exclaimed.

"I could say the same for you, Professor. Welcome back, by the way. Did you have any luck this time?" she slyly asked.

"I wondered when you would figure out where I've been going. How did you know?"

"Well I don't know anything for certain, of course, but I assume that a great wizard such as yourself is doing the same thing my parents are off doing: searching Europe for Grindelwald and his followers in an attempt to stop him."

"Very astute assumption. I expected nothing less from you, Miss McGonagall. I was not aware that your parents were also working with the Allies."  
>"Yes, sir. They are, as my father says, 'Gryffindors with a duty to fight for freedom,'" Minerva sighed, remembering the danger her family was in, perhaps at this very moment.<p>

"I think I would like your father very much, and I'm sure you get much of your own strength from him."

"I think so, sir. This war is a terrible thing, both for the muggles and for magical folk. But if anyone can find Grindelwald and defeat him, it's you, Professor Dumbledore. And then you can come back to school and stop these attacks." Minerva looked up at him with a youthful gleam in her eyes.

Albus sighed and gave her a sad smile. Her magic and mind were so mature, but she still had the naïve hope of a child. It was very refreshing. "I appreciate your faith in me, Miss McGonagall. And since you've brought up these attacks, I'd like to hear what you make of them."

Minerva's expression changed to become very serious. "They disturb me greatly, sir. The attacks are centered on muggle-borns, which is upsetting enough, but they are coming from inside the castle. Everyone is very worried about that fact most, I think."

Dumbledore nodded, "I agree with you on all counts. Do you have any ideas about how the perpetrator is operating?" He, rightly so, regarded her ideas to have a lot of merit. She was fiercely observant and had the intellect to connect details that others would miss. Being in Germany so often, Albus could not deny that he had not been present enough to notice anything of use.

Minerva sighed. "Sadly, nothing based in strong evidence. But the attacks are not strictly magical in nature; no spell is doing this. It must be some sort of creature. And I have my suspicions about Tom Riddle. Unfortunately not enough to accuse him, but he just always seems to be sneaking around quite a bit. He is far too charming for his own good."

Albus had to laugh, "You don't that perhaps he has a bit of a crush on you? You are a pretty girl with a talent to match his, after all."

Minerva scoffed and rolled her eyes. "There are far prettier girls than myself and if he does like me, it's only for what he thinks he could do with my skills."

"You seem to have similar feelings for Professor Slughorn, I've noticed. But at least regarding him, his intentions, while self-serving, are innocent. But I'll try to keep my eye on Mr. Riddle when I can. But now, Miss McGonagall, you really must return to Gryffindor Tower to get a few hours of sleep."

Minerva glanced at the muggle clock Professor Dumbledore kept on his desk. It read 3:15.

"Oh dear I had no idea it was so late!"

"Its alright, Miss McGonagall. But might I suggest going up to the tower in your tabby form? Mr. Pringle would love nothing more than to give detention to a prefect. And in case I'm called away again before next week, good luck on your OWLs. I have every confidence that you will be a pleasant surprise to your examiners."

Minerva smiled. "Thank you, sir. I'll do my best to make you proud."

"You already have, my dear. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, sir." She bounded out the door, glad that cats couldn't blush. He had never used a term of endearment with her before, and she enjoyed it much more than she knew she should.

Albus watched the tiny cat leave the classroom before going into his office behind the desk. He reclined on the sofa by the fireplace. He mulled over the things Minerva had told him about the attacks and Tom Riddle. He had always known that the boy was never entirely genuine, and he was glad that Minerva saw it too. The other teachers adored the boy, but Albus had never properly warmed to him. He was very glad to have Minerva be his eyes and ears around the castle when he was away. But it bothered him that she should know so much. He felt a duty to protect her from harm. She was so bright and courteous, but he could see that she was just as afraid and nervous as anyone else her age. He would have to be more careful in the future about what he information he would share with her, especially since she was aware of his efforts in the war. And with her parents battling as well, it wasn't right that she should worry so about every adult influence in her life. It was a fine line he was walking, keeping her aware of the world but protecting her from the cruelties therein. He tried to treat her as an adult but moments like tonight reminded him how much of a child she still was, at sixteen. She was so innocent, and he hoped he would not be the one to shatter her youthful view of the world. He could only pray that there no tragedies would come to her as a result of this terrible war. He slowly began to drift off to sleep there in his office, his dreams plagued with monsters in the castle and death on the battlefields.

The next two weeks went by in a blur for Minerva. Dumbledore had indeed been called away again, but she was far to busy with her OWLs to properly miss him. As was expected, she went through all of her practical and theoretical examination with flying colors.

The practical Transfiguration exam gave her particular pleasure. The examiner, Professor Marchbanks, asked if she was the same Minerva McGonagall who had registered as an animagus two years before. "Because if you are, child, you're the youngest in over two centuries!"

Minerva responded by simply transforming where she stood. She slowly walked in a circle before changing back, receiving a loud cackle of delight from Professor Marchbanks and applause from every examiner and student in the room. The center of attention was not a place Minerva liked to be, but she felt proud of herself nonetheless.

Three days after the end of exams, disaster struck. A third year Hufflepuff girl was found dead in the second floor girls' bathroom. Minerva didn't know her personally, but it depressed her just as it did the rest of the school. Security was drastically increased and Professor Dumbledore returned to the school for the remaining three weeks. Students had to be accompanied to meals by a teacher and were not allowed outside of their common rooms except for classes.

As a prefect, Minerva had slightly more freedom, still going on rounds, but only with another prefect to accompany her. It was during her rounds just after Myrtle's death that she overheard the headmaster telling Tom Riddle that unless the culprit was caught, Hogwarts would not reopen the following September. It was all Minerva could do to hold back her tears until she reached her bed in Gryffindor Tower. Hogwarts was home to her, sometimes even more than her family's estate on the Scottish coast. Without this school, she and hundreds of other students would be robbed of a world-class education.

She was so upset as she ran up to her room that she didn't hear one of the third year boys ask if anyone had seen Rubeus Hagrid.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Minerva goes a little crazy in this chapter. Just keep in mind that she's a 17 year old girl with a major crush (although she won't admit it for a while). Also, Albus doesn't act in the most responsible of manners. He has been through quite a bit and hasn't completely recovered from all his injuries and traumas. So just bear all this in mind when reading. Enjoy!

Chapter 5: The Hero's Homecoming

March 26th, 1945

The entire Great Hall had erupted in cheers and applause. Nearly every student, including Minerva, had a copy of that morning's Daily Prophet in front of them at breakfast.

_**DARK WIZARD GRINDELWALD DEFEATED**_

What many of them had neglected to notice was the subheading: _Hero __Albus __Dumbledore __Missing __As __Aurors __Take __Grindelwald __Into __Custody_.

Minerva felt numb. Missing. He had defeated Grindelwald, just as the whole of the wizarding world knew he would. And he might not come home. He could be lying dead somewhere in Dresden. _No, __I __mustn__'__t __think __that __way,_ Minerva chided herself. This was _her_ Professor Dumbledore. He would come back. He had to. He just had to.

Minerva was like a ghost for the next week. She went through the motions of her life, but there was no life in it for her. Professor Tofty had returned indefinitely to teach Transfiguration, and as a result, Minerva continued her tutoring sessions. She helped her classmates the best she could, but the spark for learning and teaching that had once been the hallmark of her existence seemed to have gone missing along with Dumbledore.

She also continued with her prefect duties. She didn't know how, but she always seemed to be paired up with Tom Riddle. Ever since he had received his special award the previous June for ending the mysterious attacks by apprehending Rubeus Hagrid, he had become positively insufferable. The teachers thought he could do no wrong. The other students, particularly the Slytherins, worshiped the ground he walked on. Minerva found the whole thing rather disturbing. She would have bet her wand that young Hagrid was innocent. She had never known a sweeter, more harmless boy. Yes, he did have an odd affinity for strange creatures, but he could not have been the perpetrator of those hideous crimes. But the important part was that the attacks had stopped.

And the wizarding war would now be over as well. Her parents would finally return to McGonagall Cliffs for good, and the magical community could all breathe a sigh of relief.

All Minerva could think of was her blue-eyed professor. Had she shared her concerns with any of her friends, they would have assumed that she was in love with him. Which she was, in a way. Not romantically, certainly. She was only just seventeen and he was a good twenty years her senior, and her professor to boot. But despite these facts, he was her best friend. There was no one else she ever wanted to share her joys and fears with more than him, and no one she was ever so at ease with. And now he might be gone forever.

Nearly two weeks after the fall of Grindelwald, two weeks of Minerva scouring every inch of every edition of the Daily Prophet for mention of Dumbledore, there was finally a new headline:

_**INJURED DUMBLEDORE FOUND, TRANSFERRED TO ST. MUNGO'S**_

Minerva exhaled properly for the first time in a very long while. He was alive. And back in Britain. She had to see him, that much she knew. There was no rational reason for it, but the thought consumed her mind. She had to see him. But how?

He surely wouldn't allow visitors; he was far too private a person to want well-wishers swarming his sickbed. And a letter wouldn't be enough. Besides, if he were badly injured, he wouldn't be able to receive mail anyway. He probably would be getting all sorts of fan mail now, and anything from Minerva would just get lost in the shuffle.

The rest of the day she was deaf and blind to the whole world, carefully concocting her scheme.

That weekend she got on the Hogwarts Express to London with the rest of the students going home for the Easter holidays. But Minerva had no intention of going home, at least not yet. She left her luggage with the porters at King's Cross Station and hurried off to a secluded alleyway. _Thank __Merlin __I __passed __that __bloody __apparation __test __last __month!_ Minerva thought as she disappeared with a soft 'pop.'

She reappeared across the street from an old boutique with an oddly dressed manikin in the window, behind a sign reading 'Closed For Renovations.' Minerva ducked into another alley.

A silver tabby trotted out a moment later and sat on the curb, emerald eyes staring intently at the manikin. Her tail flicked back and forth impatiently. After nearly an hour, a woman dressed in a long striped skirt, yellow rain boots, and a man's navy blazer walked over to the shop window. Knowing this was her chance, Minerva streaked across the road and jumped though the window after the visiting witch.

She had done it. Minerva McGonagall, Hogwarts prefect, had just sneaked into St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries. And now to find her professor. She hid beneath a chair in the waiting room and read the directory on the wall. 'Fourth Floor: Spell Damage' seemed as good a place as any to start.

Seeing the coast was clear, she dashed into the elevator before the doors closed. She was able to remain undetected by crouching beneath a food trolley. She internally scolded herself for allowing her cat hair so close to patients' food. _Still,_ she reasoned, _I __do __bathe __much __more __regularly __and __effectively __than __most __cats._ The trolley left the elevator on the fourth floor, much to Minerva's good fortune.

As she crawled along with the trolley, Minerva began to panic. What the bloody hell was she doing? She was abusing her animagus powers to sneak into a hospital, and for what? To visit her injured teacher. He probably wasn't even conscious. So what was the point? So she could see that he was there? That was just silly, and she knew it. But what if he were awake? He would obviously recognize her. How would he react? Would he be glad to see her? More likely he would be offended by her inappropriate behavior and throw her out.

The trolley stopped abruptly and Minerva listened as the mediwitch spoke to a man standing by the door.

"New auror on duty, I see. And what's your name, young man?" the mediwitch asked cheerfully.

"Scrimgeour, m'am." His voice was low and gravelly, like a lion's growl.

"Well, Mr. Scrimgeour, I've got dinner for our hero," she replied happily.

"I don't think Mr. Dumbledore is awake, but I'm sure you can leave the tray just the same." Minerva's heart stopped. She couldn't believe her luck. She would have smiled if she weren't so petrified with fear.

"I'll do just that. Get the door for me, will you love?"

Scrimgeour held the door for the mediwitch and Minerva was nearly crushed by the wheel of the trolley as it suddenly moved forward. They entered Dumbledore's dimly lit private room. Minerva sprinted under the bed as the trolley drew near. As quietly as she could, the mediwitch placed the meal tray on the table next to the bed and swiftly departed.

Minerva was now alone with the sleeping hero. She cautiously leapt onto the bed and simply stared for a moment. His auburn hair and beard were a bit longer than when she last saw him. A small smile graced his lips. His features were much softer when he was asleep. _Very __dignified, _she thought. She scanned him from top to bottom. He looked healthy as far as she could see. Relief and affection flooded her at this thought. Before she could think about her actions, she nuzzled her furry head up to his arm and purred.

Albus knew it was Minerva before he even opened his eyes. He scratched her ears as he sat up in bed. _What __a __nice __way __to __wake __up,_ he thought with a smile.

"I'm glad you're here. Something told me that if anyone could sneak into my guarded hospital room, it was you."

She hopped off the bed to transform, and sat at the foot of the bed as her human self.

"You aren't mad, are you, sir?" Minerva asked tentatively, her worried eyes searching his face.

"I'm surprised that you would do something so foolishly risky, but as I said, I am very happy you came. The hospital will only allow family to visit me in an attempt to protect my privacy, which I am grateful for, but it does mean I'm a bit lonely in my recovery," he replied with a sad smile.

"Surely your family visits you though?"

"I have only my younger brother, and I daresay he wouldn't want to come visit. We are not close, unfortunately. This is why I am delighted you have come. Although you shouldn't stay too long. I wouldn't want you to get caught sneaking about the hospital."

"Of course, sir. I was very careful coming up. Speaking of which, I came in under the trolley that brought your dinner," Minerva gestured to the tray next to him, "But I'd be wary, sir. I sometimes shed when I'm nervous," Minerva added as a bright red blush crept up her high cheekbones.

Albus laughed. "I'll be careful, my dear, thank you." He took the tray and offered to share his meal with Minerva, which she graciously declined. He happily ate his meal with company for the first time in nearly a month.

"So tell me, how are things at Hogwarts? I doubt I'll be able to return until next term and I do miss it."

"Nothing much of interest, I'm afraid. Hagrid is settling in on the grounds as Ogg's assistant. The Gryffindor Quidditch team continues to play abysmally," Minerva sighed. No one would ever guess Minerva's passion for Quidditch. She never missed a match, and delighted in pick-up games with her friends.

"I always wondered why you never tried out for the House team," Albus remarked.

She shrugged. "I always wanted to, but no positions opened up until my fifth year, and by that time I was busy with tutoring and prefect duties. And besides, they needed beaters, and that's the only position I'm absolute rubbish at."

"I see. The circumstances were against you, as they often are for many of us. And speaking of being busy, I assume you are still tutoring?"

"Yes, sir. More and more each week. I'm getting rather popular as a result," Minerva laughed.

"Any students of interest?" Albus asked. He was gone from school much more than he wanted to be, and did not know his students as well as he would have liked. But Minerva's opinions on her classmates were usually very astute.

"There's a first year in Gryffindor who interests me. Alastor Moody. Quicker with his wand than his mind, which gets him into trouble quite a bit. But that will go away as he grows up. I can tell there's a lot of potential there. And I've met a couple of Hufflepuff girls I like. Fifth year Pomona Sprout and fourth year Poppy Pomfrey. Poppy is a very sweet girl and seems to excel at everything. Nothing brilliant, but she's well-rounded and a quick learner. Same with Pomona. Although she prefers Herbology for some reason I will never understand."

"You've dropped Herbology this year, is that right?" Albus commented with a smile, knowing all too well her frustration with plants.

"Yes, thank goodness."

"You did well on your OWL, so why not continue?"

"I love the outdoors, but I'm not at all 'outdoors-y.' I just prefer to spend my time at school on more academic pursuits. I don't think that even I would be able to maintain Outstandings in ten NEWT courses like I did with my OWLS."

"So you're taking…"

"Transfiguration, Defense, Charms, Potions, Ancient Runes and Arithmacy," Minerva finished for him.

"So you've also dropped Astronomy, Muggle Studies, and History of Magic?"

"Yes, sir. I just didn't find Astronomy or Muggle Studies to be much practical use to me. Certainly not at NEWT level, anyway. And I simply cannot take Professor Binns seriously anymore, ever since he came to class as a ghost two years ago," Minerva explained.

Albus smiled at the memory of his colleague leaving his own body by the fireplace in the staff room. "Yes, that doesn't surprise me about you, Miss McGonagall."

Albus glanced at the clock by his bed. "I'm afraid our visit must come to an end now, my dear. My healer will be in any moment to administer one of the many potions I've been prescribed."

Minerva glanced at the door at his words. "Oh dear. Well I'll just try to sneak out as the door opens." She stood up and moved to his side. "I'm so glad you're safe and sound. Maybe sometime I can hear all about your triumph in Dresden. But now you should rest so you can recover and come back to Hogwarts where you belong." Minerva smiled and patted his hand.

"That is my intention, my dear. And I will certainly tell you all about my exploits sometime. Now go, before the healer comes. And thank you again for taking the time and risk to see me."

Minerva simply smiled widely at him and transformed in front of his eyes and trotted to the door. Just then, the healer walked in and Minerva ran out. Albus smiled after her and drank the potion he was given. The healer then promptly departed, leaving Albus alone again.

It was very sweet of her to visit him. Foolish though, very foolish. She could have been caught any number of times and could have had serious repercussions with the ministry. It was the kind of behavior that reminded him that she was still the young, impetuous Gryffindor he had taken to the Hospital Wing with magical drain during her third year. Now seventeen, she was a legal adult in the wizarding world, but only a sixth year at Hogwarts. Regardless of this fact, he did enjoy her company more than most of the witches and wizards decades her senior. She was bright, observant, kind and possessed a wicked sense of humor that he knew only came out when she was most comfortable. He could see why she was not very close to her classmates, being so much more mature than every single one of them. She had friends, to be sure, but he hadn't observed her have any relationship with any of them like she did with him. He wasn't sure how he felt about this.

Albus Dumbledore fell asleep that night in a state of conflict. He had had a lovely evening with his favorite student, but the implications of that very statement began to give him trouble.

Minerva was able to leave St. Mungo's much easier than she had gotten in. She retuned to the dark alley to transform. She retrieved her luggage from the train station before apparating to Scotland.

She opened her eyes and gazed up at her family estate. The Renaissance-style masonry created an imposing edifice that intimidated most visitors, but to Minerva, it was home. She smiled as she went through the great double doors into the grand foyer. Her father walked down the hall from his study to greet her. His pale blue eyes lit up when he saw her.

"Minerva, lass! We weren't expecting you home for the holidays. What a pleasant surprise!" he exclaimed in a thick Scottish brogue as he embraced his youngest daughter.

"It was a bit of a last minute decision, Da. But I figured what with the war over, you and Mum would be home and I missed you both so much," Minerva replied, still trapped in her father's arms.

Charlotte McGonagall, hearing voices in the entryway, came out to welcome her daughter home. Her blonde hair, always flowing around her shoulders, shined in the light. Minerva always thought her mother was the most beautiful woman in the world, and was overjoyed to have inherited her fabulous green eyes, if nothing else.

"Let the girl breathe, Emmett," she teased as she went to capture her daughter in her own embrace. "I'm happy you came, darling. Helen's here as well, with a beau."

"Another one?" Minerva raised her eyebrows and tightened her lips in anxiety. Her perfect sister changed boyfriends more often than most people changed the sheets on their beds. Although to her credit, Helen only took the best ones to see her parents.

"Be nice, Minnie, he's a good lad," her father defended.

She glared at the use of this nickname. "You named me Minerva, and I suggest you address me as such. And they're all nice lads. Why doesn't she just pick one? I certainly would if I had every bachelor at the Ministry of Magic fawning over me like they do for her," Minerva grumbled.

Emmett McGonagall laughed at his little girl's strong views. "She's only twenty-one, and you're only seventeen. There's no need for either of you to be thinking of marriage yet."

"Exactly. Now come along, you two. Let's all get acquainted with him, and you can tell us all about things at school over dinner, Minerva." Charlotte ushered her family into the dining room to join Helen and her boyfriend.

Minerva sighed, resigning herself to her fate of small talk with some ministry bloke for the rest of her evening, and followed her parents to dinner.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: This was probably the most difficult chapter for me to write. I hope it comes across in honest emotion. Let me know what you think!

Chapter 6: Innocence Lost

October 4th, 1945

All was finally right with the world. This lovely thought drifted into Minerva's mind as she awoke that Sunday. It was her eighteenth birthday, and it wouldn't be marred by war for the first time in nearly a decade. And this meant, of course that Professor Dumbledore was at school to celebrate with her. She doubted he would do anything for it, but simply being with him after all his absences the previous years made her happy enough.

She got out of bed to examine her small pile of presents. She received a beautiful emerald brooch from her parents which she immediately pinned to the collar of her robes. It looked rather lovely, complementing the red of her Head Girl badge. She got a tin of ginger newts from her sister, along with a renewed subscription to Transfiguration Today. Her elderly aunt and uncle sent her a very rare second edition copy of _Quidditch __Through __the __Ages_. She flipped through the old pages before going down to breakfast.

Once she sat down, she was accosted by almost fifty students, all of whom she had tutored at one point or another. Poppy Pomfrey handed her a wrapped package.

"We wanted to get you something to show our appreciation for your efforts. No one deserves a happy birthday more than you, Minerva. We all chipped in to get this for you. Hope you like it," Poppy smiled as she handed Minerva her gift.

Minerva's eyes filled with tears as she tore off the colored wrapping. Inside was the most beautiful clock she had ever seen. The face was imbedded with small rubies instead of numbers, and the gold hands were delicate and intricate. The outer casing was gold, simple and elegant.

"It turns into a pocket watch when you turn it upside down," Alastor Moody added. Minerva turned it over and the clock did indeed transform into a pocket watch with the Gryffindor lion engraved on the outside. She opened it up to see the same beautiful clock face in miniature. Opposite the face was an inscription: _May __You __Continue __To __Inspire __Others_.

Minerva swallowed the lump in her throat and thanked them all for the lovely gift. She had never been particularly close to any of these students, despite how much she liked many of them. She didn't realize how important she could be.

From the High Table, Albus watched the scene with a smile. He was very glad Mr. Moody had liked his gift suggestion, and even more glad that Minerva could see how loved she was.

Minerva's meal was once again interrupted, this time by an elegant gray eagle owl. It dropped a letter in front of Minerva and flew away. She was a bit confused. She had already received birthday greetings from everyone she knew. Her slender fingers tentatively opened the official-looking envelope. Her eyes narrowed as she read the contents, widening with shock as she reached the bottom of the page. She slowly turned her head to look directly at Dumbledore. She stared at him, shock and horror written all over her face. Albus was about to stand when she abruptly left the Great Hall. Albus summoned the letter and clock from Minerva's former place at the Gryffindor table before any nosy students could get at it. Albus banished the clock to his office, to return it to Minerva later, and read the letter in front of him.

_Dear Miss McGonagall,_

_I regret to inform you that your parents, Emmett and Charlotte McGonagall, were killed early this morning in Antwerp. They were on their way to testify in Wizengamot proceedings against a number of followers of the recently captured dark wizard, Gellert Grindelwald. Two of the defendants escaped custody and performed killing curses on Mr. and Mrs. McGonagall with stolen wands. They have since been apprehended and sentenced to life in Azkaban._

_Please accept the sincerest condolences of the entire Ministry of Magic._

_Sincerely,_

_Castor Selwyn_

_Magical Law Enforcement_

Albus placed the letter in his pocket and rushed out of the Great Hall to find Minerva.

He nearly tripped over the silver tabby, standing stock-still in the entrance hall, eyes closed in concentration. Albus picked her up and carried her to his office. She squirmed and scratched in protest

"Shhh, Tabby, it's alright. You'll be alright." He repeated the soothing phrases until they reached his office, where he placed her down on the sofa. She again closed her eyes.

"I know what you're doing, and it won't help. You're only prolonging the inevitable. Your human emotions are dulled as a cat. You're trying to suppress your grief. But unless you remain a cat for the rest of your life, you must experience your feelings. The longer you wait, the worse it will be." She opened her eyes and looked at him as he sat on the sofa beside her. "Please let me help you."

She transformed and stared into the empty fireplace. The silent tension surrounding her was palpable. She remained still, staring off into space, his eyes fixed upon her rigid form. Finally she took a deep breath.

"They're gone."

"Yes," Albus replied simply.

"But sir," Minerva turned to him, "It's my birthday." With that, she broke into hysterical sobs, her deep green eyes pouring tears down her cheeks. Albus moved closer to her, and she balled her fists in his robes, crying into his chest. He put his arms around her shoulders and held her close. They remained that way for a while. He let her cry until she ran out of tears. He didn't speak, knowing there were no words that could help her in that moment.

Eventually her sobs subsided and she moved her face away from him to catch her breath. He released her from his embrace. Some tendrils of her black hair had come loose from its usual perfect braid and he gently moved them out of her flushed face.

At his soft touch, she looked up at his beautiful sad smile, his dark blue eyes twinkling with undying compassion as he looked at her.

"How do you feel now, my dear?" he asked softly.

Minerva contemplated a moment before answering, "Empty. I don't know that I feel anything. Everything just feels…gone."

"That will pass. It may take a while, but you will get a bit of yourself back. Would you like a cup of tea, my dear?" Minerva nodded silently.

She watched as he moved about the office, making the tea in a pot he conjured, summoning a tin of her favorite ginger newts from the kitchens. She looked around the office. She had never been in this room before; all of their previous meetings had kept them in the classroom. Along one wall, she noticed a beautiful bird with bright red and gold plumage perched on a tall golden stand. The bird looked at her with his head turned to one side.

"Sir, is that a phoenix?"

Albus turned away from the tea he was making. "Ah yes, I'd forgotten that you'd never met Fawkes. Beautiful bird, a very faithful companion for years now. Come and greet our guest, Fawkes," he gestured to the bird who fluttered to rest beside Minerva. "Be careful, he is rather temperamental."

Minerva cautiously reached her hand to the phoenix. He trilled a single note and nuzzled his soft head against her hand. Fawkes sang a mournful song. When he finished, he flew back to his perch. _Strange,_ Albus thought, _Fawkes __doesn__'__t __usually __warm __to __people __so __quickly. __Although, __he __is __a __very __good __judge __of __character._

The purity of emotion in Fawkes' song brought Minerva fresh tears. Dumbledore offered her his handkerchief as he walked over with the tea.

"Will I ever be completely whole?" She took the soft white material and blotted her moist eyes.

"Unfortunately, no. Tragedy and loss either make one stronger or utterly devastated, but never the same as before. It is these events that age us more than the years we have lived. Your intelligence has always made you mature, but now you have lost the innocence and faith in the world I know you once possessed. But don't let this break you, Miss McGonagall. They would not want that for you." He returned to sit down beside her, placing a tray with the tea things on the table beside them.

Minerva sighed, wiping away the fresh tears trickling from her eyes and reaching for a ginger newt off the tray and the tea he had poured for her. "I know they wouldn't. I suppose I'm in shock. I just opened my gift from them this morning, see?" She showed him the beautiful pin she had received.

"They probably sent it before leaving for Belgium. But if it is any small comfort, this proves that the ones who love us never truly leave us." She looked at him questioningly. "Every time you look at this lovely brooch, you will think of them. Every memory you have of your parents keeps them alive in your heart."

"And in my sister's face," Minerva added, taking a sip of the chamomile tea. He looked at her, silently asking for explanation. "She looks exactly like my mother. Long blonde hair, thin frame, graceful hands. But she has my father's eyes. Pale blue. I have my mother's eyes."

"Then I'm sure your sister sees your parents when she looks at you as well."

"I suppose so, but I doubt I'll never know what she sees in me. We aren't close. I'll have to write to her about the funeral arrangements." Minerva wiped her eyes one last time, handing him his handkerchief and putting down her teacup.

"Yes, that is probably wise." He stood up to escort her out.

"Will you come, sir?" she asked, turning to face him by the door.

"To the funeral? Yes, of course, if you would like me to."

"I would. It'll make things easier, I think. Thank you so much for your kindness, as always." Minerva hugged him, not caring at the moment what was appropriate. He returned her embrace.

"It's the least I could do, my dear. My condolences and…well…Happy Birthday." He released her from his arms, going to his desk to retrieve her clock. "Don't forget this. It is a beautiful instrument."

"That it is. It was so sweet for the students to think of me." Minerva took the clock, turned it over, and put the watch in her pocket.

"You are very loved, Miss McGonagall. Trust your friends and never forget how important you are, especially at this trying time."

"I trust you, sir, and that's all I need right now. Thank you again." She stood on her tiptoes and placed a chaste kiss on his cheek and left.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: This is my favorite chapter so far. I really hope you like it! We haven't seen inside Albus' head for a while, so I thought this would be a nice change. The MMAD relationship changes from here on out. Enjoy!

Chapter 7: For All We Know

June 11th, 1946

Albus sighed as he slipped a lemon drop into his mouth. He knew he shouldn't feel melancholy. After all, this was a celebration. Graduations were supposed to be happy occasions. It was selfish for him to feel this way, but he couldn't help it. Minerva McGonagall would be leaving Hogwarts, and him, for good. The castle just wouldn't be the same without her sharp green eyes and shiny dark hair wandering purposefully through the corridors. No more pretty tabby cat hopping onto his desk. No more intellectual discussions and no more afternoon chess games.

_Stop __it, __man. __This __is __your __student. __And __your __friend. __You__'__ll __see __her __again. __Probably __at __the __ministry. __A __bright __witch __like __her __could __have __her __pick __of __departments._

He smiled and shook his head at the thought. She would absolutely hate the ministry. Too much illogical bureaucracy for her taste. He realized that he didn't know what she was doing after she left Hogwarts. He made a mental note to ask her that evening at the ball. He left his rooms to go down to the Great Hall.

Graduation at Hogwarts was a sight to see. Younger students left on the Hogwarts Express in the morning, except for those with graduating siblings. The graduates' families would all arrive for the afternoon ceremony where the Headmaster, Head Boy and Girl and valedictorian all gave speeches to the matriculating class. Minerva, being both Head Girl and valedictorian, had offered beautiful sentiments to her classmates, leaving very few in the room with dry eyes.

Later in the evening, a grand ball was given for the graduating class, their families, and the staff. Albus felt a bit sad for his prized student. Her aunt and uncle were far too frail to travel and her sister was much too busy at work to attend. It had only been a few months since her parents' passing. She would, of course, appear as the epitome of grace and poise, but he knew she was a bit sad to be alone nonetheless.

Albus walked into the Great Hall and marveled at its beauty. As Deputy Headmaster, he had overseen its decoration, but the house-elves had exceeded his expectations. The long house tables were gone, replaced by a multitude of small circular tables set up on one side of the hall. A buffet table of refreshments stood beside the double doors, and a full orchestra had been set up on the raised stage where the staff table usually sat. The center of the room was cleared to act as a dance floor. Fairy lights twinkled all around, with a multitude of flowers decorating every table. The Great Hall looked like a scene from a fantasy.

The gala was already in full swing when Albus arrived. Parents and students alike crowded around him to have a moment with the hero. He noticed the more "single aunts" than usual had come to graduation this year. He was flattered with the female attention, but he did not enjoy it at all. None of these women wanted to know _him_; they just wanted to be seen with Albus Dumbledore, savior of the wizarding world.

His tall stature put him at least a head over the small group surrounding him. Thanks to this fact, he was able to see the ethereal vision walk into the Great Hall. The first he saw was the incredible scarlet dress. It hugged her torso like a second skin, flowing down her long legs, floating around her has she moved. He moved his eyes up from her subtly swaying hips, her slender waist, and well-formed bosom. The gown was cut low enough to show just a hint of décolletage. The sleeves were long and tight, but off the shoulder to show off her creamy pale skin. She had taken off her glasses for the event, but her sparkling emerald eyes scanned the room like a hawk. She turned around, seeming to look for someone. The back of the dress was low-cut and her silky dark hair was pulled into an elegant French twist. The nape of her neck looked soft and incredibly enticing, as did the rest of her. Every man in the room did a double take at this vision in red. Albus didn't need to. He never took his eyes off her.

Albus excused himself from the crowd of ladies around him and made his way to the goddess before him.

"Good evening, Professor Dumbledore," she smiled. His heart fluttered.

He took her hand and lightly brushed his lips against it. "Good evening, Miss McGonagall. May I say that you look lovely tonight?"

She blushed a bit. "Thank you, sir."

"Would you like to dance, my dear?" She nodded and he took her gently by the arm and led her to the center of the dance floor. The band began playing a popular muggle tune.

_For all we know,_

_We may never meet again._

_Before you go,_

_Make this moment sweet again._

_So love me tonight,_

_Tomorrow was made for some._

_Tomorrow may never come,_

_For all we know._

He took her right hand in his left and settled his other on her small waist. Her left hand brushed his auburn hair as she rested it on his strong shoulder. He moved her effortlessly around the floor in a tender waltz. Their eyes were locked on each other, and they were therefore oblivious to the stares they received from nearly everyone in the room.

Her heart beat fast when he touched her. Everything about him enthralled her. She couldn't believe that she had the hero of the wizarding world all to herself, if only for a few minutes. But of course, Minerva saw him as a hero before anyone else. And she saw him as so much more. His brilliance, his immeasurable compassion, and his child-like humor drew her to him in a way she never thought possible. And the feeling she got, gliding around the floor was unlike anything she had ever known. She wanted it to last forever.

Albus smiled sweetly at her, his dark blue eyes twinkling as always. He felt a pressure in his chest. He longed to hold her close, feel her soft skin, breathe in her scent, and never let her go. She was so beautiful and she didn't even realize it, such was her charm. She was far more beautiful than he had ever guessed; her school robes covered her womanly curves. If only he had known…

That idea scared him. He had to stop. She was his student; she trusted him like a father. And she was soon leaving.

As the music stopped and the musicians took a break, he led her to an empty table. He pulled her chair out for her, always the perfect gentleman, and took the seat beside her.

"The Great Hall looks wonderful," she said. She felt a bit awkward after the surprisingly intimate dance they had shared. The moment was gone and it was rather difficult for her to go back to normal.

"Yes, the house-elves did magnificent job. Do you enjoy the orchestra?" he asked, feeling a bit out of sorts, trying to forget the inappropriate lustful notions he had just moments before.

"Oh yes, they're very good. You are quite a good dancer, sir." She smiled.

"Thank you, my dear. Your skill surpasses my own, I'm afraid." He returned a similarly heart-warming smile.

"My father used to dance with me when we had parties at home."

"He taught you well. I know you're missing them tonight. I'm very sorry you have to be alone here."

She shook her head. "I'm not alone. With you here, it isn't lonely at all. But you needn't feel obligated to sit with me, though. I'll be fine, and I don't wish to monopolize your evening."

"I can honestly say, Miss McGonagall, that there is no one I'd rather spend this evening with."

She blushed a color to rival her dress. "Thank you, sir. I am always grateful for your company."

Albus decided to change to a less intimate topic. "Hogwarts is going to miss you. You know, I've realized that I have never asked what our plans are after you leave here. Are you going to work at the ministry? I know many of your classmates are."

She raised her eyebrows at him. "Certainly not. Can you honestly see me as a bureaucratic flunky?"

He laughed at her word choice and obvious disdain for such an idea. "No, I must say, I cannot."

"I want to do research. Transfiguration, of course. Hopefully I can get published. My parents left me quite a bit of money, so I really needn't worry on that account. I'll go home to McGonagall Cliffs and settle the estate. Then I was hoping to live in London, at least for a little while."

"I'll be very interested to see your research. I shall wait with bated breath for your findings."

She laughed her melodic, airy laugh that the world heard far too rarely. "You shall be the first to read it, I promise. I do hope we can keep in touch, sir. Your friendship is very valuable to me and I'll miss you very much when I leave."

"And I you, my dear. More than you know."

Their eyes met once more and they were silent. Headmaster Dippet interrupted the moment, for which both were secretly thankful. He wished Minerva well and asked Albus to see to some emergency in the greenhouse.

Albus stood up and kissed her hand as he bid her goodnight. Minerva remained seated, watching him leave.

The problem in the greenhouse took nearly an hour to settle. By the time he returned to the Great Hall, the celebration was winding down. Much to his dismay, the goddess in red was nowhere to be found.

Upstairs in Gryffindor Tower, Minerva McGonagall spent her last night in her four-poster bed, dreaming of twinkling blue eyes and dances that would never end.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: So it's been four years since Minerva graduated. Here's how her life has progressed...

Chapter 8: Days Gone By

July 23rd, 1950

"Morning, Gorgeous."

"Mmmm. Good morning." She nuzzled against his bare chest. "What time is it?"

"Nearly eight," he said as he pulled her close.

"Eight? Bloody hell! I've got to go!" She jumped out of bed, searching for her clothing.

"Must you really? Can't you owl in sick?" He stretched his muscled arms and chest in bed.

Minerva paused her frenzy and stared daggers at him. "Jack Spinnet, you know full well that I will _not_ owl in sick when I am perfectly capable of going to work." She continued putting on her stockings and threw on her black work robes.

He reached out to take her arm when she passed by the bed. "Don't you just want to lie here with me all day?" He flashed a pearly white smile, his chestnut eyes darkening with desire.

She crawled across the sheets to give him a quick kiss. "You know I do. But you also know that I won't." She climbed away from him to put her long black hair up into a simple bun at the nape of her neck. "Come see me at lunch?" she asked with a small smile.

"Of course. Anything to see your lovely face."

Minerva rolled her eyes as she left his flat. She apparated to Diagon Alley and arrived in Flourish & Blott's just in time for her shift.

As she sorted the new shipment of books, Minerva thought about Jack. He was generous with his compliments and generous with his time. She spent nearly every night with him. After all, he was terribly good looking: strong jaw, sandy hair, incredible body. She smiled at the thought. But something was just…off. Fond as she was of him, she was not in love with him, nor would she ever be. And it frustrated her to no end. He was absolutely perfect on paper; he was kind and sexy and smart with a very bright future at the Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes. She sighed as she placed books on shelves. She had to break up with him.

It might not make sense to many people to end a perfectly fine relationship, but in the four years she had been living on her own and dating, she had never been one to keep a relationship going if she saw no future. It was the one thing she and her sister absolutely agreed on. But while Helen went through a different man each month, Minerva gave them a bit more time and spaced them out more. She had been seeing Jack for nearly six months. Six months seemed like long enough. Besides, her research was suffering due to all the time she spent with him. She would have to end it before he got too attached. Perhaps she would do it when he came to take her to lunch. Harsh, perhaps, but Minerva always preferred a direct approach to anything.

Jack arrived at 12:30 on the dot. _A pity he's so punctual. So few are,_ she thought as he kissed her on the cheek. He took her arm as they walked through Diagon Alley to Florean Fortescue's café for lunch. Small talk about each other's mornings ensued while they ate. When their plates were cleared, Minerva reached over to hold his hand, a determined look in his eyes.

"What's the matter, gorgeous girl?"

_Oh why does he have to say things like that? It's absolutely horrible to know he's lying but believe him all at once,_ Minerva mused.

"I'm certainly _not_ gorgeous, but that isn't the point right now," she replied.

"You _are_ gorgeous, and what, may I ask, is the point?"

Minerva took a deep breath and looked straight into his eyes. "This has to end. You and I. It isn't working."

His face fell. "What do you mean it isn't working? Aren't you happy? Don't you love me?"

"I am happy, I suppose, but that's just the problem, Jack. I don't love you. And I don't think I ever could. You are an amazing man and you will make another girl very happy, but it isn't me. I'm sorry." She let go of his hand and waited for his reply.

Jack sighed and didn't speak for a moment, searching her face. Finally he said, "Nothing I can do to change your mind?"

She smiled sadly at him. "No, nothing. It's for the best."

He smiled back at her. "So decisive. I suppose I knew this was coming eventually. I was never going to be the one for you in the end. I'll miss you, though. It's been a good run."

"That it has. Thank you for being so understanding, Jack."

"It's all a man can do, Minerva. I hope you find your man. I'd like to meet him when you do. He'll have to be the most incredible bloke who has ever walked the earth in order to deserve your love."

"Well I don't know about that, but I wish you every happiness. And now I must return to work before I get fired for tardiness." She stood up from the table.

He paid the bill and chuckled as they walked out of the café. "They'll never fire you. But hurry back so you don't fret too much. I'll owl you anything of yours you've left at my flat."

"Thank you, Jack. For everything." She kissed him swiftly on the cheek and they walked their separate ways.

When she returned to the bookshop, she couldn't help but feel a bit lighter. She was single again; not necessarily a state of being that she relished, but the promise of new things to come was something she looked forward to. Minerva didn't like to be stagnant. Change was always good as it kept her mind off of how deeply discontent she was. She hadn't been truly happy since leaving Hogwarts, so she liked to assume that any change would bring her closer to the satisfying life she so craved.

"Owl came for you while you were out, Minerva," her manager told her as she entered the back room.

"Thank you, Mr. Blott." She summoned the envelope from his hand. She recognized the flowery writing and opened the note.

_Darling sister, _

_We haven't done lunch in a while. How does tomorrow at the Leaky Cauldron sound? One o'clock? Send me your reply as soon as you can. I have so much to tell you! See you soon. _

_Love, Helen_

Minerva thought for a moment. Tomorrow would be Saturday. She didn't work weekends, which was probably best as Helen liked to carry on a bit.

Effusive. That's what Helen was. Warm, generous and effusive. As self-restrained and guarded as Minerva was, her sister was nearly the opposite.

Minerva quickly sent her acceptance to her sister's lunch invitation and went back to work, levitating books to their proper place in the shop.

A tawny owl flew through the open window of the shop and dropped a letter in front of Minerva.

"Popular today, aren't you?" Mr. Blott smirked. Minerva raised her eyebrows warningly at him and then looked down at the letter. She smiled broadly when she saw the elegant script that spelled out her name on the back of the envelope. She quickly opened the letter.

_My dear Miss McGonagall,_

_I would like to congratulate you on the sheer genius of your latest article in _Transfiguration Today. _Your observations on emotional control of animagus transformations were both insightful and eloquent. Only you could do this complex issue justice. One note, however: I felt that your section on emotional stabilization was a bit lacking, in comparison to the rest of your paper. Still, you have come nearer to perfection than ever. Well done, as always._

_Sincerely yours, Albus Dumbledore_

_P.S. I am still flattered by your kind dedication._

Minerva's heart gave a flutter at all of his praise. His opinion was still the only one that truly mattered to her. Thus why she dedicated every article she wrote "To Albus Dumbledore, who has taught me all I know and inspires my research." He was completely correct about her emotional stabilization section. The research she had done was deficient on that particular subject and she could kick herself for not doing more for it. Nevertheless, he liked her work. And that made her happier than she cared to admit. She hadn't seen him since her graduation dance and their scant correspondence was nothing compared to seeing him and talking to him the way she did at Hogwarts.

Minerva suddenly froze. _This is why I can't fall in love. It's him. It's always been him. No one makes me feel like he does. Six months of amazing sex with Jack didn't come even close to how I feel receiving a short letter from Dumbledore. Oh how utterly stupid_, Minerva chided. _Well there's nothing to be done about that. He probably has a wife and child by now. I'll just have to continue as I have, and hopefully I'll find someone who comes close._

That was a sad realization for Minerva. She half-heartedly did her work for the rest of the afternoon. A few hours later, Mr. Blott left to have dinner with his family, asking Minerva to lock up, as usual. Minerva sat behind the register in the empty shop, furiously writing notes for her next Transfiguration article.

When eight o'clock came, Minerva gathered her notes and put them in her handbag with her wand. She charmed the doors and windows of the bookshop before going out into the London night.

She could have apparated back to her flat, but the evening was warm and the moon shone brightly so she decided to walk. A block away from her, three men in their early thirties were stumbling down the street toward her. The leader of the group, a tall attractive man with curly brown hair was showing off for his friends, shouting various spells at streetlamps and trashcans, changing their colors and knocking them over. The ginger-haired man behind him held a bottle of firewhiskey.

The blonde man shouted at the ginger, "Oi! Pass the bottle, Bilius! I bought it, and it's Ed's promotion we're celebrating. How come you get to carry the damn thing?"

Bilius handed him the liquor after taking a swig himself. He turned to the other man. "Alright, Ed. That's enough of that shit. Shouldn't you be getting back to that woman of yours?"

Ed paused his ridiculous casting and turned to his companions. "No, she's not expecting me until tomorrow afternoon. So I've got all morning to sleep off the blasted hangover I'm planning on getting tonight!" He let out a loud howl of a laugh and his followers joined suit.

Suddenly, the blonde man noticed Minerva walking down the other side of the street. "Hello, sweetheart. How'd you like to have a drink with us, eh?"

Minerva did not respond, but reached into her handbag for her wand, just in case.

The blonde man did not relent and stumbled across the street to grab her by the arm. Minerva whirled around to face him, her wand pointed at his throat. "Unhand me this instant," she said in a low, threatening voice. He did as she asked. "Now go home and sleep off your drunken stupor, unless you'd like to be transfigured into a pebble on the street."

Ed pulled his friend away. "C'mon Jim. You don't want a bitch like that anyhow."

They all skulked away in the other direction and Minerva, in a fit of Scottish rage, lit their shoes on fire before apparating straight home, where she promptly burst into tears, overcome with anger and fear.

The next morning, Minerva awoke late after a fitful night's sleep. Her dreams had been plagued with thoughts of Dumbledore, Jack, and those drunken fools from the night before. All in all, a rather disturbing state of slumber.

She took a leisurely bath with a cup of English Breakfast tea, after which she made a bit of toast in her small kitchenette. She stared into her wardrobe, searching for a dress to wear for lunch. Deciding her blue frock was the least likely to receive Helen's disdain for Minerva's fashion sense, she put it on and fixed her hair in an easy and elegant chignon.

Minerva arrived early to the Leaky Cauldron and got a table to wait for her sister.

"Minnie!" Helen burst into the bar and threw her arms around her sister.

"Don't call me that, Helen." Minerva embraced her sister nonetheless. "It's nice to see you. How are you?"

Helen released Minerva, sat down across the table and tossed her curtain of golden hair behind her shoulder. "I'm absolutely wonderful, darling, how are you?" Helen gushed, a big smile on her face, reaching all the way to her pale blue eyes.

"I'm…just fine," Minerva replied tentatively, eyeing her beautiful sister rather curiously. Helen was usually happy, but this seemed a bit excessive. "What are you so cheerful about, Helen?"

"Well, I was going to wait until he got here, but I suppose I can tell you now. I'm just too excited. I'm getting married!"

"Oh Helen, congratulations! Who is he? Anyone I know?"

"Edward Potter. He was a year ahead of me in Gryffindor, but I never really knew him then. But he works in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, which is one floor below me at Transportation, and we got to talking in the elevator and well, we've been dating for four months. He proposed last week and we're having the wedding in November. He just got a big promotion and said that with his raise, he can finally give us the life he wants. Oh he's so wonderful, Minerva. I know you'll just adore him. Oh and here he is now!"

Minerva followed Helen's excited gaze to the door. She met the eyes of a tall attractive man with curly brown hair. She gasped, but quickly regained her composure as Edward Potter walked over to greet them.

"Hello, my love." He gave Helen a peck on the lips and turned to face Minerva. No look of recognition crossed his face. "And this must be the brainy sister you've told me about. It's a pleasure to meet you, Minerva." Minerva allowed him to shake her hand. His touch made her skin crawl.

"Very nice to meet you, Mr. Potter." She quickly sat back down.

"Helen, darling, I'm afraid I can't stay for lunch. I just popped in to say hello on the way to the office. Big promotion, plenty to do, you know. But I'll pick you up for dinner at eight, if that's alright."

"Oh, well, yes, of course. Are you sure you can't stay for a cup of tea at least?" Helen was crestfallen.

"I can't. Believe me, I wish I could, but I should have gone in this morning, except I had a terrible headache so I had a bit of a lie-in." _I'll bet you did, you filthy drunkard, _Minerva thought to herself. "I really must run. Lovely to meet you, Minerva. I hope that I'm not so rushed next time." He kissed his fiancée again and gave the two women a smile before dashing back out. Helen watched him go and sighed.

"Well, that's the life of an up-and-comer, I suppose."

"Helen, you cannot marry him."

Helen narrowed her eyes at Minerva. "What in the world are you talking about? Of course I'm going to marry him!"

Minerva leaned in close to her sister across the table. "You know I never get involved in your life unless it's very important. And it is very important that you get rid of him."

Helen leaned back, raising her eyebrows in question. "And why is that, may I ask?"

"I met him last night. He and some friends were horribly drunk and causing a complete ruckus. One of them even tried to take me with them. All three of them were rude, obnoxious, and absolutely vile. And you are worth so much more than an arrogant fool like Edward Potter."

"Why do you do that?" Helen asked in a quiet voice, not looking up from the table.

"Do what?" Minerva calmed herself from her angry tirade.

"Take everything that means something to me and try to destroy it. Ever since we were little, you would look down on everything I enjoyed." Helen raised her eyes to meet her sister's. "Edward is a good man, Minerva. He loves me and I love him. He and some friends had some stupid drunk fun. It isn't the end of the world. He's going to make a wonderful husband and a wonderful father someday. I know I'm not as clever as you or as driven or as strong. But please credit me with some taste."

"Helen…I didn't mean…" Minerva stammered.

"Just stop. I don't know why I thought you'd be happy for me. You're far too distant and cold to be happy for any reason. You'll end up bitter and alone, just as Mum and Dad thought you would. I don't need your poison in my happy life, Minerva. Goodbye." Helen stood up from the table and stormed out, tears streaming down her lovely face.

Minerva sat there, dumbfounded, unable to move. She was only trying to help by telling her sister the truth. Helen was the only family Minerva had. She couldn't lose her.

For weeks, Minerva tried to owl her sister, floo call her, even visit her at home and at the ministry. But Helen wouldn't see her or speak to her. Another thing the McGonagall sisters had in common; when pushed they would both be as stubborn as mules. After a month of failed efforts, Minerva decided that the terrible things her sister had said to her that day proved that she didn't need Helen just Helen obviously didn't need her.

Minerva never saw Helen again.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Minerva's had a tough time lately. Time for some fun and a little romance...

Chapter 9: Happy Reunion

July 1st, 1953

Minerva awoke earlier that morning, to anxious to stay in bed any longer. She bathed and ate breakfast quickly. After that, she spent, in her opinion, an exorbitant amount of time getting dressed and doing her hair.

She finally decided on her green dress with gold trim. It was tighter than what she usually wore, but the hem and neckline were very modest so she didn't feel too self-conscious.

After many failed attempt at intricate and stylish hair-dos, Minerva twisted her hair into a simple high bun, too frustrated to do much else. She decided against wearing a hat, as she had only one she really liked and black wouldn't look right with her dress.

She briefly toyed with the idea of doing a few makeup charms but decided against that as well. She was mercifully blessed with long, dark eyelashes ad a flawless complexion, so she saw no need to paint up her face.

She checked her beautiful gold clock on the mantle. It read 11:30. She had a full hour before she needed to be at the Leaky Cauldron. It was only a fifteen minute walk from her flat, twenty if she took her time. She sighed and looked at the letter sitting on her kitchen table for the thousandth time since she received it the week before.

_My dear Miss McGonagall,_

_It has been far too long since we last saw one another. Would you care to join me for lunch on the first of July at 12:30 in the Leaky Cauldron? I look forward to your reply, and even more to seeing you in person after all these years._

_Sincerely yours,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

She smiled at the excitement of seeing her dear professor again. She hoped he would recognize her. Seven years was quite a long time, and she wasn't sure how she had aged. She imagined that he looked just the same. _Perhaps he's let his hair and beard grow. That would be a lovely sight to see,_ Minerva thought to herself.

Deciding that she could not wait any longer, Minerva turned her gold clock over and put the pocket watch in her handbag with a smile. She checked her appearance once more in the mirror and decided it was satisfactory. With that, she made her way to the Leaky Cauldron.

Albus arrived in London an hour before his appointment with Minerva. He sat in the Leaky Cauldron reading that morning's Daily Prophet, anxiously checking the door for his favorite former student. When the door opened at 12:15, Albus looked away from an article about the appointment of an Edward Potter to the head of the Auror Liaison Office.

Albus' breath was caught in his throat as she walked in. If possible, she was even more beautiful at twenty-five than she had been all dressed up at eighteen. She was a vision in green, her eyes matching the deep hue of the tight dress. She had the same mature sophistication that she had at school, but she now had the elegance and softness of a grown woman. Albus struggled to stand as she approached, as his knees had suddenly turned to jelly. But stand he did and placed a kiss on her creamy soft hand.

"Miss McGonagall, you are a lovely sight for these old eyes to see."

Minerva smiled widely at him as they sat at the table. "Come now, you've gotten no older than I have in the last seven years, sir." It was true, he looked exactly the same. His hair and beard were longer, as Minerva had predicted, both being just past his shoulders. He was just starting to gray at the temples. But he still had the same beautiful smile, the same sparkle in his eyes.

"My dear, I would much prefer if you could call me Albus. It makes me feel less like your superior and more like your friend that way."

"Certainly, Albus. In that case, you must call me Minerva."

"So what have you been doing with yourself, Minerva? I know you're still at Flourish & Blott's. Still working on your research?"

Minerva nodded. "It's all going a bit slower, but I have yet to run out of ideas, so I suppose I'll keep at it until something better comes my way. And Mr. Blott treats me well so I don't mind being a mere bookseller, for now anyway. You know how I enjoy books."

Albus smiled and then looked a bit sheepish. "Actually it is due to our love of books that I am here to day. I must confess that this is not a purely social visit."

Minerva leaned back in her chair, raising her eyebrows in question. "Oh? And what is this mysterious ulterior motive?"  
>Albus started to look a bit nervous; it was a state Minerva did not relish seeing him in. "First, I unfortunately ask you a rather personal question, if I may?"<p>

"That depends on what it is." Minerva was starting to feel a bit nervous herself. What could he ask her about that he didn't already know?

"Are you currently married, engaged, or in any sort of romantic relationship?"

She laughed, "My that is a personal question. And the answer is no. I am, for the moment, free as a bird."

Albus smiled, for more reasons than was proper for the task at hand. "That is very good to hear, as I could not in good conscious make my offer if the answer were yes."

This time it was Minerva's turn to smile. "Offer?"

"Minerva McGonagall, I sit before you in my capacity as Deputy Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, to ask if you would consider accepting the position of school librarian."

Minerva's eyes widened in surprise. She certainly was not expecting a job offer, of all things.

Albus wasn't sure what to make of her expression, so he began to waffle on about the offer. "You would live in the castle and receive two and a half months of vacation during the summer. The official offer from the Headmaster with all the details as well as the pay rate and such are in this packet." He pushed the envelope across the table to her. She didn't seem to register that it was there, just kept staring at him with those big green eyes, so he continued. "You would still have ample time for your research, should you desire to continue. I am sorry I cannot offer you a teaching position, as that would play more to your skills, but unfortunately there are none available at the moment so…"

Minerva took this moment to break into the largest smile she had ever mustered and put her hand on his to stop his ramblings.

"Thank you, Albus. You don't know what this means to me. I would officially like to accept your offer."

He smiled brightly and squeezed her hand before releasing it. "I'm very glad, my dear." And he was. Minerva was returning to him. He would get to see her every day and no longer as his student, but as a fellow colleague. The idea intrigued him.

"I would love to be a librarian, I think. We both know that I'd only really be qualified to teach Transfiguration, and that position is currently filled by the best teacher there is."

His eyes twinkled merrily, giving her butterflies in her stomach just like when she was eighteen. Some things never change. Perhaps seeing him every day would cause her reactions to him to calm down. Or maybe not. He wasn't her professor anymore. She didn't need to have the same sort of distance she did as a student. And that thought made her very happy indeed.

"Oh Albus, I can't wait to go back to Hogwarts after all these years. It's all I've wanted since I left seven years ago. Thank you so much for thinking of me."

"Well, when Madam Andrews announced her retirement, Armando asked if I had anyone in mine to take the job, and I immediately thought of you. I don't think any student, past or present, knows that library like you do, my dear."

She laughed. He had missed that sound. "That is probably true. I certainly spent enough time in there. And I am very much looking forward to spending even more there. When can I come?"

Albus was pleased she hadn't lost her enthusiasm. "Your rooms will be ready for you sometime next month. I shall owl you when I know the exact date."

The rest of their meal consisted of catching up on each other's lives. They discussed Minerva's research ideas, and Albus was able to give her some valuable pointers. Albus had recently been inducted into the Wizangamot, which kept him very busy.

At three, Albus had to return to Hogwarts to deliver Minerva's acceptance to Headmaster Dippet.

Minerva immediately went to Mr. Blott and gave her two weeks notice. He was sad to see her go, as she was by far his best employee, but wished her well, knowing that Hogwarts was the place for her.

One month later, Minerva apparated to the front gates of Hogwarts. She had shrunk all of her possessions to fit inside one carpetbag. She was greeted by an enormous man, seven feet tall and pure muscle. His dark eyes smiled at her behind dark bushy hair and a matching beard.

"It's good ter see ya again, Minerva. I mean, Madam McGonagall."

Minerva smiled as he took her bag. "Please call me Minerva. It's wonderful to be back, Hagrid. How are you? Ogg treating you well?"

They began the trek up to the castle. "Oh yeah. He's fine. I'm learnin' loads."  
>"I'm glad," Minerva replied, gazing at the grounds she had missed so. "Nothing out here seems to have changed. Everything's just as I remember."<p>

"We wanted you to recognize it when you came back," said a voice from beside the great oak doors of the castle. Albus, dressed in flowing pale blue robes, walked towards them, a smile on his face. "Thank you, Hagrid. I can take everything from here." Hagrid handed Minerva's carpet bag to him and nodded at each of them before trudging back down to his cabin.

Albus levitated Minerva's bag to follow them into the castle, where he kissed her hand in greeting. Shivers went up and down her spine at his touch.

"Welcome home, Minerva."

"It's good to be home, thank you Albus."

They walked up the stairs from the Entrance Hall to the third floor, where Albus lead her down the west corridor where they stopped in front of a large portrait. The man in the frame was seated beside a large stack of books and nodded at the two of them as they approached.

"Your rooms are here, through the portrait of Peter the Pensive. You can give him any password you wish. I chose one to start out with while I was setting up your living quarters." He turned to the balding wizard. "Tabby."

The portrait swung open, revealing an archway large enough to walk through. Minerva smiled at his chosen password.

"After you, my dear."

She walked through the doorway and into the most exquisite room she had ever seen. The floors were mahogany, with a large maroon rug beside the fireplace on the opposite wall. An oversized sofa and two chintz armchairs created a sitting area beside the fire. On the wall to the left was a countertop with a sink, stove and oven. Against the right wall was large desk with a straight-backed chair looking out a window to the lake below.

"This is the sitting room, with a small kitchenette should you ever desire to make yourself anything. I decorated it myself in anticipation of your arrival. Everything can be changed, should you desire anything different," Albus told her. He hoped she would like it, as he really had spent quite a bit of time trying to find things she would like.

"I couldn't have done better if I had done it myself. It's absolutely perfect, Albus," Minerva told him. And it was perfect. She had never seen such a fabulous room.

"I'm very please you like it. The bedroom is through that door," Albus pointed across the room. They moved over past the fireplace to inspect the next room.

The bedroom was equally stunning. The bed was very large, with four posters and a canopy of a deep, rich gold brocade. The bedclothes, however, were bright green tartan. She, as any proud Scotswoman, enjoyed a bit of plaid, but this seemed excessive. She looked from the bed to Albus.

He chuckled at her obvious annoyance. "That was meant as I joke, my dear. I know better than to give you tartan sheets." He waved his wand and the comforter and pillows were turned to match the gold of the canopy.

She looked over the rest of the room. There was a large wardrobe to the left of the door with a vanity and large mirror beside it. On the left were a half-full bookshelf and another chintz armchair beside the window. She wandered over to examine the books.

"Ah yes. I thought an empty bookshelf looks so sad, so I brought some house-warming presents for you." They were all muggle books, a few by Agatha Christie, some Shakespeare, and a collection of fairy tales by Hans Christian Anderson.

"That was very sweet of you, Albus. Thank you. I'll enjoy reading them. What's through there?" she asked, pointing to another door beside the vanity.

"Your bath suite," Albus said with a smile.

"Bath suite?"

"Yes. Why don't you take a look?"

Minerva cautiously opened the door do find a rather normal looking bathroom. The toilet was through a small door to the left. The sink was below a mirror on the right. But in the center of the room was the most magnificent bathtub. It was white porcelain, oblong, and could have easily fit Hagrid and an equally sized friend. There were four taps, each with a different colored jewel on the faucet, just like in the prefect's bathroom on the seventh floor.

Minerva walked around the tub, in awe. "Albus, this is incredible!" She looked at him with a smile. "Everything is. Thank you."

"It was my pleasure. I do hope you'll be happy here."

"I shall, I know it," she answered.

They made their way back into the sitting room. Albus turned to her. "I've left your bag in the bedroom. I'll give you some time to get settled in. May I escort you to lunch at one o'clock?"

"Yes, thank you, I'd like that very much."

"Very well, my dear. I'll leave you to it and we shall meet again soon. After lunch, perhaps you can go to the library and get reacquainted there." He walked out the portrait, turning to smile at her.

"That sounds wonderful. And thank you again, Albus."

With that, he turned to leave and Minerva unpacked, feeling more joy and promise for the future than ever before.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Short chapter for everyone. Just a little bit of fluff with our favorite wizard. Enjoy :)

Chapter 10: Quiet Night

February 17th, 1954

The evening was very late, nearly midnight. Albus had just finished grading some very poorly-written first year essays. He needed a pick-me-up.

Fawkes was sleeping on his perch across the office from his desk, so no luck of a cheery song. _What a pity,_ Albus thought, disappointed that he would now have to amuse himself. He reached into the drawer of his desk and pulled out a sherbet lemon and popped the tiny yellow candy in his mouth. He gazed around the room, looking for something to do. He really wasn't in the mood to read. He stood up from the desk and finally decided that he could do with a walk around the castle.

As he wandered the empty corridors, Albus' thoughts drifted to Minerva, as they quite often did. She had settled in very well. The library had never seen such organization. Some of the students thought that the books had been bewitched to put themselves back, she was so efficient; if a book were left on a table, it could be found on the shelf where it belonged within the hour. She was also able to continue the research she was so good at. Although, she had confided in him, her well of ideas was beginning to dry up.

"It isn't that I'm no longer interested, it's just that my drive to find my own answers seems to be slowing," she had told him on one of their frequent walks on the grounds. Each morning after breakfast, they would spend half an hour or so walking around the lake and longer on the weekends. That was by far Albus' favorite part of the day. He had never been much of a morning person, but he would have gladly woken with the sun to spend time with her. Her effortless beauty and grace, her impressive intellect and talent, her quick, witty humor: they all combined to create the most wonderful woman in the world, or so Albus thought.

He sighed, knowing that he had fallen in love with his very best friend. _But alas, _he thought, _I am but her kindly mentor and friend. I was her professor. She will never love me as more than that._ This he knew. And yet…there were those moments when he saw something in her emerald eyes that he couldn't quite place. And there were times when her teasing and witty banter were almost flirtatious in nature.

Albus shook his head, dispelling the false hope that she could love him as he loved her. Without realizing it, he had ended up on the third floor, in front of the portrait of Peter the Pensive.

"The lady is not in her rooms, good sir," the portrait told him.

"She has not come back this evening?" Albus asked, wondering what Minerva could be doing this late.

"No, sir. She has not been here since she left early this morning."

Albus thanked Peter and made his way to the east corridor and into the library. Sure enough, right by the door at the librarian's desk, sat Minerva, asleep on top of some research notes. Her usual tight bun had started to come undone, wisps of shiny black hair curling about her face.

He sighed, taking a moment to absorb her beauty in sweet slumber. So peaceful and so vulnerable. It was unlike he had ever seen her.

He silently made his way to her side, gently taking the notes, quill and ink from beneath her head and putting them in the top drawer of the desk. He gently gathered her into his arms and carried her out of the library. She didn't wake up, but sighed sleepily and nuzzled into his shoulder. He walked with her as quietly as he could back to the portrait.

Peter the Pensive looked at him expectantly, waiting for the password. Albus realized that he didn't know her password.

"Minerva?" he prompted softly, "Minerva, I need to know you password."

"Albus," she said in her half-asleep state.

"Yes, my dear, I'm here. But I need…oh."

The portrait swung open at the mention of his name. He blushed a bit and smiled as he walked her into the bedroom.

He wandlessly pulled back her gold sheets and placed her down on the pillow. He then took out his wand to release her hair from its pinned confines, allowing it to unfurl in rich black waves behind her head. He had never seen her with her hair down. It softened her greatly. He then transfigured her clothes into a simple red cotton nightgown. He liked her best in red. Finally he pulled the sheets over her still sleeping form and placed a slightly lingering kiss on her forehead.

"Goodnight, my Minerva. Sweet dreams," he whispered before swiftly exiting her rooms. He made his way to his own living quarters, very glad he had decided to take a walk that evening.

Minerva woke the next morning with a big smile on her face. She had dreamed, as she did more often than not, of being in Albus' loving arms. But this dream had been different. He had carried her from the library to her bed. She got out of bed and saw that she was wearing an unfamiliar nightgown. Minerva smiled even wider as she took her morning bath, knowing that at least one of her dreams had been a reality.

A/N: I would just like to take this moment to thank each and every person who has reviewed this story. I've tried to thank you all individually. Your encouragement is absolutely wonderful! And if anyone has any questions or criticisms, please let me know.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: This chapter came a little later than I wanted, so Happy (belated) Christmas and Happy New Year to all my wonderful readers!

Chapter 11: Happy Holidays

December 24th, 1955

Christmas was a wonderful time at Hogwarts. Snow covered the grounds like silver-white frosting on a cake. The Great Hall was always decorated fabulously, but this year was better than ever. The new Charms professor, Filius Flitwick, had a wonderful decorative aesthetic. Hagrid and Ogg had lugged twelve of the most perfect, enormous pine trees into the Great Hall, and the staff, under Flitwick's masterful direction had made each one unique and utterly gorgeous. Hogwarts had never looked so magical.

But the holidays were a rather difficult time for Minerva. It was the only time she ever felt lonely. When students went home to their families, Minerva was reminded of how unwelcome she was at her sister's happy home. And when her colleagues all went shopping for gifts for their own families in Hogsmead, Minerva stayed back because she had no one to shop for.

Thank the gods for Albus. He was the only one who noticed that she was more guarded than usual around Christmas, and he spent much of his energy cheering her into the holiday spirit. But his efforts pained her. The more attention he paid her, the more she kidded herself that he could fall in love with her. When he left her after a chess game or a cup of tea or a walk on the grounds, she regained her senses and resigned herself to the hopelessness of unrequited love.

This evening, she was getting ready for the staff Christmas party. There had been no party the previous year as too many students had remained at school for the whole staff to leave their posts for a few hours. So this was to be Minerva's first party with her colleagues.

There was extra cause for celebration this year as well. Headmaster Dippet had been very ill recently, and he had finally recovered enough to go back to his usual duties. Albus had been doing both their jobs for months, and having Armando well again was a great weight off his shoulders. The entire staff was itching with excitement for an evening of adult frivolity.

Minerva checked her reflection in the large mirror of her vanity. She smiled. She was genuinely pleased with her appearance, a rare occurrence. Her long black hair was in a loose twist, not unlike at her graduation dance. She wore her favorite festive dress, a hunter green and maroon tartan with a low-cut corset bodice and long skirt that glided like waves around her legs when she moved. Minerva felt something she hadn't felt in years: pretty.

The staff room had been transformed. It looked as though a Christmas card exploded on the walls. Red and green streamers were strung all around, with glittering silver snowflakes coating the walls. Christmas candles glowed on every surface. Slughorn had gotten a case of elf-made wine for the occasion, and the house-elves outdid themselves on the variety of tasty holiday treats.

Minerva spent much of the party speaking to Filius Flitwick. He was new, just as she was, and a very interesting wizard. They sat while they spoke, as Flitwick only stood as high as Minerva's hips and neither wanted to be made uncomfortable by the height difference. He was about ten years her senior, a Charms master, and a renowned dueling champion. They had a lovely conversation, but Minerva couldn't help wishing she could spend more time with Albus. But he was engrossed in a discussion with Galatea Merrythought, the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, regarding the recent incident with a boggart in the sixth floor broom closet. Minerva kept stealing glances at him. He looked very handsome in his midnight blue robes.

Flitwick left the party early to finish some grading, so Minerva was left to her own devises. Every time she walked over to talk to Albus, Horace Slughorn seemed to intercept her to brag about some famous witch or wizard he was familiar with, all while staring at her chest. She was very relieved when Headmaster Dippet asked to speak with her regarding the library's inventory, forcing Slughorn to find someone else to try and impress.

Minerva and the Headmaster chatted for quite a while. Albus came to join them and they realized that they were the only three left in the staff room.

"It seems that we have been abandoned, my friends. I must say, however, that I am not surprised to be left with my two most dedicated and talented staff members," Dippet observed.

Minerva blushed slightly at his praise and hastily changed the subject. "Should we tidy up?"

"Certainly not! We are on holiday for the evening. Let the house-elves take care of it," Dippet told her.

"Even house-elves need a holiday, sir." Minerva smiled. Albus stared at her, a smile also gracing his lips. The world rarely saw her hidden compassion.

Dippet noticed the look on Albus' face. "Well then, I'll leave you to it. This old man needs his beauty rest. Goodnight."

Albus and Minerva both bade the headmaster goodnight and Minerva took out her wand to restore the staff room.

"You needn't stay, Albus. I can take care of it myself. It won't take long."

"Nonsense, my dear. I've been trying to get you alone all night."

Minerva blushed a violent shade of crimson. She kept her back to Albus, not sure how to respond.

"So what makes you so sensitive to the needs of house-elves, Minerva?"

"We have house-elves at McGonagall Cliffs. Two of them, Twila and Zara. My parents taught us to be respectful and treat them like part of the family. And I still do. I sent their Christmas gifts this morning." She did not face Albus as she spoke, too afraid to look at him. She had consumed some wine and wasn't confident in her ability to hide her true feelings for him.

"I always think that the true mark of a good person is in how he or she treats their inferiors, not their equals. You have great concern for others, Minerva."

"Hmph. I'm certainly nothing next to you."

"Oh?"

She turned to face him and looked him straight in those sapphire eyes. "Albus Dumbledore, you are the kindest, most compassionate man the world has ever seen." She turned back. The staff room was nearly back to normal.

"You flatter me, my dear."

She could detect his smile in his voice. She didn't answer, afraid of what she might say. She finished rearranging the furniture and moved toward the door. "Goodnight, Albus. Happy Christmas."

"Minerva, wait a moment, please."

She stopped and turned in the doorway. "Yes?"

He walked toward her until his body was only inches from hers. "Mistletoe," he whispered.

She glanced up to see the tiny sprig hanging above her. Before she could speak, his lips met hers. It was gentle at first, then more passionate. He wrapped her waist in his embrace, pulling her as close to him as possible. He pulled on her bottom lip and deepened the kiss. Her arms snaked around his neck as her mouth moved against his, her fingers carded in his hair. Her entire being was on fire. It was better than her wildest dreams. She moaned into his mouth with sheer ecstasy.

And then it was over. He let her go and pulled, leaving her alone in the doorway. He disappeared into the dark corridor.

Minerva was overcome with emotion. She could barely stand, her chest was tight, and she was out of breath. She staggered to her rooms in a daze. Tears flowed freely and silently down her face. She wasn't sure if it was from happiness or disappointment.

A/N: When I came up with the idea for this story, this is the chapter that I had in mind. Everything just came around this. This and the next two chapters are my very favorites. They're coming soon :)


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: This is my favorite chapter so far. I cried. Not that I want my readers in tears, but let me know what kind of emotional response this elicits from you all.

Chapter 12: …And For The Rest Of My Life

April 2nd, 1956

Nearly four months went by. Four months of awkward conversation, ashamed glances, and sidestepping in the corridors.

Minerva McGonagall was miserable. She had finally gotten to kiss the man she had loved for ten years. And he thought it was a mistake. He wouldn't speak to her, and he would barely look at her. She had lost her best friend and had no way of getting him back.

Albus Dumbledore was miserable. He had made a terrible mistake. He had finally plucked up the nerve to kiss the most beautiful woman he had ever known, the woman he had loved for nearly a decade. It was the best moment of his life. And he was to afraid to bring it up to apologize for his impetuousness. The wizard who defeated Grindelwald was too much of a coward to face the rejection of a woman. Godric Gryffindor would be rolling in his grave. And now, she wouldn't speak to him, and she would barely look at him. He had lost his best friend and had no way of getting her back.

In the midst of their personal turmoil, Headmaster Dippet had suffered a terrible relapse of illness in February. He passed away at the end of March. After the funeral, the Board of Governors had immediately and unanimously named Albus Headmaster. He continued to teach his classes so that his students wouldn't suffer from a substitute until a new Transfiguration professor could be found. Filius Flitwick was chosen to be Albus' deputy, despite how new he was to the Hogwarts staff. He was very dependable and a great friend to Albus, and the Governors therefore approved the appointment.

Albus sat at his new desk in the Headmaster's office. Fawkes watched him from the perch by the window. Many of the magical instruments that were formerly in his classroom sat on various surfaces, spinning and whirring happily, unaware of their owner's distress.

Albus sighed anxiously. He quickly but carefully wrote a note with his favorite violet ink and sealed it.

"Fawkes?" The phoenix fluttered over to land on the desk. "Would you kindly deliver this to Minerva, please? There will be an extra treat waiting for you when you return."

Fawkes disappeared with the note in a burst of flames. Albus watched him go, his stomach knotting in nervous anticipation.

Minerva was just about to lock up the library for the evening. She had put all her notes away in her desk and made her way around the stacks, checking for anything out of place. A fireball exploded two feet in front of her. She jumped back in surprise as Fawkes came to rest on her shoulder. He trilled a few notes as he dropped the envelope in her hands. He nuzzled her neck a bit before flying off into flames again.

Minerva, stunned, opened the parchment.

_Minerva, would you please come to my office at your earliest convenience? I have a few matters which need to be discussed. The password is "Honeydukes."_

_Albus_

She frowned. His words seemed…cold. She was sadly becoming used to his distant behavior, and she didn't like it one bit. What she liked even less was the idea of being alone with him in his office. Usually being alone with Albus put a smile on her face. Now, she was afraid that she would cry. One twinkle of those sapphire eyes and she'd be a goner.

Nevertheless, Minerva made her way down to the first floor to the gargoyle statue entrance to the Headmaster's quarters.

"Honeydukes," she commanded at the statue. He hopped aside to reveal a spinning staircase. As Minerva stepped onto the moving stairs, she could have sworn that the gargoyle had winked at her.

The steps stopped in front of a great oak door with a brass griffin for a knocker. Minerva nervously brushed nonexistent stray hairs out of her face and knocked. From within, she heard Albus grant her entry.

She opened the door and went into his new office for the first time. It was undoubtedly _him_. Part of her wanted to smile at the sheer wonder of the office. She gazed around at the grand bookshelves, Fawkes on his perch, the spindly objects puffing smoke on the tabletops, the sleeping portraits on the former headmasters and headmistresses, and finally to Albus behind the enormous desk. He tried to smile, but it looked more pained than pleased, and Minerva could tell. She hoped this meeting would be as quick as possible.

"Headmaster," Minerva nodded at her new boss in greeting.

"Please sit, Minerva."

She did as he requested, taking one of the two chairs facing the desk. She silently waited for him to speak, folding her hands in her lap to keep them from trembling. It was so hard to sit alone with him like this.

Albus took a deep breath. "Minerva, as you know, it is my intent to continue teaching my classes for the remainder of this year. However, Hogwarts will need both a new Transfiguration professor and Head of Gryffindor House for next term. In my opinion, the only choice for both these positions is you. That is, if you will accept."

Minerva was taken by surprise. She had always wanted this job, but a part of her could never see anyone other than Albus in the position. In the shock of Armando Dippet's death, she hadn't even contemplated another professor, let alone having it be _her_! And Head of Gryffindor? Professionally, it was everything she had ever wanted. If only she and Albus were on friendlier terms, she could rush to embrace him in thanks and they would celebrate over a chess game and a cup of tea. But alas, Minerva had grown out of giving in to her impulses. She could not allow herself any silly romantic gestures. And with Albus, it seemed she never would again.

After a moment of silence, Minerva responded, "I of course accept. I will endeavor to do the best I can for Gryffindor, and for Hogwarts. I am honored by your faith in your abilities. Thank you, Headmaster."

She was so distant. The words were all right, but it wasn't Minerva. Not _his _Minerva. He couldn't take it anymore. He had to tell her. Even if she hated him for the way he felt, at least she would know.

Albus summoned every ounce of his Gryffindor courage. "Minerva, there is another matter that I need to discuss with you. There has been a…tension between us since Christmas, and it needs to be addressed."

Minerva opened her mouth to speak, but Albus held his hand up to stop her. "Please let me speak, Minerva." He stood up from his desk and walked around to sit in the chair beside her. "I know that I should apologize for kissing you. We were alone, and I had a bit to drink, and you looked so utterly beautiful, and I just couldn't help myself. And that is exactly why I cannot apologize for that kiss. Because I love you, Minerva. I've loved you for years, and I'll understand if you don't feel the same, but I simply had to tell you. I love you truly, deeply, madly and for the rest of my life."

Minerva McGonagall, for the first time in her life, was truly speechless. Her head was spinning with the power of his words. She couldn't believe that this was real. It had to be a dream. So she did the only thing she could in that moment.

Minerva stood from her chair, tears pooling in her eyes, and threw herself on Albus, her lips on his with all the passion and joy of ten years worth of love.

Albus, shocked by the exuberance of her response to his words, quickly recovered and returned her kiss in kind.

Eventually, Minerva came up of air. "I love you, too. Just in case I hadn't made that clear."

They both smiled and returned to their kiss. The portraits on the wall erupted into cheers and applause. Minerva leapt off Albus' lap, her face flushed with embarrassment. Albus was equally red in the cheeks.

"Ah, perhaps we should continue this conversation in my sitting room?" He glared at his predecessors on the wall.

"Yes, that would be best, I think." Albus allowed her to go up the stairs to his private rooms first.

He turned once more to the portraits. "Not a word. Any of you." Armando Dippet winked at Albus as he hurried up the stairs to join Minerva.

"I'm very sorry about that. Now, where were we?" He took her in his arms as she stood by the fireplace and sensually kissed her neck.

She wrapped her arms around his neck but hesitated. "Albus?"  
>"Mmm?" He didn't take his attention away from her smooth skin to give her a proper response.<p>

"Why did you disappear after kissing me at Christmas?"

He finally moved his head back. He took half a step away from her and gazed into the emerald eyes he loved so much. "Well…I realized that I was holding you rather tightly, and you made a sound and I thought I was…well…forcing myself on you. And I was so ashamed that I ran away, like a coward. I just cannot bear to ever hurt you, Minerva."

"I don't think you ever could, Albus. And for the record, the sound I made was one of happiness. Because you make me very, very happy." He grinned sheepishly at her. "So is this why you've been avoiding me all these months? Shame and fear of rejection?" she asked.

"I thought you were avoiding me because you hated me?" he countered.

"Certainly not!" She smiled. "Oh, we have been rather silly, haven't we?"

He chuckled. "Yes, it seems so. I'm very sorry, Professor."

Minerva tilted her head in confusion. "Professor?" Then her eyes widened as she remembered. "Oh that's right! I'd forgotten!"

"For Hogwarts' youngest professor ever, you seem to be losing your memory," he grinned, giving her a peck on the tip of her nose.

She laughed softly. "Well quite a bit has happened in the last ten minutes, Albus. Am I really the youngest professor in the history of Hogwarts?"

"Yes. And the most beautiful, as well."

"Thank you, Albus. I love you."

"And I love you, my dear."

They didn't speak for quite some time, choosing to use their lips for a more enjoyable purpose. In that moment, Albus and Minerva were the happiest they had ever been before in their lives.

A/N: Hope it wasn't too angsty for you. I hate angst, but it really is necessary to make sweet moments like this one really mean something to the characters. Hope you all love this as much as I do!


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: This is the longest chapter I've written so far and I'm exhausted. It's quite a bit of fluff, which I think Albus and Minerva are due for. Please review with any questions/comments/suggestions. Thanks to all the readers who have reviewed and too all those sticking with my story. Enjoy :)

Chapter 13: Happy Lovers

June 11th, 1956

The last two months of term was difficult for Albus. Firstly, he was getting a handle on everything that was involved with being Headmaster. Secondly, he was still preparing students for their exams and transitioning them for a new professor. And finally, he was far too busy with the aforementioned tasks to spend the time with Minerva that he really wanted to.

Albus had become increasingly frustrated with any demand on his time that took him away from Minerva. He spent weekends at the Wizangamot or with the Minister of Magic or in meetings with the School Governors, and his days were spent in classes. Albus and Minerva saw one another at meals, but they couldn't very well have a proper snog in front of the entire school. They were both adamant about keeping their relationship a secret, both being very private individuals, and not knowing the consequences if it were found out that the new Headmaster was in a relationship with the young woman he had just given a teaching position to.

But every evening when she locked up the library, Minerva would go down to see Albus for a few hours before bed. They would have a cup of tea or perhaps a quick chess game before Albus would walk her back to the third floor to her rooms. Recently, their chess games had been replaced by long kisses on the sofa or a sensual backrub for Albus after a particularly rough day. He would always reciprocate, despite Minerva's protests. He needed the pampering much more than she did, but she always welcomed his loving touch anyway. Their evenings always ended with Albus announcing that it was time for Minerva to get her beauty rest. He would escort her to Peter the Pensive and leave her with a single tender kiss goodnight.

One night on his sofa, Albus broke off a particularly heated kiss to take her to her rooms. Minerva was rather frustrated by the interruption.

"Albus Dumbledore, does my company bore you?" she exclaimed.

He raised his eyebrows at her in surprise at her outburst. "Of course not! Why would you ever ask such a question?"

Minerva put her head down, unable to meet his gaze. "You just seem to be in a bit of a hurry for me to leave." She knew it wasn't true and was ashamed that she would ever think such a thing of him, but he was always the one to decide that she should leave.

He gently lifted her chin to gaze into her eyes. "Minerva, I don't ever want you leave. Never. However, if you stay any longer, neither of us will get any sleep. And I can't imagine that I'd be much good to my students in the morning if I lost sleep in favor of a night of passion."

Minerva stood up. "You're right, of course. You have more important things to worry about than kissing me." She knew the words were a bit harsh, but she knew it was true. She was being selfish by distracting him from his duties. She smiled sweetly at him to show she wasn't really angry at him. She ran her fingers through his auburn beard. "I'm sorry to monopolize your time."

He took her hand in his and kissed the back of it. "You misunderstand me, my darling. I want nothing more than to spend all of my days and especially all my nights with you. But alas, I cannot. So I must take you back to your rooms. As soon as the students leave after graduation next week, I want to spend every waking moment with you. Your hands…" He stood up and kissed both her palms. "Your face…" He brushed his lips on each of her cheeks. "Your eyes…" He softly kissed her eyelids. "And all the rest of you as well." With that, he scooped her into his arms. She shrieked in surprise and placed a big kiss on his lips with a smile. They both laughed as he carried her out of the office. He put her down once they passed the gargoyle. They walked back up to her rooms arm in arm. He placed his usual loving kiss on her lips before going back down to his rooms.

On his way, he contemplated their relationship. He loved her. Sweet Merlin did he love her. But he was frustrated. He wanted so much to take her to his bedroom, lay her on the bed and make love to her like he had dreamed about so many times. But he was so busy. He wanted to take the time to please her like she deserved. He wanted to savor every inch of her incredible body.

But he also didn't want to rush her into anything she wasn't ready for. He sensed she wanted him as he wanted her, but she was so much younger than he. He did not know how experienced she was or what her expectations would be. He was fairly certain that she had never been with someone as old as he. Could he live up to what she wanted of him? He had lived like a monk for years. There hadn't been anyone he had wanted to bed in a very long time.

He worried all the way back to his own bed. But as he lay down to sleep, he knew that there had never been a woman he loved as much as Minerva, and loving each other as they did, he knew everything would work out just fine.

Up in her own room, carefully designed by the man she loved, Minerva worried as well. She loved Albus more than words could express, and in the last two months, she had grown to love him even more. She would sit in the library all day, a silly smile on her face as she thought about him and his soft caresses and loving words. And when she was alone, she would fantasize. While he was much older than she, he was by no means an old man. In their embraces, Minerva could tell that he had a strong muscular body. She longed to see beneath his robes, feel his skin on hers. Late that evening, she fell asleep imagining his body pressed up against her, loving her, body and soul.

Graduation came and went. All the students and their families went home. Most of the staff left a few days later to visit their own friends and families. Only Flitwick and Slughorn remained in the castle with Albus and Minerva by the middle of June. The four ate breakfast in the staff room.

Slughorn, as usual, dominated the conversation. Minerva tried her best to tune out his dronings, instead watching Albus across the table eating his toast and marmalade while feigning interest in whatever Horace was saying. He smiled brightly and Minerva perked up to listen to Slughorn.

"…So I told Abraxas that I would of course join him in Spain for a month or so. Since the rest of the staff is gone, I assumed you all wouldn't miss me."

"We would always miss you, Horace. But you should by all means join Mr. Malfoy. He has a young son, I believe?" Albus said, giving Minerva a subtle wink at the prospect of Slughorn leaving. One less person to worry about in the hallways.

"Ah yes. Young Lucius. About to be two, Abraxas said. Should be a great wizard, that boy. I'll be eager to teach a Malfoy." Slughorn continued in this manner for the rest of the meal.

Flitwick leaned over to speak to Minerva. "Are you visiting anyone glamorous this summer, Minerva?"

"Oh no, not me. I'll pop home to my family estate sometime in July, but I'll be here most of the summer. Albus is going to help me with the Transfiguration curriculum. And of course, I'll have to move into Gryffindor Tower as Head of House."

"You'll be wonderful, Minerva. You are certainly more than qualified. And Albus tells me you already have teaching experience?"

"Well, in a way. Albus was gone quite a lot during the war, so I tutored about fifty students each week in Transfiguration to get us all through exams."

"I'd say that's marvelous experience!" Flitwick exclaimed with a smile, as Albus rose from the table.

"I hate to interrupt you both, but Filius, we should probably go to my office to work out staffing for next term. Minerva, if you would like to join me after lunch, we can begin our discussion of the curriculums. Horace, in case I don't see you before you leave this afternoon, have a wonderful trip."

Minerva spent the morning packing the things she wouldn't urgently need into bags and boxes to be moved to Gryffindor tower. She made herself a cheese sandwich for lunch, and made her way down to Albus' office at one o'clock.

As she entered, she caught the end of Albus' words. "And with Madam Byrne leaving, we are now in need of a new matron." He beckoned her in as she knocked. "Ah, Minerva. Is it time already? Filius, I must end our meeting now. Have a lovely time in Ireland. We can work the rest of this out when you return next week."

Flitwick nodded and left the office. As soon as the door closed, Albus made his way to where Minerva stood, wrapping his arms around her waist. She put her arms around his neck and they both smiled.

"Hello, Headmaster."

"Hello, Professor."

They shared a long, sensual kiss before breaking apart.

"So Filius is leaving as well?"

"Yes, it seems we have four days with the castle all to ourselves before Galatea returns. It thought that perhaps you would like to share my rooms for these few days while we move your things to Gryffindor Tower?"

"Oh yes, that sounds wonderful." Minerva kissed him happily at the prospect.

Albus broke the kiss. "And as much as I would like to kiss you all day, we really must go over your curriculum."

"I suppose you're right, my love. But could we do it in the sitting room? That way we could snuggle up on the sofa," she added with a big smile.

"My dear Minerva McGonagall! I have never known you mix business with pleasure."

"Well for you, I thought I'd make an exception."

They did indeed snuggle on the sofa and were able to get through almost half the curriculums before dinner.

Albus called the house-elves to order a private dinner for the two of them. "We are the only ones here, so we might as well eat in comfort." They had a marvelous meal of fillet of sole and salade Nicoise with a nice bottle of Sauvignon Blanc.

After their plates were banished back to the kitchen, Minerva asked Albus about the topic she had on her mind. "Albus, I don't wish to pry, but did I overhear you say that Madam Byrne is leaving?"

"I hate to burden you with my staffing woes, but since you asked, yes. Madam Byrne is retiring. So this year I need to find a new nurse in addition to a new librarian. And I have just been informed that Professor Abbott intends to pursue other interests after next year so I also need to start thinking about a new Herbology professor," Albus sighed.

"Anyone you have in mind?"

"Not a one. But I know quite a few people at St. Mungo's who I'm sure could give good recommendations for the matron position. I suppose I'll have to put an ad in the Daily Prophet and have Filius interview the applicants. If you know of anyone, I'd be happy to hear your suggestions."

"Unfortunately, I don't know any librarians. But I do know a mediwitch who might like the position. Poppy Pomfrey. She was a few years behind me in school. She currently works in the children's ward at St. Mungo's, but I don't think she's very happy in London. I know she'd make a wonderful school matron."

"I will have Filius send her an owl as soon as he returns. I remember Miss Pomfrey, and I think that if she is properly qualified, she would do very well. Thank you, my dear."

They chatted about happier topics the rest of the evening until Albus attempted to stifle a yawn.

"Oh Albus, you're exhausted. Go to bed, darling. I'll see you tomorrow."

Albus frowned. "I thought you were going to stay?"

She kissed his cheek. "I'd like our first night together to be spent doing more than sleeping."

He smiled widely. "Quite right, my dear. Tomorrow we have the whole day to spend together. No working and no packing. So get plenty of rest. I don't want a tired woman on my hands."

She snorted with laughter. "And I want you to have all your strength. So straight to sleep with you. Breakfast in my room at eight. Don't keep me waiting."

"Never, my love." They kissed goodnight and she left the office.

Albus appeared the next morning at eight on the dot. Minerva opened the door for him, wearing a white apron over her green dress. He noticed that it was the same dress she wore to their lunch in London a few years before. It did wonderful things to her curvaceous form.

She kissed him on the cheek in greeting. "Good morning, Albus. Breakfast is nearly ready."

"You cooked breakfast?"

"Well you did give me a kitchenette. And I am a perfectly able cook. So I thought it would be a nice start to our day."

She led him to the table she had set. She put a large plate of toast down along with the eggs, bacon, haggis and Albus' favorite marmalade.

"A full English breakfast. You are a marvel, my dear."

"I hope you like it."

"Oh I know I shall," he told her as he pulled out her chair for her.

They ate the beautiful spread, both excited to spend the entire day together. When they finished eating, Minerva cleared the dishes and food with an elegant wave of her wand.

"How would you like a long walk on the grounds, my dear? It's a beautiful day," Albus asked.

"What a lovely idea. I'd be delighted," Minerva responded.

They walked all around the greenhouses, the Quidditch pitch, and the hills behind the lake. After a few hours, Minerva suggested they go back to the castle for lunch.

"No, I think I have a better idea, if you'll trust me to take care of this meal?"

"Of course. I would trust you with anything, Albus."

He smiled and kissed her forehead. "This way, please." He led them to a secluded grove in the hills, full of wildflowers. He waved his wand and a full picnic appeared on a large blanket.

They ate sandwiches and drank pumpkin juice. For dessert, Albus had packed a variety of biscuits. Minerva had two ginger newts, and Albus ate everything else.

Minerva laughed as he devoured the cookies. "You have such a sweet tooth!"

"Yes, and you don't, do you?"

"I like sweets, certainly. But there is a limit to the amount of sugar one can consume at a time," she replied.

"Really? I haven't found one." He popped a lemon drop in his mouth to emphasize his point.

Minerva laughed again. "So it seems. You even taste like sweets."

"I do?"

"Yes. When we kiss, you taste like lemon and chocolate. It is quite appetizing."

"You taste like warm peppermint tea. And you smell like lavender. I never really appreciated what a thoroughly intoxicating scent lavender is until I smelled it on you." Albus lay back on the blanket with a smile, his hands behind his head.

Minerva lay down beside him, her head on his chest and her arm draped over his stomach. She smiled contentedly. "I'm so glad we can have this time together. I love you very much."

"And I love you. I've been waiting for the proper time to take you here. I found it a few years ago and thought it was very romantic. So I immediately thought of you."

"You are sweet. Thank you. It is a beautiful spot. Very romantic, indeed." Minerva pushed herself up and kissed him. He sat up and kissed her back fervently. She carded her fingers in his long hair. His hands wandered her body. She moaned with desire and pushed him onto his back, resting her body on his. His hands moved to grasp her bum. She moved her legs to give him a better hold, but in the heat of their passion, she kicked over the pitcher of pumpkin juice. Minerva squealed and jumped up as the river of juice soaked the side of her dress. Albus waved his wand to clean the mess. All the picnic things disappeared to return to the castle as he stood. He cast a drying charm on her dress, but there was still a stain.

"Oh dear. I'm very sorry. That's one of my favorite dresses on you."

"It's quite alright. The elves will make it good as new. But it is a bit sticky," she told him, wrinkling her nose at the texture on her skin.

Albus grinned suggestively. "We had better return to the castle and get you out of that dress, then."

She laughed. "I think that's the best suggestion you've had all day."

They walked back to the castle hand in hand, pausing every so often for a kiss. When they finally reached the great oak doors, Albus swept her into his arms and carried her into the castle.

"You are not carrying me up the stairs."

"Of course I am!" he replied enthusiastically. He held her tight and raced up the flight of stairs, his long legs taking the steps two at a time. He finally put her down in front of the gargoyle protecting his office. He kissed her gently. "My beautiful Tabby."

The gargoyle jumped aside.

"Oh Albus, that cannot be your password!"

He chuckled. "Only for the few days when no one will be coming up except for us." They stepped onto the moving staircase, snogging the whole way up. They were walking as they kissed, but Minerva wasn't paying attention. Her entire focus was on Albus. She was rather surprised when they were miraculously in his bedroom. She didn't bother looking around. She had Albus and a bed, and that was all she wanted.

She began unbuttoning his robes, pushing them off his body until he was left in only his navy blue boxers. His body was fit and muscular and utterly perfect. She ran her hands down his chest, stopping just below his stomach. She could see his desire and it excited her.

He turned her around, unbuttoning the back of her dress, kissing the nape of her neck. The dress fell in a green pool at her feet. She turned back to face him, wearing only a black lace corset with matching knickers. She reached up to unpin her hair. It fell in silky waves around her shoulders. Albus smiled, his eyes dark with desire.

He muttered under his breath as he stared at her. Suddenly, both of their undergarments had been vanished. Albus' breath caught in his throat. "You're beautiful," he whispered, gazing at her flawless skin, perfect breasts and shapely form. She blushed a bit. He stepped closer to her. "You're the most perfect thing I've ever seen."

"I love you, Albus."

They shared a passionate kiss and fell onto the bed, proving their love until both, calling out each other's names in sheer ecstasy, fell back, completely sated beyond belief.

Minerva kissed her lover's chest softly as he nuzzled her hair.

"I hope I lived up to your expectations, Minerva."

"You have shattered any expectations I had, Albus. That was incredible. I hope I was able to please you as well."

"Oh yes, my darling. More than I ever imagined was possible." He kissed her hair again. "Why do you never wear your hair down? It is incredibly sexy."

She laughed softly and looked up at him. "I wear it up so that men like you will take me seriously and hopefully forget that I'm only a young woman while I'm working."

"I could never forget what a wonderful woman you are, especially now. Although, if you did start wearing your hair down, I don't think I'd be able to resist ravishing you in the corridors."

"As wonderful as that would be, we would both be sacked. So now my hair is only for you. You have me. My heart, my soul, and now my body and my hair."

Albus smiled. "Aren't I the luckiest wizard who ever lived? Now, how about a bath, my dear?"

"Perfect," she smiled. Minerva followed Albus into the bathroom and gasped. It was her own bathroom from her rooms on the third floor.

"I switched our bathrooms as we were leaving for our walk this morning. I designed this bathtub in the hopes that we could use it together. I thought now would be as good a time as any."

"Oh you are a wonderful wizard. Shall we?"

They took a long hot bath, filled with lavender-scented bubbles. Then they had simple dinner in the sitting room, Albus in his violet dressing gown, Minerva in a crimson one he transfigured for her.

"Red again?"

"I like you in red. Ever since your graduation in that incredible gown, I like to think of you as my scarlet goddess."

Minerva blushed and rolled her eyes. "You are impossible. But I'll keep your proclivity for this color in mind for the future."

They went to sleep that night wrapped in each other's arms, dreaming of their happy future together.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Some more fluff for everyone! Hope you all enjoy.

Chapter 14: Friends and Family

August 1st, 1956

"Poppy, where do you want this?" Alastor Moody questioned gruffly. At only 25, Moody had already become the best auror at the Ministry of Magic. He was on his way to becoming a legend with the number of dark wizards he had captured. He bore the scars of a battle-hardened warrior. And now he was moving furniture.

Minerva watched from the doorway of the infirmary as her dear friend, Poppy Pomfrey, directed Alastor and the luggage around the nurse's quarters. Minerva was happy to have a friend in the castle with her. She and Poppy had kept in contact after they left school and became very close when they were both living in London. But Moody's presence intrigued her. Minerva decided that now was the proper time to say hello.

"How are you settling in, Madam Pomfrey?"

"Oh Minerva! There you are! I wondered when we'd be seeing you. We're just unpacking. Shouldn't take too much longer. You remember Alastor, of course."

"Of course! It's nice to see you again."

Moody walked over to shake her hand. "So you're a teacher now, are you?"

"So it seems. After three years of being a librarian, it will be nice to do more than shush students from a desk and put away their books."

Moody nodded. "Well you'll be fine. Never woulda understood Gamp's Laws if it weren't for you. But those kids better watch out. You aren't soft like Dumbledore."

"Are my ears burning?" came a voice from the doorway.

The two women laughed and Moody suddenly became very interested the floor beneath his feet. Albus walked in with a smile. "It's nice to see you, too, Mr. Moody. How are you settling in, Matron?"  
>"Oh just fine, Headmaster. Alastor is helping me unpack and Minerva just came by to say hello," Poppy replied.<p>

"I'm glad everything is to your liking. Will Mr. Moody require overnight accommodations?"

"No, sir. I'll be takin' Poppy out for dinner in the village and then return to London," Moody awkwardly answered.

Albus did not acknowledge Moody's discomfort. "Very well. Madam Pomfrey, if you need anything at all, please do not hesitate to ask. Minerva, could I speak to you for a moment?"

Minerva followed Albus into the hallway. He glanced left and right before slipping his arms around her waist, kissing her gently and smiling. "Hello."

She returned his smile. "Hello."

"I wanted to let you know that I'll be with my brother, Aberforth, this afternoon to celebrate my birthday but I'd like to spend my evening with you, if I may."

"Albus! Why didn't you tell me it was your birthday?"

"I didn't want you to go to any trouble on my account. So will you come to my office at six?"

She sighed, her mind racing with what she could do for his birthday in the next eight hours. "Of course. Have a nice time with your brother, darling." She kissed him sweetly and went to rejoin her friends in the Hospital Wing.

An owl appeared at the window with a message for Alastor soon after Albus left. He read the letter with a scowl and wrote a quick response.

"Where's that damn bird?" he growled as the owl flew out the open window. "Fine. I'll go to the owlery. Be back soon."

Once he had gone, Minerva asked Poppy the question plaguing her mind. "So…you and Alastor?"

Poppy giggled and blushed. "I was his nurse when he was at St. Mungo's last year before I started in the Children's Wing. We got to talking quite a lot and he took me out once he had been discharged. It's nothing serious. He's so busy saving the world and I'm busy my own work. But we try to see each other when we're both free. He's wonderful when he has the time to be."

"Well we know he's a good lad. As long as you're happy, Poppy."

"Oh I am. And how about you? Have you and Dumbledore gotten married yet?" Minerva skeptically raised her eyes at the silliness and impertinence of the question. "Oh please, Minerva! I know you've always had a bit of a thing for him. And the way he looked at you just now? He lit up! He obviously cares for you."

"Yes, well we are very good friends. I know he cares for me as I care for him."

At that moment, Alastor returned and Minerva left them to the unpacking. She smiled as she walked up to Gryffindor Tower to her new rooms. She shouldn't have kept the truth from Poppy. But the relationship was so new. She just wanted Albus to herself for a while. She would tell Poppy eventually, when they had more time together in private.

After wracking her brain for nearly an hour, Minerva finally decided what to do on Albus' birthday. She smiled to herself and went down to his office to prepare.

She gave his password ("Fudge Toffee") and rode up the stairs behind the gargoyle. His office was a mess. There were dozens of letters waiting to be read, schedules to be finished, and papers simply everywhere.

She wandered over to pet Fawkes for a moment, examining the room like a battlefield. "I think our favorite wizard could use some help, don't you?" The phoenix cooed in agreement.

Minerva moved to sit behind Albus' desk. Part of her didn't want to disturb his desk without his permission, but she also knew that he trusted her, both personally and professionally so she decided to use her best judgment with all his scattered work.

She spent a few hours drafting responded to most of his letters, organizing the piles of papers, and writing some notes to him with suggestions for the scheduling.

While trying to find some ink in a drawer (she did not find violet to be a proper color for official business), she came across a file with MMM written in red ink. Curious as a cat, she opened it. Inside it were clippings from newspapers and journals. Every single one was written either by or about Minerva. All the articles she had written and all the mentions of her in the Daily Prophet. The last page was a photograph of her from the profile about her career in Transfiguration Today eight years earlier. Minerva picked up the picture and looked at her younger self. She didn't look much different. She wore a sly smile and a fierce determination in her eyes. Present-day Minerva smiled at her former self and went to replace it when she noticed something written on the back.

In elegant green writing, Albus had composed a poem:

_Her eyes like emeralds, precious gems so dear_

_Her form with its curves, I long to hold near_

_Her mind so sharp surpasses all others without fear_

_Her lips full and red, I fantasize to kiss_

_Her slender hand in mine, a feeling I miss_

_Her heart full of love for me, that would be bliss_

A tear fell down Minerva's cheek. The words were so simple, but the sentiment was beautiful.

Just then, she heard footsteps outside the door and quickly put away the file. She looked up just as Filius Flitwick walked in.

"Oh, Minerva, I'm sorry to interrupt you."

"No interruption, Filius. I was just tidying Albus' desk and drafting some letters for him. Although I should apologize, as this sort of thing is your job, I suppose."

"Actually, Minerva, it's your job. Well not officially, but it should be. Albus wanted to make you his deputy, but the Board of Directors wouldn't approve a deputy so young. So I agreed to take the position, knowing that Albus is going to give it to you when the Governors think you're ready."

Minerva was aghast. "Really? He was going to make me Transfiguration professor, Head of Gryffindor _and_ Deputy Headmistress if he had his way?"

"Of course. He knows better than anyone else how capable you are. You are much more organized than I am, and you and Albus work wonderfully together; I've seen it," Flitwick smiled.

"Well I'm flattered that you both would think so highly of me," Minerva blushed.

"It isn't flattery when it's true. Now I must go and welcome our new matron. Would you see that Albus gets these budget reports when he returns?"

"Of course, Filius."

With that, Flitwick left. Minerva finished organizing and then went up to Albus' private rooms to prepare his birthday surprise.

Albus arrived back at Hogwarts a little after six. He was wary from a tense and rather awkward afternoon with Aberforth. Neither really enjoyed himself, but they were the only family each of them had. Aberforth knew just as Albus did how important family was, even if you didn't like them.

Albus trudged up to his office, more eager to see Minerva with every step. Part of him hoped she had planned something for his birthday, as he could use some fun, but the more noble part of him knew that he didn't tell her about his birthday just so that she wouldn't fuss about him.

Albus Dumbledore was not a man who liked being taken care of. He greatly enjoyed taking care of others—Minerva especially—but not the other way around. But knowing Minerva, she had probably come up with something in that wonderful head of hers.

But when he reached his office, it was empty. He walked over to feed Fawkes and noticed that his desk was miraculously clean. Upon closer inspection, he saw neat piles, each of which was labeled with a note from Minerva. It seemed that she had not only organized his desk but drafted responses to all his letters, finished his scheduling, and even made suggestions regarding Filius' budget report. _She is a marvel. How could I ever survive without her?_ he thought with a smile.

"Minerva?"

"Up here!" she called from his private rooms.

Albus hurried up the stairs to find the sitting room lit by dozens of floating candles. Minerva was stretched out on the couch in a spectacular red dress, her raven locks cascading down her back.

Albus stood for a moment, staring at the vision before him.

"Happy birthday, Albus."

He made his way to her without a word and kissed her squarely on the mouth.

"You're wonderful." He kissed her again. "I love you." He leaned forward for another kiss but Minerva stopped him.

"I've made plans for us, and you'll spoil them if you get yourself too excited."

"So your plan is not to excite me?"

Minerva smirked devilishly. "Oh of course it is. But later. Now is time for supper."

They ate a lavish meal of all Albus' favorites. They chatted about their day while they ate.

"So did you have a nice time with your brother this afternoon?" Minerva asked.

"I suppose so. We've never really gotten along, but he is my brother. I'm much happier here with you."

"Can I meet him sometime?"

"Of course. He's the barman at the Hog's Head. Frightful place. Perfect for Aberforth, actually."

"That sounds…delightful."

Albus chuckled, his eyes sparkling.

They finished dinner and Minerva vanished the plates. Albus looked disappointed.

"No dessert?"

Minerva suppressed a smile and said, as seriously as she could, "Patience is a virtue that ought be treasured."

Albus pouted and Minerva laughed with delight.

"Oh alright. Come sit down." She led him to the chess board, her crimson gown swishing as she moved.

"That dress is beautiful, my dear."

"I'm very glad you like it. I got it especially for you. Admire the gown later; I have something else I think you'll enjoy." With a wave of wand, the chess pieces were turned from marble to candy. The white pieces were now lemon-flavored and the black were cherry. They played a good-natured game full of laughter and conversation until Albus got fed up with only being able to eat the candy when he captured one of Minerva's pieces. He reached over and grabbed her king and bit it in half. She laughed at his childishness. "I suppose that means you win."

"Well it is my birthday. You were letting me win anyway."

"I beg to differ!"

"Well either way, this was a very clever and fun way to spend the evening. Thank you, Minerva."

"I'm pleased you enjoyed, Albus. Now the next thing I have planned…"

He interrupted her. "I'm sorry, my dear, but right now I have a plan of my own." He scooped her into his arms and carried her into the bedroom.

She laughed. "What a coincidence! This was my plan as well!"


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: I hadn't originally intended to have two birthday chapters in a row, but it just felt right. So I hope you don't mind more birthday fluff. Enjoy, and please review if the mood strikes you.

Chapter 15: Another Birthday

October 4th, 1957

Minerva hated her birthday. As a child she had disliked where it fell because it created an awkward gap for school. Hogwarts required its first years to turn eleven on or before September 1st, and since Minerva's birthday was a month later, she ended up being nearly a year older than her classmates.

Now her birthday depressed her. Every year since she was eighteen was the same. She would dress in black, put on her favorite hat, and pin on the brooch her parents had given her on the day they died. Then she would spend the day at McGonagall Cliffs, visiting the graves of her mother and father, and wandered the massive house filled with memories. For a few years, she had her sister Helen with her to ease the loneliness, but it had been many years since she saw her sister.

But now she had Albus. The most wonderful man in the world whom she had loved for years loved her just as much. Minerva would never again be alone in the world.

And still, birthdays were hard. The year before, her birthday had been on a Sunday, so she was able to leave Hogwarts for the day as she usually did. But this year was different. She wouldn't be able to leave her classes for the day. She resigned herself to staying at the castle and hoping to forget the date.

Albus always noticed Minerva getting a bit down at the beginning of October. And although she had never told him, he of course knew why. She always asked for leave on her birthday, which Professor Dippet, knowing the significance, had always granted. Albus was prepared to do the same. But this year she hadn't requested the day off.

Albus smiled to himself, knowing her reasons. She would never leave class as long as she was able to teach. _Duty first,_ he thought, _just like the Queen._ And Minerva was a queen to him. So regal and elegant in everything she did, commanding respect like the greatest royal there ever was. She, more than anyone else, deserved to have a happy birthday. He began plotting a surprise for the woman he loved.

Minerva awoke early that morning, as was usual for a Monday. She called the house-elf for a cup of tea and settled into her morning bath, feeling rather somber for the day. She got out, pinned her hair in its customary bun and dressed in black teaching robes. She fastened her brooch at her neck and stared at herself in the mirror.

"Happy birthday to me. Thirty already. How the time flies when one is alone."

"You are not alone," a voice told her. Minerva whipped around to see Albus standing in the doorway. He made his way to her, and she fell into his arms with a sad sigh.

"No, it seems I'm not."

"Nor shall you ever be." He kissed her forehead gently. "Happy birthday, my dear Minerva. Now get your cloak. It is time to go."

"Go? Albus, I have classes."

"No you don't. I've cancelled them. I've told Filius that I've been called away on an urgent matter. We have the whole day together. I've made some arrangements for us. So please get your cloak so that we can leave."

"Arrangements?"

"Yes. It isn't every day the love of my life turns thirty. Actually, it is only today."

Minerva smiled, grabbed her cloak and hurried with Albus down the stairs. The whole school was at breakfast, so no one saw them leave the grounds and disapparate away together.

They reappeared in front of Minerva's family home. The sea air whipped around them as they walked into the house.

"I know what today means to you, Minerva, so please do whatever you usually do. I am here if you need me."

"I always need you, Albus." She took his hand and led him to the back of the house and out to the hill where Emmett and Charlotte's graves resided.

Minerva stared at the headstones for a long time. Albus shifted his focus from the graves to her face to the sea beyond the cliffs and back to Minerva. She met his gaze and began to cry ever so gently. She buried her face in his chest. He rubbed her back soothingly. Then, without a word, she took his hand again and led him back into the house.

Albus lit a fire in the grand fireplace as Minerva curled up on the sofa. He sat down beside her and she cuddled close to him.

"They'd be very proud of you. I'm sure you know that."

"Sometimes I'm not so sure, Albus," Minerva responded quietly.

"Minerva, you are thirty years old and already a registered animagus, Transfiguration Mistress, professor at Hogwarts, and Head of Gryffindor House. Anyone who knows you is proud of you. I know I am."

"Yes, that's all well and good, but are you aware that this is the first time in seven years I've had company on my birthday? My sister used to stay with me, but we had a terrible falling out, and it's all my fault. She won't speak to me or see me. Albus, you are the only person I've ever met to truly understand me and, knowing who I really am, love me anyway. I'm distant, cold and bitter and no one should have their life poisoned by me."

Albus was slightly stunned. "Is that what she told you?"

Minerva numbly nodded, not knowing what consequences her sudden outburst of emotion would have.

"Minerva, I want you to listen very carefully. I am going to tell you right now the same thing I tried to teach you as a student, and every day since. You are incredibly gifted and special and important. You are a blessing to the world and especially to me, and you have been since the day I met you. If your sister cannot appreciate you, that is her loss. I understand how important family is, and I'm so sorry you can't have yours with you. But if you'll let me, I'll make sure that you are never alone in the world, especially on your birthday. Because I love you, Minerva. Truly, deeply, madly and for the rest of my life."

Minerva didn't respond right away. She didn't know how. She wanted to believe his words, but a part of her couldn't. She hadn't realized until this moment how Helen had wounded her. Minerva looked into Albus' deep blue eyes, full of love, compassion and genuine concern.

"Thank you, Albus. I don't know what I'd do without you. I love you." She placed a soft kiss on his lips and took a deep breath. "Now I think we've had quite enough of me feeling sorry for myself. Would you like a cup of tea?"

Albus finally was able to turn his lips up into a grin. _Oh Minerva. Always so decisive._ "Yes, if it isn't too much trouble."

"None at all."

Just as she spoke, a house-elf appeared with a tray of tea and toast. "You needs your breakfast, Miss Minerva. So does your professor. Twila and Zara is very happy you show your love now. Does Miss Minerva or her professor need anything else?"  
>"No Twila, thank you."<p>

The little elf disappeared, leaving Albus rather confused as Minerva poured the tea. "I'm sorry if Twila seemed a bit forward. That's how the McGonagall house-elves are. She and Zara have taken care of me since I was born and we behave more like friends than master and servants."

"What did she mean by being glad we show our love? And how does she know me?" Albus raised his eyebrows in question.

She grinned secretively. "Twila and Zara served us at my parents' funeral, which you so kindly attended with me. But they don't show themselves unless they want to be seen. They also know you from the photograph I have of you in my room. They always ask about you when I'm here. After the funeral, it was Zara who informed me that I was in love with you, and you with me. Which, of course, wasn't true at the time. And I told her so, but she just told me to wait and see. It seems that she was right."

"Elves are much wiser than we give them credit for. Yours especially, it seems."

They ate a pleasant breakfast, after which Minerva gave Albus a tour of the estate. Finally, they reached her room.

Albus walked in and gazed around. Minerva watched him from the doorway, a bemused smile on her lips. Albus wasn't sure what to think. The furniture was elegant and simple, the colors muted. There were picture frames lining the dresser and books filled the shelves on every wall. It was very much like her rooms at Hogwarts: neat, organized, aesthetically pleasing, but not too personal. He had thought that perhaps her childhood room would reveal a bit more about her, but he saw nothing in the bedroom that he didn't already know about. It was just like Minerva; she was secretive and guarded, not purposefully or bitterly, but like mist in the mountains, she intrigued and mystified him.

The pictures on the dresser were rather interesting. One showed Minerva and her sister, one of her parents, one of her aunt and uncle, and one of Albus himself. It was taken from the Daily Prophet when he was released from St. Mungo's in 1945 after the war. He was not very fond of that particular photo.

"Do you keep all my newspaper clippings?" he asked her in jest.

"No, just this picture. You look so strong and brave as always, but the way you turn from the camera shows your vulnerability. I quite like it. And it is the only photograph of you I have."

"How long have you had it?"

She blushed. "Since I clipped it from the paper. You've always been important to me, and I always want your presence with me wherever I am. But unfortunately I don't have your gift with words, and there is no poem on the back."

Now Albus blushed. "Ah so you found my file."

"Yes," she replied. "Last year when I organized your desk. I'm sorry for prying. But it was so sweet and so beautiful."

"Well, I had intended to give it to you eventually anyway. No harm done. I'm glad you liked my silly rhymes."

"They weren't silly, they were lovely. When did you write it?"

"When I clipped the picture from the paper."

"But that was nearly ten years ago!"

"You inspired my love then as you do now, my dear. Although I am much happier now because I can pull you into my arms and kiss you in reality, not just in my dreams." He demonstrated the sentiment, then pulled back to get a small box out of his pocket. "Now, time for your gift. Happy birthday, my darling."

She opened the box to find a fabulous pair of earrings. They had a diamond in the center, an amethyst above, a sapphire below, a ruby on the left, and an emerald on the right.

"I hope you like them. I saw them, and their elegance and uniqueness reminded me of you."

"Oh Albus, they're gorgeous! But it's too much!"

"Nothing could ever be too much for you," he told her, beaming at her excitement.

"Thank you." She kissed him gently and went to the mirror to put on her fabulous gift.

Later, Twila and Zara fixed them a fantastic lunch, after which Minerva took Albus on a hiking tour of the estate grounds.

For dinner, Albus whisked Minerva off to a very fancy muggle restaurant followed by a muggle nightclub to go dancing. She found solace and pure joy in his arms that night, just as she usually did. But tonight was special. They were together, and for the first time in twelve years, Minerva really had a happy birthday.


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: I liked the idea from the last chapter of having our lovely couple leave Hogwarts for a while and see how that affects their relationship, so I decided to take that a little further. Just to warn you, Minerva's gonna freak out a little bit, but Albus makes everything OK. After all, that's what he does. Please review with any questions, suggestions, comments, etc! And thanks to all of you who are sticking with TDM. I love it and I'm glad you do too. Enjoy!

Chapter 16: Crisis and Fighting

July 6th, 1960

During the summer, the staff ate their meals in the staff room or separately in their rooms, rather than standing on ceremony in the Great Hall. Minerva was a bit melancholy on this particular morning. Albus was in Berlin for the week to attend the International Confederation of Wizards Conference. After five years in a romantic relationship, she missed him so much when he had to leave her, especially for days at a time. She was just like a woman newly in love, depressed when her lover was gone and giddy for his return. Although no person on the face of the earth would ever see Minerva McGonagall act giddy. Except perhaps Albus. When he returned, she would welcome him properly. She smiled at that thought over her breakfast. She bought a new red negligee that she knew he would enjoy taking off her.

As usual, Minerva did not engage in too much conversation with her colleagues over the meal, preferring instead to peruse the Daily Prophet. She choked on her eggs when she got to a headline on page three.

_**Edward Potter Named Head of Magical Law Enforcement**_

She intently read the article, noting how many people were quoted praising Potter's abilities and qualifications for the position. It seemed he was very well-liked, for which she was glad. Helen deserved to be married to a good man, even if Minerva's experience with him was to the contrary. When she reached the last paragraph, one sentence nearly stopped her heart: _This appointment brings more happiness to Mr. Potter, as he and his wife have just recently welcomed their first child._ They had a baby. Helen had a baby. Minerva was an aunt.

She scoured the article, but no more mention was made of the child. Was it a boy or a girl? When was the birth? What was its name?

Helen and Edward had been married for almost ten years. And Minerva had not been invited to the wedding, and she had received no announcement of her new niece or nephew. It was now clearer than ever that the Potters wanted nothing to do with Minerva.

The next two days went by in a fog. She went through the motions of life, but she had no interest in anything.

On the evening Albus was scheduled to return, she went up to his rooms and sat with Fawkes for a while. The bird noticed her obvious distress and sang her a song. Instantly, she felt better. Her sister floated from her mind, and Albus' homecoming became her focus. She thanked Fawkes and quickly went up to Albus' bedroom to change into her new negligee.

Albus was happy to be home. The conference had been enlightening and enjoyable. He met many new people, all very influential in their respective nations, and saw many old friends he had missed. But being away from Minerva was always hard. He had grown very accustomed to having her near these past few years. She could only stay the night with him during term breaks because being Head of House was a twenty four hour job, but they would always spend a few precious hours together in the evenings while he wrote letters and she graded papers. It was very hard keeping their relationship out of public knowledge, but it also meant that they would never grow tired of one another. Their time together was precious and each treated it as such.

When he entered his office, glowing red letters reading "WELCOME HOME" floated above his desk with an arrow underneath pointing up the stairs to his rooms. His travel-weary body received new energy as he bounded up the stairs. Minerva was waiting for him wearing the most spectacular negligee, made entirely of scarlet lace which showed quite a lot of her glorious skin. He grabbed her around her middle, swinging her in a circle before dipping her low and kissing her.

She broke away with a big smile. "Welcome back."

"It is very good to be home. I missed you."

The rest of the night was spent in passion, the two lovers ecstatic to be reunited.

The next day was a lazy one. Neither Albus nor Minerva changed out of their dressing gowns. Minerva asked all about the conference, mildly jealous of all the wonderful witches and wizards Albus had met. He also apologized for being late the evening before. Albus had popped into the Hog's Head to have a quick drink with Aberforth. Minerva's heart sank at the mention of Albus' brother. She was reminded of her own family and the pain of not getting to know the new baby. Minerva didn't say anything, however. She didn't want to bother Albus with her troubles. She would get over it soon enough. There was no solution to her problem, so there was no use being too upset over it.

Her silence was noticed. "Minerva, is everything alright?"

She looked up and smiled softly. "Of course. Why wouldn't it be?"

"You seem rather distant," he prompted, scooting closer to her on the sofa.

"I was just lost in thought. I'm fine, really."

He slipped his arm around her waist. "Well whether or not that's true, how would you like to spend Bastille Day in Paris?"

Minerva's eyes lit up. "Really?"

"Yes, one of my dearest friends and his wife have a chateau just outside the city. When I saw him at the conference, he invited us to stay with them."

She raised her eyebrows. "Us?"

"Well yes, I did tell him that I've been seeing a lovely woman whom I can't bear to part from," he said with a kiss to her forehead.

She laughed. "I would love to go. When do we leave?"

"We'll leave Friday and stay the week if it's alright."

"Oh how wonderful! I'll tell Poppy. She'll be able to say I'm at the Cliffs if anyone asks."

Albus smiled and gave her a peck on the nose. It was very good for Minerva to have Poppy as a friend. He was glad she had someone to talk to and spend time with. He especially liked that they had someone in the castle to cover for them when they desperately wanted time alone.

"Wonderful. I'll let Nicholas and Pernelle know to expect us."

Minerva recognized those names but she couldn't quite place them. But when they arrived at the sprawling chateau, she was introduced to a couple that really made her jaw drop.

A middle-aged looking man with salt and pepper hair, round spectacles and a well-groomed goatee greeted them.

"Welcome to our humble abode! I'm so please you both could come." He shook Albus' hand and went to kiss Minerva's.

"Nicholas, this is Minerva McGonagall. Minerva, may I introduce you to our host, Nicholas Flamel?" Albus gestured to his friend and his lover in turn.

"Nicholas Flamel!" she gasped.

"Albus, you really must warn people about meeting me. Especially people who know my reputation. And yes, Ms. McGonagall. I am Nicholas Flamel. I discovered the Sorcerer's Stone, which creates the Elixir of Life and will turn any metal into pure gold. I will be 633 years old next month. My wife Pernelle just turned 612. And now that we've gotten that out of the way, we can enjoy our holiday and get to know one another by more than reputation." He said all of this in a rather bored tone, as if he had to do it often. But he smiled in a rather friendly fashion as he did.

They went into the chateau. It was filled with artwork and furniture from the last five hundred years. Surprisingly, it was rather a rather pleasing effect. Minerva felt like a kid in a candy store. There was so much to see, so much Flamel knew, so much to absorb! Albus chuckled as her bright eyes darted about, trying to take everything in. He knew she would love it here, as he certainly did.

Pernelle Famel descended a grand staircase to greet her guests. For the second time in about ten minutes, Minerva found herself slack-jawed and gaping. Pernelle was the most glamorous woman she had ever seen. She had shiny hair the color of champagne piled on her head in an intricate and elegant up-do. Her skin had a permanent feminine flush to it. There was a wide friendly smile on her pink lips. She wore a lavender gown and fabulous matching shoes. But the most exquisite part of her appearance with her jewelry. Her fingers, ears, neck, and wrists seemed to drip with gold. On anyone else, that much finery would be too much. But on Pernelle, it was natural and elegant.

"Minerva, this is my wonderful wife, Pernelle." Nicholas offered his wife his hand to escort her down the last few stairs. "Darling, this is Minerva, the amazing woman Albus has been telling us about for the last twenty years."

Pernelle greeted Minerva very effusively, with the subtle hint of a French accent. Minerva couldn't help but be glad that Pernelle was happily married, because no woman in the world could come close next to Pernelle. She was overwhelmingly perfect. Minerva couldn't help but feel a small pang of jealousy when Albus smiled brightly as Pernelle kissed his cheek.

Nicholas and Pernelle led them into the sitting room. Minerva spoke softly into Albus' ear, "Twenty years?"

He laughed and put his arm around her waist. "First you were my brilliant student, then my brilliant former student getting published for her research, and then my beautiful and brilliant colleague, and now the perfect woman I'm in love with. So yes, I've been talking about you for twenty years."

Minerva smiled and kissed his cheek and lovingly ran her fingers through his ever-growing beard.

The two couples shared drinks in the sitting room, chatting merrily about Alchemy, Transfiguration, Hogwarts, France and everything in between. Pernelle excused herself to see to dinner.

"You are in for a treat, my dear," Albus told Minerva, "Pernelle is a fabulous cook."

Minerva was a bit surprised to think of Pernelle Flamel, 612 years old and covered in expensive jewels, cooking diner. Nicholas seemed to read her mind. "Both Pernelle and I grew up poor and have never had house-elves. So we do all our own cooking and cleaning. And we've had plenty of time to get very good at both," he said with a grin.

An hour later, they were served the most incredible coq au vin in a Victorian dining room.

"Pernelle, this is absolutely amazing. Albus did not exaggerate your talents," Minerva told her hostess.

"I'm so very glad you enjoy, Minerva. I know the coq au vin is one of our Albus' favorite dishes. I make it whenever he has the time to visit us."

The rest of the magnificent meal was spent discussing plans for the week. They all agreed to go into Paris for Bastille Day. Nicholas and Pernelle had been present for the storming of the Bastille and enjoyed the muggle celebrations commemorating it each year.

So on the morning of July 14th, Pernelle took Minerva into her enormous dressing room. It was nearly the size of the dining room and filled with every style and color of clothing imaginable, both wizarding and muggle. Minerva hadn't brought any muggle clothes with her, so Pernelle offered to loan her anything she wanted.

With a few alteration spells, Pernelle put Minerva in a very pretty navy blue tea-length pencil skirt and matching blazer over a simple white silk blouse. Pernelle also insisted on doing Minerva's hair. With a wave of her wand, Pernelle created an old-Hollywood style of sultry waves. Minerva was pleasantly surprised with how pretty she looked. Pernelle scrutinized her work in the mirror.

"Oh how lucky you are, cherie, to not need any makeup charms. You are simply belle by rolling out of bed. I am very jealous."

Minerva paused while putting in her favorite earrings (her thirtieth birthday present from Albus). "I find that very hard to believe, Madam Flamel. You are easily the most beautiful woman I've ever seen."

"You're very sweet. But after 612 years, I've found many ways to make myself look nice for my husband. He gets me jewelry to, as he says, 'adorn my beauty,' but I make myself beautiful to do justice to the jewelry." She let out a giggle. Minerva laughed with her, and put on a bit of lipstick to make Pernelle feel better.

The two women walked down the grand staircase in their muggle clothing, meeting their men who were each looking very dapper in their three-piece suits.

"Finally! I should have known we were going to be late for our reservation," Nicholas grumbled taking his wife's arm.

She playfully scolded him. "Mais non, Nicholas. You know they won't mind for us."

Albus kissed Minerva's cheek. "I see Pernelle has had her hand in your appearance. You look stupendous, my dear."

"It was a bit of a fight to keep her from putting half her jewelry on me as well. But I'm glad you like it. You look very nice yourself."

"Thank you. Now we must be going. Nicholas hates being late."

They disapparated from the chateau and ended up in front of a restaurant, Le Jules Verne.

Minerva turned in a full circle to figure out where they were. Directly behind them was a balcony looking out at the Paris skyline. They were 148 meters in the air, on the second level of the Eiffel Tower.

The maitre'd greeted the Flamels personally and led the four to the best table in the restaurant. The meal was divine, the wine exquisite.

When they finished dessert and coffee, no bill arrived. Nicholas and Pernelle simply stood to leave. Albus and Minerva followed. On their way out, Nicholas explained the situation. "I'm a partial owner of this establishment. Jules Verne was a very good friend of mine. He was actually a direct descendent of Pernelle's sister. So I helped finance the restaurant and named it after our great great and so on nephew. As a result, I never pay for a meal here."

Minerva nodded and became silent. Nephew. She might have a nephew. Or perhaps a niece. She didn't know, and she wasn't going to anytime soon. Her depression from a few days before came back with full force.

Albus noticed her sudden change in demeanor. "Are you alright Minerva?"

She attempted a smile. "Yes, I'm fine."

He didn't believe her, but he knew better than to press the subject. She would tell him if there were anything wrong. He placed a reassuring kiss at her temple as they walked along the Seine with the Flamels.

Minerva stayed lost in thought all the way to the Tuileries Garden. They stopped among the muggle crowd to watch the fireworks.

Albus was starting to be concerned at how quiet she was. "Are you sure you're alright?"  
>"I'm fine, Albus. But if you continue to ask me, I shall become very cross at you," she replied with a bit of a glare.<p>

"I'm sorry," he said quietly.

"Don't worry. It's really nothing. But I appreciate your concern." To show there were no hard feelings, she kissed him gently on the mouth.

A shout interrupted their kiss. There was a rather vulgar herd of drunken young men a short distance away. Pernelle was in the middle, flirting in French. Nicholas looked on, amused at how attractive other men found his wife. But one of the Frenchmen noticed Minerva and Albus.

"Eh! Ma belle, tu es trop jeune pour lui. Ne lui baises pas! Viens avec moi!" He grabbed Minerva around the middle to pull her from Albus. She screamed in surprise.

A flame of rage was lit within Albus. "Unhand her!" he shouted. The Frenchman did not. So Albus punched him out cold. The man fell and Albus caught Minerva and disapparated with her on the spot.

When they were back at Chateau Flamel, Albus let go of her and looked her up and down with apprehension. "Are you alright, Minerva?"

She was a little shaken but the adrenaline of the moment wore off quickly and she was able to smile at her savior. "That's the third time you have asked me that question this evening. And I'm still fine. But really, Albus, I thought physical violence was beneath you."

"Nothing is beneath me when it comes to your safety. I'm sorry to have caused a spectacle." He hung his head in shame.

She put her arms around him. "Might I bestow my thanks upon my brave knight?"

He only smiled as she moved forward and kissed him passionately. They broke apart at the sound of a loud crack.

Nicholas and Pernelle had just apparated back to their home. Madam Flamel giggled at the lipstick smeared all over Albus' lips. Nicholas was less amused.

"Are you aware that I had to obliviate an entire crowd of drunken muggles after your crude little stunt? You're very lucky that the French Ministry knows I can take care of my own."

Pernelle put her hand on his arm. "Mon cher, you have solved the problem. It is finished. Let Minerva continue to thank Albus. Come inside with me, please."

He looked at his beautiful wife and softened immediately at her seductive smile.

Albus stepped forward. "Nicholas, I'm very sorry to cause problems for you."

"That's alright, Albus," Flamel replied, not taking his eyes off of his wife. "Pernelle is correct. It is finished. No harm done. I would have done the same if any of those filthy frogs put a hand on my lady."

He led his wife into the house. Pernelle turned back with a smile and a wink for the lovers on her front lawn.


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: This needs to happen. Just keep that in mind for these next few chapters. Please review if the mood strikes you. Enjoy :)

Chapter 17: Surprise

January 20th, 1962

"I'm dying. Please put me out of my misery."

"Headmaster, you are the worst patient I've ever had! It's just a stomach bug. You'll be fine in a week."

"I certainly hope so, Madam Pomfrey. I put my well-being in your capable hands." Albus promptly turned over and vomited into the bowl next to his hospital bed.

Minerva walked into the Hospital Wing at that precise moment. "I suppose this answers my question of 'how are you feeling?'"

Albus wiped his face and groaned in her direction. "Minerva, if you love me, you'll just let me die."

Madam Pomfrey huffed, "Oh I can't take this nonsense. Minerva, I'll be in my office if he should need anything." Poppy bustled out of the room.

Minerva made her way to Albus' side. "Alright, budge over."

Albus scooted to the edge of his cot to give Minerva space. She sat down next to him, letting his head rest on her chest. She gently stroked his hair. It was getting grayer all the time. But the streaks of gray looked very distinguished, mixed in with the remaining auburn.

Albus sighed heavily. "If I'm going to die, this would be the way to do it."

"Albus, you aren't going to die. Poppy says you're being a big baby about all of this. I know you're joking about dying, but I wish you wouldn't. It isn't funny. In fact, it's rather disconcerting."

"I'm sorry, my love. You're right. I'll be fine soon enough. Then I can relieve you and Filius from the complete bore of doing all of my work."

She kissed his temple. "It's no trouble. We do just fine, and it's important that you get better."

"Not that I'm complaining, but perhaps you shouldn't get so close to me. I wouldn't want you to catch what I have."

"Nonsense. I never get sick."

Two weeks later, Minerva was nauseous and Albus smirked from beside her hospital bed. "I told you to keep away from me, my dear."

"Albus, I feel like hell. If you're going to act superior, you can leave."

He kissed her forehead. "I'm sorry. But it's just miraculous."

"What is?" She eyed him skeptically, breathing slowly to keep her stomach from being too upset.

"That you can be sick in bed and still look so pretty." His eyes twinkled with mirth.

She gave a small smile. "With lies like that, you can stay here all day."

"No lies. And I'm afraid I can't stay long; I have to go to class." Albus had taken over Minerva's classes for the duration of her illness to allow her to rest. She had protested, but gave in at the insistence of both Albus and Poppy.

After Albus left, Minerva sat up in her bed feeling very frustrated. Poppy came over to check Minerva's vitals. "I can't understand it. When Albus was sick, he was sweaty and feverish as well as nauseous. You haven't got the first two symptoms. And from the looks of you, I'd think you were just fine."

"Well I'm not feverish at all. I just feel tired all the time and the strong urge to vomit at various moments during the day. Other than that, I'm perfectly fine."

After a week of feeling just the same, Minerva took matters into her own hands. Albus walked into the Transfiguration classroom one minute late and found that Minerva had already started class. He stood in the doorway and watched her, a frightfully serious frown on his usually happy face. Minerva quickly demonstrated her lesson and set her second years to work before going into the corridor to speak to Albus.

"I can't leave my students for long. Is there something I can help you with, Albus?" she asked innocently. She knew he was cross and it would be interesting to see how he handled this situation. He had never been angry with her before. From the look on his face, he was very angry.

"Minerva, what in Merlin's name are you doing?" he asked, his voice in a dangerously low tone.

"I'm teaching. It is my job."

"Did Poppy approve this?"

"Not exactly…"

"Go back to the Hospital Wing this instant."

"Albus, I'm fine! I'm horribly bored and I'm perfectly capable of teaching!"

"Minerva, I can't let you do this! Even if you are feeling better, I don't want you to suffer a relapse. Do you think I like seeing you in the hospital for two weeks straight? But if you still don't feel well, this is the best thing for you." His expression softened. "I need you to be alright, Minerva."

Minerva looked back at him, a determined glint in her eyes, her brow furrowed.

He sighed. "I can see I'm not going to win this argument. Please just take it easy. Don't overwork yourself."

She hugged him around the neck and kissed his cheek. "Thank you, darling."

"Just promise me that you'll go see Poppy after class."

"I will. And I'll see you at dinner."

Albus smiled. "Of course." He kissed her forehead and went back to his office.

Minerva did just as she was told and felt tired but satisfied at the end of the day. She slept in her own bed for the first time in weeks.

But sure enough, her slumber was rudely ended at six in the morning by a violent wave of sickness. She skipped breakfast as a result and carefully got dressed for the day. But as she buckled the belt on her robes, it seemed oddly tight. _Strange,_ she thought, _how could I have gained weight when I get sick every morning? Oh gods. Sick. Mornings. Morning sickness._

In complete and utter shock, Minerva found herself in the Hospital Wing.

"Minerva! You're white as a sheet! Have you relapsed?"

Minerva couldn't speak. She grabbed Poppy by her arm and dragged her into the private office.

"Minerva! What's the matter?"  
>"I think I'm pregnant."<p>

Poppy blanched. "You think? When did you last menstruate?"

"I'm not sure." Minerva hung her head.

"How can you not be sure?"

Minerva looked up and defensively spat, "I don't pay close attention! Between Albus being sick and my illness, I've been a bit distracted, Poppy!"

"Calm down. You take contraception potion every month, right?"

"When I remember…"

Poppy was aghast. "Minerva! This is ridiculous! How could you be so careless?"

Tears stung Minerva's eyes. "I don't know! I don't know! Will you please just do the spell so we can be sure?"

Poppy stood back and pointed her wand at Minerva. A warm yellow glow was emitted from Minerva's abdomen. "It seems I misdiagnosed your stomach bug. You're pregnant."

Minerva didn't cry. She just went numb. "What am I going to do?" she whispered.

Poppy put a reassuring arm around her friend's shoulder. "Albus will probably be pleased! Are you going to get married?"

"Oh no, I don't want him to marry me just because we're having a child. That's not fair to either of us. Oh Poppy! We were so happy! Everything was just perfect and now it's all going to change."

"Yes, babies do tend to change things. If you really want, I can…take care of it…"

"Oh no, Poppy. I couldn't do that. Not to Albus. You're right. He'll probably be thrilled. I hope."

"Minerva, I hate to say it, but you have class in three minutes."

"Damn, you're right. I must go, Poppy. I'll see you later."

Poppy gave her a quick hug. "Are you sure you're alright to teach?"

Minerva dashed off and called back, "I'll have to be! Thank you for everything, Poppy. I'll talk to you later."

Minerva got through the day, thank the gods. Her hands keep unconsciously slipping down to feel her stomach and the tiny child growing inside. She skipped lunch to grade papers, but she knew she had to go to dinner so as to not worry Albus too much. So she sat on his left during dinner, quiet and pale, biting her tongue to keep her monumental news inside.

Albus did not miss her nervousness. He smiled and put a reassuring hand on her knee under the table. She placed her hand on his and gave it a squeeze. "I need to speak with you privately after dinner if you aren't too busy, Albus."

"For you, I'm never too busy. Come to my rooms after you finish eating. I'm going to leave now to finish a few letters before you come."

She nodded as he stood. For the next twenty minutes, she pushed food around on her plate. Finally she couldn't take it any longer. She had to tell Albus.

Minerva trembled as she rode the stairs behind the gargoyle. Albus smiled brightly as she came in. Upon seeing her clearly, his smile faded. "Minerva are you ill again?"

She shook her head. "I was never ill."

"You caught my stomach bug and spent two weeks in the Hospital Wing."

"Yes, but I never caught any stomach bug."

Albus chuckled in confusion. "Minerva, I held a bowl for you while you threw up. I know you were sick."

She smiled weakly. "I told you, I never get sick."

He crossed to her. "I'm afraid I don't understand."

"I'm afraid I haven't completely wrapped my head around it either." She took a deep breath. "Albus, I'm pregnant."

His eyes grew very wide and a smile broke on his lips. "You're sure?"

"Yes, Poppy did the diagnostic spell this morning."

"Minerva! This is wonderful!" He hugged her tightly and quickly released her. "Oh dear did I hurt you?"

"No, Albus. I'm not that delicate. Not yet anyway," she laughed.

They kissed happily. Upon Albus' questioning, Minerva realized that she knew nothing more about her condition other than that she was indeed pregnant. They went together back to the hospital wing so that Poppy could do more tests. In the end, they found out that Minerva was ten weeks pregnant and due sometime at the beginning of August. "What a wonderful birthday present!" Albus exclaimed, on learning the news.

Albus and Minerva spent the evening curled up on the sofa, both of their hands rested on Minerva's slightly rounded middle. Albus' excitement to be a parent was contagious. They quickly found themselves discussing how to decorate the baby's room and how they were going to manage a child at Hogwarts. They even decided on the name: Catharine Ariana Charlotte for a girl and Brian Albus Emmett for a boy.

In their expectant euphoria, both Albus and Minerva forgot the time. When the clock struck midnight, Albus stood to escort Minerva back to her rooms.

"Please let me stay, Albus. Just for tonight. Please, darling, I can't be without you tonight," Minerva pleaded.

"But what about your Gryffindors?"

"My cubs will be fine for one night. Our family is more important right now."

He held her close. "As father of your child, I agree. But as Headmaster, I must insist that we go to Gryffindor Tower." Minerva hung her head sadly. He tipped up her chin and smiled. "I insist that we go to Gryffindor Tower where we will both spend the night."

The soon-to-be parents fell asleep in each other's arms, each with visions of their little family.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: Heartbreak

June 30th, 1962

Minerva was seven months pregnant, glowing, and happier than she had ever been in her life.

Albus was so proud. He was only six weeks away from being a father. His Minerva was radiant and wonderful. Every time he looked at her with her bulging belly, his heart swelled with love.

One evening, almost two months earlier, they were resting on the sofa in Albus' sitting room. Minerva was leaning back on Albus' chest, his hands on her pregnant stomach. All of a sudden, they felt a nudge from within Minerva's womb.

"Gods! What was that?" Albus jumped up at the movement.

Minerva laughed. "The baby just kicked! Have you never felt it before? Little Brian or Catharine has been very busy in there for a while."

"How long?"  
>"A few months, I think. I was sure you'd felt it, Albus."<p>

"No, this is certainly the first time. What else does our little one do?" Albus smiled.

"Oh our child is remarkable already. When I get cold, the baby warms me up, and if I feel warm, the baby somehow cools me down." Minerva beamed down at her bundle of joy.

"That's incredible!" Albus was astounded at his unborn child.

"Poppy says that sometimes happens with magical babies. She's a bit puzzled that I've felt all these tings so early, though. Most witches don't experience that till the third trimester."

"It's just as you said. Our baby is remarkable. I bet you're going to give birth to the greatest witch or wizard in the world."

"Oh it could be a Squib for all I care. So long as our baby is happy and healthy and safe, I'll be content."

He kissed her. "As will I, Tabby. Speaking of tabby, have you transformed since being pregnant?"

"I asked Poppy, and she wasn't sure of the effects, so I don't dare try."

"That's probably best."

They both stayed quiet for a while. Albus smiled. Everything was so perfect. This would be the perfect time. Albus silently summoned a small velvet box from his office. It zoomed behind Minerva and into Albus' open hand.

"Minerva?"

She sighed and snuggled closer to him. She was fast asleep. Albus put the ring box into his pocket and took Minerva to bed.

Now that school was out, Albus and Minerva had much more time together. While their relationship was still not common knowledge, most of the staff speculated that they were more than just friends. Minerva had done a wonderful job of hiding the pregnancy. Her teaching robes were loose anyway, so if she kept them unbelted, they flowed over the bump nicely.

But a woman's body changes more than that during pregnancy. Her already ample bosom had grown to, in her opinion, a frightful size and pressed against her otherwise loose robes. Minerva found them to be quite a bother, but Albus seemed quite pleased, as did much of the male population of Hogwarts. She nearly slapped a sixth year Hufflepuff boy for staring at her chest during class so intently that he had turned his friend into a partial lizard. The student apologized profusely and no lasting harm was done, but after that, Minerva altered all her clothing to be two sizes larger.

She seemed to float around the room in her billowy robes. Albus loved to simply watch her. Her movements were still agile and graceful, if not as quick as they used to be. It must be her feline instincts that kept her nimble. She smiled much more and every pore seemed to exude joy. She was always beautiful, but pregnant, she was just…magical. Albus chuckled at her word choice.

He was finishing up a budget report while Minerva flitted in and out of the office, packing for his three days in London. He was loathed to leave her, but as Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, he had to go to court for important cases. She assured him that she'd be fine and kissed him goodbye.

A soon as he disapparated from beyond the Hogwarts gates, Minerva missed him. The baby began kicking like crazy. She rubbed her belly soothingly as she returned to her rooms in Gryffindor Tower. "I know, little one. I miss him too. Don't worry; he'll be back to us soon."

Minerva reached her sitting room. Her body felt like it was on fire. Something was wrong. The baby's kicking became faster and harder, as if the little one was angrily trying to escape from its confines. Then the pain began.

It was as though a thousand hot pokers were piercing her abdomen. Minerva doubled over in agony. She couldn't move. She fell to the floor beside her sofa. Her legs soon felt wet and slightly sticky. Blood. She knew before she looked down. Something was very, very wrong.

With screams and groans of pain, Minerva dragged her swollen body to the fireplace. She grabbed a handful of sparkly green powder and threw it in the hearth. The green flames roared. She was starting to lose consciousness. She couldn't focus on what to do. "Help. Please. Help me. Albus. Help…" Everything went black.

Up in Albus' office, Fawkes was suddenly awoken by the Floo. He heard Minerva's voice. He heard the pain she was feeling. The phoenix disappeared in a burst of flame.

Albus was running late for court due to his extended farewell to his lovely Minerva. He walked quickly down the corridor at the ministry when he was stopped by a fireball. Fawkes flew in circles, squawking. Albus was very concerned. Fawkes would sing, coo, and trill but never squawk as he did now.

"What's happened, Fawkes? Is Minerva alright?"

The bird cried even louder and disappeared in another fireball. Albus' heart nearly stopped. He made his apologies to the Wizengamot and apparated straight back to Hogwarts, sprinting through the gates up to the castle.

Fawkes flew into Minerva's sitting room and saw the blood. He landed beside her and began to coo softly and cry. His tears fell onto her blood-soaked robes. The blood began to dissipate.

Albus burst into the room, breathing heavily. He found Fawkes beside Minerva. She looked terrible. She looked…He couldn't bear to think the word…dead.

Fawkes hopped aside as Albus took Minerva into his arms. She was still breathing, but just barely. He raced to the Hospital Wing, Fawkes flying behind them.

Poppy was having tea with Alastor when Albus, tears in his eyes, ran into the infirmary. She looked at Minerva's limp, bloody form and screamed. But her professional instincts took over immediately.

"Put her on the bed. Alastor, take Albus outside."

"Poppy, I must stay with her," Albus pleaded.

"I cannot work with you standing by. Out."

Albus resisted, but Alastor pushed him into the corridor. Moody leaned against the wall, ever the strong force during a crisis. Albus paced nervously. Fawkes landed on his wizard's shoulder and nuzzled him comfortingly.

Inside the infirmary, Poppy Pomfrey worked as quickly as her wand would allow. It was all she could do to keep her hands steady. Her best friend was unconscious, and when she woke, she would receive the worst news imaginable.

After almost an hour, Poppy allowed Albus in. He rushed to her bed. She was pale, but breathing calmly. Her eyes fluttered open.

"Albus?" she whispered.

"I'm here, Minerva. How do you feel?"

She swallowed hard. "I'm not sure." Her voice was hoarse and shaky.

Poppy came over, her eyes red from crying. "You're very lucky to be alive."

Albus pressed for more information. "Is the baby alright?" He grasped Minerva's hand and prepared himself for the worst.

"I'm so sorry."

Minerva burst into tears. Each sob cut through Albus' heart like a knife.

Poppy continued, "The baby was gone by the time I began. There was nothing I could have done."

Minerva managed to speak, "What happened?"

"The child's magic was not compatible with your body. Without the phoenix tears, you wouldn't have survived either. As it is," Poppy's voice cracked. "Oh Minerva! I tried, I really did! But…you can't have any more children."

Albus had tears freely flowing down his face. He cleared his throat. "Was it a boy or a girl?"

"A girl."

Neither Albus nor Minerva could speak.

"I'll be in my office if you need anything. I'm so sorry." Poppy backed out of the room with Alastor.

"Thank you, Poppy," Albus said quietly.

He held Minerva in his arms for a long time. They both cried until they imply couldn't anymore.

Minerva was the first to break the silence. "I'm so sorry, Albus."

"Minerva, don't apologize to me! It's I who should apologize to you. I shouldn't have left you. If I had been there, then maybe…" His breath got caught in his throat.

"Stop it right now. I cannot have you feeling guilty. You didn't feel her, Albus. It was me. Don't ask me how I know, but she couldn't stay in my body. She was in pain. I'm so sorry. I should have been stronger for her."

"Minerva, this isn't your fault anymore than it is mine. At least you're alright."

Fawkes flew into the room and rested on the bed next to Minerva's legs. He looked up at her with his shiny black eyes. She stroked his head.

Albus petted the bird's back. "Thank you, Fawkes. You saved the woman I love." Albus turned to Minerva. "He alerted me to you distress."

"Thank you, Fawkes. It seems you are the hero of the day." She softly kissed his beak. The phoenix began to sing to his favorite witch and wizard. It was a song of loss and sorrow, but also a song of hope. When he finished singing, he flew out the open window and left the grieving parents.

Albus kissed Minerva's cheek. "It wasn't meant to be. For some reason, you and I weren't meant to be parents." New tears formed in his sad blue eyes.

Minerva had tears as well. "I loved her so much, Albus."

"I did, too."

"And she loved us. I know she did. I could feel her become happier whenever you were near us." Minerva squeezed Albus' hand in support.

"We still have each other. But…" He stared down at the sheets of her hospital bed. "I'll understand if you wish to discontinue our relationship after what's happened."

"Albus Dumbledore, I love you and I always will. I need you now, more than ever. Don't you ever talk that way."

He kissed her hand in response. He didn't know what to say. He thought of the little black box in his desk drawer. Now, more than ever, he wanted to solidify her presence in his life. But there would be another time for that, a happier time. He couldn't picture them being happy again for a while. They would, of course, but for now they would be sad.

Catharine Ariana Charlotte McGonagall Dumbledore. Her life was over before it began. No one outside of the four people in the Hospital Wing that day would ever know about her. But to Albus and Minerva, she would always be the greatest witch in the world.

A/N: I'm so so so sorry. I really hated writing this chapter. But it had to happen; Albus and Minerva can't be parents. It just doesn't work logistically. Please review with your thoughts, but try not to hate me. They'll be happy again, I promise.


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: I have a couple of announcements for all my fabulous readers. First, I felt so guilty about the last chapter that I wrote a one-shot called Perfect. It is a slight departure from the TDM universe, but I really think you all will like it.

Also, this chapter is the beginning of the further departure from JKR canon. I have invented a character as an homage to one of my best friends. Please just go with it. She's pretty funny and I think you guys will like her (hopefully) if you just accept that she exists for the purposes of the story.

As always, please review if you have something to say. Your questions/comments/criticism are always appreciate. Enjoy everyone!

Chapter 19: Moving On

November 29th, 1966

"I can't take it anymore!"

Minerva burst into Albus' office in absolute frustration. He took off his glasses and leaned back in his chair, watching her display with a small smile. He knew exactly what this was about and knew that she would calm down momentarily and be just fine.

"Those damned twins! I cannot get through one class with those Slytherin girls without wanting to kill them! But can I give them detention? NO! Because they never get caught! They're too bloody sneaky. I'm not sure which one is worse; Bellatrix is cruel and mean and proud while Julisa is erratic, unpredictable and far too clever for her own good. Between the two of them, utter chaos reigns. Do you know what they did today? All my animals were let out of their cages. Every single one. That was probably Julisa. And a mysterious explosion frightened them all into the corridor. I would bet anything that was Bellatrix. It took me my entire free period to get them all back in their proper cages. Why Cygnus and Druella Black would ever bother having two more children after those girls is beyond me. Andromeda seems perfectly sweet. She's a bit quiet for a Slytherin, but very bright. But Bellatrix and Julisa? I don't think I can take four more years with them." Minerva ended her tirade by falling into the armchair in front of Albus' desk, feeling utterly defeated.

He walked to her and stood behind her chair. She felt his strong hands massaging her back and began to relax.

"Perhaps they won't continue to NEWT Transfiguration. Then you'll only have them for two more years," he offered.

She turned to glare at him. "If only. They're both terribly skilled. I just wish they weren't evil incarnate."

"Come now, Minerva. They're thirteen. No thirteen year old is evil."

"These two are." She sighed. "Maybe they'll finally get caught doing something ridiculous and you can expel them."

Albus chuckled and kissed her cheek. "One can only hope." He went back to massaging her back. "How are you today?"

"Frustrated but busy. How are you today?"

"Exhausted and distracted." Minerva put her had on his and gave it a squeeze.

This had become their daily ritual. After they lost Catharine, _How are you today_ became their code for _Are you missing her as much as I am?_ Their responses to the question were really only a formality, but it let the other know that they were both alright.

Catharine had changed both Albus and Minerva. Albus had become, if possible, even more loving and trusting than ever before. The loss of his child had taught him that life was too short to doubt people. Minerva, on the other hand, put up a strong wall around her heart. She was stern and strict and distant, even to Albus at times. It had been almost a year before she had laughed with him again. But their love had soldiered on. They now had a bond that would connect them for all eternity.

Albus still hat the engagement ring buried deep in a desk drawer. He was still waiting for the perfect time, but none arose. Valentine's Day and Christmas were always lovely and romantic, but they weren't…right. For four years now, they had just returned to the easy, comfortable love they had before Catharine. The passion was still strong whenever they made love, but the loss of their little girl had changed them nonetheless, and marriage seemed insignificant next to that bond.

In the next few days, Minerva had more problems with Slytherin students. She put first year Lucius Malfoy in detention for mouthing off during class. She had asked him to pass out buttons to the other students for the day's lesson. He had refused, saying that he was a Malfoy and wouldn't be used like a measly house-elf. For three hours that evening, she graded papers while he wrote lines: "I will respect my professors." Later, she told Albus that it took all of her self-restraint to not make him write "I will not be an arrogant ass and a stain on the good name of wizard." Soon after, Albus received an angry letter from Abraxas Malfoy about how a Malfoy should be treated, being the greatest pureblood family in Britain. Albus threw it into the fire.

That Saturday, however, was an eventful one. Gryffindor had its second Quidditch match of the season, this one against Hufflepuff. Albus told Minerva that he had an appointment and thus could not attend the match with her, so she cheered on her cubs alone.

Gryffindor had been playing admirably, but Hufflepuff was all abuzz for their new chaser, Amos Diggory. Pomona Sprout, Herbology teacher and Head of Hufflepuff, sat beside Minerva for the match. The two friends teased each other's House throughout the game. Minerva couldn't see what was so great about Diggory. In class, the second year student was enthusiastic and hard-working but not much else. He was neither overly intelligent nor particularly magically talented. _Typical Hufflepuff_, Minerva scoffed internally. It seemed to her that the boy was no more talented on a broomstick. He dropped the Quaffle twice, missed nearly half of his passes, and failed to score even one goal. Pomona insisted that he was wonderful during practice and just nervous during his first match. Even if that were true, Minerva was just happy that Gryffindor would have an easy win.

Once the seeker clad in scarlet took his victory lap with the snitch clutched in his fist, Minerva went to congratulate her team. As she passed the Hufflepuff team, she couldn't help but feel the tiniest bit sorry for Diggory who was getting screamed at by the captain. It seemed he was going to be thrown off the team.

When Minerva made her way to the castle with the rest of the school, she was greeted by a frightful man in flowing black robes. His skin was deathly pale, his eyes glinting red, and his nose was nothing more that a pair of reptilian slits in his face.

"Professor McGonagall, you are looking lovely as ever." He took her hand in his and kissed it softly. His touch made her skin crawl. His voice was oily, dripping with flattery. It seemed oddly familiar.

"I'm sorry, have we met?" Minerva asked coldly, taking her hand back.

"We went to school together, but I have changed. You, it seems, have not. I had business with Professor Dumbledore but we are finished. Perhaps we shall meet again, Minerva."

He turned and left the school. Minerva went straight to see Albus. She found him looking out the window, stroking Fawkes' red and gold feathers. She walked up behind him and put her arms around his waist and rested her cheek against his shoulder.

"What's troubling you?"

He sighed heavily. "My appointment was rather unsettling."

"He seemed an unsettling man."

"You saw him?" Albus turned in her grasp to face her.

"Yes. He said we went to school together, but I didn't recognize him. Who was he and what was his business here, if I may ask?"

"It isn't important who he was when you knew him. He now calls himself Lord Voldemort." The name gave her chills, like the name of a deadly disease. "He asked to apply for the Defense position. I turned him down."

"Good. He doesn't seem like a man who should be around children."

"He certainly isn't. But enough about that. How was the match?"

Minerva smiled brightly. "Another victory for Gryffindor. Amos Diggory played abysmally, which made Pomona very unhappy. I found it entertaining, personally."

Albus's eyes widened. "What kind of professor finds enjoyment in the failure of her students?"

"One who wants to take that blasted Quidditch Cup out of Horace Slughorn's office!"

He gave her a peck on the nose. "You have a hidden competitive streak that I find very appealing."

She held him close, grinding her body against his. "You find me appealing, Albus?"

His eyes darkened with lust. "Always, my love."

Minerva bit her lip suggestively. "Care to show me how much?"

Albus took her by the hand and led her to his bedroom for a rather naughty Saturday evening.


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: 20 chapters! Can you believe it? I'm in awe of myself. This story is coming along so quickly! I thank each and every one of you for reading and reviewing. So here's a rather fluffy chapter to make us all smile :)

Chapter 20: Celebration

April 1st, 1971

Albus was just returning to Hogwarts after a meeting with the Board of Governors. _Finally_, he thought, referring to not only the length of the meeting but also the agenda item that had been covered. He raced upstairs to talk to Filius about the meeting with a smile on his face.

After his conversation with Flitwick, which had gone just as well as expected, Albus was even happier. As promised, he went to see Minerva in her rooms before going to bed. It was nearly midnight so he assumed she would be asleep. Long gone were the days when they waited up for each other. It was better this way, though. Albus would feel terribly guilty if Minerva spent the next day feeling sleepy because his meetings ran late.

Her bedroom light was on when he arrived, however. She was sitting at the vanity brushing her still perfect black hair. Even after so long, he was still in awe of her effortless beauty.

Minerva saw Albus enter in the mirror's reflection. Immediately she hopped up and rushed to him, wordlessly burying her face in his chest. His strong arms enveloped her, one hand stroking her luscious hair. "What's happened, Tabby?"

"Detention again." Her voice was muffled in his robes.

"Ah. Which one was it this time?" Bellatrix and Julisa Black had become even more of a handful over the years. They now caused trouble both together and independently, which rendered them in detention much more often. Minerva, after witnessing them nearly light one another on fire in their fourth year, had started the new rule of putting them in separate detentions.

"Julisa." Minerva pulled away from Albus and sat on her bed. He joined her and put his arms around her shoulders. She rested her head against him and explained the mischief. "As you well know, today is April Fool's Day. And those two are the biggest fools who ever lived. Julisa shattered every window in my classroom. Every single pane of glass. All at once."

"Curious. I wonder what spell she used for that effect?"  
>"Albus, please. That isn't the point. Her response was, 'That made a great sound, don't you think, Professor?' I was so angry I could spit! But at least I was better off than Filius…"<p>

"Oh?"

Minerva snorted in amusement. "I shouldn't laugh, though. It was terrible. Bellatrix exploded a suit of armor and the helmet got stuck on his head."

Albus tried to stifle a smile, but his eyes danced with mirth. "So that's why he complained of headache just now when I spoke to him."

Minerva laughed out loud, and Albus couldn't contain his hilarity either. Soon they were both breathless with tears streaming down their faces.

Once she calmed down, Minerva asked Albus about his meeting. He wiped his eyes before answering, "It went extremely well. Which reminds me, I need to speak with you professionally tomorrow after your classes are through."

"Why certainly, Headmaster. Now it is very late. You should go to bed."

"So should you, my darling. Mind if I stay here?"

Minerva smiled. There was nothing better in this world for her than spending the night in Albus' arms. "Never."

They kissed and snuggled into bed.

Minerva spent the next day in a state of curiosity. What was Albus so happy about? What had the Governors done that required him to speak with her, or was it unrelated?

She only had once class after lunch, and it was thankfully a good bunch: second year Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Narcissa Black, the youngest of that horrid family, was by far the most talented of her year. She was proud and haughty like most wealthy purebloods, but she was intelligent, hard-working, and polite. Despite herself, Minerva liked the pretty young lady. Narcissa was like Minerva in many ways.

After a rather uneventful class, Minerva cleared the room and quickly when to see Albus, as requested.

Albus was waiting very anxiously for her arrival. In his excitement, he began clearing out his desk drawers, desperate for something to do. As he did so, a brilliant and altogether perfect idea struck him. He smiled widely as Minerva entered the office, looking immaculately dressed as always. "Please sit, my dear."

She did so. Minerva couldn't help but grin at his beaming face. Whatever he needed to discuss was exciting him quite a bit.

"As you may or may not realize, I have now be headmaster for fifteen years. Filius has been a wonderful deputy to me for every one of those years. But he and I both know that you are the best person I could ever have as my deputy. Every few years, I ask the Board of Governors to approve your appointment, and each time they refuse due to your young age and supposed lack of experience. But at last night's meeting, I finally got approval. So, Minerva McGonagall, will you accept the post of Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts?"

Minerva was ecstatic. She rushed to Albus and kissed his cheek and hugged him fiercely.

"Do I take that as a yes?"

Minerva attempted to regain her composure. "Yes, Headmaster Dumbledore. I will endeavor to serve you and Hogwarts faithfully for many years to come. Thank you."

Albus stood and walked her to the other side of the desk. "There is one more matter I wish to consult with you about."

Minerva watched him fidget nervously, his hand clenching something in the right pocket of his robes. "Albus, is everything alright?"

Albus took a deep breath and looked straight into Minerva's emerald eyes. "Minerva, I love you more than words could ever express. The past fifteen years with you have been the best of my life and I want to spend many more years with you. I want to share every day with you beside me, through the happy, the sad, the hurtful, and the joyful. I love you truly, deeply, madly and for the rest of my life." He took the tiny box out of his pocket and knelt down on one knee. "Minerva Morrigan McGonagall, will you marry me?"

He opened the box to reveal a large circular diamond surrounded by a sapphire, ruby, emerald and amethyst, just like the earrings he had given her years before. Minerva's eyes brimmed over with tears. She smiled more brightly than she ever had before and nodded her head enthusiastically. He slipped the ring on her finger before standing to kiss her with all the love in his soul.

A long time later, Minerva lay in Albus' arms, admiring her ring. "It's beautiful. Thank you so much."

"Anything for my fiancée."

She snuggled closer to his chest. "I've waited a long time to be called your fiancée."

"I've been waiting a long time to call you my wife. I'm so glad the perfect moment finally presented itself."

"The last time you gave me a promotion, you told me you love me. And now you make me your Deputy and your fiancée in one fell swoop!"

Albus laughed. "I hadn't thought of it that way. I suppose I just want to make celebrations perfect for you."

"And you always succeed, darling. So when do you want to get married? Is right now too soon?"

He kissed her hair lovingly. "Perhaps at the end of term, if you can wait that long. We can spend all summer on our honeymoon."

"What a lovely idea. But…Albus…"

"Yes, my love, what is it?"

"So are we…telling people?"

Albus sat up in bed. "I didn't want to bring this up just now, but I suppose I should tell you. Lord Voldemort is gaining more and more power. And since I am not exactly quiet in my protests of his views, it is only a matter of time before he or his followers come after me." He held her closer. "Or the ones I love."

"So we keep our marriage a secret to protect ourselves, is that right?"

"I'm afraid so. Only our closest and most trusted friends can know."

She held up her left hand and the sparkling ring on her finger. "What should we do about this, then?"

He took the ring off her finger and tapped it twice with his wand. The ring was transformed into a pendant and was suddenly attached to a fine gold chain. He fastened it around her slender neck. "How about that?"

"Perfect." She kissed him and noticed the sadness in his eyes. "I understand, Albus. Everything will be fine, as long as we're together."

"We'll always be together. I love you, Minerva."

"I love you, Albus."


	21. Chapter 21

A/N: This might be my favorite chapter so far. I've waited to write it for a very long time. I really hope you all enjoy it. Please review and let me know if you all like it as well! :)

Chapter 21: Forever

June 27th, 1971

_Peter Arnold Pettigrew, 68 Bath Road, Leeds, West Yorkshire_, Minerva addressed the envelope in green ink and signed another Hogwarts letter before addressing this one to Louisa Angela Pierce of Cardiff.

This was Minerva's first of what would be dozens of batches of Hogwarts letters. The first year letters had to go out first, and she was doing her best to finish as many as possible before the wedding. Filius, as part of his wedding present to Albus and Minerva, would spend one final summer doing Deputy duties, including all of the school lists for the returning students.

The entire process was really rather monotonous, but Minerva quite enjoyed seeing the names of all the new first years before they got to school. Some last names she recognized as children of people she went to school with, including Sirius Black, eldest son of Orion and Walburga Black. She sighed at the realization that her classmates' offspring were already eleven years old. She cleared the thought from her mind and turned to the next name and address on her list.

_James Emmett Potter, 6 Kesteven Street, Sleaford, Lincolnshire_. Minerva's eyes widened. Potter. Eleven years old. This was her nephew. James Potter. It was a very nice name, and Helen had given him their father's name. How wonderful! Minerva would finally get to meet her nephew! She began to wonder what he looked like when Poppy burst into the room.

"How are you still in your nightgown?"

"Quite easily, actually. I woke up, called a house-elf for tea and a bit of toast and then sat down to finish off the Hogwarts letters," Minerva replied facetiously.

Poppy was not amused. "Minerva McGonagall! This is your wedding day! We need to get you ready!"

Minerva raised her eyebrows. "We?"

"Yes, we. I'm your maid of honor, and it's my job to help you. And Madam Flamel is coming to do your hair and makeup later."

Minerva had to smile. Of course Pernelle would be doing her hair and makeup. Over the last few years, Albus and Minerva had spent quite a bit of time with the Flamels. Minerva and Pernelle had gotten quite close. Pernelle was a genius with anything beauty-related. _This way,_ Minerva reasoned, _at least I'll look nice for my wedding._

Poppy was becoming impatient. "Come along now, Minerva. Take your bath, please."

"I have twelve more letters. I'll be done in ten minutes. Please calm down."

"Oh fine. Leave it to you to be working on the very morning of your wedding." Poppy walked over to the radio and tapped it with her wand with a smirk. "I'll be back in an hour. I do hope you'll be ready for me by then."

Minerva waved her hand dismissively at her dear friend as she went back to her work. She put James Potter's letter aside and moved onto the next name and the next until she was finally finished.

She took a quick bath to wash her hair. It certainly wouldn't do for Pernelle to have to work with anything less than fresh clean hair. As Minerva worked in the lavender-scented lather, her mind began reeling with all the things that she, as Deputy, would have to deal with in the upcoming year.

Albus had admitted a young boy, Lupin was his name, who also happened to be a werewolf. The logistics of having him at Hogwarts had been frightful; they took months and months to work out. Minerva questioned the decision at first, but ultimately agreed with Albus that as long as they were very, very careful, there was no reason why the poor boy couldn't receive a proper magical education.

And now her nephew was also coming to school. Did he know about her? How would she be able to teach a class with him sitting right there? Minerva rinsed her hair and knew that she would somehow cope, as she did with every obstacle she encountered.

She tied her dressing gown and went into the sitting room. The radio was playing a muggle song that put a smile on her face.

_Goin' to the chapel and we're gonna get married._

_Goin' to the chapel and we're gonna get married._

_Gee, I really love you and we're gonna get married._

_Goin' to the chapel of love!_

Poppy returned along with Pomona Sprout and Pernelle Flamel. Pomona was noticeably covered in tiny cuts and scrapes.

Minerva eyed her questioningly. "What's happened to you?"

"Just planted the Whomping Willow over the passage to the Shack for the Lupin boy. Nasty tree, that is," Pomona responded.

Poppy took out her wand and muttered a few healing spells. The cuts disappeared.

"Ta, Poppy," Pomona said.

Poppy turned to Minerva. "Now to work on you." She looked very eager.

Minerva rolled her eyes and sat down at the vanity in her bedroom. The radio in the other room had started playing "Chapel of Love" over again. "Poppy, what did you do to my radio?"

Minerva heard her friends all giggle from the other room. "It's in honor of the day, Minerva!"

"That's all well and good, but one really cannot hear that song more than once. Please turn it off."

The music stopped and Pernelle stepped forward to beautify the bride. She looked incredible, as usual. Today, she sported a light summer dress of pale pink. Her necklace, earrings, bracelet and ring were all rubies, set in gold.

"Minerva, ma chère, how would you like your hair?"

"You mean I get a choice?" she scoffed.

"Mais oui! As long as it isn't that bun you always wear. That is far too plain for your wedding day," Pernelle replied.

"Well, I'd prefer it to be put up, but nothing too complicated, please Pernelle. Albus wouldn't like it and I'll just end up frustrated at the end of the day."

Penelle laughed her perfect feminine laugh. "Ah, I see. So our Albus likes to take your hair down, does he?" Minerva blushed. "Nicholas likes my hair as well. Never fear, Minerva. Albus will just adore this. And I think you will like it also."

Pernelle spent nearly half an hour trying different styles and apparently disliking all of them. Minerva began to get frustrated.

"Pernelle, I appreciate all the effort, but this is getting a bit ridiculous. I really don't care what my bloody hair looks like."

Poppy ran into the room. "Minerva! It's your wedding day! How could you not care?"

"Because it isn't important!" She stood up from Pernelle's tinkering. "All I want is to start my life with Albus as my husband. I could get married in a rainy street in my teaching robes for all I care. I just wanted to marry the man I love. Is that so hard?"

Pernelle put a supportive arm around Minerva's shoulders. "No, not at all. I am sorry. I was not thinking. Please sit down, and I'll be finished in two minutes."

Minerva did as she was told, and Pernelle kept her end of the bargain. Minerva was actually astonished at the quick transformation. Her hair was pulled up on her head in soft curls. It was simple, but just right for the occasion. And the makeup was perfect: minimal black liner on her eyes, a soft shimmery blush on her cheeks and a subtle red tint on her lips.

"Thank you, Pernelle. I'm sorry I snapped at you."

"It's alright. Every bride is a bit high-strung on her wedding day." Pernelle gave her friend a kiss on the cheek. "Everything will be just right, you'll see."

Just then, Pomona entered carrying Minerva's wedding dress. The month before, Poppy and Pomona had accompanied Minerva to find a gown at Gladrags in Hogsmead. Minerva disguised herself and pretended to be Poppy's cousin in order to keep the wedding a secret. Minerva hated the experience of dress shopping, but the other two had a marvelous time. In the end, they were able to find the absolute perfect dress.

Minerva couldn't help but beam with joy as she stepped into her wedding dress. It really was perfect for her. Delicate lace covered the long sleeves and tight, low-cut bodice. The chiffon skirt flowed around her legs, ending in a long train with the lace trim.

Pernelle, Poppy and Pomona all had misty eyes seeing their friend looks so beautiful and happy. No one deserved the perfect wedding more than Minerva and Albus.

Poppy came to her senses first. "Now all you need is something old, something new, something borrowed, and something blue."

Pernelle walked over to Minerva with a sheer sheet of fabric attached to a dazzling tiara. "Minerva, this is my veil from my own wedding. It is almost six hundred years old. I would be honored if you would wear it." Minerva nodded and Pernelle fastened the tiara into the shiny black curls on Minerva's head. The veil floated down her back. It looked just right with the dress.

Next Poppy came over with a royal blue garter. "Put this on. It's new and blue. And now you're all ready!"

"Not just yet!" Pomona handed her a bouquet of what looked like red peonies with white and gold speckles. "I bred these in the greenhouse just for the occasion. I wanted to call them Minervas but I wasn't sure if you'd be mad."

Minerva chuckled. "No, I'm not mad at all Pomona. Thank you. They're absolutely gorgeous."

"Just like you," Pernelle told her. "Now it is time for you to get married!"

The four women made their way from Gryffindor Tower to the grounds. Hagrid and Albus had prepared a glade in the forest overlooking the lake for the wedding. An ivy-covered trellis created the altar where Filius would officiate the ceremony. Six chairs flanked the aisle. Four were already filled by Hagrid, Nicholas Flamel, Bathilda Bagshot, and Alastor Moody. Aberforth stood beside Albus under the trellis as his best man. Filius waited next to them nervously. He had never performed a marriage binding spell before, but both Albus and Minerva assured him that they wanted him to perform it.

Pernelle and Pomona hurried into their seats. Poppy stood at the end of the aisle and nodded at Flitwick, who charmed a few nearby trees to sing the wedding march. Poppy made her way to the trellis and everyone stood as Minerva seemed to float down the aisle. She smiled brightly as she gazed at Albus. His blue robes matched his eyes, which were tracking her every move. He was utterly mesmerized. Never in his life had he been so full of love. She was so exquisitely beautiful that he could barely breathe. It seemed a miracle that this goddess was about to be his wife. Minerva finally reached his side and handed Poppy the bouquet in order to place her hands in Albus'.

Filus cleared his throat and the trees stopped singing. "We are gathered today to celebrate the marriage of Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore and Minerva Morrigan McGonagall. They will recite vows and then be bound to one another as husband and wife. Albus?"

Albus only heard about half of what Filius said. He was lost in sparkling emerald pools, filled with love and promise. He recited the vows he prepared. "Minerva, for thirty years, I have loved and protected you. Today, I vow that from this day forward, I will forever love you, protect you, and be faithful to you. You are the pure light of joy, love and passion in my life, and I treasure you always. As your husband, I shall be forever at your side and give you all the love in my heart."

Aberforth handed him a small gold band which Albus slipped on Minerva's finger.

Minerva wiped away the tears in her eyes and recited her vows. "Albus, I have loved you since the day I met you, and I have loved you more and more every day since. I am yours, heart, body and soul. Having you in my life is more than I could ever ask for. As your wife, I shall support you and be faithful to you. Most of all, I will love you until the day I die and forever afterward."

Poppy handed Minerva the wedding ring that she then put on Albus' finger.

Flitwick raised his wand. "Clasp hands, please." As Filius recited the spell, gold and silver beams of light encircled their joined hands, finally breaking off and entering the wedding bands. "You are now and forever bonded in matrimony. Albus, you may kiss the bride."

Albus drew Minerva close and kissed her softly. The guests all applauded and cheered. Minerva broke away with tears and the biggest smile Albus had ever seen. Above, Fawkes circled in song. The melody lifted everyone's hearts even higher than before.

Albus and Minerva greeted all their guests and thanked them all for their attendance. After nearly an hour of light conversation, Albus called them all to attention. "As you all know, my position in the Wizarding World puts those I love at great risk. Therefore, I have placed an enchantment on this ceremony and all who attended. You all will only be able to speak of the relationship between Minerva and myself to those others who are also present today. We both trust you all implicitly and love you very much, which is why you are all here today. My new wife and I thank you all for sharing this happy day with us. But now I'd like to go on the romantic honeymoon I've planned. Filius, Hogwarts rests in your capable hands. We'll be back on the third of August. Now, shall we be on our way, Mrs. Dumbledore?"

Albus took the smiling Minerva by the hand and led her out of the forest to the Hogwarts gates.

"Albus," Minerva protested, "I don't have anything packed. You haven't told me where we're going."

"I have it all arranged, my dear. Have faith in your husband!" He grasped her around the waist and pulled her body flush against his before disapparating.

Minerva glanced at the unfamiliar surroundings at which they had arrived. "Where are we?"

Albus kissed her hand. "This is an island off the south coast of Wales. It has no name, and its only inhabitants are some birds, deer, and now us. If you follow the path I've made, it will lead to a cottage overlooking the sea. It has been fully equipped with anything and everything we could ever need. So for the next four weeks, you and I have the house to ourselves on an island of our own."

Minerva flung her arms around her new husband's neck and kissed him. "Oh Albus, this is incredible. Thank you."

Albus scooped his wife into his arms and carried her through the woods to their new home. The door opened magically as they approached. He didn't stop to give her a tour, but took her right upstairs to their king-sized bed. Finally he put her down to gaze at the vision in white.

"You look like an angel."

Minerva quickly took Pernelle's veil off and carefully placed it on the dresser. She moved back to Albus. "You shouldn't think me so pure, husband of mine." Minerva then proceeded to remove Albus' robes.

His breath caught in his throat as her hands wandered his bare body. Her lips placed feather kisses on his ear, down his neck and on his chest. Albus turned her abruptly and unbuttoned her wedding dress, his breath hot on the nape of her neck. His fingers began undoing her hair. Black waves cascaded down her pale back.

She couldn't take it anymore. She banished all of their remaining clothing. Minerva then pushed a very surprised Albus onto the bed and straddled him, kissing him passionately.

She broke off. "I love you."

Albus smiled, his lust-filled eyes twinkling seductively. He rolled her onto her back. "I love you."

They proved it to each other until the moon was high in the night sky and husband and wife were thoroughly sated in their marital bliss.


	22. Chapter 22

A/N: Get ready...Here come the Marauders! As always, I love to hear your feedback, so review, if you have any opinions on the story. :)

Chapter 22: Sorting

September 1st, 1971

A group of nervous first years followed Hagrid up the stairs to meet a very imposing witch in a tall black hat and loose black robes. Her green eyes scrutinized every one of them the way a hawk eyes its prey. Her thin fingers drummed impatiently on the banister atop the staircase.

"Firs' years for ya, Pr'fessor McGonagall," Hagrid announced.

Minerva nodded. "Thank you, Hagrid."

Hagrid went into the Great Hall, leaving the frightened children watching the witch. Minerva watched the tentative students. A small, plump boy seemed to cling near a confident-looking lad with a wavy brown hair. Nearby was a sad, shabby young man. A lovely little girl with dark red hair and bright green eyes was whispering to a pale boy with stringy black hair. He seemed a bit creepy. On the other side of the red-head was a pretty girl with tan skin and blonde hair that fell in loose curls around her shoulders. Altogether, they seemed a very average bunch.

"I am Professor McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts. In a few moments, you will pass through these doors and be sorted into one of the four Houses. They are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. While you are here, your House will be like your family. Your achievements will earn you House points, while any rule breaking will lose points. At the end of the year, the House with the most points will win the House Cup, a great honor indeed. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever House you belong to. Now follow me, please."

Minerva walked nervously through the Great Hall to the high stage where the Sorting Hat sat on the three-legged stool. As she reached the High Table, Albus gave her a smile and a wink, instantly calming her nerves. She pulled out her list and turned to face the students.

"Sirius Black!"

The confident boy strutted up and sat down. Minerva placed the hat on his head. She could hear the hat muttering something in the boy's ear, but it was unintelligible. From the Slytherin table, Narcissa, Andromeda, Bellatrix and Julisa black watched expectedly at their cousin, waiting for him to join their table.

"Gryffindor!" the Hat shouted.

Everyone was in shock, Sirius included. No Black had ever been sorted out of Slytherin. But while the rest of his family was angered, Sirius looked elated as he rushed over to the Gryffindor table.

"Edgar Bones!"

This mousy-looking boy was sorted into Hufflepuff.

"Paige Diggory!"

Amos Diggory's little sister, the pretty blonde Minerva had noticed earlier, excitedly put on the hat. She was already much more likeable than her brother, in Minerva's opinion.

"Ravenclaw!"

Another surprise, as siblings were often sorted into the same House. _Good for her,_ Minerva thought with a smile.

"Lily Evans!"

The redhead squeezed her creepy friend's hand before walking up. Minerva was very pleased when she was sorted into Gryffindor. She had a good feeling about this girl.

A few more students were sorted, most notably Frank Longbottom and Remus Lupin, the werewolf, into Gryffindor.

Finally, Minerva called the name she was most anxious for, "James Potter!"

He had unruly black hair that fell around his face into his glasses, just like Minerva's own father. She was nearly moved to tears when her nephew was sorted into Gryffindor, but she quickly recovered to sort the last twelve students.

The final Gryffindor of the night was Alice Prewitt. Lily's creepy friend went to Slytherin where he was warmly greeted by Prefect Lucius Malfoy. Lily watched him from across the room and looked disappointed.

Minerva took the Sorting Hat and stool out of the Hall and back to Albus' office, where she put the Hat back on its usual shelf. She was about to turn and leave when a curious impulse struck her. Making sure that Fawkes and all of the portraits were asleep, Minerva put the old Sorting Hat on her head.

"How nice to see you, Miss McGonagall. Or actually Mrs. Dumbledore, now. I see that you are troubled," the Hat said.

"I was just wondering why you put me in Gryffindor. I don't think I've ever done anything particularly brave in my life."

"Why do you say that?"

"I'm living my life in secrecy. It isn't very courageous to hide my marriage or keep my family a secret," Minerva admitted. She hated it, but it was true and weighing heavily on her mind.

"Sometimes it takes more courage to not act in order to protect those you love. It's all here in you head. You aren't keeping things to yourself out of fear. Do you understand?"

"Yes, I understand. Thank you." Minerva felt quite relieved. She knew that—of course she did, it was all in her head, as the Sorting Hat said—but it reassured her to hear another voice say it.

Minerva removed that Hat and placed it back on the shelf before leaving the office to go to the feast. As she walked the corridor, she couldn't help but feel a bit sad that school had started. She and Albus had been spending the nights in his rooms since returning from their honeymoon. Now that students were here, she would have to stay in her own rooms in Gryffindor Tower. She had gotten so used to falling asleep and waking up in her husband's arms that sleeping alone would be very strange.

By the time she got back to the Great Hall, Albus had finished his start of term remarks and started the feast. She took her place on his right side, the Deputy's seat, for the first time. Albus smiled and took her hand under the table.

"You did very well, my dear. Did everything go alright?"

Minerva smiled as he played with her wedding ring in his lap. Their rings had been given invisibility charms, but they both wore them always.

"Yes, everything was just fine. Interesting bunch this year."

Albus nodded and released her hand to allow her to eat her dinner. "Imagine, a Black in Gryffindor."

"And I've got the Lupin boy as well. I'm in for an interesting seven years, it seems."

"Well now that we know what House he's in, we can take better care of him. I, for one, am relieved that he's in your House. I'm not sure how Horace would have coped with the situation," he added quietly.

Shortly, Minerva got caught in conversation with Pomona and Albus was being harangued by Rolanda Hooch, the new flying instructor, to get now school brooms. The newlyweds weren't able to speak again until the meal was over when they agreed to a quick nightcap in Albus' rooms after Minerva got her cubs settled.

As she shepherded the Gryffindors up to the Tower, she noticed James. It seemed he had made fast friends with both Lupin and Black. The plump boy hanging near Sirius earlier, Peter Pettigrew had been accepted into the group as well. James turned and made eye contact with Minerva. He showed no sign of recognizing her as anything more than his new Head of House and it nearly broke her heart. She shook herself and attended to her duties before leaving the Tower to visit her husband.

Albus greeted her with a long, loving kiss. "I've wanted to do that all day."

Minerva buried herself in his embrace. "Me too. I'll be very lonely up in Gryffindor Tower all by myself."

His eyes sparkled. "My bed will be very empty without you, my love."

They shared a drink in front of the fire and discussed the new first years. Minerva kept the Sorting Hat's comforting words in her mind and didn't say anything about James Potter until Albus brought him up.

"I'll be interested to see how James Potter does. His father is the Head of Magical Law Enforcement."

"From what I noticed, he's already made friends with Lupin and Black." Minerva stared at the fire to keep her emotions in check.

Albus chuckled. "What an eclectic bunch."

Minerva nodded and changed the subject. It got late far too soon for her liking and Minerva was forced to leave her darling husband.

On her way back to her rooms, she heard a very distinctive giggle coming from around the corridor. Sure enough, Julisa and Bellatrix Black were about to curse an unseen victim.

Not being aware of Minerva's presence, Bella whispered to her sister, "Look at the snogging gingers. Let's have some fun."

Julisa giggled. "I'll light Weasley on fire and you can hit Prewitt with a stinging jinx."

"Perfect," Bellatrix agreed.

Minerva had enough. She disarmed the twins and called Arthur Weasley and Molly Prewitt out of the shadows. All four stood before her, staring at their feet in shame.

"I'm very disappointed in all of you. For goodness sake, it's the first night of term! I do hope this will not set a precedent for the year." Molly and Arthur turned nearly as red as their hair. The Black twins merely smirked. _One more year. I can handle them for one more year,_ Minerva told herself. "I don't wish to start the year off with detention, so ten points from each of you for being out after hours. A further twenty points from Slytherin for your malicious intentions. You should be ashamed at yourselves, ladies. Now all of you back to your dormitories."

The Blacks skulked back to the dungeons while Minerva accompanied the shamed Mr. Weasley and Miss Prewitt back to Gryffindor Tower.

Minerva felt sorry for scolding them, even if they were breaking the rules. They were such an adorable couple. Weasley was a nice boy, if a bit scatterbrained. Minerva smiled at the memory of Arthur Weasley playing with a model airplane in her class when he was a third year. Minerva didn't condone distractions in her class so she transfigured the plane into a small bird and it flew out the open window. Arthur looked distraught and Minerva felt very bad afterward. So, that night, Minerva restored the plane and had a house-elf put it on Arthur's bed. He seemed much happier the next day, and he was never distracted during Transfiguration ever again.

When Minerva finally got to her room, she was shocked to find Albus waiting for her in her bed.

"What took you so long?" He smiled widely.

Minerva explained her unfortunate detour, causing Albus to laugh heartily.

"I do like Arthur Weasley," Albus said, "He's a good lad."

"You like him because he's incredibly kind and a bit odd," she replied while changing into her nightgown. "Just like you," she added while taking her hair out of its confining bun.

"Molly Prewitt is a good match for him. Very practical and full of love, not unlike my own lovely wife."

Minerva smiled as she crawled into bed with her husband. "Yes, I do hope they get married. Just think of the sweet ginger children they'd have. The world can always use more good people like Arthur and Molly."

"Very true." Albus snuggled closer to Minerva, sensually rubbing his hands up and down her body.

"Now I see why you wanted to come see me. How did you get in, by the way?" Minerva asked, becoming very distracted by his touches.

Albus began kissing her neck and paused only to say, "I put a staircase between our bedrooms. Both rooms have been charmed to alert us if we are needed in either place. I thought this would be a nice wedding present for the two of us. We never have to spend a night apart." He resumed gently sucking on her earlobe.

"What a clever husband I have." She flipped him over and removed her nightgown in order to better perform her very favorite wifely duties.

Minerva was utterly exhausted the next morning. Albus kept her up half the night, not that she at all minded the attention. She rushed through breakfast in order to hand out all the Gryffindor schedules before hurrying off to her classroom to prepare for her class.

She knew she had first years first, but she couldn't recall which Houses she had. She finished setting up quite quickly, so she curled up on her desk in animagus form to doze a bit before class.

Minerva was abruptly awoken by a young boy's voice. "Hey guys! McGonagall's got a cat!"

James Potter rushed up to the desk and began scratching her behind the ears.

Lupin and Pettigrew looked uneasy. "I don't think you should do that, James," Lupin warned.

Sirius was very amused. "What's so exciting about a cat?"

James didn't turn away from the fluffy animal in front of him. "My mother hates cats. She never let me have one."

Minerva's heart sank a bit, and she decided that this had gone on long enough. She meowed loudly, causing James to balk. She leapt off the desk and transformed in midair.

"I suggest you take your seat, Mr. Potter."

The entire class was amazed, as first years usually were with animagus transformation. Pettigrew even clapped. Both James and Sirius had a gleam in their eyes that Minerva couldn't decide if she liked or not. Immediately, though, she made up her mind that these two might require more of her attention in the future.

At the end of the lesson, a surprising number of the Gryffindors and Ravenclaws had managed to turn their matches to needles. Both James and Sirius succeeded on their second attempts. Lupin got it a little while later, along with Paige Diggory, Lily Evens, and Frank Longbottom.

James and Sirius beamed with pride at their own superior talents. Yes, Minerva would definitely have to keep an eye on these two.


	23. Chapter 23

A/N: This chapter is lovingly dedicated to Indigold10, my very best friend. She wanted a character in the story, so Paige Diggory was created. She'll be flitting in and out of the story. Please read and review, as I love to hear what my readers have to say. Also, from here on out, you'll recognize a lot of the events from mentions in JKR's books. However, as always, I've put my own spin on it. So, as I've said before, this story is inspired by canon, not necessarily canon-compliant.

Chapter 23: The New Order

October 10th, 1972

"Lily! Lily! I got it!"

Paige Diggory rushed into the Transfiguration classroom to share the good news with her best friend.

Lily greeted the blonde Ravenclaw with one of her bright smiles. "Really? They picked you?"

"Yep! Out of two fifth years and a fourth year, Davies picked me for beater!"

Lily gave Paige a big hug. "I knew they would. You're the best beater I've ever seen."

"Lily. You've never seen Quidditch before last year."

"I know, but you're still the best beater I've ever seen."

The two second years giggled as Professor McGonagall walked up to them. "Congratulations, Miss Diggory. But I must ask that in the future, you enter my classroom in a calmer fashion."

Paige was about to respond when Sirius Black and Remus Lupin entered the classroom with James Potter hoisted on their shoulders. Sirius announced to the room, "Make way for the greatest seeker Hogwarts has ever seen!"

They dropped James on his feet and he took a victory lap around the room, his fists raised above his head in triumph. Remus sat down in his seat, stifling a laugh at James' display. Sirius and Peter applauded their friend. James finally took his seat as well and Sirius let out a wolf whistle. "James Potter, everyone!" The four young boys all faced Professor McGonagall, smiling innocently.

Minerva glared at them. "Five points from each of you for being disruptive and utterly ridiculous. Mr. Potter, I'd like to have a word with you in particular after class."

James seemed about to protest but closed his mouth when he caught her eye. She had the same death stare that his own mother had when she was mad.

The rest of the lesson went smoothly with everyone except for Peter Pettigrew successfully transfiguring their beetles into buttons.

When the hour drew to a close, James walked up to Professor McGonagall's desk. Sirius came behind him and smirked at the professor. "Professor McGonagall, don't be too hard on our little James. The poor lad can't help being a prat sometimes. I'll look out for him, don't you worry."

Minerva's eyebrows arched at the audacity of the boy. "Mr. Black, I am quite capable of determining proper punishments on my own. Your antics have already lost Gryffindor twenty points today. Unless you'd like to lose twenty more and find yourself in detention, you'll leave Mr. Potter to speak with me privately."

Sirius just smiled. "Right you are. James, I'll see you later, mate."

When Sirius was gone, James turned to his Head of House. "I'm sorry, Professor. Sirius is an idiot sometimes."

"Yes, he is. Keep your head up, Mr. Potter, and try to stay out of trouble. And let's get the Quidditch Cup back in my office this year, shall we? Ten points for your appointment as seeker. I'm very glad you're on the team. But we'll keep that between us, alright?" She smiled.

James beamed. "Yes, Professor. And I'll win us that Cup. Thank you!" He ran out of the room to join his friends.

Minerva watched him go. _He's a good boy. His parents must be very proud, _she mused.

She had a free period, so she went down to visit Albus, rather than grading essays. She didn't usually put off work, but Albus had been very stressed lately, so she thought that a bit of tender loving care from her might ease his tensions.

Albus was sitting at his desk when his wife came in. Her bright smile cheered him instantly. "Whatever can be pleasing my dear bride so?" He scooted his chair from his desk, and Minerva sat in his lap with her arms around his neck.

"I've finally got a new seeker. I think that Quidditch Cup will be happy to return to its place in my office," Minerva told him excitedly.

"And who is this Gryffindor hero?"

"James Potter. He's a handful, but I think being on the team will teach him some self-discipline. And he's got the fastest reflexes I've ever seen."

"You've seen him play?"

Minerva blushed. "Well after our team's abysmal performance last year, I snuck into the pitch in my animagus form to watch tryouts. Potter is a marvel on a broom. I can't wait for our first match next week!"

Albus laughed. Her bright enthusiasm was contagious, for which he was glad. His own worries were weighing heavily on his mind. Minerva's presence was cathartic, but it also reminded him of the dangers at stake. He felt the stress flood his being once more, and he buried his head in her neck and sighed.

Minerva knew he was worried, and she wished he would tell her why. She soothingly stroked his hair and placed a loving kiss on his head. "What's the matter, Albus?"

He looked up into her wise green eyes. "I don't want to burden you, Tabby."

The remark was patronizing. Minerva suppressed her feelings, knowing that being mad at him would only distress him further. "I'm your wife. And your Deputy. Whether or not you like it, your distress in itself is my burden. If you tell me what's wrong, I can at least try to help."

Albus knew she was right. It was time to tell her. "Alastor and I have been talking quite a lot. We are entering very troubling times. People are disappearing, muggles and muggle-borns, mostly. Lord Voldemort has become very powerful indeed, and it won't be long until he comes into the public consciousness. His reign of terror cannot be allowed to occur. The ministry is trying to keep a blind eye, and all the while, Voldemort is gaining more and more support. Edward Potter has been very vocal against Voldemort's views, and he's sending aurors after known followers. However, there is only so much the aurors can do. I'm starting a group, a secret society of sorts, to stop Voldemort."

Minerva shuddered for the third time. "Albus, can you stop saying his name?"

Albus smiled and kissed her cheek. "Fear of a name only increases fear of the thing itself."

"So you've said. But it doesn't stop the name from making me uncomfortable." She took a deep breath. "So what do we do?"

"We?"

"Yes, your secret society. I'm obviously joining. Do we have a name?"

"The Order of the Phoenix. And you are not joining."

Now she was truly cross. "Like hell I'm not." She stood up and glared at him.

Albus took her hands in his and spoke softly, "Minerva, I cannot put you in danger."

"Having…You-Know-Who…win puts us all in danger. I'm a strong witch and an animagus. I can be useful!"

"I don't doubt that. But you are more useful here, taking care of the school in my absence. Hogwarts needs you, Minerva. And I need you to be safe. I couldn't go on without you." Tears were pooling in his sad eyes.

Minerva instantly understood. _Sometimes it takes more courage to not act in order to protect those you love._ "Alright, Albus. You win. But you can't keep me in the dark anymore. I deserve to know what's going on."

"I agree. Tonight, we'll sit down by the fire and I'll share with you what we know. You have a class soon, so give your husband a kiss and get going, my dear."

Minerva knelt down and gave Albus a long, sensual kiss before breaking away. "I'll see you at dinner."

The rest of the day was uneventful. Minerva waited patiently for her husband in her sitting room that evening, grading the papers she neglected earlier.

Albus came in rather late, and he was very tired, as Minerva could tell immediately. She crossed the room and gave him a big hug. "Get comfortable, darling. We can have a cup of tea and just cuddle for a while. Or would you like some cocoa? We don't have to talk about Order business tonight."

"A cup of tea would be nice, as would a cuddle. But I promised you answers, and answers you shall get. It was wrong of me to keep things from you for this long."

Minerva fixed the tea and snuggled close to Albus on the sofa in front of the roaring fire. He took a sip of tea and savored the soothing warmth before turning to his wife. "First things first: our members; so far, the Order consists of myself, Alastor Moody, Aberforth, Elphias Doge, Benjy Fenwick, Emmaline Vance, Dedalus Diggle and Gideon and Fabian Prewitt. And I think Hagrid will join when I ask him."

Minerva frowned. "That's not very many people…"

"We've just started. We will attract more members in time, but it is difficult."

"I see," Minerva responded. "So what are you all working on?"

"Alastor, Benjy, and Dedalus are gaining intelligence from the ministry. Alastor in particular is trying to keep Edward Potter quiet. His views are of course appreciated and helpful, but his outspoken attitude might get him into trouble. The last thing we would want is a Head of Magical Law Enforcement with leanings in the other direction. Elphias, Gideon and Fabian are our eyes and ears in Diagon and Knockturn Ally. They're also our main recruiting force. Aberforth, being as private as he is, doesn't flaunt that he is a Dumbledore, so he can remain rather anonymous. He keeps an eye on the rather unsavory characters that come into his bar. And that's really all we have so far. We cannot act until we know more. Without information, we are powerless."

Minerva was quiet, thinking about everything Albus had said. During the last war, the threat was far away. Frightening and evil, but in Germany. Now they would be fighting in their own backyard. Minerva knew that that war would eventually break out, and she knew from very personal experience that losses were inevitable.

Her voice was reduced to a harsh whisper. "This is going to get very bad, isn't it?"

"I hope not, but most likely, yes, there will be war."

Minerva curled up in Albus' arms, feeling safe in his embrace. "We'll get through it, one way or another, Albus, as long as we have each other."

Albus enfolded his pretty wife in his arms. "Always, my love. Always."


	24. Chapter 24

A/N: So I've finally worked up the courage to write a Quidditch game. Hope you all like it! Also, Sirius Black is the bomb. I love writing him. As always, I love to hear your thoughts, so please review!

Chapter 24: Announcements and Flirting

May 13th, 1974

It started as a very normal Saturday. Minerva woke at eight and kissed Albus good morning before taking her bath. When she reemerged from the bathroom, a pot of tea was waiting for her. Albus had gone to his own rooms to get washed and dressed. At nine, they met at the High Table in the Great Hall for breakfast with the rest of the school.

Today was particularly exciting, as it was the last Quidditch match of the season. Ravenclaw and Gryffindor would be battling for the Quidditch Cup. This in itself was a bit of a surprise. Gryffindor had barely lost the cup the year before to Slytherin. James Potter had caught the snitch, but Slytherin had the better chasers and had unfortunately racked up enough goals to win the match. This year, Slytherin had a new seeker, Regulus Black, Sirius' younger brother. He had proved quite talented. Lucius Malfoy, the captain, was also easily the best chaser in the school. But in Malfoy's last year, the rest of his team was unfortunately very underwhelming, and a Quidditch match cannot be won by a seeker and one chaser, no matter how good. So now it was down to Ravenclaw, who had very good players in every position. They would give Gryffindor a good fight, but, as Sirius had announced, James Potter was the best seeker that Hogwarts had ever seen. The match promised much excitement.

Minerva sat down to her toast and eggs with the Daily Prophet. She smiled widely as her Quidditch team, clad in their bright red robes, entered the hall to applause from the Gryffindor table. They sat down and she returned to perusing the paper. There were no more deaths or disappearances today, thank Merlin. She turned to the announcements section and got a bit of a shock. Half the page was taken up by one large photo and article. _Cygnus and Druella Black Announce the Engagements of Their Daughters_. Bellatrix, it seemed, had become engaged to Rodolphus Lestrange, while Julisa had been paired with Serge Dolohov. Both men were from high-ranking pureblood families. From the photograph, neither girl looked pleased. Bellatrix seemed about to rip Lestrange's head off, while Julisa had an angry glint in her eye that Minerva knew meant she was about to blow something up—most likely her betrothed.

At the Slytherin table, Narcissa and Andromeda Black were deep in conversation over the paper. Antonin Dolohov and Rabastan Lestrange sat by Lucius Malfoy looking rather dismayed. It seemed no one except Mr. and Mrs. Black was pleased with the upcoming nuptials.

As if this weren't enough, further down the page was a smaller announcement, this one without a picture: _Arthur and Molly Weasley announce the birth of their first child, William Arthur Weasley._

Minerva turned to Albus. "Have you seen this?" She pointed to the tiny sentence about the Weasleys.

Albus read it and smiled. "You were the one who predicted this, my dear."

"Albus, Molly Prewitt is only eighteen!

"Molly _Weasley_. And they obviously didn't waste any time. When two people are in love…"

"They're far too young to be married with a child!" Minerva replied, interrupting him.

"Those two, young as they may be, will be just fine. Molly's got a strong heart and a good head on her shoulders. And Arthur is a kind man and a very hard worker. I don't worry about the Weasleys." He patted her hand to reassure her.

"You're right." She was about to turn away when a thought struck her. She leaned in close and said in a low voice, "What should I wear to Aberforth's tonight?"

Albus smiled. "You know Ab. Anything you don't mind getting a little dusty."

Minerva nodded with a knowing smile and went back to her paper. They would be dining with Albus' younger brother this evening. She had never really grown fond of him, but every month o so, they would spend the evening with him in his rooms above the Hog's Head. It was important to Albus hat they remain close with his brother, so Minerva did her best to tolerate Aberforth's pessimism, rudeness, and general lack of cleanliness. She knew he cared for Albus, and that was enough for Minerva.

At a quarter to ten, the entire school made their way to the Quidditch pitch for the big match. Minerva and Albus went to the staff box separately. Albus sat up at the top in the Headmaster's seat, wearing his favorite violet robes in order to maintain neutrality between the two Houses. Minerva wore her red and gold Gryffindor scarf to show support for her cubs. She sat down behind the commentator's booth. One of her duties as Deputy Headmistress was the unfortunate task of overseeing the student commentators. This year's announcer was Sirius Black. It had been against her better judgment to allow him the job, but he knew Quidditch better than any other applicant, and the students enjoyed his…colorful…commentary. Minerva always sat directly behind him to hopefully curb his foul mouth. Rarely did this dissuade him from saying whatever came to mind.

"Good morning, Professor. Lovely day for Quidditch, don't you think?" He grinned mischievously at her.

"It is a very nice day, Mr. Black. Perhaps you could comment on the conditions into the microphone so the rest of the school can hear you expert opinion."

The spark of idea flashed in Sirius' eyes. Minerva braced herself as he swiveled around to face forward in his seat.

He spoke into the microphone, "Great day for Quidditch today, kiddies. Sun's not too bright, no wind to speak of, hard pitch for a good kickoff. And in my _expert opinion_, our own Minerva McGonagall is looking just smashing today. That Gryffindor scarf really brings out your eyes, Professor." The entire pitch broke out in laughter. Minerva could hear Albus' unique laugh from a few rows back.

Minerva did not blush, being far too used to Sirius' foolish antics. "Black! Keep your comments on the match!"

"Anything you say, Minnie."

She despised that nickname. She pointed her wand at Sirius, and he thankfully had the good sense to turn back to the microphone.

"And here come the teams. For Ravenclaw, we've got Davies, Corner, Chang, Clearwater, Diggory, Belby and Dawlish." The Ravenclaw supporters cheered. "That Paige Diggory is a good-looking girl."

"Black!"

"And one hell of a beater as well. I wonder how many players have gotten concussions from one of her well-aimed Bludgers in the last two years."

Minerva rolled her eyes. Most fourteen year old boys were terrified of girls. Not Sirius Black. He was a good-looking lad, but he was under the impression that he was a gift from the gods.

"For Gryffindor, we have Wood, Longbottom, McKinnon, Shacklebolt, Bell, McKinnon, and Potter!" The red-clad half of the crowd erupted in excitement. Minerva couldn't help but applaud enthusiastically for her team.

Wood and Davies shook hands and Rolanda Hooch released the Bludgers and the Snitch. The players kicked off at her whistle and the six chasers scrambled for the Quaffle.

"Ravenclaw in possession! Davies to Chang back to Davies to Corner to Chang. He throws…Blocked by Kingsley Shacklebolt! Brilliant save, mate! That is a beautiful black man. Not unlike myself." The crowd giggled. Sirius turned to face Minerva, devilish grin on his face. "Get it, Professor?"

She glared at him. Yes, she got it. "Focus on the game."

He gave her a salute before returning to his microphone. "Alright, Gryffindor in possession. McKinnon to Longbottom to Wood to McKinnon—OH BOLLOCKS!"

"Black!"

"Bugger?"

"BLACK!"

"Um…fiddlesticks. Well-hit Bludger by the lovely Diggory causes Marlene McKinnon to drop the Quaffle. That's not how you treat your friends, Paige!"

Minerva nudged his arm.

"Ugh, fine. Corner to Chang back to Corner. He dodges McLaggen's Bludger and goes for the goal…Hah! Intercepted by Longbottom! 'Atta boy, Frankie!"

"Please try to remain impartial, Mr. Black."

"Why? You aren't."

Minerva smacked him upside the head. "Watch your manners!"

"Ow! Sorry! Anyway, goal by Longbottom! Seems like Ralph Clearwater is a bit of his game today. 10-0 Gryffindor."

After another half hour of play, Ravenclaw had passed Gryffindor in goals, rendering the score 30-50. Belby had hit Kingsley Shacklebolt in the head with a Bludger, making him a bit disoriented for the rest of the game.

Suddenly, James Potter streaked across the pitch.

"Potter's seen the Snitch! Dawlish follows closely. They're neck-and-neck…Potter reaches out…HOLY SHIT!"

Paige Diggory whacked a Bludger right at James' head. He fell off his broom. The entire game halted as everyone watched in shock as James fell nearly fifty feet to the ground.

Minerva was halfway down the stands by the time he landed. She sprinted to where he fell as every player landed nearby.

"Potter? Are you alright?" Minerva asked, praying he wasn't dead after that fall.

Paige Diggory was crying into Marlene McKinnon's shoulder, "Oh Merlin, did I kill him? I didn't mean to hit him in the head!"

James' eyes fluttered open. He spoke in a harsh whisper, "I did it, Professor. We won the Cup!" Clutched tightly in his right hand was the struggling Golden Snitch. Minerva smiled, her eyes pooling with tears of relief and of happiness.

Minerva stood back as Poppy Pomfrey came down to inspect the injured boy. Rolanda Hooch saw the Snitch in Potter's hand and blew her whistle. "Gryffindor wins!"

Albus strode down to the pitch, carrying the Quidditch Cup and handed it to the captain, George Wood. All of Gryffindor House rushed the field in celebration. Sirius and Remus were ahead of the bunch. They hoisted James around the pitch and every cheered for the hero of the day.

That evening, James Potter was resting in the Hospital Wing, his friends and teammates by his side. Albus and Minerva were getting ready to go to Aberforth's for dinner. Minerva was still quite giddy from the exciting game.

"Albus, that Cup is so lovely. It just brightens up my whole office. I'd forgotten how it shines."

Albus chuckled. "I think my favorite part of the match was Mr. Black's commentary."

Minerva scowled. "The mouth on that boy! Honestly, he should be focused on the game, not pretending to flirt with me. It's completely inappropriate."

He wrapped his arms around her waist from behind. "I must say I was a bit jealous."

Minerva arched her eyebrows. "Jealous of a third year? Albus, please."

"Well I was jealous that he got to flirt with you in front of the whole school while I had to sit back and be the impartial Headmaster. And I am very partial to my beautiful Deputy." He began gently sucking on her neck.

Minerva sighed happily and tilted her head away to give him better access to her flesh. "Albus," she whispered, "We're going to be late for dinner."

"Let him wait," he mumbled into her neck.

Minerva pulled away before things got too heated. "Albus, we really must go. You know how grumpy Aberforth gets when we're late."

Albus sighed. "You're right. We can come home early and pick up where we left off." His eyes sparkled suggestively.

She gave him a kiss on the nose. "One can only hope."

They went to the fireplace and floo-ed into the Hog's Head. Minerva went first. Aberforth was waiting. He looked her up and down as she came in. "Glad you could tear my brother off you to come to dinner."

"I beg your pardon?"

Aberforth pointed to the red blotches on Minerva's neck, proof of her husband's eager affections.

Albus noticed as he came in and laughed. Aberforth and Minerva glared at him. He took out his wand and healed the incriminating evidence. "Can you blame me, Ab? She's just so pretty."

Aberforth rolled his eyes. "Yes, Albus, she's very pretty. Can we eat now? I'm starving."

Albus and Minerva followed him into the kitchen and sat around the stained table. A pot of some beige goop was in the center, flanked by a bottle of mead and a loaf of bread. Aberforth served everyone. "Irish stew. Hope it's alright."

Alright was an understatement. Despite its questionable appearance, the meal was delicious.

Near the end of dinner, the inevitable Order business was brought up. "You all see the Prophet this morning?" Aberforth asked. "About the engagement of the Blacks?" Albus and Minerva nodded. "Those two blokes they roped are Death Eaters. Pretty close to You-Know-Who, according to Nott. He was in here a couple days ago with Crabbe and Goyle. Seems the Black girls are pretty adamant on joining up as well after they're married."

Minerva's heart sank. She hated when former students went bad. Although she wasn't really surprised that Bellatrix and Julisa were going to be Death Eaters. They were certainly cruel and ruthless enough. But Minerva had still hoped that their magical talents wouldn't succumb to evil.

Aberforth didn't have any other new information to share, so Albus and Minerva left after dinner. Overall, the evening had gone better than Minerva had predicted. The food was good, nothing was _too_ dirty, and Aberforth's disparaging remarks had only consisted of pointing out a few hickeys.

As soon as they returned to Albus' bedroom, the couple did indeed pick up where the left off before dinner. Both were pleased that they had all of Sunday in order to sleep in.


	25. Chapter 25

A/N: Trouble in paradise, I'm afraid. And all due to a certain Quidditch commentator...

Chapter 25: Argumentation

December 24th, 1975

Minerva was on her way to breakfast. She was in a foul mood. She had woken up alone, just as she had for the past month. She and Albus had taken to staying in their respective rooms due to a very strong disagreement on which neither would waver.

Sirius Black had caused Severus Snape to 'overhear' the secret of the Whomping Willow just before the last full moon. Snape, ever the nosy one, went down the secret tunnel only to run into Remus Lupin in mid-transformation. James Potter, hearing of the incident, was thankfully able to save Snape's life.

Albus had given all three boys a _very_ stern talking-to and swore them all to secrecy over Remus' condition. Minerva was furious. She felt all three of them—Sirius especially—deserved detention at least. Minerva couldn't understand how Albus could just let them go. Then again, she did have a strong dislike for Sirius. She had always assumed that he was just a clown who would grow into a perfectly fine young man. This incident, in her mind, proved that he had the same evil streak in him that every Black seemed to possess. She also had a bit of a soft spot for the Snape boy. He was rather odd, but brilliant and perhaps a bit lonely. And Lily Evans liked him, so he couldn't be all bad. Thank Merlin for James. Minerva was secretly bursting with pride that he had grown into a truly good man. Arrogant and obnoxious, but he was a brave and true Gryffindor to the core.

Minerva voiced her views—rather loudly—to her husband on multiple occasions. Finally he had gotten so angry with her stubbornness that he had actually yelled at her, saying that his word as Headmaster was not to be questioned by his subordinate. They hadn't shared a bed since.

The entire school knew something was wrong. Their Headmaster lacked that kind twinkle in his eye, and his Deputy's rare smiles had disappeared. She was stricter and less patient in class. No matter how Poppy or Filius broached the subject, neither Albus nor Minerva would say a word regarding their marital problems.

So every day when Minerva awoke to an empty bed, she was reminded of their fight and started her day in a bad mood. It was best that no one crossed her.

On her way to breakfast, however, Minerva heard a commotion in an unused classroom. Assuming she would get to unleash her anger on Peeves, she opened the door.

Inside, Sirius Black and Paige Diggory were locked in a passionate embrace. Not what she was expecting.

Paige broke away quickly and flushed a violent shade of pink. Sirius sported his usual arrogant grin.

"It's eight in the morning!" Minerva fumed. "Get to breakfast. I would hope you have better things to do with your time."

"Sorry, Professor. I just can't keep my hands off him," Paige giggled.

Sirius pulled her to the door to meet Minerva, putting his arm around both women. "Don't worry, Professor. There's plenty of me to go around."

Paige giggled and gave him a playful slap on the arm.

Minerva's lips thinned into a dangerous line. "Detention, Mr. Black. Boxing Day. Nine in the morning."

"See Paige? She just wants me for herself." The two walked hand in hand out to the Great Hall.

Minerva called after them. "You will report to Mr. Filch."

"Damn."

Minerva couldn't help but smile. Disciplining Sirius Black, even if just for being mildly disrespectful, made her feel a bit better.

Minerva went into the Great Hall after Paige and Sirius. It was Christmastime again, and the Hall was, as always gorgeous. The Great Hall was also full of students. Albus had decided rather last minute to throw a dance for all the students in the fourth year or above, so all the older students had stayed at school for the holiday. The staff had scrambled to fix the arrangements for the past three weeks.

It frustrated Minerva to no end. She and Albus usually spent Christmas at McGonagall Cliffs. His spontaneous idea for the Yule Ball, in her mind, was his way of getting out of their usual holiday plans. Neither was bending to the other's will on this matter, and it was ruining their marriage. For not the first time, Minerva was nearly in tears at the thought.

"Good morning, Minerva." Albus sat down beside her at the High Table.

"Albus." She nodded in greeting. She longed to fall into his arms and have them forget their anger, but she was too stubborn to just let it go. Things couldn't be resolved that easily.

The two ate in silence, Minerva focused on her newspaper. Albus was picking at his pancakes. It was all too much for Albus to bear. He pushed his plate away and stood up. Before leaving, he put a hand on Minerva's shoulder. "Minerva, I have a mountain of work to do. I'll be in my office, should I be needed for anything, but I assume you can attend to any last minute preparations for the ball. I'll see you this evening." With that, he left.

Minerva was upset again. She needed to clear her mind. She too left breakfast, but instead of going up to her office, she went out the great oak doors to the grounds. Minerva closed her eyes and breathed in the scent of the crisp morning. She then proceeded to transform into her tiny tabby self and went for a run in the snow. It was freezing, but she didn't care. The cold helped numb her anguish. She ran around the forest, not bothering to pay attention to anything more than her quick heartbeat.

She hadn't had a run like this in a long time, but she also hadn't been this upset in a long time. However, physical exertion like this showed her age more than the small wrinkles on her face. At forty-eight, she just didn't have the stamina she had in her twenties and thirties. Even so, she kept running. Her breaths became raged, and she felt light-headed. But still she ran until she stepped through the snow onto a jagged rock, cutting up her front paw. She finally stopped, yowling in pain, her bloody paw prints staining the fresh snow. Still in tabby form, Minerva limped back to the castle and up to the Hospital Wing.

Minerva transformed when she reached Poppy's office, clutching her bloody hand, her body completely soaked from the snow.

"My gods, Minerva!" Poppy cried. "What happened?"

"I went for a run and cut my paw." Minerva was still in a less than friendly mood, so her answer was curter than it usually would have been. "Could you fix it, please?"

Poppy pulled out her wand, magically cleaning the wound and performed the spell to heal it. "Good as new." Poppy regarded her friend with concern. "What's wrong, Minerva? Are you and Albus still quarreling?"

"I'm really not sure anymore. We're…distant. And I don't see us making up any time soon." All that running did no good. Minerva was just as miserable as before.

Poppy pulled Minerva into a hug. "Take a long, hot bath, and then do yourself up for tonight. Show that husband of yours what he's missing. Chances are, you'll make him forget why he was ever angry when he gets one look at you."

Minerva's head began spinning the idea into a fully-fledged plan. She broke into a sly grin. "You're right, Poppy. That's exactly what I'll do. Thank you so much. I'll see you at the ball tonight."

Minerva went right up to her rooms and took a long soak in her large bathtub, filled to the brim with hot lavender-scented bubbles. She smiled, knowing that if her night went as planned, she wouldn't go to bed alone that night.

Albus sat up in his office all day, not doing any of the work he had told Minerva about. He pet Fawkes and thought about the events of the past month.

It had been without a doubt one of the worst in his life. He could fight Nazis and defeat Grindelwald, but he couldn't fight Minerva. Going to bed alone for an entire month after being happily married for four years was his own personal hell. He longed to see her smile at him, to kiss her delectable lips, to hold her lithe form in his arms, to just play a game of chess with her. He couldn't understand how either of them had let a mere difference of opinion destroy their marriage.

She just wouldn't listen to his position on that terrible incident with the Snape boy. James and Sirius were in her House, yes, but putting another student's life in danger went above normal means of punishment. James and Sirius both understood the seriousness of the situation, and putting them in detention, Albus felt, would liken their actions to just another of their pranks. Besides, Albus wasn't sure he could trust Severus Snape to keep Remus Lupin's condition a secret. He didn't want to fuel the boy's resentment by punishing him either.

Albus could see what Minerva meant, though. Perhaps he should have done more to discipline the boys. But what was done was done. Albus just wanted his wife back. He wished she weren't so stubborn and he weren't so proud. They could be getting ready for the Yule Ball together, instead of apart and miserable.

That, he was sure, was also giving her some grief. They always spent Christmas at her family home. It was always very romantic and relaxing. But this year was very special, and he wanted to make sure that they would be at the castle for the holidays. He wondered if she remembered the night's significance as he did.

At that thought, Albus resigned himself to winning back his Minerva. He dressed for the evening with a smile on his face and a scheme in his head.

Albus walked into the fabulously decorated Great Hall. A dozen Christmas trees twinkled in time to the music coming from the band on the stage. The floating candles overhead had the appearance of icicles. Everything had an icy frost about it, but the room remained warm and cozy. Students and staff alike filled the dance floor and the Hall was filled with joy.

He gazed around the Hall, trying to locate Minerva. As his eyes scanned the crowd, they fell upon a figure in a burgundy ballgown. Dark hair was piled on top of her head, exposing the creamy skin on the nape of her neck. She faced away from Albus, and he longed to see the mysterious woman's face. She turned. The bodice of the dress was tight and plunging, revealing generous cleavage. His eyes traveled up to see a diamond pendant surrounded by a ruby, sapphire, emerald and amethyst. A wide smile broke on Albus' lips as his eyes reached his wife's beautiful face. He should have known that he could never be drawn to any woman the way he was drawn to Minerva.

He tried to make his way to her, but she didn't seem to notice him, and she made her way to speak to Horace Slughorn. _Horace? She must be furious with me to willingly spend her time with him, especially looking as she does._ Albus laughed to himself in realization. _She's trying to make me jealous, that minx._

Albus altered his plan to account for this new development. After speaking to the band, he boldly walked over to where Horace and Minerva were conversing.

"How about a dance, my dear?"

Minerva turned to face him, slightly surprised at his forwardness. He hadn't referred to her in such generous terms since this whole debacle began. "Horace and I were in the middle of a fascinating discussion about his summer visit with the Burkes."

Horace nodded, his eyes lecherously fixated on Minerva's low neckline. That was enough for Albus. He took her by the arm. "Excuse us, Horace."

"Albus," Minerva whispered as he led her away, "that was very rude. Unhand me, please."

"Just one dance, Tabby."

The nickname softened her resolve. Albus pulled her close to him as the band began to play a very old song.

_For all we know,_

_We may never meet again._

_Before you go,_

_Make this moment sweet again._

_So love me tonight,_

_Tomorrow was made for some._

_Tomorrow may never come,_

_For all we know._

"Albus, this is the song we danced to at my graduation."

"Yes it is. And you are just as beautiful tonight as you were then. And I've grown to love you more and more each day since. I should have remembered that during this last month, instead of my foolish pride."

Minerva rested her cheek on his shoulder. "I'm so sorry, Albus. This argument has been ridiculous. We should have never let it come between us."

"I agree, my love. I'm sorry. And if it's alright with you, I'd like to finish this dance and then apologize to you properly in a more private location."

Minerva smiled as they twirled around the floor. The song ended and she allowed him to escort her out of the Hall. They walked up to the fourth floor.

"Albus? Where are we going?" She had expected them to go to his office and up to his bedroom.

He smiled. "Wait and see."

They walked to the staff lounge. Albus stopped in the doorway and looked up. Minerva followed his gaze and smiled. "Mistletoe," she observed.

"Today is the twenty year anniversary of our first kiss, Minerva."

She sighed. "Twenty years already?"

"I know. It seems like only yesterday." He bent close to her. "I love you."

"I love you, Albus."

They shared a kiss to rival their first, only this one didn't end abruptly to leave Minerva in tears. The two stumbled into the corridor, lips still locked together, and into an empty classroom.

Unfortunately, the room was already occupied.

"Again?" Minerva shouted.

Sirius and Paige broke apart just a moment after Albus and Minerva.

Paige, terrified at being caught by the Deputy Headmistress twice in one day for snogging her boyfriend, fled the room.

Sirius smiled widely, eyeing the Professor's disheveled hair and her lipstick all over the Headmaster's face. "Well, isn't this interesting?"

Minerva's eyes flashed dangerously. "Not a word, Black. To anyone. Ever."

He sauntered out of the room. "I'd better go get my woman. Have fun with yours, Headmaster. By the way, nice dress, Professor."

Minerva groaned. "That boy will be the death of me."

Albus chuckled. "Perhaps we would fare better if we went up to your rooms."

"Sounds like a wonderful idea, husband of mine."

He kissed her temple as they walked. "Happy Christmas, Mrs. Dumbledore."


	26. Chapter 26

A/N: A little more drama for you all. After all, they are in the midst of war...

Chapter 26: Comfort Given and Received

January 2nd, 1977

The New Year began on an unfortunate note. In the last few years, the Order of the Phoenix had become vital in the fight against Lord Voldemort. Just as Minerva predicted, war had broken out. Not a day went by without death.

Albus was beyond distressed. His cheerful demeanor had all but disappeared. Minerva stood by her husband the best she could, being a sounding board for his ideas, and, on occasion, an outlet for his frustrations. A few times, she had come to see him, and he had simply ravished her without a word. It was very unlike his usual attentive and generous love-making. He always apologized profusely for his behavior, but Minerva insisted that no apology was necessary. If truth be told, it was a rather exciting change of pace for their sex life. And if it helped Albus, she didn't mind being a distraction from his other problems.

On this particular afternoon, Albus had skipped lunch as he often did when Order business got in the way. So Minerva decided to visit him and make sure he didn't forget to eat. When he looked up as she entered, she half expected him to jump her. His expression was tortured, begging for relief.

But fervent passion did not ensue. He merely held out a sheet of parchment without a word. She took it cautiously and read the note written in a hasty scrawl:

_Albus,_

_They got the Potters. Wards were tripped so Shacklebolt and I responded. Bodies undisturbed. Sirius Black and James Potter returned soon after we arrived. Boys are shaken up, but unharmed. You might want to send someone to bring them to the castle. I already contacted the proper people._

_-Moody_

One of Minerva's worst nightmares had been realized. Her sister was dead, along with her husband. They had both recently joined the Order. Apparently the Death Eaters had gotten wind of the news.

Albus' voice broke her internal reflections. "This is very bad, Minerva, as I'm sure you know. Edward Potter was instrumental in both the Order and the Ministry."

His voice was strong, but quiet and fraught with emotion. Minerva could tell that he was incredibly upset.

One part of the note confused her. "What does Alastor men by saying the bodies were undisturbed?"

"It means they weren't killed by Julisa Dolohov. After she killed her husband last year, she began altering the bodies of those she killed, like transfiguring their clothing or changing their hair color. One of her victims was even found with neon green skin. It's her signature when she kills," Albus answered, his disgust in the girl's actions evident in his voice.

"It's nice to know that I'm the one who taught her such useful magic," Minerva muttered bitterly. "So what will happen to James and Sirius?"

Sirius, being the dire outcast in the Black household, had run away from home the previous summer and had been living with the Potters.

"I've sent Hagrid to bring them here. They can stay in Gryffindor Tower for the remaining days of the holiday. I'm not entirely sure what they'll do for the summer, but knowing them, they'll have some sort of plan."

Minerva nodded. Her resolve was beginning to crack. But she mustn't break down in front of Albus. He was distressed enough without having to comfort his distraught wife. She quickly and rather awkwardly excused herself and went to her rooms.

Buried deep in a drawer of her vanity was the only picture of her family she kept at Hogwarts. She gazed into the smiling faces of her parents and beautiful sister. They were all gone now; Minerva was the only McGonagall left. It was a small comfort that she could see her father's face in James Potter, but the outstanding beauty of her mother and sister was gone forever. Tears fell from Minerva's eyes onto the picture frame. Seeing them all happy together so long ago did more harm than good. She quickly put the photo away and curled up on her sofa, sobbing uncontrollably.

Albus soon joined her, entering from the secret passage in the bedroom. He didn't question anything or even say a word. He just sat beside her and took her in his arms, letting her release her grief, just as she had done all those years ago when her parents died.

At last, Minerva calmed herself. "I'm sorry, Albus."

He looked at her with concern. "Whatever for, my dear?"

She dried her eyes with a handkerchief she conjured. "You have more important things to do than sit with me while I cry."

"Are you sure? I can't think of anything." He smiled, love and care shining in his eyes.

Minerva gave him a soft kiss. "However did I get so lucky to have you for my husband? You're the most wonderful man who ever lived."

Albus took her into his strong embrace. "It is I who is lucky to have you, Minerva. But you needn't be so strong all the time. If you are upset about anything, you can always come to me. I hope you know that by now."

"I didn't want to burden you. I knew that if I got upset, you'd feel obligated to comfort me. And, of course, you have anyway." She smiled softly.

"Minerva, there is so little I can do for so many people who are troubled these days. But comforting you is one thing I can do. I'm glad I can at least attempt to ease your pain." He cupped her cheek gently in his hand, expressing the tenderness of his affection.

"You ease my pain and that of so many others every day. And the entire wizarding world and I love you for it."

"I'm not so sure about the rest of the wizarding world, but I'm honored to have your love more than anything else."

They at on the sofa a while, each lost in thought. Albus broke the silence. "How about a game of chess to take our minds off things?"

"Perfect."

Minerva summoned the board and pieces, and they played a light-hearted game. They both felt much better.

They were about to begin a second game when Albus was called back to his office. Hagrid had arrived with James and Sirius. Minerva left Albus to tend to the boys she knew she couldn't face her nephew just yet.

Albus left, and Minerva read an old muggle book, Death on the Nile by Agatha Christie, to keep herself distracted.

Over the next few days, Minerva worked on Hogwarts matters while Albus was in and out of the castle with Order business. James and Sirius, along with the dozen or so students who remained at Hogwarts over the holidays, were able to amuse themselves playing pick-up Quidditch games, and enjoying relatively empty common rooms. Both James and Sirius were unusually solemn, but understandably so.

On the day before the rest of the students were due back at school, Minerva sent James an owl:

_Mr. Potter, _

_Please join me for tea in my office at three o'clock this afternoon. _

–_M. McGonagall_

He arrived right on time. Minerva was a nervous wreck. She wasn't quite sure of what to say to him, but she hid her apprehension well, as always.

"Please sit down." She poured the tea. "Have a biscuit, Potter."

"Thanks, Professor. I love ginger newts. My mum thought it was strange that I like them so much. Glad I'm not the only one who eats them."

Minerva smiled secretively, but quickly turned her expression to one more appropriately serious. "I'm so sorry for your loss, Mr. Potter."

"My father's been saying for a while that the Death Eaters were gonna be after them. I guess I never thought that he was that serious." James kept his head down in order to keep his face from betraying the all too real emotion he felt.

"I knew your parents. They were a few years ahead of me in school. They were both truly wonderful people, your mother especially."

James nodded. "You remind me of my mum sometimes. Were you close? She never mentioned you."

"We were close for a time, but I haven't seen her since before she married your father. But I miss her every day. I know you will too. My own parents were killed while I was at school as well."

James was surprised. "Really? What happened?"

"My father and mother worked with Professor Dumbledore in Europe, fighting Grnidelwald. After the war was over, they were called as witnesses in the war trials. Some of the criminals escaped custody and killed them. I got the news on my eighteenth birthday."

"That's terrible. I'm so sorry." James put his head down again.

"The pain will fade, Potter, but you will be changed from this. I know you'll make them proud."

"Thanks." He took a sip of tea, a pensive expression on his face. Minerva gazed at him. He got the same crease in his forehead that Helen got when upset.

"Professor?"

"Yes, Mr. Potter?"

"I want to join the Order of the Phoenix. Sirius and I both do. We want to take my parents' place. Can you convince Dumbledore to let us?"

Minerva frowned. "I'm afraid I can't, Potter."

James gave her his most charming grin. "I bet you could."

"If you ask the Headmaster, he will tell you exactly what I am telling you now: you're too young. No one can join until finished with school." He was disappointed. Minerva changed her tact. "Is it still your ambition to become an auror?"

"Yes."

"You can join once you begin your training. The Order can always use more aurors. You'll make a good auror, James."

He wasn't sure what to say. His Head of House had never given him an obvious compliment before, nor had she ever called him by his first name.

Minerva realized to late what she had said. She quickly changed the subject. "Have you put any thought into what you will do over the summer?"

"My dad's older brother said that Sirius and I can stay with him in Godric's Hollow. Next year, we'll both be of age. With my parent's money, I'll be fine until I get into the Ministry."

"I'm glad you won't be on your own."

"Yeah, my Uncle Harry is great."

An awkward silence followed. Minerva didn't know what to say. Part of her had hoped that he didn't have anywhere to go so that she could perhaps figure out a way to take him in. But she knew that even if he couldn't stay with his uncle, he wouldn't be able to stay with her. She wanted to tell him the truth, but there was something stopping her. Instead, she just smiled kindly and told him, "I know you have your friends and your uncle, but if you ever want to speak to someone who knows what you're going through, my door is always open to you."

"I appreciate that, Professor."

"Now go back to Gryffindor Tower. I'm sure Mr. Black is rather lost without you or Miss Diggory to entertain him."

James smiled, thanked Minerva for tea, and left her alone in her office.

_Yes,_ Minerva thought to herself, _he'll be just fine. Who knows, he may even grown into a better man for it._

James already knew that he had grown into a better man, and he intended to make that clear to one very special girl.


	27. Chapter 27

A/N: Be prepared, readers. Longest chapter of my life. Also, I debated having to change the rating of TDM to M for this chapter, but I think (hope) it's still tasteful and subtle enough to remain T. I adore this chapter. It took two days to write (most take me a couple hours, tops). Albus and Minerva deserve it though. Enjoy! And please review and let me know your thoughts.

Chapter 27: A Bit of Romance

April 24th, 1978

Albus was woken early by spring sunlight streaming through a gap in the curtains. He tried to fall asleep again, but his mind was already turning, preparing for the day.

He turned over in bed to face Minerva's sleeping form. She faced away from him, and her black hair was in a loose braid on the pillow. In a romantic impulse, Albus whispered a spell to undo it and allow the silken hair to pool wonderfully around her head. Albus snuggled closer to her, nestling his face in the newly freed hair. He placed his arm around her waist, his hand gently stroking her stomach through the pale green silk nightgown. Albus wrapped his legs over hers, bringing their bodies flush against one another.

Minerva sighed happily at his touch and put her hand on his around her middle. At her response, Albus began softly kissing her ear and neck. Minerva turned in his grasp to face him, her green eyes shining merrily. She leaned in to kiss him gently. "What a wonderful way to wake up. You usually aren't the first to be awake, my darling Albus."

He smiled back at her. "It's a beautiful spring morning. No use wasting it asleep. And you're just too delectable to pass up when I see you looking just so in the mornings. I was a bit sorry to wake you, in all honesty."

"I'm glad you did. We should be getting up soon anyway. Big Quidditch match today!" Her face beamed in anticipation. This game against Slytherin would determine which of the two teams would face Ravenclaw in the final match. Both teams were brilliant this year, and the game promised much excitement.

Minerva especially wanted to keep that Quidditch Cup in her office for the fourth straight year. The last two years with James Potter as Quidditch Captain had been the strongest Minerva had ever seen her team play. He was a natural leader with a brilliant mind for Quidditch. In the year since his parents had died, he had matured immensely. He was still a prankster, but his ego had deflated enough for him to turn into a better man. So much so, that Albus had made him Head Boy. He also used the time he usually would have spent in detention to be with Lily Evans. She was by far Minerva's favorite student, and she and James made a wonderful couple. The entire school, staff included, thought they were perfect for one another. Albus and Minerva both predicted a happy ending for them to rival that of Arthur and Molly Weasley, who had just given birth to twins, increasing their brood to five.

"I'm sure Gryffindor will reign victorious, as usual," Albus said, placing a sweet peck on her nose.

"I hope you're right." She sighed and nestled into his embrace. "I want nothing more than to stay right here all day, but I suppose we should start the day." Despite her words, she didn't seem to have any intention of moving from his arms.

Albus was touched by her admission. Most days, he only ever wanted to stay with his wonderful wife from sun up to sun down and everything in between. She was almost always the one to bring them back to the reality of their duties. It had been a long time since they had special time, just the two of them. Albus got an idea.

"You're right, my dear. We need to make a move so we aren't late for breakfast." He kissed her once more, disentangled his body from hers and got out of bed to shower.

Minerva rolled over in the sheets, stretching rather cat-like in the warmth where her husband's body had formerly been. Finally she too got out of bed to take her morning bath.

While Albus showered, he began scheming. He wanted to do something very special for Minerva. The wizarding world was full of death and destruction, and Albus was right in the middle of it. He knew she worried for him. He wished he could alleviate her fears, but just like all of Minerva's feelings, they were perfectly rational. They lived in terrible times, but even in the midst of war, Albus and Minerva deserved some happiness. He would surprise her today and shower her with all the love he held in his heart for her.

Immediately after dressing, Albus informed Filius that he and Minerva would be gone that day after the Quidditch match, not to return until some time Sunday. Flitwick smiled knowingly and agreed to take charge of the castle in their absence.

With an extra spring in his step, Albus went to meet Minerva at breakfast. He couldn't contain his excitement and spent the entire meal with a goofy grin on his face.

"Albus, what's making you so happy?" she asked.

"Just remembering our morning, my dear," he told her in a low voice so as not to be overheard.

She blushed and returned to her newspaper, only she now had a smile to match his.

Her expression changed, however, when she took her place behind Sirius Black in the stands on the Quidditch pitch. As much as she enjoyed the matches, his antics never failed to give her grief.

Sirius turned to face her as she sat down. "You looked very happy at breakfast, Minerva. Did our Albus put that smile on your face?"

She could have slapped him for his impertinence. "You're crossing a line, Black." Her voice was dangerously low.

He didn't take the hint. He leaned close to her. "It's just because I'm jealous. You do look pretty when you smile."

"Mr. Black, I'm neither amused nor flattered by your attentions. You will cease your inappropriate comments or else I'll have you in detention with Mr. Filch until you graduate."

"Got it. I'll resume my flirting after I graduate." He turned back to his microphone with a grin and announced the players. Minerva put her head in her hands in exasperation. Albus saw and, knowing exactly what must have happened, chuckled in amusement.

The game was just as exciting as anticipated. This was the first year since Lucius Malfoy's graduation that Slytherin had played so well. Gryffindor, under James Potter's leadership, was doing phenomenally. The climax occurred about an hour into the game, when Slytherin was leading Gryffindor 120-100.

Regulus Black flew into an epic dive. James was all the way on the opposite end of the pitch.

"Little Black dives! He's seen the Snitch! Oi! James, you prat! Get over there!"

James streaked in a blur of crimson, descending as he flew to where Regulus was diving.

"Fly faster, James! Reg, I hope you fall!"

Minerva was too caught up in the excitement to scold Sirius.

James leaned over until he was flush against his broomstick. There was no way he could go fast enough. Regulus was ten feet away…five feet…two feet…Black reached out…

The crowd went wild. Everyone rushed the field. James hopped off his Nimbus 1000 and ran to greet the gorgeous redhead who raced towards him. Lily jumped into James' arms. He began fiercely snogging her as he held his fist, clutching the Snitch, high above their heads.

Sirius Black was miraculously the next one to reach them. He shouted to his brother, who was fuming in frustration a few feet away, "That's what happens when you're a slimy, two-faced git! Gryffindor! Whoooo!"

Paige ran over as well to her friends. James and Lily had yet to detach themselves from one another. "Good idea, mate!" Sirius said to the completely oblivious James as he pulled his own girlfriend into a similarly passionate embrace.

Minerva had come down to congratulate her team. "Potter! Evans! Black! Diggory!" she barked. All four of them turned to look at her with shock. "While I can certainly appreciate young love, there is a time and a place for such behavior. The middle of the Quidditch pitch in front of the entire school is neither."

They all grinned sheepishly and exited the pitch with their peers. "Potter," Minerva called after James. He turned to face her. "Well done." He smiled and gave her a proud salute before following his friends back to the castle.

Minerva ushered students out and watched them leave until she was the only one left on the field. There was nothing more exciting to her than a Quidditch game. Being on the pitch made her feel almost giddy. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, inhaling the smells of dirt, grass, broomstick polish and…lemon? Her eyes snapped open to find Albus standing a few feet away.

"When did you get here?" she asked.

"Just now. I was waiting for you in the Entrance Hall. When you didn't come in, I thought I'd come look for you."

"That's very sweet of you," she smiled.

Albus walked over to Minerva and took her hand in his, escorting her back to the castle. "We haven't spent much time together recently."

"Albus, we share a bedroom and sit together at every meal. I know we're busy, but I wouldn't call us deprived of each other's company."

"Yes, I know. But that isn't what I meant. We need…a bit of romance."

"Romance?"

"Yes. So I've decided to romance you, my dear. All day and all night. So if you'll change into that lovely pale blue dress I love so much, we can be on our way. I told Filius that we would be back tomorrow."

"Tomorrow! Albus, my cubs just won their Quidditch match. Knowing James and Sirius, the common room will be a madhouse for hours! I can't leave them unsupervised."

Albus frowned. "I didn't think of that." He was crestfallen. He had so much wanted to give his wife a special day.

Minerva sensed his disappointment and quickly made up her mind. "Oh let them celebrate. They deserve it. And I deserve to enjoy the day with my husband." She kissed him on the cheek. "That is," she added, "if my employer will give me the day off…"

Albus laughed and kissed her hand. "That he will." They had finally entered the bedroom. "Now please go change so we can be off."

He went into the sitting room to wait for her, transfiguring his own robes into suitable muggle attire while he did. She called to him from the other room. "I hope your plans include lunch. That match went on rather long. And I'm getting a bit peckish."

Albus smiled to himself. Yes, their plans definitely included lunch. "Don't worry, my dear," he called back to her, "I won't let you starve."

A little while later, she reemerged, looking like something from one of his fantasies. The pale blue dress he had requested had been very obviously altered. The ankle-length hem had been raised to her knees, showing off her very shapely legs. The neckline, which had formerly shown only a modest amount of her neck, was now a wide scoop, over which her cleavage seemed to almost fall out. Her hair was completely free from any pinnings and was hanging around her shoulders and back in soft, sensual curls. If that weren't enough, she gazed at him with those emerald eyes sparkling in mischief, and her smile was brilliantly seductive.

Albus' breath was caught in his throat. All he could do was gape at her, like some sort of lustful goldfish. "Minerva…" His voice was hoarse and strained. He cleared his throat. "Minerva…" Not much better.

"Cat got your tongue, Albus?" A sneaky smile danced on her lips.

He laughed. "Yes, Tabby, that's exactly what's happened. But I think you should put your hair back. And perhaps cover yourself up a little more."

She walked over to where he stood, her curves moving seductively with each step. "You don't like how I look, Albus?" she whispered in his ear. Her hands deftly stroked up and down his chest.

He had to stifle a groan of desire. "I absolutely adore the way you look, but I've made arrangements for our day together and it won't do for you to dress this way."

"But I thought you said today was to be for a bit of romance? Is making love to me not what you had in mind?" Her fingers tugged at the buttons of the muggle shirt he was wearing.

"Oh most certainly." He was having difficulty concentrating. "But later. We have places to go first. And I can't let my wife leave this room looking like that."

She abandoned her attempts at his upper body and began to undo the belt on his trousers. "And why not?"

"Because I won't last another minute or so without tearing that incredible dress off of your perfect body. And I certainly don't want to ruin the dress."

"So you like it?"

Albus couldn't suppress his desire anymore. He moved his hands around her waist to her back, down to the curve of her bum and up and around to her breasts. She threw her head back in ecstasy. She was momentarily distracted from her attempts to extricate Albus from his clothes and just enjoyed his touch.

He needed to touch her, to taste her. He pressed his lips to her throat, trailing wet kisses down her neck to her heaving bosom. She gasped when his tongue flicked out over her skin. She tangled her fingers in his hair, pulling him closer to her body. Albus smiled at her reaction. Everything was going to plan. He moved his mouth back up her neck to her jaw line and finally to her lips, hungrily searching her mouth. He pressed her against him with his left hand on the small of her back. His right slipped into his own pocket to reach his wand. Without breaking the kiss, he waved his wand this way and that, finally pulling away from the object of his desire.

Minerva was dazed from the passion. Her breath was ragged. She looked at him with confusion and disappointment. Albus looked her up and down with a smirk. The dress was now back to its original form, and her hair had been magically pinned into a chignon. She felt the back of her head with her hand and rushed over to the mirror to examine what he had done.

"You really weren't kidding about not interfering with your plans."

"Not that I didn't appreciate your expert efforts, Professor McGonagall, but yes, I do want to stick to my plans, if you will be more agreeable."

She turned back to him. "You must have something big up your sleeve to refuse my advances in the middle of the day, Headmaster Dumbledore." He said nothing, only smiling at her slight frustration. She sighed in defeat. "You win, Albus. I'll do whatever you want."

He stepped close to her, his hot breath on her neck. "Anything?" he whispered.

"Anything," she replied, closing her eyes to await his kiss.

"Good." He stepped back and wrapped her arm around his. "Let's get going, shall we?"

Minerva grudgingly accompanied him. He kissed her cheek. "We'll have a lovely day, I promise."

"Oh I don't doubt that. But you really must stop teasing me, Albus."

"I do believe it has been the other way around."

She blushed. "That was no tease. I fully intended for us to have sex on the sofa, but you were unaccommodating."

"Touché, my dear. You'll enjoy yourself, if you'll just be patient."

"I told you I'd cooperate. So where are we going?"

Albus just smiled as they walked on the grounds and out passed the Hogwarts gates. "If you'll hold on tight, we can be off to our first romantic destination."

She clutched his arm as he took her on side-along apparation. They were in a shadowy ally, paved with cobblestones. The air smelled like cigarette smoke, fresh bread and oregano. Albus led her to the end of the ally where a vendor was selling homemade ice cream. Past that, the ally opened into a grand colonnade lined with fancy boutiques on one side. The other side was a café. Albus pulled out a chair for Minerva and sat down beside her. "Welcome to Piazza San Marco, Venice."

Their table looked out on the vast square, filled with tourists and pigeons. The campanile rang out, announcing the two o'clock hour. Behind the brick clock tower was St. Mark's Cathedral in all its glory. The spires and domes and golden mosaics had a heavenly gleam in the afternoon sun.

"Albus, this is fabulous!" she gushed.

"I know you've always wanted to come to Venice, and there's no time like the present, so here we are!"

"Thank you, Albus."

He reached across the table to hold her hand. "This is only the beginning, my love." He brought her palm to his lips and gazed lovingly into her eyes.

They had a delicious lunch of chicken ravioli in cream sauce, caprese salad, and a nice bottle of pinot grigio.

After Albus paid the check, they wandered the piazza and toured the cathedral. Next Albus took his wife to one of the many waterways of the city and hailed a gondola.

They cuddled close in the long boat while Hugo, their kind gondolier, serenaded them with Italian love ballads. They shared a loving kiss under the Bridge of Sighs and enjoyed a thoroughly romantic journey.

Hugo let the Dumbledores off in front of a nightclub that was just opening its doors. They could hear the faint jazz piano and saxophone from inside. "Care for a dance, my dear?"

Minerva enthusiastically acquiesced. They were the first patrons in the club that evening. They had the dance floor all to themselves as Albus guided Minerva around the floor, spinning and dipping her every so often. Gradually the club filled and they were pressed together by the growing crowd. Neither of them minded the closeness.

Albus gazed at his beautiful wife. He was suddenly struck by how much he loved her. They had known each other for nearly forty years now. Even when she was a child, she had fascinated him. As she grew, his fascination had grown to platonic affection to passionate adoration. Every single thing about Minerva made him love her more. Never in his life did he think he could feel this way about a woman. On their wedding day, he had vowed to love and protect her to his last breath. In the midst of war, he had endeavored to do just that. He hoped she knew how important she was to him. He certainly knew how much she loved him as well. Through every trauma and terror of her life, from her parents' death, to her loneliness in her twenties, to the loss of their own dear daughter, she hadn't pushed him away as he had expected; instead, she had clung closer to him, loving him more, and committing her life and soul to him.

Minerva interrupted his ruminations. "Penny for your thoughts, darling?"

"I was just thinking about how much I love you. And the fact that it is getting a bit late. Should we go to dinner?"

She kissed him gently. "Dinner sounds lovely. Although I'm not sure how you can top the lunch we had."

Albus led her out of the club. "Oh I think you'll find I can…" He quickly pulled her into a narrow ally, and they disapparated.

They apparated to a distant beach. The sun was beginning to set on the horizon. "Welcome home, Mrs. Dumbledore."

Carved into a rock beside them were the words _MMAD Island_ written in Albus' slanted script. Albus had named their special honeymoon island after their initials. Over the years, they had named other parts of the island after other things that were significant to them, such as Fawkes Forest or Catharine Cove. This particular beach didn't have a name yet, but Albus had one in mind, if things went as he planned tonight.

The couple had a lavish picnic on a large towel in the sand. Albus had asked the Hogwarts elves to prepare it, and they did not disappoint. They had everything from sandwiches to salad to mince pies to fried chicken. It was all simple yet extremely satisfying.

Minerva cuddled close to her husband as they watched the sun set. The setting was incredibly romantic. Earlier, Minerva had hopelessly seduced him. Now it was his turn to pleasure her beyond her wildest dreams.

Albus had his left hand around her waist. He began moving it up and down her side very slowly and gently, the tips of his fingers brushing against her breast as his arm moved up, and against her thigh as he moved down. His right hand held her left. His thumb traced tiny circles on the inside of her wrist. He then brought her hand up on his lips. Albus placed feather kisses on her fingers, palm and wrist and moved sensually up her arm. His left hand grasped her hip, angling her towards him. As his lips caressed the spot where her shoulder met her neck, he deftly removed all the pins from her hair and guided her body into a supine position beneath him. His left hand held her head while his right began to reach beneath her skirt. The higher his hand traveled, the quicker Minerva's breathing became. He kissed her deeply, gently pulling on her bottom lip and massaging her tongue with his own.

She broke away to catch her breath. She smiled, looking delightfully tousled. Her hair was mussed, her face was flushed, and her dress was pushed up around her hips. She pulled out her wand and cleared away all of the picnic things so they wouldn't be in the way. Minerva paused, then bit her lip mischievously as she changed her dress back to the revealing version she wore earlier in the day. Albus was about to ravish her again, but she stopped him. She pointed her wand at him with a cheeky grin and left him in nothing but his silk boxers. Minerva then tossed her wand aside and pushed Albus down, her legs wrapped around his waist. She leaned down to give him a searing kiss. The tips of her hair tickled his cheeks and neck. Her nearly bared breasts pressed warmly on his chest while her fingernails raked up and down his sides.

Albus rolled her over and using surprising roughness tore the blue fabric from her body. Every inch of bare flesh was quickly covered by his large hands and eager mouth.

Finally, Albus made love to his wife, slowly and sensually at first, then more urgently. Minerva moved in rhythm with him, moaning in pleasure. He felt his release and gasped her name. Her body spasmed in climax beneath him and Minerva collapsed onto the sand in exhaustion. Albus rolled off of her and held her in his arms, stroking her hair as they regained their energy.

Minerva traced lazy circles on his chest. "Albus?"

"Yes, my darling?"

"Thank you for a perfect day."

"I'm glad you enjoyed. I've missed romancing you. But in the times we live in, sacrifices must be made."

"I know. But at least we have today. And we'll always have each other."

"That we will." After a moment, he remembered his idea from earlier. "If I recall correctly, we haven't yet named this beach."

Minerva sat up to look at him. "Did you have something in mind?"

"How about Ecstasy Shore?" He grinned slyly.

Minerva blushed and laughed. "I think that is rather apropos."

Albus sat up with her. "What do you say to a nice bath to wash off the sand before we fall into bed?"

"You took the words right out of my mouth." Minerva kissed him before standing up and gathering her tattered clothing. She was able to conjure robes for Albus and herself so they didn't have to hike up to Dumbledore Cottage in the nude.

They had a relaxing soak in the Jacuzzi tub before going to sleep in their white silk sheets.

Albus held Minerva close as they nodded off, a smile on both their faces. He was rather proud of how perfectly the day had gone. Albus felt a renewed strength. No one knew what the future would bring, but this one bit of romance had given him new hope. He softly kissed his sleeping wife's forehead before slipping off to dreamland as well.

A/N2: Hope that wasn't too much for everyone...

Also, I based their experience in Venice partially on my own vacation. I love Italy, and writing this chapter made me want to go back!


	28. Chapter 28

A/N: This chapter was so much fun to write. It's a balace of fluff and humor and it's just all-around happy. I hope you all like it! Please review and let me know your thoughts.

Chapter 28: Wedding Bells

July 20th, 1979

"I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

James Potter leaned in to enthusiastically kiss his new wife. The crowd cheered and applauded. Tears of joy and pride came to Minerva's eyes. Next to her, Albus put his arm around her and gave her a comforting squeeze.

As they made their way to the reception, Minerva reminisced on the past year. James, Lily, Sirius, Paige, Peter, Remus, and many more of their classmates had eagerly joined the Order after graduating. Each of them was bright, talented, and incredibly devoted to the cause. Minerva could not have been prouder of a group of students.

As was a sort of tradition during wartime, many students became engaged during the graduation dance, James and Lily most notably. Minerva had cried then as well. Her nephew, despite his being unaware of the fact, held a very special place in her heart. Lily, of course, was always Minerva's favorite; Lily was everyone's favorite. Their union brought the entire Order great joy in these terrible times.

Since joining the Order, Sirius had mellowed considerably. He was still the prankster he always was—he had especially not forgotten to resume his flirtation with Minerva after graduating—but his sense of duty and responsibility prevailed most of the time. Minerva privately predicted wedding bells would soon be on the horizon for Sirius and Paige Diggory as well.

Albus and Minerva arrived together at the incredible tented garden that served as the reception area. James had a great deal of money from his parents, as well as his Uncle Harry who had passed just a few months before, so James had spared no expense in creating the perfect wedding for Lily. Albus had helped with some of the more complex magical decorations, and James had confided his frightful desire to make everything wonderful and perfect for Lily for the rest of their lives. Albus, of course, understood and was able to give some fatherly advice to the groom.

It was now common knowledge among most Order members that Albus and Minerva were married, for which they were both grateful. It was exhausting to keep secrets from one's friends. When Lily had learned that Minerva was a married woman and not an old spinster as everyone assumed, she had begged for advice from her former professor. Minerva happily obliged in helping Lily any way she could. Lily's parents were put into hiding for their own protection, and as Lily was the first of her friends to be married, she didn't have anyone who understood what she was going through. Minerva was delighted to offer her assistance. Not many people knew of her marriage, and even fewer asked for her advice as a married woman. She loved spending so much time with Lily; she was exactly what she had hoped Catharine would have been. Lily and Minerva had grown very close as a result.

Everyone at the reception sat at beautiful tables for the wedding luncheon. Food and drink flowed freely, and everything was exquisite. Sirius wasted no time filling his glass with all the champagne he could get his hands on. This probably wasn't the best course of action, as he still had to give his best man's toast.

He was rather tipsy by the time he called attention. "Prongs, Lily flower, you guys are great," he slurred. Minerva shook her head in exasperation, but smiled. It was a happy occasion and certainly wouldn't have been complete without Sirius making some sort of ridiculous faux pas. "See everyone? These are my best friends. And they're perfect for each other. I mean, look how pretty she is. And so nice. And smart. Lils, we were all in love with you from the moment we met you. So if it couldn't be me, I'm glad it was James. But I didn't do so bad either. See the maid of honor over there?" He sloshed his glass in Paige's direction. She had a big smile on her face but was red with embarrassment. "See how beautiful she is? She's mine. So don't anyone get any ideas!" James pulled Sirius down, effectively shutting him up.

Paige then stood up and gave a beautiful speech for her friends and opened the floor for anyone else who wanted to say something to the newlyweds.

Albus stood up. "I have had the great honor to see James and Lily grow from a brilliant troublemaker and shy, sweet girl to the truly exceptional wizard and witch they are today. I am even more honored to call them both my friends. I can say on behalf of the entire Hogwarts staff that we couldn't be more pleased that you two found each other. The terrible times in which we live bring fear and hatred and pain. James and Lily, you are a beacon of goodness, hope and love for all who are here today. Now I think this old man should sit down and let someone else say something. So congratulations and good luck for your future."

Every person in the room was rather misty-eyed. No one could even hope to follow Albus' lovely words. Minerva beamed at her husband's eloquent wisdom.

The band began to play, and James and Lily took their place on the dance floor for their first dance as a married couple. James twirled his bride about to Celestia Warbeck's "You Cast a Spell on My Heart." The melody and lyrics were beautiful and romantic. Lily smiled so much, it looked as though her face would burst. James' eyes were shining with complete adoration for his new wife.

Minerva watched the various couples join James and Lily on the floor: Frank and Alice Longbottom, Marlene McKinnon and Remus Lupin, and many others.

Albus stood and offered Minerva his hand. "Would you care to dance, Professor?"

She smiled brightly. "Certainly, Headmaster."

As they danced, Minerva realized something. "Albus, I do believe this is the first wedding we've ever danced at."

He thought for a moment. "You're right. We didn't even dance at our own wedding."

"That's because you were a bit eager to go on our honeymoon," she laughed.

Albus' eyes danced with mischief. "Can you blame me? You were breathtaking in that dress."

She blushed slightly. "You looked very handsome as well, as you always do. And I must confess that I wouldn't have traded our honeymoon for anything, not even a first dance as husband and wife."

Albus kissed her cheek and spun her in his arms. They danced serenely for the next few songs.

Soon, however, Sirius Black drunkenly stumbled over to them. "Minerva, love of my life, may I have this dance?"

Minerva sighed and was about to agree when Albus held her firmly in his arms and answered for her. "I'm afraid she's taken, Sirius."

Sirius looked at them with a sad-puppy expression on his face. "Professor Dumbledore, she's yours every night, of which I am very jealous. Can't I just have one dance?"

Paige and Remus were dancing nearby and watched the scene with much amusement. "Give it up, Padfoot," Remus told him.

Paige laughed at her boyfriend's silly devotion to their former Transfiguration mistress. "Why do you do it, Sirius? She's married for Merlin's sake! She shuts you down every time."

"Exactly!" Sirius exclaimed. "My charm works on _everyone_ else. But she refuses me every time! Beautiful women never refuse me!"

Minerva had to laugh. "Beautiful? Please, Mr. Black. You do know I'm only a year younger than your own mother, don't you?"

"Seriously?" Sirius looked flabbergasted, at which both Albus and Minerva had a nice chuckle. "Well then it's even more impressive that you look so good."

"Well thank you, Sirius. I think I will let you dance with me. That is, if you don't mind, Albus."

Sirius grabbed her away before Albus could answer. "He'll get over it," Sirius told his prize.

Remus groaned, "She'll never get away from him now."

Minerva was surprised to find that Sirius, even as drunk as he was, was a very good dancer. However, when she expressed as much to him, he got overeager and began sliding his right hand down her back. She promptly replaced the wandering hand back on her waist, and unfortunately had to repeat the action multiple times.

Remus brought James and Lily's attention to Minerva's trouble. They immediately stopped the band, as they had a distraction in mind for him.

When the music stopped, Minerva stepped away from Sirius and his roaming hands. "Thank you for the dance, Mr. Black," she told him politely.

"The pleasure was all mine, Minerva. I'm only sorry that a dance is all we can share."

Minerva rolled her eyes and gave in to his self-pity. She placed a chaste kiss on his cheek before walking away to find Albus.

Sirius was dumbstruck, but quickly came to his senses. "Whoo! Did everyone just see that? I'm the man!"

From the bandstand, James called everyone to attention. "Lily and I would like to dedicate this next song to my best man, my best friend, Sirius Black."

The music started and Sirius ran to James and jumped on him with a hug-attack.

_You walked into the party_

_Like you were walking onto a yacht_

"Lily!" Sirius called to his muggle-born friend, who had chosen this particular muggle tune, "Lily! I don't get it. What's a yacht? Is this song about me?"

The entire room burst into laughter when the chorus came:

_You're so vain,_

_You prob'ly think this song is about you…_

"It is about me!" Sirius cried. "You guys are the best!"

Paige came over and took Sirius back to the dance floor, claming he hadn't spent nearly enough time with her that evening. "Not that I mind playing second fiddle to Professor McGonagall, but I'll give you more than a kiss on the cheek before the night is over, so I think you should give me a little more credit."

Sirius beamed. He took his hand off her waist and reached into his pocket. "Hey Paige?"

"Yeah?"

"Wanna marry me?" He pulled a diamond ring from his pocket. Paige screamed in excitement and plastered his face with kisses as he placed the ring on her finger.

Everyone applauded. Sirius took a bow. "Everybody! I'm engaged, everybody!"

Peter, James and Remus all exchanged glances, one thought on all their minds: _About time!_

Albus reached under the table and took Minerva's hand. "Love is in the air, isn't it?"

She sighed happily. "So it seems. I'm very happy for all of them. And very proud."

Albus kissed her hand softly. "What say we leave the young ones to their celebrating and do a little celebrating of our own?"

Minerva broke into wide grin. The Dumbledores wished James and Lily well before apparating to their island cottage to celebrate their own loving marriage.

A/N2: Go on YouTube and search "Robert Pattinson Hug Attack" and you will see what I'm referencing when Sirius hug-attacks James. It's one of the funniest things of my life. Oh and Indigold10, you should be very pleased with this chapter. You're engaged! Whoo! :)


	29. Chapter 29

A/N: This chapter starts out really happy. Relish it. Because it won't stay that way, in case you couldn't tell from the title of the chapter. So sorry in advance if this is a total downer. But they are in the middle of a war, so it can't all be happy and nice... I'm as sad about it as you are. But please review and let me know your thoughts!

Chapter 29: Devastation

June 25th, 1981

Lily Potter smiled brightly at her infant son. He was laughing happily at the gray tabby cat whose tail was tickling his little face. The cat's dark green eyes danced with joy. If cats could smile, this one would have been beaming from ear to ear.

Little Harry quickly got overly rambunctious and was grabbing fistfuls of cat hair. The cat whined in discomfort and Lily went to pick up the boy.

After being freed from Harry's hands, Minerva changed back to her human form. Her usually immaculate bun was a bit disheveled.

"Sorry about that, Minerva. Boys get a little rough sometimes," Lily apologized.

"Not to worry," Minerva told her, quickly taking out her wand to fix her hair, then turning back to Harry and Lily. "Harry didn't mean to hurt his Aunt Minerva. Did you?" She smiled sweetly and smoothed down Harry's flyaway hair. He had James' hair, her father's hair.

"Ahww Min!" Harry gurgled.

Both Lily and Minerva laughed. "Alright then, Aunt Min. As long as he doesn't try to call me Minnie, I'll be happy."

Lily shifted Harry in her arms as he yawned. "I have to put Harry down for his nap. I'll be back in just a minute."

"Take your time, Lily. I'll make a pot of tea."

"That would be great, thanks."

Minerva put the kettle on, reveling in how happy she was. James and Lily moved into the home formerly occupied by James' uncle in Godric's Hollow. Harry was born at the end of July of the previous year. He was the most loved baby there ever was. Sirius and Paige were his godparents, and Albus and Minerva doted on him like their own grandchild. For Minerva, this was closer to the truth than anyone else knew.

The Order was doing extremely well. Paige Diggory—soon to be Black—was off on some incredibly important mission which Sirius assured everyone would lead to Voldemort's downfall. He was incredibly proud of his fiancée.

Albus was off this evening interviewing candidates for the Divination post. Normally it would be Minerva's job as Deputy to review applicants, but Minerva felt rather strongly that Divination was an utter waste of time. Albus was inclined to agree, but for the sake of academic diversity, he decided to attempt to find someone anyway.

Lily came downstairs just as Minerva poured the tea from the kettle into the teapot. Lily flopped down on the sofa with a tired sigh and a smile on her face. Minerva came over with the tea tray and poured for the two of them.

"Lily, you take to motherhood like a duck to water," Minerva noted. She slyly asked, "Any more little ones in the future?"

Lily smiled. "James and I are going to try for a girl after Harry's birthday. We want to name her Helen, after James' mother. I had the good fortune to meet her once, briefly. She was lovely."

Minerva could have cried, she was so touched. She sipped her tea and took a ginger newt to hide her emotion.

"I've always wondered why you've never had children, Minerva. You're obviously wonderful with kids, and I can't imagine anyone being a better father than Dumbledore," Lily remarked.

"We had a child. But there were complications with my pregnancy. She didn't survive, and now I can't have children."

"Oh Minerva, I'm so sorry. I didn't know." Lily was very surprised. Minerva McGonagall was not a woman to whom something like that should happen.

"Her name was Catharine. She would have been nineteen this year. I like to think that she would have been a lot like you."

Lily had tears in her eyes and came over to give Minerva a hug.

"It isn't so bad anymore, after all these years. Although I miss her sometimes. Albus does, too."

Lily sat back down on the sofa, thinking. "Did you say nineteen? But you and Albus haven't been married that long…"

Minerva blushed. "Yes, well we've been together much longer than we've been married. He actually professed his love to me on the same day he gave me my teaching position. And he proposed right after appointing me his Deputy."

"Oh how romantic!" Lily gushed.

"He is rather good at those sorts of things, yes." Minerva reached to take another ginger newt, prompting a laugh from Lily.

"You love those almost as much as James does!"

"It seems your husband and I have biscuits in common," Minerva smiled.

Lily leaned forward on the sofa. "Speaking of husbands, isn't your anniversary coming up soon?"

"Yes, in two days time, Albus and I will have been married for an entire decade. Sometimes it seems like just yesterday. Other times, it's as though we've been together forever."

Lily smiled. She loved hearing Minerva speak about her relationship. It was a completely different side to the strict professor. "So what are you doing to celebrate? Ten years is a major milestone!"

"We'll be taking a cruise down the Nile. I've always been fascinated with Egyptian magic. Albus has some friends who are going to give us a private tour of some ancient temples."

"Oh how exciting!"

"Yes, it should be wonderful. We'll be spending the actual day of our anniversary at our cottage, then apparating the next day. We'll be back just in time for Harry's birthday, hopefully with some Egyptian trinket he'll like," Minerva said.

"That's so sweet of you. Of course, at one, he won't be able to do much with anything, but I predict he'll always love anything that comes from his Aunt Min and Uncle Al," Lily assured her.

Minerva laughed. "Uncle Al? Albus will love that."

Lily was about to say something else when the fireplace erupted in green flame. James stumbled out, clutching Sirius. Both men looked terrible.

"Lily! Calming Draught. Now!" James insisted.

She jumped up to grab one of the potions she kept in her private stores. James lowered Sirius onto the sofa. Sirius slumped over, shaking uncontrollably. Lily dashed back with the potion and administered it. Within a few moments, Sirius calmed down.

"I have to go see Harry," James informed the room and went upstairs.

"Being with Harry helps calm him down," Lily explained.

Minerva moved to the sofa and helped Sirius lie down more comfortably. She smoothed his hair back and he closed his terrified eyes. Minerva had no idea what was wrong, but no one had ever seen Sirius so upset. She braced herself for the worst.

James returned, checked to see that Sirius was comfortable, and then motioned for Minerva and Lily to join him in the kitchen.

"James, what's happened? Sirius isn't hurt is he? Are you alright?" Lily was trying to remain in control, but it was easy to see she was becoming frantic.

"I'm fine, Lils. Sirius…" James looked right at Minerva. "He'll never be the same ever again." Minerva nodded in understanding, tears welling up in her eyes.

James turned back to Lily. "Sirius got an owl with this." He held out a small bit of parchment. The two women read it. The handwriting was a loopy scrawl that Minerva knew all too well.

_Sirius—_

_You should have known better than to send your little girlfriend after Bella and me. After all, what's Paige Diggory next to the Dark Lord's most faithful and gifted servants? I must say, I'm glad I was the one to get to her first. She was so excited to be a Black, and now she is. Sort of. I did you a favor; this really isn't a good look for her._

_Your best cousin, _

_Julisa D_

James handed over a photograph. Paige Diggory's lifeless hazel eyes were wide open. Her body was slumped against a wall. Her hair and skin were charred black, as though she were a piece of burnt toast.

On the back of the photo, Julisa had written another message.

_The Daily Prophet wouldn't print my picture. Pity, as I'm obviously a wonderful photographer. Thought you'd like the keepsake._

Minerva felt ill. Julisa Dolohov was the most vile woman she had ever known. The things she had done were unlike anything any sane person would ever contemplate.

Lily was crying into James' chest. He murmured words of comfort. Minerva left their privacy and went out to check on Sirius.

He was lying on the couch, staring up at the ceiling. She sat beside him and held his hand. Neither of them spoke. He was beyond tears, she knew. Minerva couldn't imagine what he was going through. He had been disowned by his family, and his own cousin had just murdered his fiancée. She had lost her entire family and her own daughter, but at least she still had Albus. All Sirius had was his friends. _Thank the gods for James,_ Minerva found herself thinking for not the first time.

Just then, the fireplace roared to life again. Albus stepped into the Potter home, a very distressed expression on his face.

Minerva stood up to greet him. "Albus, you've heard?"

He didn't seem to register her words. His eyes darted about. This wasn't her Albus, she knew. This was Dumbledore, leader of the Order of the Phoenix. He had a job to do, and he would do it. "Where are the Potters?"

James and Lily came out of the kitchen right on cue. Both had red, puffy eyes from crying. James was alarmed by Albus' expression. "What's happened, Dumbledore?"

"I've just paid witness to a prophecy. And was overheard by Severus Snape. Who proceeded to immediately tell his master. Voldemort thinks that the prophecy means that your child will be his downfall."

James was aghast. "Harry? He's not even a year old!"

"Nevertheless," Albus explained, "you are all now in grave danger."

"What do we do?" Lily asked bravely.

"Fidelus Charm. You'll need a Secret Keeper. Sirius?"

"Of course," James answered. Sirius was still lying on the sofa, seemingly oblivious to everything around him.

"Minerva, may I speak to you a moment?" Albus' voice was much softer now. Minerva nodded, and he ushered her into the kitchen.

"How's Sirius?"

"So you've heard?"

Albus nodded.

Minerva answered his question the best she could. "He's as good as can be expected. Lily gave him a Calming Draught immediately. He hasn't spoken yet." Minerva choked back the lump in her throat. "Do you know what's to be done with Paige? With her…body?"

"Benjy Fenwick went to retrieve her. Julisa was still there. Blasted, I think, would be the word to describe his fate."

"Dear Merlin. What are we to do?" Minerva was having a very difficult time holding back her tears now. Two Order members in one day.

"I'm not sure. However, I do know that Julisa Dolohov is now dead."

"Dead?"

"Her note to Sirius and to the Daily Prophet with her boastings did not please her master. Quite the opposite. I've been told that he killed her himself."

Minerva's eyes widened in horror and tears poured freely down her face. She had always hated Julisa, yes, but she would never wish death on anyone.

Albus opened his arms and Minerva fell into them. He was back now. She had her Albus. "Minerva, I'm afraid we'll have to postpone our trip to Egypt."

"I know. This is more important." Her response was muffled by her hitching sobs.

He kissed the top of her head. "I'm so sorry. Let's go home."

Minerva simply nodded and continued to cry into his robes. Albus carefully escorted her out to the sitting room. Lily had gone upstairs to tend to Harry who had awoken from his nap. James was sitting by Sirius, talking quietly.

"James, I'll come back first thing in the morning," Albus softly interrupted.

James nodded and turned back to Sirius.

Albus took Minerva back to Hogwarts and once again—far too often for his liking—held her while she cried tears for her friends and foes alike.


	30. Chapter 30

A/N: READERS! We've finally come full circle! I strongly suggest rereading chapter 1 before reading this chapter because this one starts exactly where chapter 1 left off. Oh and just so you know, this is far from being the end of our tale. There's still lots to come. I want to thank each and every one of you for reading and reviewing and sticking with my giant chapter fic. It means so much to me that you all are enjoying. :)

Chapter 30: Truth at Last

November 1st, 1981

Minerva sat in her sitting room, waiting for Albus. It was finally time for him to know the truth. She hadn't been able to tell James when he was alive, but she would not be prevented from having Harry know. He was the only family she had left now.

She quickly transformed into her animagus form. She could more easily collect her thoughts when her human emotions were dulled.

Albus came in to find her curled up on the sofa, staring intently into the fire. He sat down beside her and waited quietly. Minerva nuzzled up to his arm, and he gave her a scratch behind the ears. After a moment of this tender affection, she changed back to find herself beneath his arm. Albus smiled lightly and freed her.

Minerva faced him with her back straight, shoulders back and head held high. Albus knew she had something very serious to discuss with her posture like this.

"You said you had something to tell me?" Albus prompted.

Her gaze bored into his soul, making him nervous for what was to come. "Albus, I love you more than anything in this world. I want you to remember that."

Albus was very anxious now. Whatever could she tell him that needed to be prefaced with that statement? "I know you love me, Minerva, just as I love you. What's the matter, darling?"

She took a deep breath. "Do you remember my sister? She was a seventh year when you first began teaching here."

"Yes, I vaguely remember her. Very unlike you, if I recall."

Minerva nodded. "In July of 1950, she invited me to lunch to inform me she was getting married. Her fiancé came in to meet me, and I found that I'd already met him."

Albus didn't speak, waiting for her to continue.

"The night before, I was walking home from Flourish and Blott's rather late, and three very drunk men attempted to accost me. I got away and set their shoes on fire."

Albus snorted in laughter. He couldn't help it. _Leave it to my Minerva to escape attackers with fancy wand work,_ he thought. "I'm sorry, please continue," he told her politely.

Minerva eyed him warily, making sure he knew how serious this was. When she was satisfied, she continued, "When my sister's fiancé greeted me, I saw that he was one of the three men from the night before who had tried to attack me. Once he left, I told my sister very frankly that she couldn't marry such an awful man. She got very upset with me for supposedly always disparaging her choices, and she completely cut me out of her life. I wasn't even invited to the wedding. I never saw her again."

Albus put his hand on hers. "I'm so sorry, Minerva. I'm glad you've finally told me what happened between you and your sister, but I'm failing to grasp its importance at this moment."

"My sister, Helen, married someone who turned out to be a very good man. His name was Edward Potter."

Understanding dawned in Albus' face. "So that's why you were so upset when they were killed. Helen Potter was your sister. So James is your…"

"Nephew, yes."

"I see why you always had such a keen interest in him. Did he know?"

"That I'm his aunt? I don't know. If he did, he never told me, or Lily. I never got to tell him." Minerva shifted in her seat knowing she still had more to explain. "Do you remember the first time we went to visit the Flamels? And I was so distracted? I had just read in the Prophet that Edward Potter had a child. I didn't know any more than that until I wrote out James Emmett Potter's Hogwarts letter on the very morning of our wedding."

"Emmett…after your father?" Albus interrupted.

Minerva nodded. "He looked just like my father as well. That's why I was so nervous at my first Sorting. That was the first time I ever saw my nephew. And he was so brave and good like my parents. And he loved ginger newts like I do. And he always liked cats, and…" Minerva finally cried the tears that had been waiting to fall all day. She sobbed into her own hands, as Albus stayed away from her on his end of the couch.

He let her cry, not speaking or moving. One thing still puzzled him. "Minerva, why did you never tell me?" he asked quietly.

She wiped her eyes and caught her breath before answering. "I never told you my sister was married to Edward Potter because it really wasn't something I wanted to ever think about. You are well aware of how she hurt me with all the things she said. I just assumed that we were both better off without each other. Telling you would have made it so much more real.

"I never told James because it wasn't my place to say anything while his parents were alive; if they didn't want him to know who I was, I would respect it. After they died, I thought it was better to not burden him with knowing that his Head of House was also his aunt, even though he was the only family I had when Helen died.

"And I suppose I never told you after that because you had so much more to worry about regarding the Order, and it was all much more important than my dysfunctional family problems. I didn't want to burden you more than absolutely necessary."

Albus finally took her into his arms. "Minerva, after twenty-five years together, I don't understand why you don't know that your problems are my problems, regardless of whether or not you think yourself a burden. You are never a burden, my love."

"I'm so sorry, Albus. I should have told you sooner. I should have told James and Lily. And now I can't!" A fresh batch of tears came to her eyes.

"What's done is done. We cannot regret the past. We can only learn from it." He stroked her hair lovingly until she calmed down once more.

Minerva pulled away, her eyes red and puffy. She had an odd look of pleading on her face. "So can we have Harry?"

"What do you mean?"

"You said that he had to say with the muggles because they're the only family he has. But I'm his family, Albus. Won't it be better for him to be with us?" she asked. The tone of her voice seemed to be almost begging. It pained him to hear it, knowing what the answer was.

"We can't, Minerva."

"Why not?"

"Please don't ask me to explain." His voice was quiet and strained with emotion.

Minerva opened her mouth to speak but quickly closed it again. This was Dumbledore, defender of the wizarding world, not Albus, her husband. If he couldn't tell her, he had his reasons. "Alright, Albus. I trust you."

He took her in his arms again, but this time it was more for his benefit than hers. He needed to hold her, make sure she was still his, and let her know he was still hers. "Thank you. I'm sorry."

Minerva took a deep breath, inhaling his sugary lemon scent. She let it out in a sigh. "Let's just go to bed, darling. I have classes in the morning. After all, despite our personal losses, the war is over. Everything will better now."

Albus kissed her gently. "You're right. We're safe." _At least for now, _Albus added to himself, ever the cautious warrior. He knew that sadly, the war was far from over.


	31. Chapter 31

A/N: I was always curious about what the Dursleys did with Harry as a baby. He obviously wasn't treated _too_ terribly, as he didn't die or anything in their care. So here's my answer to that.

Chapter 31: Visiting

July 31st, 1983

Minerva McGonagall apparated to the home of Arabella Figg in Little Whinging, Surry. Arabella was a Squib who had proved useful to the Order of the Phoenix. Soon after Harry Potter was given to the Dursleys, Albus bought a home nearby for Mrs. Figg so that she could keep an eye on The Boy Who Lived.

Minerva, frantic for her little nephew's well-being, had made friends with Arabella and visited her a few times per year in order to check up on Harry. So far, it seemed that Harry was neglected and disliked, but fortunately not in any danger from abuse.

Today was Harry's third birthday. So after having tea with Arabella, Minerva changed to her animagus form and trotted to Number 4 Privet Drive.

It seemed that Harry was being kept inside, which bothered Minerva. It was a perfect summer day. Little boys should be out in the fresh air on such days. She waited on the stone wall outside the yard for a while, hoping to catch a glimpse of her boy.

A cry came from inside the house. Petunia Dursley began shouting and carried Harry outside. "I'll let you back in later. You can't spoil Dudley's fun, you horrid child." With that, she slammed the door, leaving Harry alone with his tears.

Minerva longed to take him in her arms to soothe him, but she knew she could not. Instead, the tabby cat hopped down from the wall and nuzzled the three year old. His tears stopped immediately upon seeing the familiar feline. He giggled happily as she tickled his chin with her tail, just as she had done so many times when he was home with his parents.

At three, Harry was much gentler than he had been as an infant. He happily petted her soft fur. She purred blissfully. _Oh how wonderful if only I could do this forever,_ she mused. Minerva knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that she and Albus could give Harry a better life than the wretched Dursleys. No child should be treated the way those muggles treated Harry.

It was a tragedy that a baby so loved should end up with this life. His godmother had been killed. His parents had been betrayed by his godfather, who had shortly afterward lost his mind and ended up in Azkaban. Albus and Minerva were the only ones who were still alive and free who loved him.

Albus had explained his fears that Lord Voldemort would one day return and certainly go after Harry. Because Lily died saving her son, her blood protected him. As a result, he had to live with the Dursleys, as Lily's sister Petunia was the only person alive who had Lily's blood. Minerva understood and accepted the situation. This, however, did not mean that she liked it.

Harry, feeling so safe and loved with his feline aunt, fell asleep. Minerva curled around him protectively and dozed off as well.

When Vernon Dursley returned home from work, he happily greeted his wife and screaming son. "What's the matter with our Dudders, eh?"

"Oh that boy ran away when Dudley tried to hit him. And you know how my Diddykins is too little to run," Petunia answered, coddling her chubby toddler.

"Too right. That Potter boy could use some sense knocked into him. Dud can't do any more harm to him than his bloody parents did."

Petunia nodded. "I left him out in the garden. He's much better off by himself."

Vernon went outside to fetch Harry for supper long after the rest of the family had eaten. What Mr. Dursley found greatly surprised him. Harry Potter was fast asleep, curled up with some mangy feline. "Oi! Cat! Clear off!"

Minerva woke up immediately. She blinked her green eyes at Dursley but didn't move. Minerva McGonagall would _not_ be intimidated by a pigheaded muggle.

Seeing the cat's reaction (or lack thereof), Vernon called to his wife. Harry woke up from all the shouting. "Aun' Min?" he questioned. Minerva nuzzled her head against his chest to reassure him of her presence.

"Vernon, get that animal away from him! What if it has fleas or something? He could pass it on to Dudley!" Petunia exclaimed.

Normally, Minerva would be offended by such talk. After all, it was plain to see that she was a perfect specimen of a cat. But she cared more about Harry in this moment. She sat up and glared at the Dursleys.

"That's no ordinary animal!" Petunia realized. "She told me about that professor who turns into a cat!"

"Petunia, what the blazes are you talking about?" Vernon was appalled at his wife's odd ravings. "Go back inside, I'll deal with this. Come on, Potter." He grabbed Harry roughly by the arm, and the boy shrieked in pain.

Minerva's familial instincts kicked in, and she clawed Vernon's arm. He shouted in shock and agony, clutching the bleeding scratches. Petunia ran over to pick up Harry and tend to her husband.

Seeing that Harry was safe, Minerva scampered over the back wall and into an empty alleyway. She promptly changed into her human form and apparated back to Hogwarts.

She was shaking with adrenaline as she walked from the gates back to the castle. She took deep breaths, calming herself and collecting her thoughts. Minerva prepared what she would tell Albus. He knew that she liked to keep tabs on him, but he was unaware of the extent of her contact with her little nephew. Watching Harry from a distance and attacking Vernon Dursley were two very different things. And Petunia had somehow recognized her. Minerva knew she could no longer risk visiting Harry, and the thought broke her heart.

"Minerva? What's the matter, my dear?"

She whirled around to see Albus walking toward her. She smiled weakly. "I'm afraid I need to speak with you if it is convenient."

"Of course. Shall we go up to my office?" Albus asked. She was pale and her eyes were wide with fear. The expression worried him.

Minerva nodded. Albus led her to the gargoyle statue, his hand supportively resting on the small of her back.

"Now, what's troubling you, Tabby?" Albus asked. He was well aware that it was Harry's birthday. Minerva's worries must somehow be connected to Harry.

"I visited Harry for his birthday. In my tabby form, of course."

"And?"

"I attacked Vernon Dursley and Petunia recognized me." Minerva never did like to beat around the bush. It was always best to come right out with bad news.

"You attacked him?" Albus repeated in disbelief.

"He was hurting Harry! I had to do something! And it was just a few scratches on his hand. He'll be fine."

Albus rubbed his temples and changed the subject before either he or Minerva got too upset over that particular topic. "You said Petunia Dursley recognized you? How?"

"She knew I wasn't a regular tabby. Apparently, Lily told her about a professor who turned into a cat…"

Albus frowned. "This isn't good, Minerva. I promised the Dursleys we wouldn't interfere."

"I know, Albus. I won't see him again." Her voice was definite and strong, but Albus could detect the hurt beneath the surface.

"We'll just have to trust Arabella for updates." Minerva stared at her hands fidgeting in her lap. "We'll see him again, Minerva."

"In eight years," she added quietly.

"The time will go by quickly."

Minerva took a deep breath and stood up. "You're right. Harry will be just fine."

"And so will we." Albus came to her and gave her hand a little squeeze.

Minerva gave a small smile. "Of course we will. I don't worry about us. I'm married to the greatest wizard of the age. And I'm not helpless myself."

Albus chuckled. "No, you certainly are not." He kissed her gently.

Minerva smiled more brightly, her troubles melting away with his touch. "Let's go to the island," she suggested. "I know we weren't going to leave until tomorrow, but I think we should start your birthday celebration early, if you don't mind."

"I never ever mind spending more time alone with my beautiful wife. Just let me tidy up here and we can go."

An hour later, Minerva was cooking dinner in the kitchen of Dumbledore Cottage, her husband pouring her a glass of wine. They sat down for their meal and toasted to the future, whatever it may bring.


	32. Chapter 32

A/N: We haven't had a long chapter in a while. This wasn't originally meant to be so long, but I just had so many ideas for this! I love taking Albus and Minerva to new places. This is very much based on my own experiences. I hope you all like it! They haven't gotten a whole lot of fluffy happiness in a while. Hope I took care of your need for fluff. I know I felt better after writing it :) Review please!

Chapter 32: Thirty Years

April 2nd, 1986

Albus was speechless. A wide smile broke out on his face, and he grabbed Minerva in an exuberant kiss.

She laughed brightly. "I'm glad you're pleased, darling."

One month before, Minerva received an invitation to lecture about animagi at the prestigious Salem Institute of Magic in America. Despite what an incredible opportunity this would be, she very nearly declined. This year would mark thirty years of her relationship with Albus, as well as fifteen years of marriage. They had already made plans to go to India over the summer, but Minerva wanted to celebrate thirty years with the most wonderful wizard in the world. Albus was so good at surprising her; she wanted to come up with something for him.

So Minerva began plotting.

"Albus?" she asked one evening.

"Yes?" He looked up from the work he was engrossed in at his desk.

"How would you like to attend a lecture in Salem?"

"That depends. Who's giving the talk?"

She gave a sly smile. "I am. At the end of March. I've been invited to give a seminar on animagus transformation."

"Minerva, that's wonderful! I'd love nothing more than to come support you. Congratulations, my love. I look forward to hearing your wisdom on the subject you are most intimate with."

Minerva abandoned the papers she was marking and seductively leaned over Albus' desk. "I like to think that you, my dear Albus, are the subject I'm most intimate with. You are certainly my favorite subject."

Albus smiled, sapphire eyes sparkling with delight. "A husband always likes to know that his wife enjoys being intimate with him. Even after all these years."

She locked his lips in a searing kiss and let out a low purr, causing Albus to chuckle. "I think the rest of your work can be left until tomorrow, don't you?"

"Oh yes. I don't think any of my seventh years will be heartbroken over having to wait another day to get their essays back."

The pair happily retired upstairs. Minerva was thoroughly pleased that the first part of her plan had gone so well.

Over the following weeks, Minerva continued to plan her anniversary surprise. Minerva's lecture was scheduled on the 31st of March. They would spend the following evening with the dean, as he was very excited to spend time with Albus, once he learned the Hogwarts Headmaster would be joining his Deputy in America. Dean Phelps had told Minerva through their correspondence that it was in fact Minerva's own articles in Transfiguration Today—coupled with Albus' contributions to magical knowledge—that had gotten him interested in education in the first place. Minerva was eagerly anticipating meeting him and the rest of his staff.

Minerva went to see Filius as soon as she and Albus decided to travel to America together. She explained the significance of the timing and told him they'd only be gone for the long weekend and would he mind terribly taking charge of the castle during that time? He agreed readily, adding that Albus and Minerva took so little time for themselves, and he was always happy to help.

So when Albus and Minerva left the castle on Friday the 31st, Albus bade Filius adieu and said they'd be back on Sunday. Minerva and Filius shared a wink and a smile.

Dressed in her best royal purple muggle dress, Minerva apparated to Boston. A moment later, Albus appeared beside her in a charcoal muggle suit and indigo silk tie. Usually they would have apparated together, but side-along apparation was difficult enough without having to cross an ocean. Most wizards and witches wouldn't have even contemplated such a feat, but Albus and Minerva were not most wizards and witches.

Dean Phelps had offered them accommodations at the school, but Minerva had politely declined. She had other ideas for where she and her husband would stay.

Minerva took Albus' arm and went into the Parker House Hotel in the center of Boston, on the corner of School and Tremont Streets, just two blocks from the Boston Common. Albus held open the carved bronze door for his lovely wife, and they made their way through the fabulous mahogany lobby. Minerva was so pleased that the dean had recommended such a perfect hotel for them.

"Welcome to the Parker House. May I have your names for the register?" the manager asked politely. He was a kind-looking man in his mid-thirties. He had just the slightest trace of a Boston accent that Minerva found quite endearing.

"Mr. and Mrs. Dumbledore," Minerva responded. Albus raised his eyebrows but didn't say anything.

The manager handed them the key to the room and called the bellboy for the luggage. Tommy, the hunter green clad bellboy, led them to the elevator, up to the fourth floor, and down the hall to room 413. Albus gave the boy an extremely generous tip, as he wasn't quite sure of the exchange rate between dollars and galleons.

After Tommy left, Albus turned to Minerva. "Mr. and Mrs. Dumbledore?"

"That is who we are. We never get to go anywhere as a married couple. No one knows us here, and I thought it would be nice to be called Mrs. Dumbledore."

Albus smiled and gave her a kiss on the forehead. "You're sweet. And there is no harm in registering as a married couple in a muggle hotel on a different continent. Now what time are we due at Salem?"

"My lecture is at six, followed by dinner with the staff. We're expected at about five for drinks with Dean Phelps."

"Seeing as it's already after three, I suppose we'll just freshen up a bit and head over."

Minerva agreed. An hour later, she was fixing her hair for the last time and watching Albus in the mirror as he fussed with his violet robes. Minerva had on her best emerald robes with her brooch delicately fastened at her throat. At a quarter to five, they apparated straight from their hotel to Salem.

Dean Phelps was waiting for them at the wrought iron gates. "Professors, welcome to the Salem Institute of Magic. We're so pleased to have you," he gushed.

Minerva extended her hand in greeting, which he shook instead of kissed, something she appreciated. This day in age, women were looked upon as equals, rather than delicate, pretty things.

"Jackson Phelps, at your service. Professor McGonagall, it is an honor to meet you at last. And Professor Dumbledore, it is a dream come true to have you here as well."

While the dean greeted Albus, Minerva scrutinized their host. He was very young to be running a school. His hair hadn't even begun to gray. He was tall, tan, and rather good-looking. All in all, a very kind and attractive man.

The grounds of the school were minimal. Maple trees lined the wide gravel pathways to the large white colonial manor house. It had five floors and was covered in wide windows with black shutters. The roof was littered with chimneys. As they drew closer, they viewed the large porch lined with fluted ionic columns. A flagpole stood above the trees bearing the American flag and the Salem Institute insignia: a seated black cat in a circle of gold stars.

"This is the main manor. It houses the Transfiguration, Charms, Potions, and Defense departments. Out back we have the quad, greenhouse for Herbology, and the elective buildings," Phelps explained.

"Electives?" Minerva asked. She was curious about how the institute differed from her own beloved school.

"Starting in fourth year," he explained, "students can choose up to three electives from Arithmacy, History of American Magic, Astronomy, Healing, and Magical Law. Students take exams in fifth year in the basic core classes and in seventh year for electives and advanced core classes. Is it similar at Hogwarts?"

Albus answered him. "Our basic courses are the same as yours, but also include History of Magic and Astronomy. Our students choose their electives in third year. We offer Arithmacy, Ancient Runes, Divination, Care of Magical Creatures, and Muggle Studies." Albus considered for a moment. "You don't offer Muggle Studies?"

Phelps smiled. "Unlike in Britain, America doesn't have any all-wizard communities. We don't have a pureblood society, so all our students are half-bloods or less. There's no need to teach Muggle Studies as everyone lives seamlessly with our muggle society."

"How interesting," Minerva commented. "Where do the students stay?"

"At their homes. As does the staff. No one lives on campus. The commute is hard for some, but we don't run into too many difficulties." They had arrived into the dean's well-decorated office. "Would either of you care for a drink before the lecture?"

Minerva declined, as she had to speak in front of hundreds of people in less than an hour, however, Albus indulged in a glass of bourbon with Phelps.

Minerva gave her lecture to the entire staff, most of the student body, and much of the adult wizarding population in New England. The Americans were beyond fascinated with the topic of animagi. The last animagus in America had died in 1975, so Minerva herself was quite a novelty. She gave a strong overview of the magic involved in animagus transformation and the various problems therein. When she did her transformation, the silver tabby received a standing ovation of cheers and applause.

Afterward, the faculty of the school along with the most influential magical Americans came to dinner in the grand ballroom. Albus and Minerva were both bombarded by admirers with praise and questions. Overall it was a very pleasant experience.

Back at the Parker House in Boston, the Dumbledores fell into bed immediately. They were exhausted from a full day of travel, lecturing, and socializing.

Saturday, April 1st was spent sightseeing. Like all the other tourists, most of them muggles, Albus and Minerva visited Bunker Hill, the Boston Massacre site, Faneuil Hall, Old North Church, the Paul Revere House, and many more.

While wandering the Granary Burying Ground, they viewed the graves of John Hancock, Crispus Attucks, and Paul Revere. Albus had a revelation next to the tombstone of Sam Adams. "To think that a few colonial farmers overthrew the British Empire to create the world's first democratic nation, founded on justice and equality."

Minerva shrugged. "George Washington was a wizard. How do you think he and his men survived Valley Forge? Warming charms."

"Be that as it may, the Americans have a lot to be proud of. The downtrodden do not remain so forever."

She put her arm around his waist. "You are a very sentimental man. I love you." She leaned up and kissed his cheek.

They enjoyed some authentic New England clam chowder in the Common before returning to the hotel to rest before dinner.

Jackson Phelps arrived at the Parker House Hotel at seven P.M. sharp. Albus and Minerva came down the elevator. Both looked smashing. Albus had forgone the indigo tie and instead had worn an indigo dress shirt under a black suit and tie. Minerva smiled. Her husband did enjoy his pops of color. She herself was wearing a simple gold dress with burgundy piping. She always liked to show a bit of Gryffindor pride when she was away from school.

"Professors, how nice to see you again," Phelps said in greeting.

"The pleasure is all ours, Mr. Phelps," Albus told him.

"Where is our dinner destination, if I may ask?" Minerva questioned, "We've spent most of the day seeing the city and I'm very curious to see more."

"I'm afraid I'll have to disappoint you," Phelps replied. "I'm taking you both to one of the most historic restaurants in Boston."

"That doesn't sound disappointing at all!" Minerva countered.

"Well, the restaurant is right here in your hotel."

Albus smiled. "How convenient."

Over dinner, Dean Phelps explained the Parker House Hotel's colorful past. "The original hotel was built in 1855. It was home to the Saturday Night Club, which was a group of literary geniuses who met to discuss their work. If I recall correctly, the regulars were Oliver Wendell Holmes, Ralph Waldo Emerson, Henry Wadsworth Longfellow, and Charles Dickens. Dickens first recited _A Christmas Carol_ in this very restaurant. Before World War I, Ho Chi Minh worked as a pastry chef here before he returned to Vietnam. The hotel was rebuilt in the condition you see today in 1927. Malcolm X was a busboy here in the '40s. And probably the most exciting thing about the hotel is that it was a favorite spot of John F. Kennedy. He proposed to his wife just over there, had his bachelor party in the conference room across the lobby, and announced his candidacy for Congress in the press room upstairs. Oh and save room for dessert because Boston Cream Pie was invented in that very kitchen."

Albus and Minerva were amazed. For a place only 140 years old, there was certainly a lot of history here, just like in all of Boston. Dinner was delicious and the three magical educators shared very stimulating conversation. They all did leave room for dessert and enjoyed the Boston Cream Pie. Albus noted that he would suggest the recipe to the house-elves when they returned to Hogwarts.

When they were all stuffed beyond belief, Dean Phelps thanked the both for their company, and especially Minerva for her wonderful lecture. Albus and Minerva both thanked him for his hospitality and for such a lovely dinner. He left, and the Dumbledores went back upstairs.

Once again, both were too tired to do anything more than go straight to sleep. Minerva didn't mind, though. She had a very romantic day planned for their anniversary.

Minerva woke early and romantically kissed Albus awake. "Good morning, my love."

He grinned and kissed her back. "A lovely wakeup from a lovely woman."

"Now that you're up, why don't you take a shower and I'll order breakfast?"

Albus was skeptical but agreed. He reluctantly left the bed to go into the bathroom, and Minerva immediately set to work.

Her tasks went quickly. She was thankful that she practiced so much with these particular spells. When Minerva was finally satisfied with her work, she joined Albus in the shower.

He was very pleased to see her. After sensually washing each other thoroughly and sharing multiple caresses and kisses, they decided that breakfast was in order.

Clad in dressing robes, Albus opened the bathroom door for his wife to find a forest meadow.

"What on earth…?"

Minerva put her arms around him. "I thought we could have a picnic in our meadow. Happy anniversary, my Albus."

He was confused. "Our anniversary is in June…"

"Our wedding anniversary, yes. But thirty years ago today, you called a sad, lonely librarian into your office and offered the job of Transfiguration professor. I accepted, obviously. And then you sat down beside me and told me you love me. So today, this is for us. Because I love you, Albus. Truly, deeply, madly, and for the rest of my life."

Albus was speechless. A wide smile broke out on his face, and he grabbed Minerva in an exuberant kiss.

She laughed brightly. "I'm glad you're pleased, darling."

They proceeded to have breakfast in the meadow Albus had taken Minerva to in the Forbidden Forest during their first summer as a couple.

"Minerva," Albus asked after a while, "where did this food come from? It tastes just like back home."

"That's because the house-elves made it. I coordinated for them to make all our meals today so I could summon them here."

"You're a marvel. Even after all these years, I'm still in awe of your magic. You amazed me with a pin cushion when you were thirteen, and today you've amazed me with a meadow in a hotel room."

The rest of the day was truly magical. They passed through a door from the meadow and into Albus' old Transfiguration classroom to play a few games of chess. Lunch was spent in the staff room as it was decorated when Albus and Minerva shared their first kiss. They then went dancing in a recreation of the jazz club in Venice, followed eventually by dinner in the Eiffel Tower.

Every location had been decorated exactly as they both remembered. Both completely enjoyed a romantic day revisiting all the places so special to them in the last thirty years.

At last, they retired to their own beautiful bedroom on the island. For the first night since their trip began, the Dumbledores had plenty of energy to express the love that was so strong in their hearts.

They woke very late the next morning to find themselves back in their hotel room at the Parker House. Minerva smiled in Albus' warm embrace. _What a perfect anniversary._


	33. Chapter 33

A/N: Harry Potter has finally arrived at Hogwarts! Hooray! This chapter very closely follows what is in JK's book. The next few chapters WILL NOT. So enjoy Minerva's fun with Harry (and Albus' responses to that) and please please please review with your thoughts. Enjoy!

Chapter 33: Like Father, Like Son

September 5th, 1991

Minerva nearly had a heart attack. She was fixing the schedules for the Prefects at her desk by the window in her office. She noticed movement outside in her peripheral vision. Minerva glanced up to see a glass ball hurtling towards her window. A split second before it would have shattered the glass, an arm reached out and snatched the ball from midair. The boy with untidy black hair flew back down to the ground, leaving Minerva staring out her window, slack-jawed in shock.

She shook herself and raced down to the castle grounds where the Gryffindor and Slytherin first years were having their first flying lesson.

"Harry Potter!" Her voice rang out in the crisp fall air, and all the students stared in silence. Harry bravely stepped forward, Rememberall still clutched in his hand. "Follow me, please."

Minerva strode through the castle, followed by her terrified student. He couldn't see, but she had a wide grin on her face. She could hardly contain her excitement. She pulled Oliver Wood out of Flitwick's class and led both boys into a vacant classroom.

"Potter, this is Oliver Wood. Wood, I've found you a Seeker!"

Oliver looked Harry up and down and turned to his professor, confused look on his face.

"I just watched this boy pull to a near halt from a full-speed dive and catch that Rememberall. On his first attempt riding a boom," Minerva stated smugly.

"Really?" Wood began circling Harry and remarking on his suitability for the position. "But Professor, he's only a first year…"

"Which makes him the youngest Seeker in a century. He'll be brilliant." She turned to Harry. "Listen to Wood. I want that Cup back in my office this year. I'll leave you two here to get acquainted."

Minerva exited the classroom and nearly shouted out in triumph. Harry Potter had obviously inherited his father's talent on a broomstick. Not since Charlie Weasley graduated two years before had she seen such ability. Minerva couldn't have been more proud. Albus would be so thrilled when she told him.

_Bloody hell! _Minerva cursed herself. _First years aren't allowed on House teams. How can I ask Albus to make an exception? Especially for my own nephew!_

Her mind swirled with how she would explain to her husband that she had already given Harry the Seeker position. She had less than an hour before her next class, but it would be best to get this issue out of the way as quickly as possible. Minerva resigned herself to going to see Albus.

When she entered the Headmaster's office, he had a frustrated scowl on his face and was in the midst of furiously writing a letter. Her worries over Quidditch suddenly became secondary. "Something the matter?" Her voice had its usual no-nonsense tone with the perfect undercurrent of care and affection that Albus loved so much.

Albus looked up into his wife's concerned eyes and sighed heavily. "I'm unfortunately writing another letter to Rita Skeeter, forbidding her to interview Harry or anyone else at the school to discuss, and I quote, 'the return of The Boy Who Lived.'"

"That woman is foul. I'm sorry to hear that she's being such a problem, although I must say, I'm not surprised."

"No, neither am I," Albus agreed. "Now, to what do I owe the pleasure of your company, my dear? I welcome any and every distraction you can provide." His eyes twinkled merrily at the prospect of the sweet distractions his Minerva could provide.

She rolled her eyes, knowing exactly what was on her husband's mind. "Actually, I'm here in my capacity as Head of House."

"I see." Albus sat straighter in his chair. "What can I do for you, Professor?"

Minerva took a deep breath and explained, "I was sitting at my desk when a Rememberall came flying at my window. It was caught by none other than Harry Potter. And, may I add, this was his first experience on a broom."

"Remarkable." Albus waited for her to continue, knowing that something more must be coming.

"I've made him Seeker." _Blunt is best, I suppose_, she conceded internally.

"Minerva, first years aren't permitted to play for the House teams."

"Yes, I'm well aware of that fact. I was hoping that you could make an exception…" Her tone grew more tentative. She was on thin ice, and she knew it.

"You already told him he was on the team, didn't you?"

She nodded. "I took Wood out of class to tell him."

Albus took off his glasses and pinched the bridge of his nose in exasperation.

"He'll be brilliant, Albus, I know he will. Better than James, I'd wager, once Wood trains him up a bit." She was begging now.

Albus finally looked up. Her emerald eyes were pleading with him. "Alright, Minerva. He can play."

Minerva gasped in delight and threw herself on his lap, planting her lips all over his face with thanks. Albus burst into laughter at her exuberant response. He caught her lips with his own, and they shared a long kiss.

They were interrupted, however. "Sweet Merlin, how long must we all continue to be forced to witness your love life?"

Albus and Minerva broke apart, both glaring at the presumptuous portrait of Phineas Nigellus Black. "It's not as if we're having sex on the desk, Phineas," Albus retorted.

Minerva slapped his arm. "Albus, please!"

"I'm merely pointing out to my predecessor that we do observe some decorum. And we're married, so you lot shouldn't be upset," he added to the wall of portraits.

"You weren't always married to her, Dumbledore," Phineas pointed out.

"No one asked your opinion on this particular matter," Minerva snapped.

Phineas left his portrait in a huff.

"Don't pay any attention to him," Armando Dippet told them. "The rest of us are very happy for you both. I'm just sorry that I couldn't congratulate you during my life."

"Thank you, Armando," Albus replied.

"Albus…" Minerva began.

He turned his attention back to the beautiful woman in his lap. "Yes?"  
>"Can I buy Harry a broom?"<p>

Albus raised his eyebrows dubiously.

"He cannot play properly on those dreadful school brooms."

"You shouldn't buy a broom for a student…"

"Harry isn't just any student! Who else would get him a broom? Certainly not those dreadful muggles. Please, Albus. I've never even gotten to get him a birthday present."

Albus chuckled. "Minerva, I find it difficult to refuse you much in this world, and it is absolutely impossible to say no to anything you ask of me while sitting on my lap."

She kissed him with a big smile on her face. "I'll keep that remark in mind for the future." She stood up reluctantly. "But as much as I'd like to thank you properly for acquiescing to my requests, I have a class to teach in ten minutes."

He kissed her once more and walked her to the door. "I expect a proper thank you tonight."

"I guarantee it, Headmaster. See you at dinner."

The next week, Harry received his brand new Nimbus 2000, the fastest broom on the market. He read the card and met her eyes up at the High Table and nodded at her in thanks. She nodded back and beamed. Albus discretely watched the scene with a smile. He knew that Minerva was delighted for any opportunity to bond with her young nephew, even if it had to be across a crowded room.

Harry's first match was one of the most nerve-wracking experiences of Minerva's life. It began reasonably smoothly. Lee Jordan was a bit of a pain as commentator, but after years of dealing with Sirius Black, Jordan was only a slight annoyance, whereas Sirius was a complete nightmare.

All of a sudden, Harry's broom began to twitch and buck. At first, Minerva thought he was just losing control due to lack of experience, but the broom wouldn't stop. All Minerva could do was stare and pray to the powers that be that Harry would be alright.

Albus, however, scanned the crowed instead of the players. He noticed Severus muttering a counter-curse, for which he was grateful. But before Albus could determine who was cursing Harry's broom, Snape's robes caught fire. He jumped up, knocking over several other spectators in the process.

Harry's broom calmed down. He was able to leap back on and scour the skies for the Snitch. He saw it. He dove. The Slytherin Seeker was right on his tail, but pulled up to avoid crashing. Minerva's heart was in her throat. Harry reached out but his broom hit the ground, sending the boy flying forward. Minerva was prepared to rush to his aid when he stood up. Harry coughed heavily and out popped the Golden Snitch. It fluttered in the palm of his hand.

"GRYFFINDOR WINS!"

The crowd roared. Minerva nearly cried from joy and relief. She turned to meet Albus' eye, and he shared her smile.

_Pity,_ she later mused, _I should have put money on my wager that Harry would be better than his father. I'd have won._


	34. Chapter 34

A/N: Please don't hate me. I definitely screwed with JK canon here. I've basically (to the best of my ability) combined books 1 and 2. I felt kinda bad because that's a lot of terrible things for Harry to deal with in one year. But he's Harry Potter so he'll be fine. If anything doesn't make sense or you have any questions, please review and let me know. Just please keep in mind that there is a method to my madness. Everything will work out in the end :)

Chapter 34: It Begins Again

June 13th, 1992

Harry Potter was lying unconscious in the Hospital Wing. Minerva sat beside him, smoothing back his unruly black hair. She couldn't believe what had happened.

Throughout the year, four students had been petrified, just like fifty years before when Minerva was in school. The Chamber of Secrets had been reopened.

The rumor around the school was that Harry himself was the heir of Slytherin. Minerva and Albus knew this was preposterous, but when a snake escaped Quirrell's classroom and Harry was revealed as a Parselmouth, Minerva became worried. Albus said he had his suspicions about Harry's newfound ability, but wouldn't share these theories with Minerva until he had more concrete information about the situation.

Two days earlier, Harry and his friends, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, burst into her office, claiming that the Sorcerer's Stone was in danger. How they knew of the Stone's presence at the school, she didn't know. She assured them that the Stone was perfectly safe, even if the Headmaster was gone at the ministry, trying to secure Hagrid's release from Azkaban.

So the first years took matters into their own hands, like the bold Gryffindors they were. Harry, according to what Ron and Hermione had told Albus, went to find the entrance to the Chamber, while the other two had gone down Fluffy's trapdoor to protect the Stone. The two somehow miraculously made it past all of the various protections. Ron Weasley even beat Minerva's chess set. She wasn't sure if she was disappointed or proud.

When they reached the Mirror of Erised, they found nothing but Quirrell's unfurled purple turban. They immediately went back up to owl Dumbledore about what they had found.

Albus, somehow in his infinite knowledge, knew immediately that something was amiss with Harry. He raced down the trapdoor, through all the obstacles and investigated the area around the Mirror of Erised. He found traces of recent magic on one of the far walls.

Albus opened a passage that led into the plumbing system of the castle. The pipes let out into a huge room. The face of Salazar Slytherin was carved on wall above a lake of water. The room was flanked with stone serpents. An enormous snake lay dead, halfway in the lake. Purple robes were off to the side in a pile of dust. The old Sorting Hat was crumpled nearby. Lying right in the middle of the floor was Harry Potter.

Fawkes was perched next to Harry's arm. Albus ran to the boy. Even unconscious, Harry clutched the Sword of Gryffindor in one hand and the Sorcerer's Stone in the other.

Poppy told Minerva that Harry would awaken soon. Between the Basilisk venom and completely disintegrating Quirrell, he had suffered minor magical drain. Minerva understood, having suffered from magical drain herself. _Strange,_ she realized _I might not be married if not for that magical drain._

Minerva tried to stay with her young nephew as much as she could, but she still had a job to do. Exams needed to be graded, the Gryffindors needed looking after, and she and Albus had to find a new Defense professor, seeing as the last one was now a heap of dust in the Chamber of Secrets.

So it was a combination of these duties that caused Albus and not Minerva to be the person at Harry's bedside when he woke.

"How are you feeling, Harry?"

Harry reached for his glasses so he could see who was speaking to him. To his surprise, it was Dumbledore. "I think I'm alright, sir. What happened?"

"I was hoping you could tell me. Why don't you start from the beginning? I'll fill in what I can along the way," Albus replied. Harry was the only one down in the Chamber. It was imperative that Albus know for certain if his guesses at the events were accurate.

"I guess it started when Ron and Hermione and me got lost and ended up in the third floor corridor where we found Fluffy. We asked Hagrid about it and he told us that we weren't meant to know; it was between you and Nicholas Flamel. We eventually found information on Flamel in the library, and that's how we knew that Fluffy was guarding the Sorcerer's Stone.

"The first attack happened a few days after we found Fluffy, and then I accidentally spoke to that snake in Quirrell's class. I started hearing a voice in the walls that no one else could hear. Whenever I heard it and followed it, I ended up right by another attack.

"When you and Professor McGonagall were talking about the Chamber and protecting Hagrid, I overheard. I'm sorry, sir. I didn't mean to eavesdrop."

"No harm done, Harry. Please continue." _The boy is as clever as his father. Minerva and I will have to be more careful about where and when we discuss such things,_ Albus reflected.

"Right. Well then we asked Hagrid about the Chamber. He told us that's why he got expelled and swore he didn't do it. We believed him, of course, because anyone who knows Hagrid, knows he'd never hurt anyone. He told Hermione to be especially careful because last time, a muggle-born girl died in a bathroom, and he didn't want Hermione to be in danger.

"That was the night Professor McGonagall caught us out of bed. When we had our detention with Hagrid in the forest, I almost got attacked by whatever it was that was killing the unicorns. Firenze the centaur saved me and said it was Voldemort. And that's how we knew the Stone was in danger.

"We went to Professor McGonagall to tell her when she said you were gone because Hagrid had been arrested.

"I sort of had the feeling that the Stone and the Chamber were connected somehow, so Ron and Hermione went down the trapdoor and I went to the girl's bathroom to talk to Moaning Myrtle.

"She said that she heard some hissing and died by looking into a pair of big yellow eyes over by the sink. There's one faucet that doesn't work and there's a snake carved into the side of it. I told it to open in Parseltongue, and the sink went down into the floor and revealed a tunnel. So I went down. It led to a bunch of pipes and a giant door with carved snakes with emerald eyes. I told that to open and it led into the Chamber.

"At the far end, I heard a voice so I followed it through another tunnel and it opened into that room with the Mirror of Erised.

"Professor Quirrell was looking into it and talking. I knew he wanted to get the Stone for Voldemort so I tried to stall until Ron and Hermione could find me and then get help. I got him to tell me that he was the one who cursed my broom to try to kill me, and Snape was trying to save me. And he let the troll in at Halloween but Snape caught him before he could get past Fluffy.

"And then something whispered to him to use me to get the Stone so Quirrell made me look in the mirror. But instead of seeing my parents like before, I only saw myself holding the Stone and putting it in my pocket. Suddenly the Stone was actually in my pocket. Why did that happen, sir?"

Albus smiled. "That was one of my more ingenious ideas, if I do say so myself; only someone who wanted to get the Stone but not use it would be able to get it. So you had the Stone. What then?"

"Well I had the feeling that he'd kill me once he got the Stone so I had to stall longer. I asked if he was the one attacking all the muggle-borns. He said yes and then sort of cried out in pain and started apologizing. The whispering came back, telling Quirrell that the voice wanted to face me. Quirrell started taking off his turban and a face appeared on the back of his head. It was Voldemort and he was living off the unicorn blood because he couldn't have his own body. And sir, Voldemort is the heir of Slytherin! He said he opened the Chamber when he was a student named Tom Riddle and blamed it on Hagrid." Harry paused, waiting for a reaction from Dumbledore.

The Headmaster nodded. "I thought as much. I'm glad you could confirm my suspicions. Did he call the Basilisk?"

"Yes, sir. When I refused to give over the Stone, he said he'd take it from me once the snake killed me. He laughed, saying that no one was here to give their life for me this time. I told him that no one needed to give their life for me, and even if I was killed, he wouldn't succeed so long as people like you were around who believe in love and freedom."

Albus smiled brightly, eyes twinkling with pride. "Thank you, Harry. It is that fierce bravery and loyalty that called Fawkes to you. He brought the Sorting Hat, I suspect."

Harry nodded. "Fawkes blinded the Basilisk, and I put on the hat, asking for help. The sword appeared in the hat. And I don't really know how, but I stabbed the snake as it bit me. Quirrell stood over me laughing but Fawkes' tears healed me. Quirrell came at me but when I touched him, he disintegrated. Why did that happen, sir?"

"It was love, Harry. When your mother died to protect you, she left her love for you as protection in your blood. That protection lives so long as you call home wherever your mother's blood lives on."

"So that's why I have to live with the Dursleys?"

"Precisely. And Quirrell could not touch you because the strength of your mother's love is so much stronger than all the hate and selfishness inside that man's soul."

"After he collapsed, Voldemort was some sort of spirit, and he sort of possessed me, I think. I heard my mother screaming and pleading with him to save my life. And then I blacked out and woke up here."

"Now I'll fill in the gaps, shall I?" Harry nodded, so Albus continued. "I went to the Mirror Erised to find that the Stone was gone. I opened the passage that you used to get into the Chamber. I found you unconscious, Fawkes standing vigil beside you, and the dead Basilisk. Fawkes got us all out, and I took you straight here. That was two days ago."

Harry's eyes widened. "Two days? But Quidditch…?"

Albus chuckled. "Just like your father. Mr. Wood had to get a replacement who was nowhere near to your abilities. Unfortunately, Gryffindor lost. I'm sorry."

Harry was very disappointed. "I'll have to apologize to Professor McGonagall. She was really looking forward to us winning the Cup."

"Harry, please believe that no one blames you for not being able to play. And Professor McGonagall cares much more about your well-being than winning the Quidditch Cup," Albus explained. It was very touching how he understood Minerva's passion for the sport.

"I guess there's always next year."

"Quite right, Harry. I'll leave you now. I do believe that Madam Pomfrey will allow you to come to the feast tonight. But before I go, I do wish to thank you. You have done this school a great service. You, Mr. Weasley, and Miss Granger will receive special awards from the Board of Governors. Now rest and heal. Your friends are eagerly awaiting your return."

"Thank you very much, sir."

Albus left Harry and immediately went up to Minerva's office. She would be disappointed that she couldn't be with Harry when he woke. Albus was actually glad that he could be alone with Harry. The information he had shared was very troubling, much more than the boy knew. Albus arrived at Minerva' office before he could think further on the situation.

"Good afternoon, darling. I was just about to go sit with Harry for a while. Would you like to join me?" Minerva asked brightly.

"I've just come from there. He woke up."

"Is he alright? What did he say?" she asked frantically.

Albus took a seat beside her desk and proceeded to tell Minerva exactly what Harry had shared. Her expression was unreadable, which worried him. He had no way of judging her reaction. When he finished the tale, he simply sat back and waited for her to say something.

Minerva had too many thoughts and emotions running through her to comprehend. Harry was safe and unharmed; Minerva was relieved. He had single-handedly faced Voldemort again and defeated a Basilisk; she was proud. But Voldemort was still out there and she still couldn't tell Harry about his relationship to her; she was worried.

She took a deep breath. "So where do we go from here?" Minerva had many emotions, but she was forever the pragmatist in critical situations.

"Voldemort will return, that much is certain. I also fear that it has to be Harry who will have to face him. I'm not sure what action needs to take place at this moment, but I'll have to speak to Fudge. The ministry, at the very least, must be prepared."

Minerva watched her husband. Stress and worry aged him. She got up and walked to where he sat. Without a word, she took him in her arms, running her fingers through his long silver hair. She felt him sigh and relax in her embrace.

"We'll be alright," Minerva murmured. "This was far too close a call, but Harry's fine. Whatever's coming will come, and we'll meet it when it does."

Albus lifted his head and gazed into her eyes. "I love you, Minerva, more than I could ever express."

"I know. I love you, too. Now let's go to the End of Year Feast. Slytherin's won the bloody House Cup _again_, and I'd like to get that humiliation over with as soon as possible." She released him and moved to the door.

Albus chuckled. _Let's see what I can do about that…_

That night, Minerva placed the House Cup in her office and thanked Albus for giving her cubs those extra points. She thanked him again and again and again…


	35. Chapter 35

A/N: The return of Sirius Black! I'm glad he's back. I really like him. I made his return much different way than in the book, but I think it accomplishes what it needs to. Please please review and let me know your thoughts!

Chapter 35: Safety and Freedom

May 24th, 1993

Minerva hurried along the corridor to Albus' office. Severus was supposed to meet her for patrol duty, but he hadn't come. She had checked his office and private rooms in the dungeons. He was nowhere to be found. She realized that perhaps he was with Lupin, tonight being the full moon. But to Minerva's great distress, neither Snape nor Lupin were in the office. On Lupin's desk, however, was the unconsumed Wolfsbane Potion. There was an unconfined werewolf somewhere on the school premises.

This was all they needed. Both Albus and Minerva were having a terrible year. Sirius Black had somehow escaped Azkaban Prison and was presumably after Harry. As a result, Dementors had been placed at all the entrances in order to protect the school. Albus absolutely hated them, and Minerva wasn't fond of their presence either. Harry had been having a terrible time with them. Remus Lupin had been hired as Defense professor. He was a brilliant teacher, even succeeding in teaching twelve year old Harry the Patronus Charm in order to fight back the Dementors, but being a werewolf had its drawbacks. To make matters worse, Black had gotten past the Dementors and into the school, nearly attacking Ron Weasley. As icing on the cake of troubles, the ministry had been incredibly difficult to Albus. No matter what he said, Fudge refused to accept that Voldemort would return, likely rather soon.

Minerva's mind was overflowing with so many worries that she barely registered that Harry Potter was standing outside the entrance to the Headmaster's office, shouting at the goblin.

"Sugar Quills! Chocolate Frogs! Come on, it's important!"

"Potter! What's the matter?" Minerva barked.

"We need to see Professor Dumbledore!"

"Yes, I gathered that." _We?_ Minerva noticed the dog at Harry's side. Its fur was dark brown, wavy and matted. Very scruffy, overall. It looked up at Minerva with anxiety in its eyes, but they softened upon catching her gaze. The animal seemed…happy to see her…?

"Who is this?" Minerva asked sharply.

"Erm…" Harry stammered, "It's a dog, Professor."

"That is an animagus, Mr. Potter. Who is it?"

"That's part of what I need to tell Professor Dumbledore. Can you let us up, please?"

Minerva scrutinized Harry's face. She knew that she should trust him, and she did. But this dog worried her, mostly because it seemed so familiar for some reason. "Very well, Potter." She turned to the gargoyle. "Peppermint Imps."

The three went up to Albus' office. "Headmaster, Mr. Potter and his animagus dog wish to speak to you."

The introduction was very odd, but Albus invited Harry and the dog to sit. Minerva came and stood behind her husband's seat.

"What is it you need, Harry?"

"Sir, Sirius Black is innocent."

Minerva was flabbergasted. "I beg your pardon, Potter? Are you aware—?"

"—That he's my godfather but betrayed my parents and killed a bunch of innocent people along with Peter Pettigrew? Yeah, I heard. But it wasn't him."

Minerva had never forgiven Sirius Black for what he did, and she never would. She opened her mouth to argue, but Albus held up his hand to silence her before she began. He understood exactly how she felt, but Harry had the right to be heard. "Please explain, Harry."

"I don't think I can, completely." He turned to the dog. The animal met Harry's eyes and nodded before transforming into none other than Sirius Black.

"How'd you know I was an animagus, Professor?" he asked Minerva.

She was speechless, pale with shock. Albus, equally surprised but a bit more composed, answered for her. "Professor McGonagall is the world's foremost authority on animagi. Not to mention that she's been a registered animagus herself since she was fourteen years old. I think a very important question is how long you have been an animagus, Sirius."

Sirius sat back down and fidgeted nervously. Seven years spent in detention at Hogwarts did not scare him as much as this moment. "Since my fifth year, sir. James and I figured out Remus' condition in our second year. We wanted to have fun at night as well, so we all started working on being animagi. Seeing you transform on our first day of class actually gave us the idea, Professor McGonagall."

Minerva had regained her powers of speech. "I thought as much. You and James were far too intrigued by my transformation for your intentions to be honorable."

"Yeah you always did have us pegged. So anyway, I became a dog and James was a stag so we could be big enough to keep Remus under control when he changed. Peter became a rat so he could get past the Whomping Willow."

"I suspect that's how you escaped Azkaban?" Albus asked.

"Yes, sir, and how I got into Hogwarts. The Dementors can't sense animals. I was thin enough as a dog to walk through the bars."

"You could have done that ten years ago. Why now?" Minerva snapped.

Sirius shrugged. "I deserved to be in there. But then I saw that picture, and I knew I had to get out because I was the only one who knew the truth."

"What picture?" Minerva demanded.

"In the Prophet. The Weasley family. Peter was there."

Albus furrowed his brow. "He was…ah!" Albus understood. "I see."

Sirius nodded. "Peter's been hiding as a rat for the past eleven years. I didn't kill him; he faked his own death and framed me."

Albus had one very important question. He asked in a quiet voice, "Why would you confess to a crime you did not commit, Sirius?"

"Because it's my fault they're dead. James and Lily. I convinced them to use Peter as their Secret Keeper. You know the state I was in then. I wouldn't have been able to withstand torture if the Death Eaters tried to get the Potters' location out of me. I told them to use Peter because who would ever think they'd trust Peter with that responsibility? But we were wrong. I was wrong. He was the one who betrayed them, and I escaped prison to make him pay."

"Did Remus know of your plan?" Albus questioned. He hoped that Lupin would not betray his trust that way.

"No, sir. He only knew as much as everyone else. I knew he was here, but I didn't ask for his help. I would never put him in a place to defy you or potentially put the school in danger."

Minerva had another question that was worrying her. "Where is Remus, Mr. Black?"

Sirius wasn't worried. "Out in the forest. He's fine. Snape distracted him so the kids could get to safety. I'm afraid I might have broken Weasley's leg in the scuffle so the girl took him to the Hospital Wing, and Harry and I came here."

Minerva was shocked once more. "What about Severus?"

As if on cue, Snape burst through the door. His arm was bleeding profusely.

"Severus!" Minerva ran to him. "Were you bitten?"

He shied away from her. "No, just scratched. Lupin is stunned in the forest. I assume Potter and Black explained the situation."

"For the most part," Albus replied. "But how did you get involved, Severus?"

_Most likely sticking his nose where it doesn't belong,_ Minerva judged internally, _Although he did save the students, so thank goodness for that._

"Lupin stupidly went after Black before taking his potion. I saw him run out to the Willow, and I pursued to prevent any harm."

_Severus Snape sacrificing himself for others? Never thought I'd see the day,_ Minerva mused.

"Thank you, Severus," Albus said quietly.

"I think we're all forgetting something," Minerva interrupted, turning away from Severus. "Where is Pettigrew?"

"Erm…There was an accident…" Harry explained.

Albus and Minerva regarded Harry with a great deal of interest.

"Once we found out that Scabbers was actually Peter, I wouldn't let Sirius kill him without explaining. Peter confessed to everything. But when Professor Snape came in, he sent a Stunner at Sirius. It missed and part of the shack collapsed. Peter tried to get away as a rat but a beam came down and sort of crushed him to death."

"No more than he deserved," Sirius muttered.

"This is very unfortunate. Sirius, without Peter to substantiate your claims, it is your word today against your confession from eleven years ago," Albus explained.

"But I heard Peter confess!" Harry exclaimed. "So did Ron and Hermione and Lupin!"

Albus shook his head sadly. "The word of three twelve year old students and a werewolf won't be taken seriously in court."

Sirius had a frightened look on his face. "Are you going to send me to the Dementors?"

Albus smiled kindly. "No, Sirius, no innocent man should pay for the crimes of others. You have already been punished with wrongful imprisonment and your own guilt. The truth of what has happened this evening will not leave this room, but you are free, Sirius. Minerva, could you please take Severus to the Hospital Wing and check on Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger? I'd like to speak to Harry and Sirius in private. Please return in about twenty minutes."

Minerva nodded curtly and accompanied Snape out.

"Sirius, there is a cave in the hills outside Hogsmead that should be suitable for you until the end of term. I'll have the elves owl food to you. But I'd like you to go into the forest and make sure no harm befalls Remus tonight."

"Thank you, sir." He gave Harry a hug and turned to leave but paused. "Oh and tell our favorite Professor that she still looks fantastic after all these years." A smile played on his lips, and his eyes danced. Sirius looked almost like his old self. He transformed back to his canine form and left the office.

Albus chuckled. "Excuse Sirius. He had a tendency to, shall we say, 'flirt' with Professor McGonagall when he was a student. And afterward, now that I think about it."

Harry stared at him. The display was out of character for the Sirius he had just come to know.

Albus took a deep breath and became more serious. "Once again, Harry, you have shown great bravery tonight. But beyond that, you showed great compassion to someone who may have not deserved it. You become more and more like your parents each day. They'd be very proud of you tonight."

"Thank you, sir."

Albus continued. "Sirius, as you know, was named your godfather. But you understand, of course, why he must remain on the run, and you must stay with your aunt and uncle?" Harry nodded sadly. "Do you have anything you wish to ask, Harry? Much has transpired this evening, and I'd like to help you understand if I can."

Harry considered for a moment and thought of something unexplained. "Why couldn't Sirius be my parents' Secret Keeper?"

Albus knew this question was coming. Perhaps it was not his place to answer. But then again, Sirius would want Harry to understand, and it may have been too difficult for Sirius to explain himself. "The day before your parents went into hiding, a lovely woman named Paige Diggory was killed by Death Eaters. She and Sirius had been together since they were in school. At the time she died, they were engaged to be married. Paige was your mother's best friend and your godmother. Sirius loved her very, very much. It was his grief after her death that made us all think that he had lost his mind and committed the crimes he confessed to."

"Oh. Right." Harry didn't know how else to respond. He felt very sad for Sirius and for the godmother he had never known. "Will I get to see Sirius again?"

"I should think so. As we are the only people who know he is an animagus, I think something can be arranged."

A knock came at the door to the office. "Come in, Minerva," Albus called.

She reentered the office. "Poppy patched up Severus just fine. She repaired Mr. Weasley's bones quite easily. He and Miss Granger are resting in the Hospital Wing."

"Thank you, Minerva. Sirius has gone to see to Remus. He asked me to tell you that you're still looking fantastic after all these years." Albus' eyes danced with mirth.

Minerva rolled her eyes. "Some things never change, it seems."

"I must contact the ministry to have the Dementors removed, seeing as we are in no danger from escaped convicts. Minerva, could you please escort Harry to Gryffindor Tower?"

"Of course. Come, Potter."

They walked the corridors in silence for a while. Minerva wanted to say something, but she wasn't sure what.

Harry felt similarly awkward. Finally he thought of something to say. "Quidditch final next week. We'll get that Cup this year, Professor."

She gave a small smile. "Yes, I do believe we will. It seems that you'll reach the end of term without a long-term stay in the Hospital Wing. Keep up that tradition, will you?"

Harry smiled widely as the portrait of the Fat Lady opened. "I'll do my best, Professor."

Minerva went to her own rooms to wait for Albus to finish his work. She was happy. Sirius Black had been exonerated, even if just to a handful of people. The deaths of James and Lily had been avenged, albeit by accident, and everything at Hogwarts would return to normal. Although, with Harry at school, Minerva wasn't sure that they would ever have a "normal" year. But everyone was safe and free, and that was all she could hope for.


	36. Chapter 36

A/N: So just to clarify some things for you all: Umbridge is at Hogwarts in Harry's third year in my story. She was appointed DADA professor/High Inquisitor because Fudge is convinced that Dumbledore is just trying to put people against the ministry by insisting that Voldemort is returning. Other than the OWLs, everything else from book 5 applies in this chapter. However, Harry won't be going to fight Voldemort at the ministry at the end of the year (because Voldemort isn't back yet) and Sirius isn't going to die here. If anything doens't make sense, please please let me know. Oh and I love this chapter because we finally get some MMAD again. No more whining from Harry Potter. Enjoy!

Chapter 36: Strength

April 17th, 1994

Albus lay on an old bed in a dusty room. Number 12 Grimmauld Place wasn't really fit for human habitation, but it served its purpose for Albus and Sirius.

The year before, Sirius had escaped from prison and proved his innocence to Albus, Harry and a few others. Sirius had returned to his childhood home, much to his dismay. However, he wouldn't stay there forever, and it was much more comfortable than Azkaban or a cave in the hills, so he didn't complain.

Albus was in hiding as well. After two years of trying to convince the ministry of Voldemort's eminent return, Fudge had vilified him as a liar and dissident. Poor Harry had received quite a bit of criticism as well. No thirteen year old boy should face the animosity of the public, but then again, not every thirteen year old boy was Harry Potter.

The worst part was Dolores Umbridge. That devil of a woman, under Fudge's instruction and her own vile ambition, was doing her best to make Hogwarts a living hell. The Board of Governors, many of whom also resided in the minister's pocket, had voted for Albus' removal. He had quite easily escaped capture and was now anonymously working from Grimmauld Place.

Thankfully, the Order of the Phoenix had been unofficially resurrected. Most of the old members had pledged their loyalty to Dumbledore, and new members, such as the Weasley family and Nymphadora Tonks, had joined due to the influence of Harry and Alastor Moody. Together, they would be ready for whatever was to come.

Albus felt very bad about leaving the school, despite the necessity of his actions. His one consolation was Minerva. He knew that his Scottish warrior queen would never submit to that toad. She and the rest of the staff would loyally protect the students from Umbridge's reign of terror.

Even so, he was worried. After all, the students were only children. They did not deserve the cruelty they were receiving under the new leadership of the school. But the Weasley twins were giving her a great amount of grief, which brought secret smiles to the whole staff. Those boys reminded him of another set of mischievous twins from years ago. But the Black girls were malicious, while Fred and George just had (mostly) harmless fun. They were like James and Sirius in that way.

After this quiet reflection, Albus finally got up from the musty bed. He and Sirius ate breakfast in relative silence. After three weeks being cooped up in a house together, there was not much the two had left to talk about.

Albus went into the drawing room to sit with Fawkes. The phoenix had been a marvelous aide to his escape, but the bird's presence reminded him of Hogwarts and of Minerva. He missed her more than he could say. He knew she would worry about him, but she was fully aware that he could take care of himself, just as he knew he needn't worry about her. _If anyone should be worried, it's Umbridge. No woman hath fury like Minerva when provoked,_ Albus realized, smiling gently to himself.

Albus hoped Harry was heeding Minerva's warnings and being careful. Umbridge would only be too happy to harshly punish the boy. If she did, there was no telling what Minerva would do to protect her nephew.

All of a sudden, a silver doe appeared in front of Albus. It spoke in Severus Snape's low, even voice, "Umbridge brought three aurors last night to take Hagrid. Minerva went after them. Four Stunners to the chest. Transferred to St. Mungo's early this morning. They're expecting you. Don't do anything stupid."

The patronus disappeared, leaving Albus feeling as if he were about to be ill. His Minerva, strong, fearless Minerva, was lying in St. Mungo's. In the few times she had been sick or injured, the Hogwarts Hospital Wing had been able to heal her well enough. If she had to be sent to St. Mungo's, it was extremely serious. One Stunner in the chest was harmful enough, but four? Someone much younger than Minerva would barely survive that. Albus could barely think it, but his wife could…die. Only once before had she been so close to death, and the memory still haunted his dreams after forty years.

Albus leapt up from the armchair he was sitting in. He had to go see her.

"What are you doing?" Sirius stood in the doorway, a concerned frown on his face.

"She could…I have to…" Albus stammered. He couldn't find the words.

But Sirius understood. "You heard Snape. They're expecting you to go there. You can't let yourself do something stupid and get caught."

A fierce determination burned in Albus' eyes. "Sirius, my wife is lying in a hospital bed, barely alive."

"I didn't say you shouldn't go; you have to. But just stop and think for a moment. You can't just burst though the doors."

Albus sat back down. Sirius was right, he knew that. Albus shut his eyes tightly, forcing his emotions back so he could concentrate properly. Sneaking into St. Mungo's wouldn't be easy, especially with aurors guarding her room. Albus opened his eyes and grinned.

Noticing the smile, Sirius asked, "What? Did you think of something?"

"I was in St. Mungo's after I defeated Grindelwald. Minerva was still in school, but she snuck in to see me. And now I'm going to do the same for her." He started for the door.

"Hang on, you two were together while she was still in school?" Sirius exclaimed, shocked at those implications.

Albus frowned at him. "She was barely seventeen. We were only friends at the time. I met her when she was Harry's age. Credit me with common decency, Sirius."

"Right. Sorry. So you know what you're going to do?" Albus nodded. "Alright then, go and see your gorgeous wife. Tell her I miss her."

Albus nodded with a small smile, but was quickly brought back to the gravity of the situation.

Sirius put a hand on Dumbledore's shoulder. "It'll be ok. If anyone can survive, it's Minerva."

"Thank you, Sirius." Albus cast an incredibly strong Disillusionment Charm, rendering himself almost completely invisible. Sirius could only see the man's faint outline when he looked very closely. With a faint pop, Albus apparated away.

He stood across the street from St. Mungo's entrance, waiting for a witch or wizard to speak to the manikin in the window. At last, a man stopped. Albus ran through the window alongside the wizard with great care.

Albus knew from experience that Minerva would be on the fourth floor for spell damage. He stepped into the elevator with a few Healers. Thankfully, one was getting off at level four. Albus snuck along the corridors until he found none other than Kingsley Shacklebolt guarding one room.

Quietly as he could, Albus stood to the auror's left and whispered, "How is she, Kingsley?"

The man jumped slightly, but regained composure quickly. "I knew you'd show up soon. That's why I volunteered for the guard shift," Kingsley whispered back. "She's alive, but only just. They haven't been able to revive her yet. Healer should be back in just a few minutes. You can get in then."

"Thank you."

Kingsley merely nodded in response.

When the Healer came by, Kingsley held the door open for Albus to slip in undetected. The light was dim, presumably to allow Minerva to rest. Albus watched the Healer closely. He couldn't bear to look at his wife yet. He wasn't sure how he would react, but he wanted whatever reaction he would have to be in private.

After a few basic diagnostic spells to check Minerva's vitals, the Healer left. Albus tentatively walked closer to the bed. His eyes filled with silent tears. Minerva was lying very peacefully. She looked just as beautiful as always with her black hair unfurled on the pillow, framing her pale face and neck.

What frightened Albus were the marks. The hospital gown was open just enough to show the angry red wounds on her chest where the spells had hit. Minerva's flawless, creamy skin was marred by the evil of the woman now in charge of their school. She would always bear those scars, he knew. But once she healed and came home to him, the scars would be a symbol of her bravery and strength.

That is, if she healed. Seeing her in front of him made Albus feel defeated and hopeful all at once. The evidence of the damage told him that she was lucky to be alive still. But having his Minerva right there, chest rising with each breath, let him know that it wasn't over. She could hang on; if anyone could live through this, it was Minerva.

He sat beside her and took one of her cold hands in his shaking ones. "Minerva?" His voice cracked with emotion as he struggled to hold back his tears. He had to be strong for her. He couldn't break down. "Please, Tabby, I need you to wake up. Hogwarts needs you. Harry needs you. I need you. Minerva, my love, I cannot go on without you." The sobs finally claimed him, and he cradled his head in his hands.

She mumbled and shifted in the sheets.

Albus lifted his head, heart in his throat. "Minerva?" he whispered.

She swallowed, and her eyes gently fluttered open. "We can't have that, now, can we?" A sly smile graced her lips, and relief danced in her eyes.

Albus laughed cathartically. He stood up and kissed her softly. He couldn't stop smiling.

"I knew you'd come." Her voice was weak, but getting stronger with each word.

"How could you? You've been unconscious, love."

"Well I didn't know specifically now, but I've known since I was thirteen years old that if anything ever happened to me, you'd be there. And here you are." She smiled widely at him, gently caressing his hand with her thumb.

"Of course I am. I love you, Minerva."

"And I love you, Albus. Now leave." She almost gained her full voice. The last command was spoken in her best strict teacher voice.

"I beg your pardon?"

"You're in hiding. I saw those Stunning Spells come at me. I know who sent them. The ministry knows I'm here, and they know you might come to visit me. I'm beyond glad that you were here when I woke up, but you must go now. You said you can't go on without me, and I certainly cannot go on without you. So please go, darling. Be safe," she pleaded softly.

Albus sighed and kissed her hand. "I know you're right, as usual. I shall go, now that I know you're alright. Rest and get better."

"I will. I have to go back to Hogwarts and get rid of that bloody woman." Another smile graced her perfect lips.

Albus smiled as well. "Oh I think Fred and George Weasley have that well in hand. And speaking of troublemakers, Sirius says he misses you."

"It's a comfort to know that he'll never change. Now please cast your Disillusionment Charm and go back to wherever you're hiding. I'll see you soon.

"How did you know I used a Disillusionment Charm?"

Her brow furrowed ever so gently. "I may have been nearly Stunned to death, but I still know you well enough to know what spells you'd use. And lest you forget, I spent two weeks planning on sneaking in here to see you. Disillusionment was one of my contingency plans."

"Clever as always," he laughed softly. "I'll see you soon. I love you."

"I know," she whispered. The fatigue was creeping in.

Albus kissed his wife once more and invisibly left the room.

Minerva closed her eyes and smiled. She was alive. Miraculously, after four Stunning Spells at sixty-six years old, she was alive. Albus was safe and loved her deeply. That woman was still terrorizing her students, but Minerva would be back. As Minerva succumbed to the wave of exhaustion, she knew that, just as Albus always said, everything would be alright.


	37. Chapter 37

A/N: Hey everyone! We're now in Harry's fourth year. This chapter follows the book pretty well, so nothing too different from canon. It wasn't really my intent for this chapter to get so angsty, but we can't be happy all the time, can we? I wish. But then it would be no fun to read. So please review and share your thoughts. Thanks so much and enjoy!

Chapter 37: Break-Up and Make-Up

November 1st, 1994

"Leave us, please." Albus' voice was cold and commanding. He glared at Minerva, and Minerva simply stared back at him, her lips so thin they nearly disappeared. Her chest was heaving and her fists were clenched in wrath.

Severus Snape and Alastor Moody, who until this point were discussing with the other two the consequences of Harry Potter's name coming out of the Goblet of Fire, moved across the office to the door. Snape closed it firmly behind him. As they descended down the stairs, an eruption of rage echoed from the Headmaster's office.

"YOU CANNOT ALLOW THIS, ALBUS!" Minerva shouted.

"Minerva, I have made my decision. I ask you to accept it." His tone was even but firm.

She knew he was very serious and very, very upset. But caught up in her anger, Minerva couldn't stop herself. "I will not allow you to use Harry as bait! I forbid it!"

Albus, always so calm and self-assured, finally lost his temper. "_YOU _FORBID IT!" he bellowed, "WHAT RIGHT HAVE YOU TO FORBID ME TO DO ANYTHING? I AM YOUR EMPLOYER AND YOUR SUPERIOR, AND YOU WILL TREAT ME AS SUCH!"

Minerva stared at him with wide eyes. She tried to keep up her strong front, but her voice fell to a low cadence. "You are also my husband."

That was when Albus saw the flicker of fear and despair in the emerald eyes of his wife. He was almost about to give in and take her into his arms to comfort her, but he stopped himself. Albus realized that for once, he had the upper hand in the argument. He used it to his advantage. "It seems you cannot function with me as both your husband and employer." He regretted the words as soon as they escaped his mouth; he knew they were false.

Minerva was shocked and her first response was vicious. "Then I suppose you ought to fire me or divorce me. I'll leave the decision to you." She turned and fled the office.

Albus stood and stared at the spot Minerva had just vacated. _How could I have said those things to her? I swore I'd never let student business hurt my marriage ever again and here we are. Why couldn't I have stayed calm and explained my reasons to her? She would understand. Minerva always understands. How could I let my emotions run away with me?_

But Albus knew that when it came to Minerva, his emotions always got in the way of his rational thoughts. Ever since she was a student, he had done foolish things to protect her or make her happy.

_So maybe that's it. It is_ I _who cannot function as her husband and employer. Where does that leave us?_

Albus hurried upstairs to his private rooms to see Minerva. This was far too great a decision to make on his own. He needed to discuss it with her, as he should have earlier with regard to Harry entering the Triwizard Tournament.

Much to Albus' dismay, Minerva had sealed the stairwell between their rooms. She was lying on her bed, sobbing into her pillow. Minerva was afraid. Firstly, she feared for Harry. The Triwizard Tournament was not meant for a fourteen year old boy. And, whoever put his name in the Goblet obviously wanted him harmed. Minerva could not lose her last family member to more dark wizards.

And now Albus was angry with her. Beyond angry with her. She quite truly believed that when she saw him at breakfast the next morning, she would either be unmarried or out of a job. Neither idea appealed to her and both scared her beyond belief. She wanted desperately for Albus to burst through the door and hold her in his arms so she could beg for forgiveness.

Albus, if he really tried, could have reestablished the passage. But if she had gone to all the trouble of sealing it in the first place, she didn't want to see him. He would grant her that privacy.

Even so, Albus slumped down beside the locked door. "Minerva if you can hear me, please listen. We cannot do this again. This fighting will ruin us. If we argue this way, we cannot work together, and we cannot be married. But I can't do either of those things. Minerva, I appointed you my Deputy all those years ago because I cannot fathom being Headmaster without your help. And I know beyond a shadow of a doubt that while I cannot work without you as my Deputy, I cannot live without you as my wife. I love you with all my heart and soul. I need you, Minerva, like I need air to breathe. Please just let me speak with you about Harry, calmly and rationally, and we can come to some sort of solution. Please, Minerva, I'll do anything."

His eloquent speech was wasted. Between the sealed passage and her own sobs, Minerva didn't hear one word. She cried herself to sleep without even changing into her nightgown. Albus didn't fare much better. He fell asleep on the ground against the door, waiting for Minerva to hear him.

Minerva went to breakfast the next morning and picked at her toast and eggs. Albus never arrived. She wasn't sure what this meant but she feared the worst. Obviously he didn't want to see her yet. Perhaps the damage she had done was too much.

Minerva McGonagall was a private person, never sharing her true feelings with anyone but Albus. But right now, she needed to talk to someone. She thankfully had a free period after breakfast, so she abandoned her half-eaten meal and went to the Hospital Wing.

Madam Pomfrey was remaking the hospital beds when Minerva came in.

"Poppy, have you got a minute?"

She looked up into her friend's sad green eyes. They were still bloodshot from crying. "Of course, Minerva. Come back into my office. Tea?"

Minerva followed Poppy to the back room. "Yes, please."

A moment later, they were sitting at the matron's desk, each clutching a teacup. "So what's happened? I assume you and Albus had an argument."

Minerva sighed. "Yes. About the Potter boy. Albus wants him to compete in the Tournament. And I think it's ridiculous to force a fourteen year old to risk his life this way!"

Poppy frowned. "That doesn't sound right. Albus would never force a student into danger. Surely he explained himself better than that?"

"Well I'm afraid I didn't really give him a chance…"

"Minerva, what did you do?" Poppy asked sharply.

"I think I said something along the lines of 'I forbid this to happen.'"

"Oh Minerva, you know you aren't in a position to say things like that!"

Minerva set down her tea in exasperation. "I know! I was just so angry, and you know my temper…"

"Yes, I do. And so does Albus. He surely didn't take you seriously, did he?"

Minerva nodded sadly. "I lost my temper and he lost his. We ended the argument with the realization that we cannot be married and remain colleagues. I left after telling him that the only solution would be for him to divorce me or fire me. I haven't seen him since."

"He can't believe that's what you really want."

"I hope so. But seeing as he's avoiding me, I can't be sure," Minerva replied sadly.

"This seems like when you both got so upset over Severus and James Potter with Lupin," Poppy observed.

"We didn't make things so personal then. But I won't let us avoid one another for weeks like we did then. We were both foolish during that argument. I won't be so stubborn this time. I can only hope that Albus will be receptive to my apology."

Poppy squeezed Minerva's hand comfortingly. "Everything will be fine. You love each other too much for it to end up otherwise."

Minerva wiped a stray tear from her eye. "Oh I can't bear to think about this any longer. Now what's new with you? It must be nice for you to have Alastor back in the castle."

Poppy's brow furrowed. "No, not really."

"Oh dear. Did something happen between you? Come to think of it, you haven't mentioned him in a very long time…"

"During the war, he was far too busy at the auror office. And he did tell me that our relationship could be dangerous during those times. It changed him. He used to be so gruff and stoic with everyone except me. With me, he was kind and attentive and very affectionate. The Alastor Moody teaching in this school is not the Alastor Moody I was in love with. He barely spares two words for me now. It's odd that I didn't really miss him during all those years we were apart, but having him so close but not with me just breaks my heart."

"It seems that neither of us is having luck with men at the moment. Perhaps you could speak to Alastor. Knowing him, he has no idea how he's hurting you."

"I don't think so. Our time is done, I'm afraid. It was wonderful while it lasted, but I have to let it go."

Minerva hugged her close. "I'm so sorry, Poppy."

"Thank you, Minerva. It was nice to finally be able to talk to someone. But I think you have a class to go to."

"Oh hell, you're right. Feel free to come see me anytime, Poppy."

Minerva got through her classes with little difficulty. She kept focused on her students and their lessons. She skipped lunch to mark some papers she had neglected to visit Poppy. Other than the fact that she was more terse than usual, no one could tell there was anything wrong.

No one, except Hermione Granger. As the fourth years left, she turned to Ron Weasley and Harry Potter. "Did you notice that McGonagall seems a bit worried?"

Ron stared at her incredulously. "No. She seemed fine. Why would she be worried?"

Minerva usually wasn't one to pay attention to student gossip, but these three always seemed to know more than they should. She followed them out of the classroom to hear the rest of the conversation.

"Ronald!" Hermione scolded. "Have you no intuition whatsoever? Harry's in the Triwizard Tournament! That's got to upset his Head of House. And Dumbledore wasn't at breakfast, but he looked miserable when she wasn't at lunch. Do you think they had a row?"

"Come off it, Hermione. There's nothing between McGonagall and Dumbledore. That's like saying there's something between you and me," Ron said sarcastically.

"Wrong, little brother." Fred Weasley appeared on Ron's left.

"What!"

"There is definitely something between McGonagall and Dumbledore. And I'd wager Hermione's right about their having a row," George answered on Ron's right.

"Yeah? How do you know?" Ron challenged.

Fred shrugged. "Simple. They slept in separate rooms last night."

"And how do you know that!" Hermione shrieked.

"Trade secret, Granger. Don't worry about it." George smiled and winked before he and his twin turned the corner and departed from the trio.

Harry, who had been silent up to this point, rolled his eyes. "They borrowed the map from me last night."

The three continued down the hallway, but Minerva was frozen in place. The students had no idea she had been following them. And Minerva had no idea that the students knew that she and Albus usually slept together. She sighed angrily. _Wonderful. Another thing to discuss with Albus. Although if I get sacked or divorced, I suppose that will be a moot point._

Later in the evening, Minerva resigned herself to going to dinner. How would it look if the Deputy Headmistress skipped two meals in one day?

When she reached the Entrance Hall, Albus came behind her and grabbed her arm. She didn't protest when he led her up to his office and shut the door. Minerva was rather surprised, however, when he pulled her close and kissed her. She was far too shocked to respond.

From above, the angry voice of Phineas Nigellus Black rang out, "Oh please…"

"Shut up! No one's forcing you to be here!" Albus barked. His expression softened as he turned back to Minerva. "I'm so sorry, Minerva. My temper got out of hand. I should have never suggested that we cannot work together. The truth is, I can't work without you. And I have no intention of ever living without you as my wife. Can you forgive me?"

Minerva threw her arms around his neck and hugged him close. They didn't speak for several moments. She pulled away to speak. "It is I who should apologize, Albus. You know my temper. In anger, I said things to purposefully hurt you, and I'm so sorry."

He kissed her again, this time more tenderly, and she happily responded in kind. Albus held his wife in his arms and rested his forehead on hers to gaze into her eyes. "I'm glad we didn't carry this out for too long."

"I agree. But we do still have a problem."

Albus released her from his grasp. "Oh?"

"I still don't like the idea of Harry competing, Albus. But I know you wouldn't put him in danger without a good reason. I want to know your thinking, if you'll explain it to me."

He placed a sweet kiss on her nose. "Of course. I should have done that last night, for which I apologize. Let's go upstairs and talk. I'll call up for some dinner, seeing as we won't be dining in the Great Hall this evening."

Once their meal arrived, they sat comfortably on the sofa. "So why exactly are we purposefully risking the life of a fourteen year old boy who happens to be my only living relative?"

Albus frowned. "Minerva, please."

"I'm sorry. I really do want to understand."

"It's quite simple, actually. Someone put Harry's name in the Goblet. Someone wants him in the Tournament. If we let events take their course, we can find out who and why. Alastor will be keeping a close eye on everything. And you know I won't let harm come to any of the champions, especially Harry. We cannot protect him by sheltering him. The more he knows and the more freedom we give him, the better he can protect himself."

Minerva sighed and nuzzled up to Albus. "Alright, Albus. I understand now. I don't like it, but it's the best thing."

He leaned over to kiss her cheek. "Thank you. I regret that the circumstances are not more favorable, but we will have to make do with what we have."

Later that night, Albus and Minerva made up properly.

Up in Gryffindor Tower, the Weasley twins were proving to Harry, Ron, and Hermione that the Headmistress and his Deputy were indeed involved. Fred found the two dots on the Marauder's Map in Dumbledore's bedroom. They were one large dot with two labels. "Oh look, they're making up!"

Ron retched, Hermione insisted that it was very sweet, and Harry and George simply laughed.


	38. Chapter 38

A/N: I'd like to dedicate this chapter to DarthVandola. She's been so kind in reviewing and reading this story, and she gave me a few ideas for this chapter. It's nothing like you thought...but I hope you'll enjoy it anyway. So this, like most of the recent chapters, is how I think this how the end of the Triwizard Tournament SHOULD have gone down. I killed some people, and I saved some people. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks to all my readers for all of your support. (Oh and this is not the last chapter. We still have a few more! Yay!)

Chapter 38: As It Should Be

May 31st, 1995

Minerva patrolled the outer edges of her beloved Quidditch pitch. It had been transformed into an enormous deadly hedge maze. Somewhere inside it were Viktor Krum, Fleur Delacour, Cedric Diggory, and most importantly, Harry Potter. Just as with the two previous tasks, Minerva focused on her own heartbeat as she did her job and not on her fear for Harry.

Albus was patrolling the opposite edge of the maze. He was worried, which was not an unfamiliar feeling this year. The Triwizard Tournament brought much stress to the Headmaster. In addition, just before Christmas, Azkaban had a massive breakout of Death Eaters. Sirius Black was blamed for the event, which was obviously impossible, but it happened nonetheless. Something terrible was coming, Albus could feel it.

None of the tasks had gone as planned. Harry nearly died when the dragon's fire got a bit too close in the First Task, and he had almost drowned in the lake trying to save every single hostage. But while Albus was worried about the boy, certainly, he knew that Minerva was nervous as a cat. He chuckled at his choice of phrases.

From within the maze, Albus overheard Cedric Diggory's voice. "Harry! You saved me back there. Fancy taking a break for a second?"

"Um, sure."

The two paused just on the other side of the hedge from where Albus stood.

"Listen, I never got a chance to tell you how great you were with that dragon. You're a fantastic flyer," Cedric commented.

"You're just as good a flyer as I am. We've played against each other before."

"Quidditch runs in my family. My dad was a Chaser for Hufflepuff, but he was rubbish. My Aunt Paige, though, she was a brilliant Beater. Dad says she could have gone pro if she hadn't gotten involved with Sirius Black and gotten killed by his Death Eaters. Well, you know what that's like."

Albus could sense Harry stiffen with rage. "Sirius wasn't a Death Eater. He loved her. They were both in the Order to protect you and me and the rest of our generation from Voldemort. She died for that cause. She was my godmother, in case you didn't know."

"Wow. No, I didn't know. I'm um…I'm sorry." There was an awkward silence. "Back to the maze, I guess…"

Harry started to walk away. "Yeah. See you later, Cedric."

"Harry?" Cedric called after him, "Maybe when this is all over we can play a pickup game of Quidditch sometime?"

"That'd be great. Good luck!"

"You too."

The two boys departed. Albus, who had heard every word, smiled with pride. He would have to remember to tell Sirius about this. Harry was very correct in what he had said; Sirius loved Paige very much, and she died for a cause she believed in. He would have never let harm come to her if he could have prevented it.

This reminded Albus of the witch he loved so much. He raised his wand with a smile and emitted a brilliant silver form.

Minerva was startled by the sudden appearance of a silver phoenix. It spoke in her husband's kind voice. "Hope you aren't too bored over there, Tabby. Everything's just fine. Nothing to worry about. Just thought I'd let you know that I love you." The patronus dissipated, leaving Minerva with a happy smile and a warm heart.

The feeling didn't last long. There was a loud yell followed by a shower of red sparks in the air. Minerva ran into the maze. It was enchanted to allow the patrol staff through unchallenged in case of emergency. She reached Cedric Diggory just as Albus and Severus came in from the other sides.

"Diggory!" she cried, "What happened?"

"The Cup! Harry and I were going to grab it together, but my hand slipped, and it nearly took my arm off. Was it supposed to be a portkey?"

The three professors stared at each other with worry. Severus gasped in pain and clutched his forearm. He stared at Albus with fear in his black eyes. "It's burning. He's back."

"Go, Severus. Contact everyone when you can."

He nodded and disappeared with a loud crack.

Cedric stared wide-eyed. "How could he apparate on Hogwarts grounds?"

Neither Albus nor Minerva answered him, but both knew the answer. Different rules applied to Death Eaters when summoned by their master.

"Minerva, will you see to Mr. Diggory? I need to find Alastor…"

She nodded and understood. What on earth had Moody done to the Cup? And more importantly, where was Harry?

After ensuring that Cedric and the other two champions were receiving the attention they needed from Madam Pomfrey, Minerva hastily went in search of Albus.

She was stopped by another patronus, this one from Snape. "Dark Lord returned. Battling Potter. Little Hangleton graveyard. Come now."

Had Minerva been any other woman, she would have fainted. But Minerva Morrigan McGonagall had more important things to do. She rushed back to the Quidditch pitch where she found Albus instructing the students to be sequestered in their common rooms until further notice. Prefects were in charge of their Houses. The Head Boy and Girl, along with the rest of the staff, would go between the dormitories to ensure the safety of the students. The visiting Beauxbatons and Durmstrang students were to remain in the Great Hall under the care of Madam Maxime, as Karkaroff had fled. Albus finished by stating that Minerva would be in charge in his absence.

Albus then dashed out to the Hogwarts gates. Minerva knew she couldn't let him go alone. "Filius!" she cried. The tiny wizard saw the desperation in her eyes and nodded. Knowing the castle would be well cared for, Minerva ran after her husband.

He was about to apparate when she caught him by the arm. "Minerva, you mustn't do that! You'll get splinched! Besides, I need you to stay here with the students."

"I have to go, Albus. I can't stay here while you and Harry are in such danger. I can't go on without you," she pleaded in a low voice.

Albus understood. "Little Hangleton graveyard. See you in a bit. Be careful." He quickly kissed her cheek and disapparated with a pop. She took a deep breath and did the same.

Minerva had apparated into the middle of a chaotic battle. Death Eaters were dueling Order members all around. In the center, Harry was fighting Lord Voldemort himself.

Before she could think, Rodolphus Lestrange sent a Killing Curse at her, which she dodged with her feline reflexes. They began to duel. He was less talented than she, but more ruthless. He sent vicious curse after vicious curse at her. She narrowly deflected the Cruciatus Curse. She could feel the spell ripple against her hair, which had fallen out of place due to the strenuous dueling. In the end, Minerva stunned him, gaining herself a momentary pause in the action.

Albus was dueling four Death Eaters at once, but he was having no trouble, it seemed. Sirius Black was fiercely battling his cousin Bellatrix. Remus Lupin was pitted against Fenrir Greyback, the very werewolf who had bit him as a child. Severus was in an intense fight with Moody. Before Minerva could discern who was on whose side, Rabastan Lestrange came to take his brother's place against her. She dealt with him more swiftly than his elder sibling.

Nearby, Albus dispatched Nott, Crabbe and Goyle, leaving only Dolohov to duel. Arthur Weasley bravely took on MacNair as his wife focused on Mulciber.

Harry's Disarming Spell was locked once more with Voldemort's Killing Curse. Harry's blue jet of light was pushing further and further toward Voldemort. The boy's face was contorted in ferocious concentration. Minerva's heart was in her throat. If he broke the spell connection, he would be killed. He had to hold on.

Harry's spell reached Voldemort. The power of it split the wand apart, sending it soaring into Harry's hand. With a yell of anguish, triumph, and intense strength, golden fire burst from Harry's wand. Voldemort exploded into black smoke and red sparks. Tom Marvolo Riddle, Lord Voldemort, was no more.

Bellatrix Lestrange let out a primal scream. She ran at Harry, wand in hand. A flash of green light stuck her down. Sirius Black, injured from his duel with her earlier, passed out after casting the curse.

Harry collapsed to the ground a moment later. Minerva ran to him and held her brave nephew in her arms. She could feel his heartbeat. _Thank Merlin, he's alive._

Albus came rushing over and kissed her cheek. "It's all over now. Are you alright?" She nodded. "Can you take Harry back to the Hospital Wing?" She nodded again. Speech was eluding her. "Good. I'll be back as soon as I can."

Minerva conjured a stretcher for Harry and apparated him back to Hogwarts.

"Dumbledore!" Severus shouted. He had Moody surrendered at the end of his wand. But it wasn't Moody. His face and skin bubbled up. The magical eye fell out of his head and the mechanical leg detached as a human leg grew in its place. Barty Crouch, Jr. sat in front of them, maniacal grin on his face.

"Severus, take him back to the castle, and keep him in Alastor's office. We need to know more." Snape did as instructed.

Albus helped Kingsley and the other aurors round up the Death Eaters who remained. Bellatrix, Avery, Scabior and Alecto Carrow had been killed, but there were about a dozen who were stunned or disarmed that needed to be taken into custody.

Remus Lupin was kneeling beside Nymphadora Tonks. She was alive, but only just. He took her and Sirius immediately to St. Mungo's. They were the only two, thankfully, who needed immediate medical attention.

Unfortunately, the Order suffered losses. Elphias Doge, who was too feeble to have been fighting, was killed, along with Emmaline Vance. Dedalus Diggle died a hero's death, jumping in front of Albus to save him from a stray curse. They all would be posthumously honored by the ministry and greatly missed by all who knew them.

Confident that the ministry could handle things in the graveyard, Albus returned to his school. He was torn between going to Minerva in the Hospital Wing or Severus in Moody's office. Albus decided that Harry and Minerva were safe, whereas the truth about Alastor Moody and Barty Crouch, Jr. was the pressing matter.

Snape was doing a commendable job keeping Crouch in his custody. When Albus arrived, Severus administered the Veritaserum.

Albus took over the interrogation. "How long have you been impersonating Alastor Moody?"

"Since August."

"When did you escape Azkaban?"

"Last year. My father helped me get out to honor my mother's dying wish. I escaped his home and found my master. The Dark Lord rewarded my loyalty by trusting me to deliver Potter to him. I succeeded," Crouch replied with pride.

"It seems you will be returning to Azkaban, Mr. Crouch." Albus turned to Snape. "Notify the ministry, will you, Severus?" He turned back to their prisoner. "Barty, where is the real Alastor Moody?"

Crouch pointed to the large chest in the center of the room. Albus incapacitated Crouch before opening the chest. Inside, Alastor Moody was weak and strongly Confunded.

Albus returned the magical eye and mechanical leg to Alastor and helped him to the Hospital Wing. Upon seeing Alastor's emaciated form, Poppy screamed in shock. Thankfully, her professionalism quickly returned and she swiftly began to take stock of his condition.

Albus went behind one of the privacy partitions where Minerva was sitting beside Harry. She jumped up upon seeing her husband. They shared a long embrace.

"Harry has magical drain again," she explained.

"Not surprising, after what he's done tonight."

"What happened to Alastor?" Minerva asked.

"Barty Crouch, Jr. has been keeping him prisoner all year and impersonating him with the Polyjuice Potion. The ministry will deal with Crouch along with the other Death Eaters. Alastor should be alright. We'll know more once Poppy takes a look at him."

They both remained in each others arms in silence, watching their brave boy lying in the hospital bed.

From across the room, they could hear Poppy arguing with Alastor. "St. Mungo's can take better care of you!"

"No!" came his gravelly response. "I'm not going anywhere. You can heal me!"

"You're just being stubborn. You've been to St. Mungo's before. It's nothing to worry about, Alastor."

"Poppy, please let me stay with you. I…I love you. I've missed you. Don't send me away."

Silence. After a moment, Poppy answered. "Why didn't you say so before? I've always loved you, Alastor. I'd never send you away."

Albus and Minerva met each other's eyes and said in unison, "About time!" They laughed cathartically.

Finally, everything was as it should be. Poppy and Alastor were reunited. Voldemort was gone for good. All his Death Eaters were in custody. Everyone Minerva loved was safe.

The bed sheets rustled as the dawn light came through the windows. The boy lying in the bed groaned. Harry Potter was waking up.


	39. Chapter 39

A/N: So just something I neglected to mention in the last chapter (in case you hadn't already figured it out): horcruxes are not a thing in my story. Thus why we didn't have Tom Riddle's diary when the Chamber was opened and why Harry killed Voldemort in the last chapter. Also, the title of this chapter says it all...Everything will be explained in this chapter. If there is anything that doesn't make sense to you after this, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE let me know. Enjoy! Oh and this is not the last chapter. We still have a little more to come. Thanks in advance to all my readers and reviewers. :)

Chapter 39: Everything Explained

June 1st, 1995

When Harry began to wake, Minerva's first instinct was to go to his side. But she stopped herself, first glancing at Albus, silently asking permission. He smiled and nodded, placing his hand on the small of her back in support.

Minerva gently held Harry's hand as he woke. His eyes struggled to open. Minerva used her free hand to give him his glasses. Once Harry could see properly, he blinked in the realization that his professor was at his bedside, clutching his hand. "Professor?"

"Yes, Harry. I'm here. How do you feel?" she asked softly. Albus couldn't help but smile. He loved this side of her, so gentle and caring. She really would have made an incredible mother.

"Um…" Harry began, "I think I'm alright. Is Voldemort…?"

"Dead, yes," Albus answered. "You did wonderfully, Harry. Once more, the wizarding world is in your debt."

"We're very proud of you, Harry," Minerva added with a wide smile. She let go of his hand as he pushed himself up into a seated position on the bed.

Harry turned to Dumbledore. "Sir, what happened? I…killed him? But I didn't use a Killing Curse. How did I do it?"

"Unfortunately Harry, now is not the time or place to discuss it. When Madam Pomfrey deems you are fit to do so, please come directly to my office. We have much to tell you. Rest now and we will see you soon." Albus placed his and on Harry's shoulder before turning to leave. Minerva smoothed back his unkempt black hair affectionately before turning to follow Albus.

They checked on Moody, who was resting comfortably. Poppy told them she would examine Harry, and if all was well, she would release him to their care, provided he return to get a proper night's sleep.

Albus and Minerva went to his office. She was nervously fidgeting with her wedding ring. Albus noticed. He also noticed that the gold band was conspicuously visible. "Minerva, your ring," he pointed out.

"Oh dear. The spell wore off. I'll fix it, hang on…" She reached into her pocket for her wand but Albus stopped her. He took her left hand and kissed the ring he had placed there years before.

"We don't need to hide anymore. The truth comes out today." The Dumbledores smiled happily at one another.

An hour later, Harry knocked tentatively on the door of the Headmaster's office.

"Come in, Harry," Albus called.

Harry was met by Dumbledore sitting behind his large desk with McGonagall and Snape seated facing the Headmaster. Albus raised his wand to conjure a large fluffy armchair for Harry and bade him to take a seat.

"Harry, if you could, I would like you to tell us about what happened from the moment you touched the Triwizard Cup."

Harry looked at each professor before beginning. Both Dumbledore and McGonagall were smiling encouragingly. Harry was mildly surprised to see his Transfiguration professor look at him with such warmth in her eyes, but then again, she had been holding his hand when he woke in the Hospital Wing. He wondered why. She had never seemed overly concerned with him before. But the look in her eyes gave him a feeling of déjà vu, as though she had looked at him that way before.

Snape's gaze was concerning as well. His eyes did not show affection, but they didn't burn with loathing either, which was a new phenomenon.

After absorbing all this, Harry spoke. "The Cup took me to the graveyard. There was a giant cauldron and all of a sudden, Professor Moody came carrying a bundle in black robes."

"Before you go any further," Albus interjected, "you should know that the man you have known to be Alastor Moody was an imposter, a Death Eater who fooled us all for months."

"Yeah I sort of figured that a great auror wouldn't be helping Voldemort."

"What happened next, Harry?" Albus prompted.

"He bewitched a statue to hold me hostage. Moody or whoever he was took my wand. Then he lit the cauldron and dumped the bundle in it. He did some sort of spell, taking Tom Riddle, Sr.'s bone from the ground, a drop of my blood, and his own finger. There was a flash of red fire and then Voldemort was sort of…there. Moody handed him his wand and Voldemort touched the Dark Mark. After a few minutes, all the Death Eaters appeared in a circle around him. Hang on…you were there!" Harry cried at Snape.

Snape was about to angrily retort, but Albus cut him off. "Professor Snape was there under my instruction so we could be aware of your location, as well as be informed when the Order could come to your aide."

"Oh. Right," was the only response Harry had. "Um then Voldemort said some things about loyalty and how he had come back to regain his power and that I was the only thing in his way. Then he turned to me, saying that we would duel because there was no fun in him killing me without a fight. The statue released me, and I got my wand back. He got me with the Cruciatus Curse before I was ready, but he cast Avada Kedavra and Expelliarmus was the first thing that came into my head. Our wands sort of connected. I…I saw my mum and dad and they told me to fight and not give up. I broke away and was dodging spells when the Order showed up."

"Thank you, Harry. We know what happened from there."

"Sir, why did our wands connect like that?"

"Your wand and Voldemort's wand were brothers. The core of both wands came from the same phoenix, Fawkes in fact. It is one of the many things you had in common," Albus answered.

"Like how I speak Parseltongue."

"Exactly. When Voldemort tried to kill you all those years ago, you imbibed some of his powers when the curse rebounded. That is partly how he survived when his body was destroyed that night."

"Why did I see my parents?" Harry asked quietly. The question plagued him. He knew they were dead and could not be brought back, but their presence was comforting and confusing nonetheless.

"Priori Incantatum." Albus replied simply. "When the wands connected, the last spells the wand performed were projected. Your parents were the last people he murdered before his return."

Harry remained silent, processing the information. Minerva watched him intently, unshed tears shining in her eyes. He was so brave, like his parents, and so strong. She was in awe of this young boy.

Albus watched Minerva look at Harry. The love that shone in her eyes was unlike anything he had seen in a very long time. Perhaps it was because she knew she would be able to tell him her greatest secret soon.

Harry remembered his query from earlier in the evening. "Sir, how did I kill Voldemort? I didn't use a curse. I don't think I did anything at all."

Albus considered for a moment. "I'm not sure you did anything either, Harry, at least not consciously. It was unlike anything I have ever seen. But if I had to hazard a guess—and if modesty permits me, my guesses are usually very good—I would say that it was your own pure magic. So much love and goodness and strength were contained in that golden fire. These are all the things that Voldemort despised, and they were what destroyed him because their power surpasses anything he has ever known." Albus paused for a moment, and then turned to Snape. "Now it is my turn to ask questions, since we are all here. How did Barty Crouch, Jr. get to the graveyard before Harry?"

"I asked him under the Veritaserum while you took Moody to the Hospital Wing, Headmaster. He Disillusioned himself and exited the grounds when Diggory sent his distress signal. He apparated back to the Riddle house to retrieve his master, who was being protected by the snake."

"I see. And how were you able to contact us, Severus?"

"When Potter's wand joined with the Dark Lord's for the first time, the Death Eaters were far too preoccupied to notice my Patronus messages. Lucius Malfoy departed at this time as well. He told me, Headmaster, that his family meant more to him than his former master. He did not join in the battle."

Albus nodded. "I will speak to the ministry on his behalf. I'm glad that Lucius finally came to his senses. Thank you for everything, Severus. You may go now."

Snape nodded and left the office.

"Harry, I'm afraid that we have more to discuss with you, if you could bear our company just a little while longer," Albus told him.

"Um yeah. Do you need me to tell you more, sir?"

"Actually, for once, I have nothing to say. It is Professor McGonagall who has more to say. I'll leave you your privacy, Minerva." He stood up to leave the office.

"No, that isn't necessary, Albus. You're as much a part of this as I am," Minerva insisted.

Albus disagreed with this statement, but remained at his desk, per his wife's request. He sat back, fingers laced together. With a small smile, he removed the invisibility charm on his wedding band. It gave him great joy to see the gold ring on his finger.

Minerva, with her ever-present powers of observation, noticed this small action. It gave her the confidence to finally reveal the secret she had kept for over thirty years.

"Do you know anything about your grandparents, Harry?" she asked. She figured this was the best place to start.

"Erm…my mum's parents were muggles. My dad's parents were magical. That's about it."

Minerva continued. "Your grandfather, Edward Potter, used to be the Head of Magical Law Enforcement. His wife, Helen, was the most wonderful witch I have ever known. They were both part of the Order and killed by Death Eaters when your father was only a year older than you are now. James and Sirius went to live with Edward's brother, Harry, for whom you are named. After your parents left school and joined the Order, I became very close to both of them. They never knew, however, that Helen Potter, your grandmother, was my sister."

Harry stammered, "So…you're my…"

"Great-aunt, yes. When you were a baby, I came to see you every week. Your father never knew that he was my nephew, but I was so pleased to be a part of your lives."

Realization dawned on Harry's face. "The cat! I remember the cat! I knew I recognized you on the first day of class. You came to see me when I was at the Dursleys!"

Minerva couldn't prevent her tears from falling. He remembered. Her heart swelled. "Yes, I begged Albus to let me take care of you when James and Lily died, but you needed the protection of your mother's blood, which I could not provide. I had to stop visiting you when, on your third birthday, your uncle grabbed you too roughly and I scratched him up a bit. Your aunt somehow knew who I was so I couldn't come back and see you."

Harry laughed. "I wish I could remember the look on Uncle Vernon's face. So I do have magical family. Do we have any more relatives?"

She smiled sadly. "Unfortunately not. My parents were killed when I was in school, and my aunt and uncle died a few years later. It's just you and me now. And Albus, of course." She beamed at her husband, who had been lost in the tender moment between Minerva and Harry.

Harry suppressed a sly smile. "So you two are married?"

Albus nodded. "Twenty four years this month."

"Wow. Congratulations, Professor…um…what should I call you now?" he asked, realizing that calling one's aunt "Professor" would feel odd.

"Whatever you'd like, Harry. In class, you will still refer to me as Professor McGonagall, of course. When you were little, you called us Aunt Min and Uncle Al because you were too young to be able to say our full names, but you can call us whatever makes you most comfortable," Minerva replied.

"Aunt Min," Harry repeated. "I like that."

Albus chuckled. "I have always said it suited you, my dear," he added with an adoring grin.

Harry smiled as his newfound aunt and uncle shared a loving moment. He tried to stifle a yawn, but Minerva noticed.

"Harry, you must be exhausted. We will have plenty of time in the future to talk. You need to get some rest. I'm sure Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger are eager to see you, and I know Madam Pomfrey won't let them visit until you get some proper sleep."

Minerva stood to escort Harry back to the Hospital Wing.

"Before you go, Harry. I do have one more thing to ask you." Harry turned expectedly back to Albus. "If you would like, your aunt and I would love for you to live with us during the summers. You may of course remain with your muggle relatives if that is what you prefer."

Harry turned, wide-eyed, from Albus to Minerva. "You mean I could live with you and never go back to the Dursleys?"

Minerva nodded, praying he would consent to living with them. Harry rushed to give her a fierce hug. "That'd be brilliant!" he exclaimed.

Minerva hugged her boy close and smiled at Albus over his head. She wiped her eyes and smoothed Harry's hair before releasing him from her grasp. "We can work all of this out later. It's time you got some sleep."

"Thanks, Aunt Min." Harry turned back to Albus as he and Minerva left the office. "Goodnight, Uncle Al."

Once Harry was back safe in the Hospital Wing, Minerva met Albus in her bedroom. He immediately took her into his arms, kissing the top of her head. "Happy, Tabby?"

"More than you know, Albus. Thank you so much." She kissed him gently.

As they finally fell asleep in each other's arms, Minerva felt lighter than air, a very curious feeling. She realized that it was because all of her deepest worries had melted away. Minerva snuggled closer to Albus and smiled. All was finally right with the world.


	40. Chapter 40

A/N: This chapter makes me so happy. It's been so long since I've gotten to write a fun, fluffy chapter. No death or destruction! Yay! And I'm well aware that a Christmas chapter is a bit out of season, but it's their first Christmas as a family, so I couldn't resist. Please review and let me know if you love it or hate it or have any questions or suggestions. I love hearing your responses. Enjoy!

Chapter 40: Family Christmas

December 25th, 1995

On Christmas morning, Minerva was awakened by her husband's gentle caresses and sweet kisses. As she became fully aware, she responded more passionately.

A while later, both were exhausted despite just having woken up. Minerva curled close to Albus' bare chest. "Merry Christmas, darling. Thank you for such a wonderful present."

He chuckled and stroked her hair. "Merry Christmas indeed. And believe me, the pleasure was all mine."

"Oh I know it was," she giggled, kissing him softly. She left the warm bed to make a cup of tea and take her morning bath.

Albus stretched in bed and smiled widely. Everything was just so wonderful. Albus had never seen Minerva so blissfully happy, except perhaps when she was pregnant, although those memories still pained him too much to be contemplated.

He knew, of course, that her joy was all due to Harry. Minerva hadn't had a proper family since she was seventeen.

Their summer together had been marvelous. Albus had disguised himself to meet Harry at King's Cross Station so that the boy could travel on the Hogwarts Express with his friends. Albus had then taken Harry to retrieve the rest of Harry's things from the Dursleys. They were just as pleased as Harry that the boy would never be returning to Number 4 Privet Drive.

Vernon, however, realized that his family had been stuck with Harry for thirteen years when he had another relative who could have taken him in.

Albus reminded Dursley of the letter explaining Harry's predicament he had left all those years ago.

"Oh, so now that there's no more danger, this other aunt of his suddenly wants to take him? Bloody opportunist," Vernon growled angrily.

Harry was coming down the stairs with his trunk when he overheard his comment. "You're lucky my Aunt Min didn't hear you say that. She loves me, unlike any of you, and she'd be more than happy to give you scratches on your fat head to match the ones she gave your arm."

Vernon's eyes widened in comprehension. "A cat? His aunt is that ruddy cat?"

"Yes, Mr. Dursley. She also happens to be my wife. I'll thank you to speak kindly of her in my presence. Come, Harry. We will go now. Mr. and Mrs. Dursley, I should thank you for caring for Harry, but you've done an abysmal job, so I'll simply bid you adieu. We shan't trouble you in the future."

Harry and the Dumbledores spent July at the island. Albus had added an extra wing to the cottage for Harry with his own bedroom, bathroom and sitting room. Minerva had nearly bought out the entire Quidditch and Defense sections of Flourish and Blott's to furnish the bookshelves in Harry's room. Mr. Blott still gave her the employee discount, despite the fact that she hadn't worked there in over forty years.

Harry spent the happiest month of his life with Albus and Minerva. He was free to do anything he wanted, from read all day long to fly his broom to simply wander the forests. In the evenings, he helped Minerva cook, and she would tell stories about his parents and the rest of her family. Albus helped him with his summer homework, and all three of them would play chess. Harry usually lost and therefore mostly just enjoyed watching the masterful games of his aunt and uncle. They had an entire month of just being a regular family. Or as regular a family can be with the two most famous wizards of the age and the witch who adored them both.

Harry turned fifteen on July 31st. It was a quiet affair with just the three of them, but it was still the best birthday Harry ever remembered.

When August came, however, Albus and Minerva were required to be at Hogwarts. The Weasleys were very happy to have Harry stay with them. Minerva had taken Harry to Diagon Ally for his school things before bringing him to the Burrow.

School shopping was an interesting experience for both Harry and Minerva. He never had anyone be so happy to buy anything for him before. Minerva had to stop herself from spoiling Harry rotten, not that he'd let her.

When they left the apothecary with far more than Harry actually required, he had to protest. "Aunt Min, you really don't need to spend money on me."

"Yes I do. I'm your aunt. I'm just sorry I haven't been able to for so long. But that's why I got you the Nimbus 2000. I could finally buy you something so I wanted to get you the best," she reasoned.

"Well I appreciate it, but you really shouldn't go to so much trouble," Harry countered.

"Oh alright," Minerva conceded. "If it really bothers you, I'll try to restrain myself. Just wait until Christmas, though," she added with a wink.

And now it finally was Christmas. Albus had something very special planned for the day. He had informed Harry, Hermione and the Weasleys that their gifts would be delivered to them later in the day. Minerva was vastly unaware that she was to have the best Christmas she had ever known.

After the traditional Christmas luncheon, Albus and Minerva went to relax in her sitting room. "Minerva, my dear, how would you like to pass the afternoon at the Cliffs?" he asked with a smile.

"Oh that would be nice. But I'd like to spend a little time with Harry this evening, if that's alright."

Albus had a secretive smirk. "Yes, of course." He led her to the fireplace, and they floo-ed to McGonagall Cliffs.

When Minerva arrived, the sitting room was filled with everyone she loved: Harry, Hermione, the entire Weasley family, Sirius, Remus, Tonks, Hagrid, Moody, and Poppy. The room was lavishly decorated for the holiday, and an enormous Christmas tree twinkled in the corner, surrounded by piles of brightly wrapped presents.

Harry came forward to hug her. "Happy Christmas, Aunt Min!"

"Happy Christmas, Harry. Did you like you present?" she asked.

"Uncle Al brought all our gifts here. We were waiting for you before opening them," Harry informed her.

"How did you all get here?" Minerva asked the group.

Arthur Weasley answered her query as he handed Minerva a drink. "Dumbledore hooked up the floo for the day so we could all spend Christmas together. And when you get a moment, you might want to tear Molly out of the kitchen. I think she's terrifying your house-elves."

Everyone soon gathered around the tree to open presents. Minerva, who had teased Harry about spending a lot of money on his present, didn't end up spending a single knut on him. He was thrilled with the photo album she made for him, filled with pictures of his friends and the family he had never known.

Minerva was equally touched by the paperweight that Harry, Ron and Hermione gave her. Ron Weasley had, on occasion, caused papers to fly from Professor McGonagall's desk with stray spells, so the paperweight had been his idea. Harry had bought a beautiful gold cat figurine. Hermione enchanted the cat to curl up around a tiny boy with a barely visible lightning bolt scar on his head whenever the weight was placed on a stack of papers.

The highlight of the day came when a scream was heard echoing in the hallway. Everyone rushed to see the commotion. They found Poppy and Alastor locked in a passionate embrace. Moody's magical eye saw everyone enter, and he quickly pulled away. "Alastor proposed!" Poppy cried, running over to show everyone the ring.

Moody came over to Albus. "I know I said I'd only teach for a year, but I'd like to take the job permanently, if I can."

Albus shook Moody's hand. "We're happy to have you. Congratulations, my friend."

Dinner was delicious. Twila and Zara, with a bit of help from Molly Weasley, created an incredible Christmas meal that everyone thoroughly enjoyed.

Hagrid and Sirius, who had quite a bit to drink between them, entertained the group after dinner with a number of holiday tunes. The children played Exploding Snap and Gobstones in the corner, and the adults just relaxed with each other's company. It was nice to just spend time with their friends without the threat of danger and war to mar the occasion. Soon, however, the songs got more and more distasteful. When Fred and George joined in with a rather vulgar ditty, Remus suggested that everyone begin heading home.

Sirius stumbled over to where Minerva sat. "Minnie, my love, the war is over. Why is it we are not together?"

She sighed and laughed. "The same reason we will never be together, Sirius: I'm already married and have been since before you ever met me."

"Oh. Well that hasn't stopped me before…" He leaned in to kiss her, but instead tripped over his own shoes, landing flat on his face.

Remus grabbed him under the arms. "Ok, Padfoot. I think it's time to go." He and Tonks took him back to their house where he was staying for the time being.

Arthur and Molly bade farewell to their children, Hermione and Harry. Moody, Poppy, and Hagrid then took all the students back to the castle, leaving Albus and Minerva alone.

The Dumbledores curled up in front of the fire, each with a glass of brandy, gazing at the dazzling Christmas tree.

"Minerva?"

"Yes, dear husband?"

"I wanted to thank you again for my Christmas gift." She had given him a copy of the first issue of Transfiguration Today, which he appreciated for its sentimental value as well as for its rarity.

"You're very welcome. I knew you'd like it," Minerva replied with a loving smile.

"Would you like your present now?"

"Wasn't the party my gift?" she asked, confused.

"Certainly not! What kind of husband would I be if I gave you a party instead of a real gift?" he asked incredulously.

Albus reached into his pocket for a small box. Inside was a beautiful gold necklace with the Hogwarts crest. Each of the four houses was represented by a ruby, emerald, sapphire, and citrine.

"Oh Albus! It's beautiful!" she exclaimed.

"I've been looking for this since you started working at Hogwarts. This was crafted to order by Godric Gryffindor, who gave it to Rowena Ravenclaw. She was a clever witch, like yourself, who a Gryffindor, like me, fell madly in love with," Albus explained.

"I can't believe it! This is incredible. Thank you so much." She gave him a big kiss. "Help me put it on, will you?"

She turned around so he could fasten the chain around her. "It seems you are already wearing a necklace around your lovely neck, my dear."

"Oh that's my engagement ring. I forget it's there sometimes. I never take it off if I can help it."

"Hmm…I think I have a solution." Albus replaced the engagement pendant with the ancient Hogwarts crest. He then proceeded to tap it with his wand. The spell undid the one placed on it decades before, turning it back into a beautiful ring. Albus placed it on his wife's slender finger in front of the wedding band. "There. This is where it belongs, and this is where it will stay."

"Forever," she responded.

They shared a magical kiss under the mistletoe, commemorating their years together and the happy years yet to come.


	41. Chapter 41

A/N: So we've got another fun chapter for everyone! Isn't our happy family cute? I think so. Anyway, please review with any thoughts; I'd love to hear from you! Enjoy :)

Chapter 41: Silver

June 27th, 1996

Harry ate his breakfast with a sullen expression. It greatly distressed Albus and Minerva.

Albus attempted a roundabout way of gauging his mood. "Would you like more pancakes, Harry? There are plenty more."

Harry didn't even look up. "No thanks, I'm fine," he mumbled.

Albus caught Minerva's eye and shrugged. She rolled her eyes. _Men are all such children._ "Harry," she asked sharply, "What's the matter?" Blunt, direct, and to the point. Perfect.

Harry met her gaze, using all of his strength to keep from bursting out laughing. No, if his plan was to come off well, he'd have to play the part properly. "I'm worried about my OWL scores. My parents got great marks, and I feel like if I didn't do well, I'm letting you both down," he lied.

His story was accepted. Minerva sat down next to him. "No one ever expects you to do anything more than your best. I'm sure you did just fine in all the subjects you want to continue in."

"Snape doesn't accept NEWT students unless they get an O in Potions. I can't be an auror without NEWT potions."

"We'll cross that bridge when we reach it, Harry," Albus replied. "The scores won't come for another month. No use worrying yet."

"Exactly," Minerva agreed. "We're proud of you, no matter what."

"Oh yeah?" Harry countered. "What'd you get on your OWLs?"

Albus and Minerva looked at each other warily. "Ten O's," they replied in unison.

"Yeah," Harry said, feigning a dejected façade.

"Harry, you've already accomplished more than I ever will," Minerva explained. "It isn't fair to draw a comparison."

They were thankfully interrupted by an owl tapping on the kitchen window. Albus let the bird in, untied the letter from its leg and gave it a bit of toast before it flew away.

"It's from Filius," Albus announced.

Minerva frowned. If Flitwick needed to contact them, something was wrong at Hogwarts. It couldn't be an emergency, however, or he wouldn't have sent an owl.

Albus summed up the contents of the letter. "The floo network is malfunctioning. The ministry is sending someone to inspect our system in the castle. Filius thinks perhaps we should be present."

"Then we'll be there, I suppose. I wonder what's wrong with the floo. That seems odd…" Minerva pondered.

"Nevertheless, we shall have to apparate over at three this afternoon."

Minerva scoffed. "Leave it to the ministry to ruin our anniversary."

Harry popped his head up. "It's your anniversary?"

Albus smiled. "Yes, twenty-five years ago today, I married the most beautiful and most clever witch on the face of this earth." He stood beside Minerva and gave her a soft kiss on her temple.

She laughed. "If I really were so pretty and clever, it wouldn't have taken you fifteen years to propose."

"Fifteen years? Uncle Al, what took you so long?" Harry teased.

"Well in retrospect, we should have gotten married sooner, certainly. But I didn't want to rush you, my dear," Albus defended.

"Yes, believe it or not, Harry, but it took years to convince him that I was actually in love with him and had no plans of ever leaving him."

Harry laughed.

Albus rolled his eyes. "Alright, enough making fun of the old fool."

Minerva placed a sweet peck on the tip of his nose. "You are not an old fool. I wouldn't have married you if you were. But I did, because I love you, truly, deeply, madly, and for the rest of my life."

They gazed lovingly into each other's eyes, making Harry feel mildly uncomfortable. "Erm…I'll wash the dishes, shall I?" They didn't seem to register anything he said, so Harry cleaned the breakfast things and went to his room.

Harry wrote a letter to "Snuffles," who was keeping a low profile in Ireland for the summer. He sent Hedwig with the letter and a parcel of food, and then took his Firebolt outside to fly around the island for a while and practice some new Quidditch maneuvers.

Albus and Minerva, who had resigned themselves to not doing anything special due to the interruption in the middle of the day, sat in the parlor playing a friendly game of chess. Albus was beating Minerva, and she did not want lose. Feeling rather cheeky, she leaned back and stretched rather provocatively, taking her hair out of its confines.

The stress of the recent war had finally given her long ebony locks a few streaks of gray. Albus had jokingly said how he appreciated her gray hair, as it made him feel less self-conscious about being much older than his wife. The gray dismayed her at first, but Albus really didn't seem to mind, and seeing as his was the only opinion that mattered, Minerva took aging in stride.

Albus looked up to find his gorgeous wife, hair wonderfully loose, lying suggestively across the armchair and staring at him with a sexy sparkle in her green eyes. Albus grinned. "Your move, my dear."

Minerva casually moved her queen to capture Albus' rook and shifted her focus out the window to watch Harry on his broomstick. "He really is a marvelous flyer," she commented. "He'll be so excited to find out he's been made Captain."

Albus didn't respond, trying to concentrate on the game. He was distracted, however, when she very purposefully crossed her legs in such a manner that the hem of her dress was pushed up to reveal quite a bit of her left leg.

"Mrs. Dumbledore, I believe you're teasing me."

She merely smiled, captured his white bishop and put him in check. Albus' chess pieces began shouting at him to pay closer attention. He failed to heed their warnings and moved his king in the wrong direction.

"Checkmate!" Minerva proclaimed.

Albus sighed down at the chess board. "Bested by my better half once again. Although I cannot despair, seeing as you are my prize whether I win or lose." He stood up from the table to come kiss her. "Seeing as you are the victor of the day, how about if I make lunch?"

"Lovely idea. Thank you," Minerva replied as he gave her a congratulatory kiss.

After their salad and sandwiches, Minerva went upstairs to change. Albus followed her, leaving Harry once more to his own devices. He didn't mind, however. He had a lot to do this afternoon.

Upstairs in their room, Albus sat on the bed. "Why do you need to change?"

She looked down at her summer indigo dress. "It isn't very appropriate for meeting a ministry official."

"But you look lovely. Even if the neckline is a bit high for my taste," Albus asserted, raising his eyebrows suggestively.

She shook her head at his teasing. "Just because you don't mind my horrid scars doesn't mean anyone else wants to see them."

Albus suddenly looked at her very seriously and took her in his arms. He slid the dress from her shoulders, kissing down her neck as he exposed more of her flesh. The angry red scars from two years before marred the creamy skin. He gently caressed them, whispering poetic endearments as he went. "You are strong and brave and absolutely beautiful." He made his way back up to her mouth, ending his ministrations with a heart-melting, mind-numbing kiss.

When he pulled away, Minerva was flushed and tousled, the very picture of a ravished woman. Albus smiled at the evidence of his affections. "Keep the dress on. It is our anniversary, after all."

She sighed in concession. "Alright, fine. At least let me put my hair back before we go."

"Oh, if you must," he complained good-naturedly.

Ten minutes later, the Dumbledores were off. Minerva was a bit wary of leaving Harry alone on the island. Both Albus and Harry assured her that at nearly sixteen, he could be alone in the house for a few hours. When he saw them disapparate, he ran into the sitting room, threw some floo powder in the fireplace and shouted into the green flames, "Hogwarts!"

Albus and Minerva trudged up to the castle from the gates, hand in hand. As Albus said, it was their anniversary, after all. They were met in the Entrance Hall by Flitwick. He had a wide grin on his face.

"Good afternoon, Filius. Is the ministry man here yet?" Minerva asked in greeting.

He merely smiled, oddly. "In the Great Hall," was all he said.

Albus and Minerva were rather curious. Albus opened the grand double doors. They were met by dozens of friends and colleagues shouting, "SURPRISE!"

The Great Hall was lavishly decorated all in silver. Sparkling silver flowers were everywhere. Shining silver streamers were attached to the floating candles, which had also been turned silver. The long House tables were gone, replaced by several smaller round tables, all decorated silver as well.

Harry stood in front of the crowd, beaming at his shocked aunt and uncle. "Happy silver anniversary!"

Filius came in behind the Dumbledores. "The floo is fine. That's actually how we got everyone here. Harry's been planning this for months."

"Yeah, I wasn't really upset this morning. I just didn't want to give away the surprise by acting too excited."

Albus and Minerva both gave him a big hug. "You wonderful boy. Thank you."

Everyone sat down and Harry started off the champagne toast, although he and the other underage students had butterbeer. "I've only known for a year that Professor McGonagall is my aunt, but she's always taken care of me since the day I met her. And everyone knows my Uncle Al is the greatest wizard who ever lived. Together, they're strong and brave and powerful, and we all know that. But most importantly, what not everyone gets to see is that they're both full of love. They love each other more than anything else in this world. I'm so lucky to be able to spend so much time with them and see how strong their love really is. Happy anniversary."

Minerva had tears in her eyes. Even Albus was getting a little misty.

Poppy stood up next. "I met Minerva when I was a third year in school. She tutored me and dozens of other students in Transfiguration while Dumbledore was off saving the world, which we all know he does so well. She was not only the most clever witch I'd ever met, but an amazing teacher and incredibly kind and patient. I knew even then that she was madly in love with our attractive Transfiguration professor. And while every girl had a crush on him at one time or another, I always knew that only Minerva could ever be good enough to receive his adoration in return. When I came to work here forty years ago, anyone could see that I was right. Every day since, Albus and Minerva light up when they see each other like only people in love can do. Through war and tragedy and heartbreak, their love has remained a constant in this world. We're all so happy for you both. Congratulations, my dear friends." She sat back down but quickly jumped up again. "Oh and Minerva, I was lucky enough to be your maid of honor twenty-five years ago. Will you do the same for me at Christmas?"

Minerva smiled and nodded enthusiastically, prompting Poppy to run over and give her best friend a big hug.

More people gave lovely speeches, including Hagrid, Arthur Weasley, Tonks, Pomona Sprout and, to Minerva's chagrin, Sibyl Trelawney.

Flitwick was the last to stand. "Twenty-five years ago to the day, a very small group of people gathered in a clearing in the forest. Due to the danger of the times and the private nature of the bride and groom, the most beautiful wedding I've ever seen was performed in secret. But due to a good deal of research and practice on my part, you can now all witness the wedding of Albus Dumbledore and Minerva McGonagall."

Filius pulled out his wand and pulled a memory from the penseive sitting beside him. With some complicated wand movements and various mutterings, the memory expanded to fill the Great Hall.

Poppy, Alastor, Aberforth, Hagrid, Flitwick, Sprout, Albus and Minerva witnessed their younger selves at the wedding. Albus was choked up to see Bathilda Bagshot and the Flamels, who had since passed. Minerva was in awe of how beautiful she had looked. Her hair and makeup were so perfectly executed by Pernelle, and her dress fit her like a dream. She was so caught up in everything else at the time to take appreciation in her own appearance. Albus, of course, looked incredible. He still had a great deal of auburn in his hair and beard at the time, and both were much shorter. What hadn't changed, however, was the way the two of them looked at each other.

Everyone in the room who hadn't been at the ceremony (some of whom hadn't even been born yet) watched the couple exchange their beautiful vows. Many had tears in their eyes at the sentimentality of their personal words. When they were pronounced man and wife, the room erupted into applause.

When the memory faded away, Flitwick stood up once again. "Now, as you could all see, the new Mr. and Mrs. Dumbledore did not get to have a wedding dance. Twenty-five years later, I think it's time they had one. Albus once told me that he and Minerva shared a short dance at her graduation to a beautiful old song. At the time, neither knew if they would ever meet again, but fate had other plans for these two. This song represents treating every moment with the one you love as though it could be the last. Whether it is graduation, the Yule Ball, a daytrip to Venice, or just another Tuesday at Hogwarts, Albus and Minerva treasure their time together. So now, dancing what surely won't be their last dance, Mr. and Mrs. Dumbledore!"

The strains of "For All We Know" began softly playing. The couple, rather embarrassed from all the attention, took their place in the center of the Hall. Just as with every time they danced, they were quickly lost in the romance between them. The group was mesmerized. They were just so beautiful to watch, seeing the love radiate from their smiles.

At the insistence of the guests, Albus ended the dance by dipping his wife low and kissing her, inciting another round of applause (and catcalls from the Weasley twins).

The party ate an early dinner all together, masterfully prepared by the house-elves, enjoying spending time will all their friends.

Near the end of the evening, Molly Weasley came up to Minerva. "You know, I had no idea that you got married while I was in school!"

"Yes, we did a rather good job of keeping it quiet. I'm just glad that I got married before you did!" Minerva joked.

Molly smiled. "Not too long before. Arthur and I celebrate our twenty-fifth next year, although I doubt we'll have anything as nice as this. It was so wonderful for Harry to plan this for you both. He's such a good boy."

Minerva looked over to where Harry was sitting and talking to Ginny Weasley. "He is indeed a very good boy. I'm glad you like him because I can almost guarantee that he'll end up a part of your family."

Molly followed Minerva's gaze and smiled wider. "Oh I hope you're right. I couldn't hope for anyone better for her."

"I'm rather good at predicting these things. I told Albus almost thirty years ago that you and Arthur would end up together with a big bunch of children. And I picked out James and Lily for each other during their first year."

Molly laughed. "My, you are good. Listen, Minerva, Arthur and I will take Harry home with us for the night so you and Albus can have some time alone. Come over for tea anytime tomorrow to pick him up."

"Oh thank you, Molly. That would be wonderful."

"It's my pleasure. You and Albus deserve it."

A little while later, Albus and Minerva were nearly forced to go home. They wanted to help clean up, but Flitwick and Moody wouldn't hear of it. They apparated back to the island together. Albus scooped Minerva into his arms with a sly grin. "I think it's time for bed, Mrs. Dumbledore."

Minerva shook her head. "No. Let's go to the beach." Her smile matched his.

Albus laughed and took her to Ecstasy Shore where, once again, the beach proved worthy of its name.


	42. Chapter 42

A/N: Short filler chapter for you all. I thought it'd be interesting to see the family dynamic between everyone. Please review! Also, only three more chapters...I don't know what I'll do when TDM is over! Thank you so much to everyone who has been reading and reviewing. I love you all!

Chapter 42: Family Matters

June 30th, 1997

Minerva was trying, she really was. But she was used to being in charge of things in her own home. Albus ran Hogwarts, but Minerva ran the island. In most instances, Albus let her make decisions regarding Harry and their family.

After all, it was her idea to have Sirius stay with them for the summer. It was important that Harry have his godfather in his life. But despite an eleven year stint in Azkaban, Sirius Black was still Sirius Black. He and Harry went gallivanting all over, doing dangerous and stupid things, no matter what Minerva said to try and dissuade them.

Albus was no help. He remained very quiet this summer, presumably because his wife spent most of her time shouting. When pressed on the subject, he would simply shrug and say something useless like "Boys will be boys," or "Don't fret, my dear," or the worst, "You were the one who invited him."

Finally she snapped. "SIRIUS ORION BLACK! I WILL NOT ALLOW YOU TO TURN HARRY INTO YOUR NEW PLAYMATE! HE IS NOT HIS FATHER, AND NO MATTER WHAT MISCHIEF YOU GET INTO, YOU CANNOT BRING JAMES BACK!"

Sirius just stared at her, slack-jawed. She had never yelled at him like that, even when he was a student. Although, a small part of him noted how her cheeks got a rosy glow when she was furious. It was quite attractive. He had the good sense not to mention it at that particular moment.

Harry overheard the outburst from his room—how could he not? "I'm not my dad. Sirius knows that. We're just trying to have some fun. You can't control me, Aunt Min, even though I know how much you want to." Harry stormed out of the house and into the forest.

Minerva went to follow, but Sirius stopped her. "I'll go. I'm real sorry, Minerva. Just let me deal with this one, please."

He ran into the forest after Harry, leaving Minerva slightly stunned. She looked around the kitchen. Albus obviously hadn't heard the exchange, or he would have come to speak to her. Minerva made a quick decision. A silver tabby sprinted swiftly after her nephew and his godfather.

She found them sitting on a fallen tree in a clearing. Minerva silent climbed up a tree so she could overhear the conversation below without being noticed.

"Harry, what's bothering you? You've never spoken to your aunt that way," Sirius noted.

"Well look how she was talking to you! She's got no right to say those things to you. All that rubbish about you treating me like my dad," Harry snarled. He, like his Scottish aunt, had quite a temper.

Sirius sighed. "I think she's right. I've been foolish with you, and I'm sorry. Sometimes, I do think you're James. You're so much like him. But you are your own person, and Minerva was right in reminding me of that."

"Oh so you're glad she yelled at you?" Harry scoffed.

"Yes." Harry couldn't believe what he was hearing. Sirius continued, "She never gets angry without a reason. When I was a boy, she was the only teacher who never let me get away with anything, no matter how I tried to charm her. I shudder to think the type of person I'd be without all those detentions. Minerva McGonagall is the most responsible, strong woman I've ever met. She is also incredibly kind and compassionate, as you well know. On the worst day of my life, she was there for me. She and your parents saved me."

"Is that when my godmother was killed?" Harry asked softly.

"Yes. Paige Diggory. You'd have loved her, Harry. She was the best. Funny and beautiful and fiercely clever. Your Ginny reminds me of her a bit. How're things going with her, by the way?"

"Uh, great, I guess. We're both on the Quidditch team and, you know, we're both in Gryffindor, and so we see each other a lot during the year and stuff."

"Paige was in Ravenclaw, so we had to sneak around a lot. Your dear aunt was usually the one who caught us, actually," Sirius laughed, remembering all the wonderful trouble he got into for snogging his girlfriend anywhere and everywhere.

Harry wasn't really sure what to say to that.

Sirius awkwardly cleared his throat. "Right. So maybe you should go talk to your aunt…"

"Yeah, you're right. Thanks, Sirius. I'll see you later." Harry trudged off toward the house while Sirius stayed behind.

Minerva gingerly jumped down from her tree branch and transformed. "Thank you, Sirius."

He whirled around to face her. He blushed slightly. "You heard all that?" She nodded. "Oh. Well I meant every word. I've never said it, but I appreciate everything you've done for me. So thank you."

Minerva closed the distance between them to give him a hug, which he gratefully returned. Sirius grinned. "Just like in my dreams, dear Minerva."

She pulled away in a huff. "What on earth is wrong with you?"

He laughed. "Sorry, I couldn't resist. Old habits, you know."

Minerva rolled her eyes. "I'll never understand."

"It's very simple. You are a beautiful woman. I've always thought so. And you are far too uptight. Flirting with you is incredibly entertaining for me."

She shook her head in exasperation. "Come on back to the house. Harry will be looking for me. Do what you like as long as you hold a civil tongue and keep your hands to yourself."

"On my honor, Professor." Sirius bowed low and followed Minerva back to the cottage.

On the other side of the island, Harry wandered around, searching for his aunt. He knew he had hurt her feelings and the fact that he couldn't find her was rather worrying. While crossing the beach, he heard some rustling coming from a cave. Harry went to investigate.

Albus was pacing in the cave, as he had been doing all day.

"Uncle Al?"

"Oh hello, Harry. Come join me, if you like."

Harry tentatively entered the cavern. "Are you ok? You've been kinda…off…lately."

Albus sighed. "I know. I'm sorry. I've just been thinking quite a bit lately. I have a tendency to get carried away with distressing thoughts."

"What kind of thoughts?"

Albus sat down on a rock. "Do you know the name of this cave?" Harry shook his head. "We named it Catharine Cove. After our daughter."

This was news to Harry. "You had a daughter?"

"Yes. Catharine Ariana Charlotte McGonagall Dumbledore. Long name, like mine. Minerva had complications with the pregnancy and lost the baby a month before she was due. Madam Pomfrey saved your aunt's life, but as a result, she couldn't have any more children."

"Oh. I'm sorry," Harry responded awkwardly. However, Harry understood all too well about the loss of loved ones. Although, losing a child was far different from losing one's parents.

"Catharine would have been thirty-five this year."

"Thirty-five?" Harry knew very well that Albus and Minerva had only been married for twenty-six years.

"Yes, well that is beside the point. I'm just glad your aunt has you and Sirius to distract her. This time of year is always hard for her as well. Usually more so for her than for me."

"But you're usually fine over the summer," Harry commented. "You're not usually…in a cave…"

Albus chuckled. "True. But as I said, I have a tendency to get caught up in distressing thoughts. Do you know that I started teaching at Hogwarts when I was thirty-five? Minerva was pregnant when she was thirty-five. Catharine never had any of the experiences that we had or that you will have." He sighed sadly. "I apologize, Harry. Sometimes I just miss her more than other times."

"That's ok. I'm glad I know now. I sort always wondered why you didn't have kids."

Albus looked at Harry very seriously. "Minerva never got to be a mother, and she would have been wonderful at it. You are the closest thing she has to a child of her own. So if she ever seems a bit too overprotective, it's just because she loves you, and she's terrified that she will lose you like she has lost everyone else in her family."

"I know. I've actually got to find her…"

Albus stood up. "I'll come with you. I've spent far too much time brooding. It's the summer holidays. We should be having fun."

The two walked back to the house much happier. They chatted about Hogwarts. Harry was doing very well in all his classes, especially Defense and Transfiguration. It seems that spending the summers with your professor leads to higher marks. Harry had even been able to take NEWT Potions. Hermione Granger was the only student to receive an O on her Potions OWL. Therefore, Snape was forced to allow Harry and Ron, who had both gotten E's, to join the class.

Minerva saw them from the window and came outside to meet them. "Where have you two been?" she asked, giving Albus a kiss on the cheek.

"Aunt Min, can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Of course, Harry." They went into the dining room for some privacy. "What's on your mind, dear?" She already knew, but thought that she'd extend the courtesy of asking.

"I'm really sorry about what I said earlier. I know you're just looking out for what's best for me. I love you." He gave her a big hug. "I'm never going anywhere. You'll never lose me, Aunt Min," he said, voice slightly muffled from the hug.

"Thank you, Harry. I love you." It was all she could say without getting too emotional. Emotions were running high enough lately. No use having a hysterical woman added to the mix. "Now go find Sirius and have some fun. I'll see you for dinner, dear."

Harry and Sirius went back outside, and Minerva went to find Albus. He was in the sitting room, casually flipping through a book. She came behind his chair and put her arms around his neck. "Where have you been all day?" she asked.

"The Cove," he replied simply, taking her hand and leading her around to sit on his lap, which she did happily.

Minerva nodded in comprehension. "I thought about her when I woke up, but I've been a bit distracted since then. Did you do whatever you needed to do?"

"Yes. Harry found me. I told him."

"He deserves to know. I'm not sure I could have done it, so thank you." She leaned into his embrace and sighed in contentment. "It's been a very interesting day. I missed you."

"I'm sorry. I usually don't like to leave you on this day, but I just needed some time alone." Albus held her closer, rubbing her back in small circles.

"I understand. I miss her all the time."

"As do I. But we have each other, and we have Harry."

Minerva smiled. Yes, they did have each other and Harry. That was all she could ask for. "I love you, Albus."

He placed a kiss on her forehead. "I love you, Minerva."

Later, as a nice treat, Sirius and Harry made dinner. The four had a nice meal, talking and laughing all together. At the end of the night, Albus, Minerva, Harry, and Sirius each had a deeper understanding of their little family and their place in it.


	43. Chapter 43

A/N: We have some family fun for us all. As I'm sure you can tell, we're almost done with TDM. One more chapter and an epilogue. Thank you so much to everyone for reading and reviewing. Your support keeps me going. Enjoy!

Chapter 43: Birthday Celebrations

July 31st, 1997

"Happy birthday!"

Harry sat at the head of the long table, beaming as Molly Weasley placed a giant Snitch-shaped cake in front of him.

Harry's friends and family gathered around him for his seventeenth birthday. Albus and Minerva hosted the party on the island, and they were very pleased that everyone important to Harry could come for the day.

Earlier, all the Weasleys had come over with Hermione. Harry, Ron, Ginny, Fred, George, and Charlie all played a game of Quidditch, while Hermione watched, not being one for brooms. Molly and Minerva were both very busy in the kitchen. Sirius, Arthur and Albus prepared the large table outside. Poppy and Alastor came by later, as well as Remus and a very pregnant Tonks.

Over the years, Molly and Minerva had developed a very good relationship due to Harry's friendship with Ron. Minerva had always liked Molly when she was a student, and she loved having her as a close friend.

Recently, they had bonded over Harry and Ginny's romance. The pair had gotten together over the Christmas holidays, much to everyone's joy. They were perfect for one another. Minerva smiled widely whenever she saw the couple; she had envisioned these two together, just as she had predicted the marriages of each of their parents.

Hermione came to help in the Dumbledores' kitchen, only to find Molly and Minerva gossiping. Molly immediately accosted Hermione. "Hermione, dear, do you know how serious Harry and Ginny are? She is only sixteen years old, after all."

Minerva laughed. "Molly Prewitt, need I remind you of how many times I caught you and Arthur together when you were sixteen?"

Mrs. Weasley blushed bright red. "Yes, well, there was a war going on. We're all safe now. No need to rush things. I just want to make sure they're being responsible."

Hermione fidgeted nervously. "Um they're being responsible. Harry is very polite, and they're very happy."

"You see? I told you they were fine. Hermione didn't come in here to be embarrassed," Minerva insisted. "Why don't you chop the vegetables, dear?"

Hermione did as she was asked. After a few moments, Minerva came up next to her. "So are you and Mr. Weasley together yet?"

She nearly sliced off her finger in surprise. "I…we…" Hermione stuttered.

"What happened to not embarrassing her, Minerva?" Molly laughed. "But in all seriousness, Hermione, I love my Ronny dearly, but he can be an idiot sometimes. I know he's always liked you, so if he hasn't made a move yet, just give him time. I will love having you as a daughter-in-law."

Poor Hermione just stared like a frightened deer. Minerva took pity on her. "I'm sorry. It is none of our business. You can go outside, if you like. We won't be offended."

As the bushy hair disappeared in the doorway, none other than Ron Weasley came into the kitchen. "What's wrong with her?"

"Ron, is Hermione your girlfriend?" Molly asked bluntly.

He flushed pink. "Did Fred and George tell you that? I'll kill them!"

"So you two are together?" his mother demanded.

"Did she say we weren't?"

"Answer the question, Ronald."

"Well, yeah, I guess."

"There is no guessing involved!" Molly was raising her voice now in frustration with her youngest son. "Go talk to her this instant and clarify things. No woman likes being unsure of a man's affections."

"Can I get a drink of water first?"

Minerva conjured a glass and filled it with water from her wand, handing it to Ron. Molly pushed him out the door.

The two women continued cooking dinner. The Quidditch game outside had ended, and the rest of the players came inside for a rest before dinner.

Fred and George entered the kitchen. "Mum," George said, "Your little Ronnikins is out snogging his girlfriend for all the neighbors to see."

Minerva smirked. "We haven't got any neighbors, Mr. Weasley."

"True. I say let them carry on then," Fred offered.

Molly sighed as she nonchalantly mixed some cake batter. "As long as they wash up before dinner, I don't mind. They're both adults."

"They might as well have their fun now. I'll show no mercy if they have the same lack of decorum at Hogwarts," Minerva added.

Fred Weasley put his hand on her shoulder. "You know Professor, I like seeing you outside of school. You're sort of fun."

"I've always thought so." Albus appeared in the doorway.

The Weasley twins grinned and left the room. Albus gave his wife a kiss on the cheek. "Anything I can do to help?"

"Dinner will be ready in an hour. Why don't you gather everyone in the sitting room so Harry can open his presents? We'll be there in a moment," Minerva responded.

Harry was soon surrounded by a mountain of presents. All his gifts were fantastic, most notably a large box of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes from Fred and George, and a highly specialized Sneakoscope from Moody. Minerva's gift to Harry was the most sentimental. Seventeen year old wizards traditionally received a watch for their birthdays. Minerva had saved her father's old pocket watch for years, hoping to pass it on. Harry had never owned anything of his great-grandfather's, and he loved the watch.

They ate dinner outside at the magically enlarged table. Laughter rang out as they all talked and joked with one another. Albus watched the scene with a big smile. He usually wasn't so sentimental, but there was something quite maudlin about sitting at a table of three generations of people, all of whom he had witnessed go though his school.

Harry was at the head of the table. He was a very happy young man, and Albus and Minerva couldn't be prouder. He knew that a part of Minerva was sad today. This would be his last summer with them. After his graduation, he would surely be accepted into the auror program and move into a home of his own. Hogwarts would be quite different without Harry, Ron, and Hermione. But they still had one more year all together, for which Albus was grateful.

Across the table, Minerva caught Albus' eye. They shared a smile. He mouthed the words _I love you_ to her and she blew a kiss back at him. Harry witnessed their affectionate exchange. He reached under the table and held Ginny's hand. They smiled lovingly at one another, her warm brown eyes meeting his bright green ones.

All of the guests left late that night, leaving Harry, Albus, and Minerva alone. Sirius had gone with Remus and Tonks. The full moon was coming up, and with Tonks being eight months pregnant, Remus wanted someone else in the house to keep them safe.

The family went to bed soon after the guests' departure. August 1st was another big day. Before retiring, Minerva knocked on Harry's door, and he let her in.

"Hey Aunt Min. Listen, thanks for the party. It was great. And the watch means a lot to me."

"I'm glad you enjoyed, Harry. My dad would be very proud for you to carry his old watch. He designed it himself, actually. The planets in the watch face change to match their actual positions in the night sky, and the opposite face works like a Rememberall, glowing red if you've forgotten something."

"Wow! That's great! So, speaking of gifts, what did you get Uncle Al for his birthday?"

Minerva grinned. "I think I did rather well this year. You'll just have to wait and see. And don't forget that we're going to Aberforth's for supper, so prepare yourself."

"Aunt Min, it's really not that bad," Harry insisted.

"Well, he likes you…"

"He doesn't like you?"

Minerva sighed. "We tolerate each other. We both care for Albus, so we get along well enough. Let's just say I'm lucky to have the elder Dumbledore."

Harry laughed. "Whatever you say. Oh and I'm going to cook breakfast tomorrow."

She raised her eyebrows skeptically. "Oh?"

"Yeah, I'm seventeen now. I can use magic. Don't worry. It'll be fine."

"Alright, I trust you, Harry. I'll see you in the morning." She gave him a hug and kissed his cheek. "Happy birthday."

"Thanks, Aunt Min. Goodnight."

Harry fell asleep very happy. He had just spent the whole day with all of his favorite people. His best friends had _finally_ made their relationship official. He had a girlfriend he loved more than anything. He had what he always wanted: a happy family.

Minerva woke Albus early the next morning in the most loving way she knew how. They got out of the shower together awhile later and were greeted by the scent of pancakes wafting from below. They dressed and went down to investigate what Harry was doing in the kitchen.

Their boy was hard at work, flicking his wand this way and that over the stove, dishes, and sink.

"What's all this?" Albus asked.

Harry put a plate on the dining table. "I made breakfast!" There was a huge chocolate chip pancake on the plate. _Happy Birthday Uncle Al_ was spelled out in chocolate syrup. "Cooking is loads easier with magic," he commented.

Albus beamed. "Thank you, Harry."

"This looks wonderful," Minerva remarked as Harry set down plates for himself and his aunt. "Do you need any help, dear?"

"No, I'm fine. Hermione taught me the spells I need. You did plenty for me yesterday, so now it's my turn. You two eat, and I'll sit down in a second."

Breakfast was delicious. Harry did a great job, and he cleaned everything himself. Neither Albus nor Minerva had to lift a finger.

Albus eagerly opened his presents soon after breakfast. Harry got him two pairs of thick woolen socks. One pair was bright purple with red phoenixes on them, and the other pair was red and gold striped that roared like the Gryffindor lion when they got too dirty. Minerva gave her husband a box of Chocolate Frogs. Whenever he opened one, it sang "Happy Birthday" in her own soft soprano voice. He loved the thought as well as the complexity of the charm she had put on each candy.

After a lazy, relaxing day, the family gathered around the fireplace to floo to the Hog's Head. Harry went through first. Aberforth was waiting by his fireplace.

"Hey, Ab," Harry greeted. "Uncle Al and Aunt Min are coming in just a minute."

"They're probably busy snogging," he said bitterly.

Minerva caught his comment as she floo-ed in. "Certainly not!"

Aberforth looked her up and down and did the same to Albus when he came in, looking for evidence of their heavy petting that was usually visible when they were late for dinner with him. He narrowed his eyes. "Yeah, probably too old to snog, anyway."

"Certainly not!" Albus cried, imitating Minerva's tone. Just to prove his point, he grabbed her and dipped her low, kissing her deeply.

Aberforth barked with laughter, and Harry cleared his throat awkwardly. "I'm glad you guys love each other, but could you not do that when I'm here?"

Albus let his wife up. "But it's my birthday," he pouted.

Minerva rolled her eyes and ignored his childishness. "What's for dinner, Ab?"

They ate a fantastic beef roast with elf-made wine and a big chocolate cake for dessert. All four ate until they were stuffed.

"I eat enough cake over the summer to last the whole year!" Minerva exclaimed.

"Minerva, I will never understand how you can think such a thing," Albus joked.

"And I will never understand your irrational sweet tooth," she countered.

He chuckled. "Very well. I suppose there has to be one thing we don't agree upon." He turned to his brother. "Aberforth, thank you for an incredible meal, as always. But we must go. Harry has to get his school things in London tomorrow before going to the Weasley's, and Minerva and I must return to Hogwarts."

Aberforth nodded. "Glad you liked it. Happy birthday and all that."

Minerva and Harry thanked Aberforth as well and said their goodbyes.

When they all returned to the island, Albus pulled Harry and Minerva into a hug. "Thank you both for a wonderful birthday."

"It is our pleasure, Albus. You deserve all the happiness in the world," Minerva said, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"And you both give that to me. We are fortunate to have each other."

Harry smiled in agreement. They were fortunate indeed.


	44. Chapter 44

A/N: As my summary says, this story ends after Harry's seventh year. You can tell the chapter title, that the end has come. BUT FEAR NOT! THERE WILL BE AN EPILOGUE! I had a great time writing this chapter. Lots of feelings floating around here. The end of this chapter forced me to examine some things that I haven't had to think about before, and I found it rather theraputic. Please, please, please review with your thoughts on this chapter. Your words of criticism and encouragement mean more than you know. So on to the chapter...

Chapter 44: Graduation

June 11th, 1998

"Fellow graduates, today we go into the world. The past seven years have prepared us for this. Our exam results prove what we know and what we can do, but we are more than scores on a scroll of parchment. The friends we have made, the experiences we've had, and the hardships we've faced have taught us just as much as our courses. We are joining society as strong, able, and worthy witches and wizards. Congratulations graduates. I know we will all leave our mark on the world as we have left our mark at Hogwarts."

The crowd applauded Hermione Granger. She was both Head Girl and Valedictorian, just as Minerva had been fifty two years earlier.

Head Boy this year was, surprisingly, Draco Malfoy. After the fall of Lord Voldemort, Lucius Malfoy had spent a month in Azkaban for his past crimes. Draco, like the other offspring of convicted Death Eaters, had been ostracized at Hogwarts. But unlike others in their position, Draco and the rest of the Malfoy family had endeavored to make amends. The Malfoy Foundation had been set up to give aid to the magical victims of Voldemort's terror. Draco's marks in school had improved, and he had proved an excellent prefect and Head Boy. Albus was very proud. It was students like Draco that made him love being an educator.

Albus gave a few remarks and called the four Heads of House up to the stage. Just as when they had been sorted, the students' names were called in alphabetical order. One by one, they received their diplomas from their Head of House.

Minerva was so proud of her cubs. These eight students were among her favorites she had ever taught. Of course, she was biased, seeing as her own nephew was graduating this year.

When Harry Potter's name was called, everyone cheered. Minerva gave him a big hug when she handed him his diploma. _It's a miracle he's alive to graduate, if his first few years here were anything to go by…_ Minerva mused. Even after Voldemort's downfall, that boy attracted trouble like no one else.

Ron Weasley was the last Gryffindor to be called up. All his siblings had come with their parents to support him. Fred and George hollered and cheered, even going so far as to stand atop their chairs to show their pride in their youngest brother. Everyone laughed, and Ron turned bright red as Minerva gave him a small hug.

Just as with every graduation, the families went into Hogsmead to shop and have a few drinks while the students went back to their dormitories to get ready for the dance.

Minerva was running around the Great Hall supervising the decorations. She had to keep busy to distract her mind from the sadness she was feeling. Harry was leaving. She would see him again, of course, but the idea of not having him around everyday depressed her.

She was in the midst of shouting at a house-elf to raise the flower garland when she was grabbed by the arm and dragged out of the Great Hall.

"Albus! I have work to do! Let me go!"

"No." He took her up to his office, ignoring all of her protests. "Sit, please."

She sat, her lips tightly pressed together with anger. Albus conjured a cup of tea and a plate of ginger newts and gave them to Minerva. She stared at him with fire in her eyes.

"Drink your tea and have a biscuit."

"Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, I haven't time for this!" She put the tea and biscuits on the desk and stood up to leave.

Albus, not surprisingly, stopped her. "Just take a few minutes, my dear. You are working yourself far too hard, and as your husband, I must stop you before you run yourself ragged." She didn't respond. Her jaw was set in a very stubborn fashion. "Just indulge me, Minerva."

The slight pleading in his voice convinced her to sit back down. She silently sipped the tea which, if truth be told, was very calming. Albus came behind her chair to massage her shoulders. He felt her relax, and he pulled the pins out of her hair.

Minerva felt her hair tumble down around her shoulders. "Oh no you don't! I said I'd drink the tea and eat a ginger newt. I have to get back to the Great Hall. Stop trying to distract me!" She stood up once more.

He caught her by the arms. "My dear, I wasn't kidding when I said you were working too hard. The house-elves know what to do. I know you want everything to be perfect for Harry and his classmates, but you needn't worry so much. Everything will be wonderful. Please just enjoy yourself tonight." He smiled kindly and looked straight into her eyes.

_Damn those eyes of his._ Even after over fifty years, every twinkle of his sapphire eyes melted her heart. Minerva leaned into his embrace, resting her head on his chest. He gently stroked her wavy hair, and she sighed happily. "Albus, you're wonderful."

He chuckled. "You inspire the best in any man, my love."

"I'm lucky to have you. I love you." She leaned up to give him a soft kiss.

"And I love you. Why don't you have a bath and relax before you have to get dressed? I'll check on the decorations."

"What a good idea. Thank you." Minerva went upstairs to her bath suite and took a long soak.

A few hours later, Albus was sucking on a lemon drop in his sitting room, waiting for Minerva. "I hate to rush you, my dear, but we're going to be late," he called.

From the bedroom, Minerva called back, "I'm having some trouble with my dress. You go down, and I'll be there as soon as I can."

"Can I do anything to help?" he asked, making for the door.

"Oh no, I'll be fine. But it won't do for us both to be tardy."

"If you're sure…"

"I am. I'll see you soon, darling."

Minerva heard Albus leave and sighed in relief. With a smile in the mirror, she went back to transfiguring her dress.

Albus was puzzled. Minerva always wore the same simple black dress to graduation. There should have been no problem with it. Ever since her injuries from Umbridge, Minerva didn't like to put too much stock in her appearance, much to Albus' dismay. But no matter how he tried to convince her of how beautiful she was, she didn't ever want to draw attention to herself anymore.

At least, that's what he thought.

Albus was in conversation with a group of parents when he noticed an ethereal vision walk into the Great Hall. He was immediately transported back fifty two years in the past. His Minerva was wearing the same scarlet dress she had worn for her own graduation, albeit more age appropriate. Her hair was done up the same way. When their eyes met, she smiled just as she had when she was eighteen.

Every eye on the room was on her. She either didn't notice or didn't care. He made his way toward her, his heart fluttering wildly.

"Good evening, Professor Dumbledore," she said demurely.

"Good evening Miss McGonagall." He kissed her hand. "May I say you look lovely tonight?"

"Thank you, sir." She smiled widely, happy that he was playing along with her little game. She wasn't surprised that he remembered exactly what they had said to each other, just as she did.

"Would you like to dance?"

She nodded and allowed him to lead her to the dance floor.

As they danced, Albus could help beaming. "This is all very familiar, my dear."

"But so much better, knowing I won't be going to bed alone tonight," she replied with a wink.

"Very true. You know, the first time you wore this dress was the first time I saw you as a woman and not as a student. If I were another sort of man, I'd have professed my love for you before the end of our dance."

"And I'd have loved you right back. But I'm very glad you're the sort of man you are. I wouldn't trade what we've had for anything."

"Nor would I." He pulled her closer and danced cheek to cheek with his gorgeous wife.

When the song ended, they parted to mingle with the graduates and their families. The men ogled her, but thankfully only Arthur Weasley commented on how pretty she looked; she would been very uncomfortable to have been complemented by anyone she was less friendly with. After all, this dress was for Albus, just as it had been when she graduated. The neckline was much higher to cover her scars, but the rest of the scarlet dress remained unaltered. She was happy she still had such a wonderful effect on the man she loved so much.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a tap on her shoulder. "Aunt Min, would you like to dance?"

She gazed at Harry incredulously. "Harry, I know you don't dance."

He grinned sheepishly. "Ginny's been helping me. I think I can manage one song."

She laughed. "Lead the way, Mr. Potter."

Harry really had been practicing. He did his best to not look at his feet, and he was able to lead Minerva in a perfectly acceptable waltz. It meant a lot to her to share a dance with him at his graduation, and he knew it. Harry was glad he could thank his aunt for everything she had done for him in such a nice way.

At midnight, Albus officially ended the dance. Not many people were left by that point. The handful of students went back to their dormitories for the last time. Their families all went home or to the village inn for the night.

In typical fashion, Minerva tried to take down the decorations before going to bed. Once again, Albus had to drag her from the Great Hall. She went up to their room while he did some last minute things in his office.

Minerva sat at her vanity in her dressing gown, brushing her hair when Albus finally came up. As usual, he came behind her and kissed her cheek. Minerva noticed he had an odd look on his face.

"What's wrong, Albus?"

His brow furrowed. "I've been thinking…How would you like to be Headmistress?"

Minerva put down her hairbrush and turned to him with a frown. "Why?"

"Well you are the Deputy Headmistress. The title insinuates that you will one day take control of the school."

"Albus Dumbledore, you are the greatest Headmaster that Hogwarts has ever seen. As your Deputy, and as your wife, it is my duty to stand by you and support you. I will only become Headmistress if you physically cannot do your job. I know for a fact that you are very fit and the picture of good health, so there's no reason in the foreseeable future for you to have to step down." Her voice was firm, but not angry. He saw sadness in her eyes that he didn't quite comprehend.

"But don't you want to be Headmistress? You'd be wonderful at it," he insisted.

"Oh I don't doubt that. But do you really want to retire?"

He considered for a moment. "No, not really. But I think you deserve the chance to leave your mark here."

She took his hands in hers. "Someday I will. But you must do what is best for the school. And what is best for the school is for you to remain Headmaster as long as possible. I don't want you to step aside for me."

"If you say so," he sighed. "The idea has been weighing on me lately, and I'm glad to know your thoughts on the subject. Thank you." He kissed her cheek again.

Minerva stood up and hugged Albus close. "Let's not talk about this again for a long while. It depresses me."

"Why should it depress you?"

"Because it reminds me that one day you won't be here. I hate thinking about ever having to be without you."

He comfortingly rubbed her back. "As you said, I'm very fit and the picture of good health. The day you'll be without me is still a long ways off."

Minerva pulled back. She had tears shining in her green eyes She kissed him with all the love in her heart, as though it was the last time she would feel his touch. He responded with equal passion, urging her to understand that he was still with her and would be for a long time to come.  
>They broke away breathless. "I do believe I said I wouldn't be going to bed alone tonight. Care to join me, Headmaster?"<p>

He cupped her cheek lovingly. "Always, my darling Minerva. I love you, truly, deeply, madly, for all our yesterdays, for all our tomorrows, and for the rest of my life.

They didn't speak again that night. Their love spoke for itself.


	45. Chapter 45

A/N: This is it folks! TDM is finally coming to an end. Thank you to all my faithful readers. You guys are the reason this got finished. Special shout-out to Indigold10 aka Paige Diggory, my best friend/unofficial beta/proofreader/sounding board/spousie extraordinare! Also a big thanks to all my reviewers, especially DarthVandola, laurashley11, Princess-Amon-Rae, and Rhika. Your words of encouragement kept me going. So now on to the epilogue!

Chapter 45: Epilogue

July 4th, 2003

Albus sat beside his wife. She had tears streaming down her face. He handed her a purple handkerchief with a smile. She gratefully accepted and dried her eyes. Minerva squeezed his hand.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Harry leaned over to Ginny and sealed their marriage. Everyone cheered.

The new Mr. and Mrs. Potter went back down the aisle with the happiest grins anyone had ever seen. They were followed by the best man, Ron Weasley, and the matron of honor, a very pregnant Hermione. Ginny's other bridesmaids, Luna Lovegood and Ginny's cousin Stephanie Weasley, came with their significant others, Neville Longbottom and Seamus Finnigan. All the men looked very dapper in their tuxedos. Arthur Weasley was especially pleased with the formal muggle attire. The ladies of the bridal party looked lovely in kelly green.

Albus and Minerva, as the groom's family, followed the bride's family to the reception. The party was held in a grand white tent, just like James and Lily's wedding years before.

Minerva handed Albus back his handkerchief. "Thank you. I'm finished crying now."

"Are you sure? I still have a speech to give, and, forgive me, but I do intend to get rather sentimental."

Minerva furrowed her brow very seriously. "Perhaps you're right. Oh I hate that I get so emotional at weddings. I cried at our wedding, James and Lily's, Poppy and Alastor's, Ron and Hermione's, and now at Harry and Ginny's. I'm a mess."

He cupped her cheek gently. "But a very beautiful mess. And there's nothing wrong with a few tears at a wedding. I've always said, Minerva, that you have a great capacity for love."

"Thank you, dear. Now stop or I'll start crying again," she joked.

He laughed. "Oh alright. But can I say again how pretty you look?"

"You may, thank you." Her gray hair was done up in an elegant chignon. Her dress was very modest, but the lavender color brought out her emerald eyes. Her green brooch, the final gift she had received from her parents, was pinned at her throat. She had aged, certainly, but she was still a lovely woman. Albus had said many times that she had softened as she got older; she smiled much more, and, as Sirius Black loved to say, she looked awfully pretty when she smiled. "And may I say that you look rather attractive yourself?"

He grinned sheepishly and blushed ever so slightly. "If you say so." His long hair and beard were both completely snowy white. He was wearing his favorite midnight blue robes with silver stars. They were elegant and whimsical, just like Albus himself. He always looked so distinguished. Minerva had always and would always be proud to be seen on his arm.

Everyone sat down at the many tables around the tent. Albus and Minerva took their seats at the wedding party table. The table had to be made very long to fit the entire Weasley family.

Ron, as best man, had to begin the toasts. He was very nervous to talk in front of so many people, many of whom he worked with (or for) at the ministry. He raised his champagne glass shakily and was about to start talking when a loud crack caused everyone to jump. Ron dropped his champagne.

Kingsley Shacklebolt strode into the tent. Everyone turned and stared as he sat down. "Sorry to be late, Harry."

Harry smiled. "That's alright, Minister. Glad you could come."

Ron tried to rearrange his note cards. Fred's five year old daughter, Ava, whispered loudly, "Uncle Ron, don't mess up or the minister might sack you!" Ron blanched and glared at his niece.

Fred gave his little girl a high-five. "Good one, Ava!" Her mother, Verity, was trying hard to stifle her giggles.

Ron took a deep breath and began his toast. "Well, um, hi everyone. I met Harry on the Hogwarts Express when we were eleven. I'm really glad all the other compartments were full, because he's been my best friend ever since. Some people might be upset when their best friend starts dating their little sister, but honestly, after some of the idiots Ginny was with, we're all glad she liked Harry best." Ginny stared daggers at her brother. Harry laughed and took her hand in his. She instantly calmed down and smiled. Ron continued, "So congratulations, Harry and Ginny. You've always been part of the family, mate, but now it's official."

They all applauded politely and Hermione, with Luna's help, stood up with a glass of pumpkin juice. Her speech was eloquent and lovely, as was expected. Minerva didn't really pay attention, unfortunately. She was lost in her own thoughts.

Ginny looked beautiful. The white dress went wonderfully with her red hair. It amazed Minerva that this strong, confident woman was the same terrified little girl on whose head Minerva had placed the Sorting Hat eleven years before. Ginny was only twenty one, the same age James and Lily had been when they got married.

How different they all were from Minerva herself. At twenty one, she was living on her own in London, working in the bookshop and doing Transfiguration research. That was the freest she had ever been. She had also been terribly unhappy. It wasn't until five years later when she began at Hogwarts as the librarian that she had felt truly content with her life. That was fifty years ago now. Perhaps if she had been in love as Ginny and Harry were, her life would have turned out differently. But Minerva knew that she had always been in love with Albus and always would be.

She smiled. At twenty one, Albus was studying alchemy and researching the uses of dragon's blood with Nicholas Flamel. How she missed the Flamels. They were the perfect example of two people perfectly suited for one another. They remained madly in love for over six hundred years. Under the table, she took Albus' hand. They certainly wouldn't have six hundred years together, but their love was just as strong, if not stronger.

Applause rang out again. Hermione had finished her speech. Now it was Albus' turn. "Twenty four years ago, on a July day much like this one, a young man with glasses and unruly black hair married a beautiful girl with red hair and bright green eyes. Many of the people here today, myself included, witnessed the marriage of James and Lily Potter. Their time on this earth was cut far too short, but their love was strong. It was strong enough for you, Harry, to survive and become the man you are and give your heart to Ginny. And you, Ginny, are quite remarkable yourself. I've never met a Weasely I didn't like, and you are no exception. You belong to a family full of strength and goodness, and your union to Harry brings great joy to us all. So on your wedding day, Harry and Ginny, I wish you happiness and love to fill all your days and nights, and I leave you with this piece of advice: never forget how you feel in this moment; no problem is so great that the two of you cannot overcome if you remember your love and its strength. Congratulations to you both."

No one could follow that speech. No one could ever follow Albus' speeches. That man had a way with words, and Minerva had been fortunate enough to be at the receiving end of many a well-turned phrase.

A very nice dinner was served. The wedding party all talked and laughed as a big happy family, just as Harry had always wanted.

Minerva got into a conversation with Stephanie Weasley. The girl was Harry's age, but hadn't attended Hogwarts. Apparently her father was an eclectic artist who preferred to teach her at home. Her mother worked in the Department of Magical Transportation, where Stephanie now worked. That was how she met Seamus. He had lit his desk on fire from an accidental explosion, and she put out the flames. Minerva wasn't surprised. She had put out many a Finnigan fire during his time in her House. Stephanie and Seamus were now living together but had no plans of getting married. Minerva understood. She had been very happy with Albus for fifteen years before they were married.

When the plates were cleared, the band took its place for the bride and groom's first dance. They had chosen Elton John's "Your Song." The melody was beautiful and the lyrics very romantic. Anyone could see the love emanating from the two by the way they looked at each other.

Next, Albus danced with Molly while Arthur led Minerva around the floor. Molly wore a very nice turquoise dress which, Minerva noticed, clashed horribly with Albus' robes. Nevertheless, the dance they all shared was wonderful.

Minerva wanted to find her husband, but was caught first by Harry, wanting to share one dance with his aunt. "I know you want to dance with Uncle Al, but who knows when you and I will get to dance together again?"

"That's true. Merlin knows the next time I'll be able to get a dance out of you," she replied jokingly as they waltzed. "Harry, I want you to know how proud I am of you and how grateful I am to have had you in my life. You have your own family now, but I've loved our time together. But I expect nieces and nephews, understood?"

He laughed. "Yes, Aunt Min, Ginny and I want kids at some point. We've got a big family now, and it's only getting bigger. But no matter what, you'll always be my Aunt Min, and I love you. I can't wait for my kids to play with that silver tabby that protected me when I was small."

Minerva stopped dancing and held Harry close. They had nothing left to say, so they just had a big hug.

"I hate to interrupt, Harry, but I would like to have a dance with my wife."

"Sure thing, Uncle Al." Harry released his aunt to Albus' care.

Minerva was crying again. Once more, he handed her the purple handkerchief. "I've seen you in tears far more often than I'd like, Mrs. Dumbledore."

She smiled and wiped her eyes. She did love being called Mrs. Dumbledore. "Happy tears, my love, I promise."

They danced without talking, just savoring each other's presence. The Dumbledores didn't notice everyone's eyes on them. Old as they may have been, not even the newlyweds exuded such love and adoration as Albus and Minerva did when they danced together.

A series of loud bangs broke their reverie. Fred and George had provided the reception with deluxe fireworks from the new line of Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. The children all chased the sparkling lights, as did one shaggy brown dog.

They had agreed for Sirius to come to the wedding in his animagus form as many ministry members would be attending. It wouldn't do to have a convict sitting next to the Minister of Magic. Even so, when Sirius got tired from running about, Kingsley came to give him a scratch behind the ears.

Albus decided that now as was good a time as any for him to whisk his wife away. He had warned Harry that he may take Minerva home early, so when he noticed them make their way out, Harry gave them a nod and a smile. Harry would make his aunt and uncle's excuses. It was worth it for them to spend their time together.

"Minerva, will you come with me please?"

She beamed up at him. "Anywhere, Albus."

He apparated them home to the island.

Albus took Minerva in his arms and gazed at her happily. "I thought this would be the best place to tell you."

"Tell me what?"

"That I love you, truly, deeply, madly, and for the rest of my life."

**The End**

A/N2: Thanks so much for reading all the way through TDM! It was a joy for me to write, and I hope you all loved reading it. Reviews are wonderful, so if you feel inspired, please let me know your thoughts on the ending. Also, there are a lot of scenes that didn't find their way into TDM, so put me on author alert so you can keep an eye out for some of these "deleted scenes!" Thanks again for all your support. Love you all!


End file.
